Inheritance V2
by Lostariel
Summary: TRADUCTION.Salazar a lié à lui la Terre, l'Air, le Feu et l'Eau et à travers lui, à ses descendants. Maintenant que Voldemort a ressuscité, il va assumer son héritage. Mais qui sont ses élémentaires ? SLASH HPLV
1. La Terre S'Éveille

**Titre original : **_Inheritance_

**Titre traduit :** _Héritage_

**Auteur :**_ MidnightEmber_

**Traducteur : **_Lostariel (plus un coup de main de Lilo)_

**Couple : **_HPLV_

**Disclaimer**** : **_Rien ne m'appartient, ni Harry Potter ni l'histoire dont l'idée revient à son auteur qui m'a gentiment donné l'autorisation de la traduire. Je n'ai de droits que sur la traduction_.

**Légende : **_"Fourchelang", Lettres/articles de journaux_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre Un : La Terre S'Éveille<strong>

Plusieurs choses avaient changé à Privet Drive depuis le début des vacances d'été, la plus notable étant le retour d'un adolescent mince de quatorze ans qui souhaitait être n'importe où plutôt qu'à la maison pendant ses vacances.

Harry Potter qui était actuellement en train de faire sa liste de 'corvées' extérieures était toujours sur ses gardes. Maintenant que Voldemort était revenu, il n'était pas sûr d'être en sécurité chez les Dursley chez qui il ne pouvait en aucun cas se défendre correctement contre quoi que ce soit. Comment était-il censé se défendre contre des sorciers bien entraînés quand il ne pouvait pas utiliser sa baguette ? Les protections de sang étaient-elles censées empêcher tout ce qui lui voulait du mal d'entrer comme par enchantement ? Mais comme le sang d'Harry circulait dans les veines de Voldemort cela voulait-il dire qu'il pouvait traverser les super-protections quand il le voulait ?

Honnêtement, certaines personnes ne pensaient tout simplement pas assez longtemps à ces situations, pensa Harry en retirant une autre mauvaise herbe inexistante. Comment Dumbledore s'attendait-il à ce que des Moldus le protègent du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Enfin, oubliez ça, il y avait des choses plus importantes pour lui. Il n'avait reçu aucune lettre de ses 'amis' de tout l'été. Rien. Bien sûr, il recevait la Gazette du Sorcier mais c'était tout. Il s'ennuyait tellement qu'il s'était carrément mis à lire la Gazette en entier du début jusqu'à la fin, non pas qu'il y ait quelque chose d'intéressant dedans. Bien sûr, il était mentionné et calomnié dans chaque rubrique non pas que ça le dérange réellement. C'était leur problème s'ils ne pouvaient pas concevoir la possibilité que Voldemort ait repris forme humaine. Pourquoi s'embêterait-il à mentir à propos de quelque chose d'aussi important ?

Évidemment tout le monde croyait qu'il était un fou furieux qui aurait dû se trouver à St. Mungo en compagnie de Dumbledore pour cet unique 'mensonge' qu'il s'obstinait à dire. Il convenait que le directeur aurait définitivement dû se trouver dans un service psychiatrique (honnêtement des bonbons au citrons, devait-il en dire plus?) mais il disait la vérité. Finalement, il avait simplement décidé de les laisser tous croire ce qu'ils voulaient. Il n'était pas influent au point de changer ce que pensait chaque personne dans l'Angleterre sorcière juste en faisant une conférence de presse. Après tout, il était simplement un enfant. Les seules opinions qui comptaient pour lui étaient celles de ces amis non pas qu'il risque de les recevoir pour le moment.

C'était le cadet de ses soucis. Des cauchemars du cimetière continuaient à envahir chacune de ses pensées. Cependant, il ne pouvait rien y faire à moins d'aller voir un psychiatre et ce n'était définitivement pas envisageable. Comment expliquerait-il la moitié de ce qu'il avait subit à un Moldu ? Magie, sorciers et dragons, oh la la ! Non, ce n'était définitivement pas une option.

Cette nuit au cimetière avait été le pire jour de sa vie et tout le monde croyait que c'était un mensonge. Il s'était finalement fait à l'idée que les gens ne croyaient pas qu'il était innocent. Certaines personnes avaient le culot de penser qu'en fait il avait tué Cédric bien qu''il n'y ait aucune preuve corroborant leurs dires. Après tout, le dernier sort dans sa baguette était l'Expelliarmus et il avait été confirmé que Cédric avait été tué par le Sort de Mort. Comment aurait-il pu tuer avec un sortilège de désarmement de toute manière ? Non pas qu'il se plaigne, avec cet unique sort, il avait sauvé sa vie. La chance avait encore une fois été de son côté. Mais ces pensées lui apportaient souvent seulement plus de cauchemars.

Harry frémit à la pensée de ses cauchemars même si la chaleur incandescente du soleil pesait de façon insoutenable sur lui. Ils étaient horribles et après il se réveillait avec Vernon à moitié endormi en train de cogner à la porte. Il pouvait encore se souvenir des mots de Vernon après l'un de ses cauchemars.

"Évidemment le monstre ne peut même pas avoir des rêves _normaux_."

Lors des dernières semaines, il avait souffert de nombreux cauchemars, répétant tous la même chose encore et encore, la mort de Cédric et la résurrection de Voldemort. Après avoir rejoué la même scène nuit après nuit, Harry avait finalement arrêté de se blâmer. Il savait que rien de ce qu'il aurait pu faire n'aurait empêché Voldemort d'émettre cet ordre en particulier. (Non pas qu'il n'ait pas essayé de l'empêcher dans ses rêves.) Après tout, Voldemort ne se souciait de personne à part de lui-même et de ses propres buts. Il n'allait pas s'inquiéter de quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas changer. Au moins, ce raisonnement avait légèrement apaisé ses cauchemars.

Non, ce qui inquiétait vraiment Harry était ce qui se passait actuellement autour de lui. Il changeait et il n'était pas certain que ce soit une chose excellente ou épouvantable.

Harry savait que son corps avait changé et avec lui, sa magie. La poussée de croissance était survenue du jour au lendemain, ou du moins c'est l'impression que cela donnait. Il était toujours petit pour son âge mais au moins, il était plus grand qu'Hermione maintenant... bien qu'il n'atteindrait jamais la taille de Ron. Ses yeux étaient encore plus vibrants qu'avant, étincelant comme des émeraudes au soleil. Il pouvait même tout voir sans utiliser ses lunettes horribles. Sa peau était devenue aussi pâle que la porcelaine ruinant le teint doré qu'il avait mis des mois à obtenir. Ses cheveux noir corbeau étaient cependant restés le nid à oiseaux qu'ils avaient toujours été à sa plus grande colère.

Il se moquait néanmoins de tout cela. Les apparences n'avaient que peu d'importance pour lui. Non, ce qui le dérangeait le plus était ce qui arrivait quand il était dehors.

Harry avait toujours aimé être à l'extérieur. C'était un moyen d'échapper aux Dursley. Le jardin le détendait d'une certaine façon et il se délectait de cette sensation. Peu de choses l'apaisaient maintenant et être à l'extérieur était l'une d'elles. À présent, quand il mettait un pied dehors, des choses étranges se passaient. La nature semblait avoir sa propre conscience. Tout poussait correctement. Absolument aucune mauvaise herbe ne poussait. En fait, le jardin était parfait... pour le printemps. Et pourtant ce n'était pas du tout le printemps et les jardins n'étaient pas censés survivre avec très peu d'eau pendant les mois humides et pourtant se maintenir à ce niveau de prospérité.

L'herbe verte luxuriante était parfaitement tondue avec presque aucun brin de travers. L'arbre solitaire dans l'arrière-cour oscillait dans la brise humide comme si elle était fraîche et apaisante, ses feuilles agissant comme si elles participaient à une danse. Les haies étaient bien taillées et définies, délimitant le jardin de ceux des voisins. Des graines qu'il avait plantées seulement un jour plus tôt commençaient déjà à germer et à révéler les nombreux types de fleurs qu'il y avait. Même dans la chaleur, elles réussissaient à se tenir droites et hautes, sans aucun signe du manque de nourriture qu'elles subissaient. Le jardin était parfait en tout point.

Il avait vu les jardins des voisins, ayant tous l'air à moitié mort à cause de la vague de chaleur qui déferlait cet été mais leur jardin était prospère et florissant malgré le peu d'eau qu'il recevait. Harry ne pouvait pas faire beaucoup avec les restrictions d'eau donc il l'utilisait là où c'était nécessaire. Mais malgré le peu d'eau que le jardin recevait, il continuait à croître à une vitesse hallucinante. Assurément Tante Pétunia allait le remarquer ? Nan, elle n'y pensait même pas alors que tout le monde la complimentait sur son jardin magnifique et florissant. Ils désiraient tous savoir comment elle l'entretenait mais tout ce qu'elle répondait était,

"C'est un secret de famille."

Bien sûr que c'était un secret puisque pas même elle ne savait comment Harry avait gardé son jardin en vie. Pas qu'il puisse le lui dire si elle posait la question de toute façon. Mais tandis que l'on avançait dans le mois, les jardins les entourant commencèrent à avoir le même effet. Des jardins florissants à partir de ce qui semblait être ce temps étrange, il savait bien que ce n'était pas ça. Rien dans cette chaleur ne pouvait pousser sans un peu d'aide... et puisque les jardins ne recevaient pas d'eau, cela pouvait seulement avoir été une seule autre chose. Comme toujours, cela avait quelque chose à voir avec lui et sa magie. À la fin du mois, toute la rue était verte et prospère même le parc en bas de la rue était prospère et florissant. Heureusement, les Dursley n'avaient même pas de soupçons sur son comportement en ce qui concernait le jardin. Il n'était pas non plus probable qu'ils le découvrent de si tôt.

Les Dursley gardaient leur distance cette année mais c'était seulement parce que Mme Weasley leur avait brièvement parlé à la gare. En fait, c'était plus comme si elle les avait grondés comme s'ils étaient des petits enfants. Cela n'avait pas été amusant du tout bien qu'ils aient reçu le message. À présent, Harry n'avait plus autant de corvées contrairement aux années précédentes. C'était une bénédiction puisque la majorité de ses corvées actuelles étaient l'extérieur et la cuisine. Les deux étaient acceptables. Il avait également le droit de manger trois repas par jour tant qu'il les préparait lui-même et qu'il ne s'asseyait pas avec eux pendant qu'ils mangeaient. Cette règle ne le dérangeait pas non plus. En fait, il préférait préparer ses propres repas (au moins dans leur maison il ne risquait pas d'être empoisonné) et aimait maintenir sa famille à distance de toute façon.

"Garçon, nous avons des invités, va dans ta chambre maintenant !"

Les insultes cependant n'avaient pas changé. Il était juste 'garçon' presque comme si sa famille ne pouvait pas se souvenir de son nom. À vrai dire, il parierait qu'ils ne connaissaient pas du tout son nom et qu'ils ne pouvaient même pas deviner par quoi il commençait. Harry leva les yeux vers le visage de Vernon. Il refusait de continuer à les appeler Tante et Oncle puisqu'il ne les considérait plus comme sa famille non pas que cela ait l'air de les déranger. En fait ils considéraient cela comme une bénédiction.

"Oui, monsieur."

Harry se leva et épousseta la saleté de son pantalon (il ne voulait pas nettoyer le sol parce qu'il l'avait sali) et sortit du jardin qu'il n'avait pas eut besoin de toucher avant de rentrer à l'intérieur. Passant dans la cuisine, il attrapa un fruit et se fit rapidement un sandwich avant de monter à l'étage. Harry se souvenait avoir une petite bouteille d'eau à l'étage et un peu de chocolat et autres sucreries des excursions à Pré-au-Lard qu'il pouvait grignoter donc il n'était pas inquiet.

Il atteignit sa chambre juste au moment où la sonnette retentit et ferma sa porte alors que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait. Décidant de prendre une douche le lendemain matin, il se débarrassa de son maillot et le remplaça par un autre en jetant un coup d'œil à la marque sur son poignet gauche. C'était une bande celtique noire et verte qui ressemblait étrangement à un tatouage si l'on exceptait le fait qu'elle tournait sans arrêt autour de son poignet. Ce que cela voulait dire, il n'en avait aucune idée mais il était sûr que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec les événements bizarres des alentours.

Pétunia l'avait remarqué quelques jours auparavant et pensait que c'était un moyen de se rebeller contre le monde sorcier en introduisant quelque chose de moldu dans la culture sorcière. En fait, elle avait été plutôt heureuse à cette simple pensée et il n'avait eu aucune corvée à faire pendant trois jours. Il n'allait pas contredire sa certitude si cela voulait dire qu'elle le laissait tranquille.

Harry soupira. Pour quelqu'un qui voulait juste être normal, il n'était certainement pas une personne ordinaire ou un sorcier ordinaire. Ça le dérangeait vraiment. Quoi qu'il fasse, il était toujours le 'monstre' ou tout du moins, c'était la seule chose que sa famille lui ait jamais dite. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être simplement normal pour une fois ? Même dans le monde sorcier ?

Hedwige hulula tristement en le regardant tripoter le tatouage en forme de bande autour de son poignet. Elle était sa première amie et ne le jugerait pas sur encore une autre bizarrerie à ajouter à la liste qui incluait survivre à un Avada Kedavra, plus jeune attrapeur depuis un siècle, tuer un homme en le touchant, protéger la Pierre Philosophale, parler le Fourchelang, tuer un Basilic et apprendre le sortilège du Patronus à treize ans. Il y en avait plus, il en était sûr mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir pour l'instant.

Harry passa ses mains dans les plumes d'Hedwige d'un geste réconfortant tandis qu'il baillait. Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle pousse un cri strident alors que Vernon avait des invités au rez-de-chaussée, cela lui donnerait juste une raison pour ne plus l'ignorer. N'ayant rien de plus à faire, il s'effondra sur son lit et tomba dans un sommeil léger.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Harry sut instantanément qu'il rêvait. Bien sûr, ça ne l'empêcha pas de se pincer un peu puisque tout semblait si réel. Ce n'était pas un des rêves habituels, pensa Harry. C'était une de ses visions mais pas une vision normale non plus... qu'est-ce qui pouvait être si différent ?

Normalement, Voldemort était entouré par ses Mangemorts en train de torturer quelqu'un avec le Crucio mais là, il n'y avait que Voldemort et un autre Mangemort. Pour l'instant, il était debout dans une grande salle de réunion aux murs de pierres qui était normalement réservée aux réunions de Mangemorts mais les murs étaient tapissés de tentures Serpentardes argent et vert. Chacune paraissait porter le blason de Serpentard révélant que Voldemort avait vraiment fouillé dans ses origines. Honnêtement, tout le monde savait qu'il était l'héritier de Serpentard. Avait-il besoin d'en rajouter autant pour le rappeler à tout le monde ?

Voldemort était comme d'habitude assis sur son trône. Cela, pour une fois, n'avait pas changé. Mais _il_ avait changé ne serait-ce que légèrement. Harry aurait pu ne jamais le remarquer si son attention avait été ailleurs.

Harry était cependant certain qu'il pouvait voir un soupçon de cheveux brun auburn sur sa tête chauve et pâle. Le nez de Voldemort ressemblait également moins à celui d'un serpent. Cela attira son attention. Dans le cimetière, il était certain que Voldemort avait été satisfait de son apparence même s'il ressemblait à un reptile ou peut-être était-il simplement satisfait d'avoir été ressuscité. Si c'était cela alors pourquoi son apparence changeait-elle maintenant ? Quelle en était la cause ?

Le seul Mangemort qui était aussi dans la pièce s'inclinait devant Voldemort, attendant que son maître lui accorde son attention. De toute évidence, ce Mangemort était d'un rang plus élevé que les autres s'il n'avait pas à s'agenouiller et à également embrasser sa robe, ce que la plupart d'entre eux devaient faire.

Harry savait que les Mangemorts avaient un rang qui était rendu visible par les masques que chaque membre portait, empêchant l'ennemi de découvrir leurs identités. Le Premier Cercle était constitué de plusieurs membres privilégiés dont certains étaient heureusement toujours à Azkaban. Leurs masques étaient argentés. Pour autant qu'il le sache, Lucius Malfoy était le bras droit de Voldemort et était celui qui en savait le plus sur les plans de Voldemort de tous les membres du Premier Cercle.

Ensuite, il y avait le Cercle Extérieur qui était constitué de Mangemorts qui avaient soit participé à la Première Guerre soit prouvé leur loyauté à leur maître. Leurs masques étaient noirs. Ces fidèle étaient souvent envoyés sur des missions qui ne pouvaient pas être confiées aux Mangemorts de base mais qui étaient assez simples pour ne pas avoir de réelles conséquences sur la cause si elles échouaient. Non pas qu'ils n'étaient pas punis pour leur échec.

Finalement, il y avait le Cercle Auxiliaire. C'était simplement ceux qui avaient rejoint les Mangemorts après la Première Guerre. Harry savait que Voldemort considérait la plupart de ceux-ci comme sacrifiables et leur faisait seulement confiance avec des raids et des tortures occasionnelles. S'ils mouraient, il pouvait toujours marquer plus de sous-fifres. Harry était sûr que Wormtail entrait dans cette catégorie.

"Alors Lucius, dis-moi, ton fils a-t-il montré des signes ?"

Lucius Malfoy repoussa sa cagoule pour révéler ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux mercure. Harry regarda simplement tandis que Lucius demeurait calmement là comme s'il ne se tenait pas devant un malade reptilien. Lucius était bien plus fier de son apparence que Draco donc cela choqua Harry de voir à quel point il était indifférent face à l'apparence de son maître.

Harry décida de se rapprocher afin de pouvoir entendre clairement ce qu'ils se disaient. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il ait une vision et qu'il n'entende rien d'important. Cela ne l'aiderait absolument pas. De plus, Harry savait que peu importe à quel point il se rapprochait d'eux, il ne serait pas repéré. Pour eux, il était invisible, une entité qui ne serait jamais entendue.

"Il semblerait que Draco possède le pouvoir d'un élémentaire d'air, my Lord," révéla Lucius, "Il est déjà capable de faire sensation avec ses émotions. Essentiellement quand il est en colère, les objets dans notre maison commencent à léviter et à voler dans la pièce à des vitesses variées. Cela peut être assez catastrophique et dangereux par moments. Il a déjà tué deux de mes elfes de maison cette semaine."

Voldemort eut un petit sourire satisfait et exultant. Cela inquiétait Harry encore plus que sa propre situation délicate.

Harry remarqua que Voldemort semblait particulièrement tenir à ces élémentaires mais dans quel but, il ne le savait pas avec certitude. Qu'est-ce qu'était un élémentaire exactement de toute façon ? C'était un de ces nombreux moments où il souhaitait qu'Hermione soit là pour qu'il puisse comprendre ce qui se passait. Mais ensuite, il se souvint qu'il était en colère contre ses amis et leur absence de communication. S'il savait de quoi ils parlaient peut-être qu'il pourrait prévenir le directeur de ce que Voldemort tentait de faire avec eux. Alors, il pourrait au moins servir à quelque chose au lieu de rester assis à la maison à ne rien faire.

"Y a-t-il une quelconque marque sur lui ?" s'enquit Voldemort.

Le cœur d'Harry manqua un battement. Sûrement, il n'y avait rien qui puisse identifier un élémentaire... c'était vraiment une idée stupide. Évidemment quelque chose sur eux fournirait un moyen d'identification autrement personne ne saurait quand un élémentaire était né. Il savait déjà que les Veelas, les Sirènes et les Vampires avaient tous des caractéristiques spécifiques donc pourquoi les élémentaires n'en auraient-ils pas ?

"Il semble y avoir une bande noire et argent autour de son poignet gauche, my Lord. Elle semble avoir le style d'un tatouage Celtique et est sans cesse en mouvement comme nos peintures."

Inconsciemment, Harry frotta sa propre marque. Son cœur battait bruyamment à ses oreilles. Et bien, cela expliquait de nombreuses choses sur ce qui lui arrivait. Les plantes poussant parfaitement, n'ayant jamais besoin d'eau malgré la température... d'une certaine façon, il aurait plutôt préféré rester dans l'ignorance de cette information en particulier.

"Très bien, amène-le moi demain. J'ai une tâche qu'il devra accomplir avant la fin de l'année scolaire." Voldemort ne laissa aucune place à la discussion.

Lucius se tendit à ce moment, remarqua Harry. Il semblait que Lucius protégeait Draco le plus possible quand on en venait à Voldemort. Pour une quelconque raison, Harry était heureux de cette révélation ce qui le déconcerta. Draco était son rival et l'avait été pendant de nombreuses années mais personne ne méritait d'être utilisé comme un instrument par ce malade. Cependant, de toute évidence, les tâches n'étaient pas assignées à ceux encore non marqués à moins que la bande ne soit une marque en elle-même ? Cela causerait plusieurs problèmes auxquels il ne voulait pas penser.

"Si vous le permettez, my Lord, quelle est l'utilité des élémentaires pour notre cause ?"

Lucius resta crispé, comme se préparant à une série de Crucio, mais aucun ne vint. Normalement s'il avait demandé quelque chose d'aussi personnel, il se serait retrouvé sous le sort pendant au moins deux minutes. Quelque chose changeait chez son maître et cela avait un rapport avec les élémentaires. Lucius ne savait pas encore si c'était une bonne chose ou non mais il n'allait pas commencer à le questionner. Il attendit patiemment tandis que Voldemort semblait considérer la question avant de répondre.

"Il ne peut y avoir que quatre élémentaires à une époque donnée quel que soit l'intervalle entre les générations. Ces élémentaires ne peuvent être contrôlés que par les descendants de Salazar et uniquement par le Lord actuel. Néanmoins, tous les Lords et descendants de la lignée n'obtiennent pas d'élémentaires. Il faut que le descendant ait un grand pouvoir pour tenir ces élémentaires et les pouvoirs qu'ils possèdent sous contrôle. Beaucoup flétriraient et perdraient l'esprit sous l'influence de leur grand pouvoir."

"Si Dumbledore mettait les mains sur l'un de mes élémentaires, il découvrirait qu'ils ne lui obéiraient pas, même s'il leur donnait un ordre. Ils ne ressentiraient pas le besoin de lui obéir. Non, seul un ordre direct de ma part peut réellement les contrôler. Donc, cela n'a pas d'importance s'ils décident d'aller chercher de l'aide auprès de leur précieux directeur. Tout cela est inutile. Une fois que je les aurai tous réunis, leur force destructive sera utilisée dans cette guerre pour nous aider et avec eux, nous serons imbattable." révéla Voldemort avec un sourire satisfait.

Le pouvoir qu'ils pouvaient manier était puissant à ce point, pensa Harry incrédule alors qu'il assimilait l'information. Tout ce qu'il avait réussi à faire était de faire pousser des plantes quoiqu'il y avait eu une fois où il s'était énervé contre sa famille. La lumière de la cuisine avait explosé, les arrosant de bris de verre brûlant. Harry s'en était tiré indemne mais les Dursley s'étaient précipité à l'hôpital. Il avait remplacé la lampe dès le lendemain sur les ordres d'un Vernon endolori mais ce n'était pas la question. Peut-être était-ce ce dont Voldemort parlait ?

Il espérait bien que non. Une force aussi destructive annihilerait les ennemis du Seigneur des Ténèbres sans une seule hésitation. Cela n'était une bonne chose ni pour Dumbledore ni pour le Ministère. Pourquoi se sentait-il cependant si indifférent à cette pensée ?

Lucius s'inclina profondément. Il était évident qu'il venait juste d'obtenir des informations précieuses que peu de gens étaient autorisés à entendre. Même s'il était le bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres, cela ne lui permettait pas d'accéder à tous les plans et secrets de son maître. Naturellement, c'était pour cela qu'il était le bras droit de Voldemort. Il pouvait obtenir plus d'informations que les autres Mangemorts sans que cela paraisse évident.

"Va maintenant Lucius. Je les veux sous mon contrôle avant la fin de l'année scolaire."

Harry sut instantanément que Draco serait chargé de localiser les autres élémentaires. Ce serait une tâche simple s'il découvrait comment faire en sorte que la marque reconnaisse les autres comme Voldemort le faisait avec la Marque des Ténèbres. Quiconque était marquée de celle-ci pouvait instantanément dire si quelqu'un d'autre portait la marque de leur maître. C'était pratique pour les Mangemorts mais pas pour ceux qui s'opposaient à eux.

Si Draco pouvait utiliser cela alors Harry devrait être sur ses gardes. Il était hors de question qu'il soit traîné devant Voldemort et qu'il lui soit dit qu'il devait faire tout ce qu'il ordonnait. Il serait juste un autre esclave à ajouter à la collection toujours grandissante du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce serait la pire année de sa vie sorcière ou de sa vie en général jusque là. Il pourrait s'en passer, merci bien.

"Bien sûr, my Lord, ce sera fait."

Lucius rabattit sa cagoule et plaça le masque argent sur son visage avant de quitter la salle du trône aussi élégamment qu'il l'aurait fait en parcourant le Chemin de Traverse. Harry, ne sachant pas qui suivre pour continuer la vision, resta là où il se tenait dans la salle du trône. Il avait deviné juste puisque la pièce ne changea pas, bien qu'il n'aimait définitivement pas la sensation d'être seul avec Voldemort dans la pièce même s'il était invisible. Cela le mettait quand même sur les nerfs.

"Bientôt j'aurais le pouvoir qui est légitimement mien, mien de naissance. Dumbledore et son précieux Ordre ne feront plus obstacle à ma victoire. Je régnerai sur le monde sorcier et créerai un nouvel ordre." se murmura Voldemort.

Se levant, il conjura un miroir et inexpressif, observa son reflet. Son apparence commençait à changer et cela lui permettrait de gagner plus facilement des alliés dans le futur avant qu'il ne commence la Seconde Guerre. Cela rendrait tous ses plans plus faciles à accomplir sans l'inquiétude constante. Il serait puissant... imbattable.

Relevant la manche gauche de sa robe, Voldemort traça les quatre bandes sur son avant-bras. Trois d'entre elles demeuraient noires tandis que la dernière commençait à montrer lentement des traces d'argent et bougeait presque paresseusement autour de son poignet. De toute évidence, les bandes commençaient à montrer leurs couleurs quand il soupçonnait l'identité de l'élémentaire. Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement. Voldemort n'avait apparemment aucune raison de le soupçonner d'être un élémentaire, encore moins son élémentaire de Terre.

Il regarda Voldemort étudier son reflet avant de réaliser qu'à mesure qu'il obtenait le contrôle de ses élémentaires, ses traits commençaient à revenir. C'était pour cette raison que Voldemort changeait lentement d'apparence. Plus il en savait sur ses élémentaires, plus il en savait sur lui-même. Une fois qu'il aurait retrouvé sa véritable apparence, alors il serait encore plus fort et charismatique qu'il l'avait autrefois été. Tom Marvolo Riddle parcourait une fois de plus la terre sous sa véritable forme.

"Terre, Air, Feu et Eau... bientôt vous serez tous miens."

Ce fut murmuré si doucement qu'Harry dut tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre jusqu'à ce qu'il regarde dans le miroir et réalise que le regard de Voldemort était porté directement sur lui.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent brusquement, la respiration laborieuse. Ce n'était _définitivement_ pas un rêve normal, c'était une vision. Juste comme dans ses visions habituelles, Voldemort avait toujours le moyen de savoir qu'il était présent même s'il ne pouvait pas être vu. Il maudit sa stupidité. Juste parce que ce n'était pas une vision habituelle de Voldemort ne voulait pas dire qu'il aurait dû être imprudent. S'il était resté silencieux et caché dans l'ombre, Voldemort n'aurait jamais su qu'il était là en premier lieu.

Mais savait-il que c'était Harry ? Était-il possible qu'il ait cru que c'était l'un de ses élémentaires et que ce soit pour cette raison qu'il ait murmuré cette phrase ? Pour attirer l'élémentaire à lui ? Pour expliquer ce à quoi ressemblerait son futur ?

Harry secoua la tête. Cela n'avait pas d'importance, il était un élémentaire de toute façon. Il n'était pas possible le nier. Tout ce qui c'était passé autour de lui ces derniers temps s'était produit à cause de sa magie, c'était quasiment certain. Cependant, il avait cru que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec ses pensées et à quel point elles semblaient s'attarder sur le cimetière. Après tout, un cimetière était plein de choses mortes alors que ses jardins étaient plein de vie.

Laissant échapper un souffle tremblant, Harry regarda autour de sa chambre. Rien n'était normal. Où que vous vous trouviez, vous pouviez dire que quelque chose d'autre se passait avec Harry James Potter. Il y avait des papiers sur le sol avec des images mobiles décorant les couvertures. Tous ses devoirs étaient écrits avec parchemin et plume et pourtant il y avait un livre tout simple posé à quelques pas de là. Il était un monstre exactement comme sa famille le lui disait souvent.

Il avait toujours aspiré à être normal pendant que les autres aspiraient à être important. Enfant, il avait juste souhaité être Harry... juste Harry... mais cela n'allait plus se produire. Il devait s'inquiéter d'autre chose maintenant et cela se ramenait juste à deux choses inoubliables.

Il était un Élémentaire...

Et il appartenait à Voldemort.


	2. Square Grimmauld

**Titre original : **_Inheritance_

**Titre traduit :** _Héritage_

**Auteur :**_ MidnightEmber_

**Traducteur : **_Lostariel (plus un coup de main de Lilo)_

**Couple : **_HPLV_

**Disclaimer**** : **_Rien ne m'appartient, ni Harry Potter ni l'histoire dont l'idée revient à son auteur qui m'a gentiment donné l'autorisation de la traduire. Je n'ai de droits que sur la traduction_.

**Avertissements : **_Slash, Homme/Homme, scènes pour adultes, langage, sexe gay..._

**Légende : **_"Fourchelang", Lettres, articles de journaux_

**NT : **_Et non, je ne suis pas morte, j'ai juste eu des trucs à régler IRL et ce chapitre a quasiment doublé par rapport à l'ancienne version donc il m'a fallu un peu de temps. _

_Comme j'ai toujours des problèmes avec le site au niveau des mails d'alerte (et que je suis un peu feignante sur les bords avouons-le^^⁾, je ne répondrais pas à vos reviews mais sachez qu'elles ont été extrêmement appréciées (et le seront toujours !)_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine (enfin j'espère) !  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre Deux : Place Grimmauld<strong>

Harry commençait à être de plus en plus frustré. Il n'avait passé qu'un mois à Privet Drive et il commençait à perdre la tête. Il se passait toujours quelque chose de magique autour de lui et il ne pouvait en parler à personne ! C'était comme si tous les membres du monde sorcier avaient disparu ou oublié qu'il existait. Mais ce n'était pas possible, pas vrai ? Harry soupira. C'était peu probable puisqu'il recevait toujours la Gazette du Sorcier pour le bien que cela lui faisait.

Il n'avait eu aucune autre vision à l'exception de celle de la semaine précédente où il avait vu Voldemort parler avec Lucius Malfoy. Elle l'avait aidé à répondre à quelques unes de ses nombreuses interrogations mais en avait aussi créées beaucoup d'autres.

Un jour après cette vision, sa bande avait luit et légèrement picoté. Heureusement pour lui, cela s'était passé pendant la nuit quand les Dursley faisaient moins attention à lui, puisque la pièce toute entière s'était illuminée sous le ciel étoilé. Il n'était pas sûr de ce que cela voulait dire mais il pouvait faire une supposition évidente. Draco avait été reconnu comme l'Élémentaire d'Air et obéissait au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cela lui causait de grandes inquiétudes pour le futur et le présent.

Son pouvoir changeait. Il se renforçait depuis que la marque s'était embrasée. Les jardins environnant Privet Drive étaient devenus vivants pendant la semaine passée... littéralement.

À chaque fois qu'il était allongé à l'ombre sous un arbre, l'angle du soleil n'avait aucune importance, l'ombre de l'arbre restait toujours sur lui en bougeant presque imperceptiblement pour le recouvrir . Les fleurs se tournaient vers lui presque interrogatrices comme si elles savaient ce qu'il traversait et voulait seulement le soutenir de toutes les façons possibles. L'herbe s'adoucissait sous ses pieds, se comportant presque comme un tapis de prix ce qui était sérieusement étrange..

Néanmoins ce qui l'avait réellement déconcerté était les lianes qui continuaient à voler les affaires de Dudley. Cela arrivait uniquement quand il était cruel envers Harry ce qui assez tristement arrivait assez souvent. Hier, Dudley et son gang avaient commencé la saison de 'Chasse au Harry' qui à la fin de la journée l'avait laissé épuisé et pas complètement sûr de là où sa fuite l'avait entraîné dans le voisinage. Une fois qu'il avait été de retour à la maison, Dudley n'avait fait que passer des CD encore et encore dont les basses faisaient trembler la maison jusque dans ses fondations. C'était frustrant au possible, assez pour qu'Harry souhaite que la collection toute entière disparaisse.

Le lendemain, ils avaient disparu. La collection toute entière de Dudley avait mystérieusement disparue et personne ne pouvait le blâmer puisque Vernon avait pris l'habitude de l'enfermer dans sa chambre la nuit. Harry avait fait la fête cette nuit-là mais après, les choses avaient dégénérées. Plus d'objets avaient disparu. Rien que lors de la semaine passée, Dudley avait perdu plusieurs de ses jeux vidéo, dix CD de plus, une paire de tennis Nike coûteuse et une de ses consoles préférées. Harry ne l'avait pas dit aux Dursley quand ils avaient appelé la police pour déclarer un cambriolage mais il avait vu les objets volés cachés dans la végétation du parc en bas de la rue.

De ce côté-là, ce pouvoir qu'il avait acquit était très utile bien qu'il continue à le terrifier.

Il devrait parler à quelqu'un de ce pouvoir mais il ne faisait pas confiance aux adultes. Ils n'avaient jamais rien fait pour lui. Comment pouvait-il commencer à faire confiance aux gens s'ils n'avaient rien fait pour mériter cette confiance en premier lieu ? Sans mentionner qu'il n'avait pas les meilleurs exemples.

Il y avait Vernon et Pétunia qui prétendaient qu'il n'existait pas et s'évanouiraient probablement s'il mentionnait ou faisait allusion au mot magique. Dumbledore avait ce pétillement infernal dans les yeux et lui dirait probablement que son pouvoir était pour le 'plus grand bien' et qu'il aiderait pour la défaite de Voldemort. Chacun de ses professeurs était hors jeu puisqu'ils ne le connaissaient pas si bien. Cela laissait les Weasley, Sirius et Remus comme seuls candidats.

Les Weasley n'étaient pas spécialement dans ses petits papiers en ce moment, notamment Ron et Ginny. Ils continuaient à l'ignorer quand il avait le plus besoin d'eux. En quoi cela laissait entendre qu'il pouvait leur confier son secret ? Rien, donc cela les mettait hors jeu. Sirius le traitait comme l'ami qu'il avait perdu. Il n'était ni son père ni sa mère mais cela n'empêchait pas Sirius de confondre ça avec qui il était. Ce n'était pas l'aide dont il avait besoin donc ça le mettait hors jeu. Ensuite, il y avait Remus. Il était définitivement un bon choix pour parler puisqu'il avait été un excellent enseignant et regardait souvent les choses d'un point de vue rationnel. Néanmoins, Harry n'était pas sûr qu'il n'en parlerait pas au directeur. Il ne pouvait pas en prendre le risque.

Ensuite, il y avait le fait qu'il n'était pas sûr qu'il voulait que quelqu'un découvre ce qu'il pouvait faire. C'était non seulement quelque chose qu'il le distinguait une fois de plus de tous les autres de son âge mais il était sûr que c'était directement lié à Voldemort. Tout le monde essayerait de l'exploiter sachant que c'était une connexion de plus avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres et possiblement un moyen d'en finir avec lui. Non, il valait mieux que cela reste son secret au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il ait trouvé quelqu'un à qui il puisse faire confiance.

Soudain, Dobby transplana dans sa chambre, la faisant trembler comme en deuxième année. Dobby le renversa en étreignant ses jambes, le tirant de fait de ses pensées dépressives. Toute autre action ou raison que Dobby avait de se trouver là fut effacée à cette seconde. Dobby était toujours heureux de le voir pour une raison inconnue. Harry soupçonnait que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec le fait que Dobby s'était secrètement lié à Harry pour qu'il soit son maître avant de travailler à Poudlard.

Aucun elfe de maison ne pouvait survivre longtemps sans un maître, quelqu'un pour lui dire quoi faire. Cela expliquait pourquoi Dobby se contentait de travailler pour de l'argent à Poudlard, son maître ne lui avait encore jamais donné aucun ordre. Il avait néanmoins senti un lien provenant de deux elfes différents l'année précédente. Il supposait que c'était Winky puisqu'elle était aussi à Poudlard avec Dobby. Winky n'avait plus de maître puisque Crouch était mort et personne ne voulait d'un elfe de maison qui désobéissait aux ordres. Honnêtement, il ne savait pas quoi penser à ce sujet mais il savait que Winky avait seulement été blâmée pour garder le secret de la survie de Barty Junior.

Il était hors de question qu'il dise à Hermione qu'il avait deux elfes de maison à sa charge. Après tout, il n'avait pas besoin qu'elle lui débite des absurdités toute la journée à propos de maîtres abusifs et de vêtements indécents. Cela l'amènerait à avoir une explosion émotionnelle qui ne serait pas bien prise par ses amis 'attentionnés'. Quoi qu'il en soit, il s'amuserait néanmoins comme un petit fou à tempêter furieusement contre eux.

"Que fais-tu ici Dobby ?" s'enquit Harry.

"Dobby a des lettres très importantes pour Maître Harry Potter monsieur des jumeaux Weasley de Maître Harry et de son Amie Flagorneuse." s'exclama Dobby une fois qu'il se fut calmé bien qu'il continuait à sauter sur place.

"Merci Dobby." Harry prit calmement la lettre à Dobby.

"Dobby, quand vous êtes-vous liés à moi, Winky et toi ?" demanda Harry nonchalamment.

Il ne voulait pas que l'elfe de maison excitable croit qu'il n'était pas reconnaissant pour ce qu'ils avaient fait. Harry était heureux qu'ils l'aient préféré à tous ceux qu'ils auraient pu choisir.

" Dobby s'est lié à vous monsieur quand Winky a été libérée de ses terribles maîtres. Winky n'aime pas être un elfe libre et voulait travailler pour d'autres familles. Dobby ne trouvait pas non plus de travail quand il était un elfe libre monsieur. Donc Dobby et Winky se sont liés au gentil Harry Potter monsieur ! Dobby et Winky aiment servir Maître Harry Potter monsieur. Il est bon sorcier et non traitera bien."

Harry observa Dobby parler tandis que ses oreilles battaient. Il n'était pas sûr qu'avoir deux elfes de maison était une bonne idée quand il n'avait pas beaucoup de travail à leur faire faire. Il ne tournerait cependant pas le dos à ses amis.

" Très bien Dobby, je t'appellerai quand j'aurai besoin de toi pour quelque chose. Pour l'instant, demeure à Poudlard puisque c'est là que je passerais la majorité de l'année scolaire."

Dobby hocha la tête avec enthousiasme et disparut avec un crac. Cela laissa Harry à la lecture de ses lettres. Elles ne pouvaient pas venir de beaucoup de personnes s'ils utilisaient Dobby comme messager mais il ne n'arrivait jamais à bien traduire les noms de Dobby pour ses amis. Ils devraient changer ça. Harry soupira et ouvrit sa première lettre.

_À notre cher investisseur,_

_Comment ça va avec ta famille ? Les dernières semaines ont été intéressantes pour nous et les expérimentations qui ont eu lieu à l'aide de ta généreuse subvention. __**Nous en faisons bon usage et tu devrais être agréablement surpris de ce que nous avons créé. Sois sûr que nous n'en testerons aucun sûr toi de peur de ta colère bien que Ron soit une cible légitime.**__ Notre rêve se réalise enfin et à ce titre nous allons te donner un tiers de tout profit, laissant les deux tiers restants pour nous. Ne te plains pas puisque nous ne le reprendrons pas !_

_Nous passons nos vacances luxueuses avec Padfoot dans sa maison bien que ce soit un lieu épouvantablement sinistre.__** Tout l'endroit est rempli d'objets de magie noire et de têtes d'elfes de maison coupés. Ça hurle simplement la magie noire. Nous devons constamment échapper à Maman puisqu'elle est prise d'une crise de ménage comme personne ne l'avait vu auparavant.**__ Non pas que cela aide l'endroit. Tout au contraire, il semble encore plus sale qu'avant._

_Malheureusement le Bumblebee omniscient a interdit à tout le monde de te contacter et a aussi dit que tu ne serais pas sauvé de ton enfer personnel pour le moment. __**Personnellement nous pensons qu'il a perdu la boule ou peut-être qu'il a mangé trop de dragées au citron. Nous avons découvert un moyen pour contourner cette petite règle. **__Techniquement tu es en contact avec ton elfe de maison (savais-tu que Dobby s'était lié à toi ?) au cas où quelqu'un demanderait. De cette façon, personne ne peut être blâmé puisque Dobby t'écoutera automatiquement pour te protéger. Le plan est sans faille ! MOUHAHAHA..._

_Il se passe quelque chose d'énorme de notre côté. Bumblebee semble introduire des membres dans une sorte de club. __**Néanmoins, le club se trouve être 'réservé aux adultes' et nous devons être diplômés avant d'y entrer. Je me demande ce qu'ils font dans leur club.**__ Il y a beaucoup de membres qui sont proches de Bumblebee par contre. Peux pas te donner de noms puisque n'importe qui pourrait lire ceci si c'était perdu. (Dobby nous a cependant assuré qu'il ne sera pas perdu !)_

_Comme d'habitude, Ron et Hermione sont trop occupés à se chamailler pour ne serait-ce que t'écrire une lettre. Nous leur avons même expliqué que nous avions trouvé un moyen de contourner cette petite règle de Bumblebee mais ils ont continué à se chamailler. __**Honnêtement, ils sont comme un couple marié. C'est triste et le meilleur c'est qu'ils ne s'en rendent même pas compte.**_

_C'est tout de ce côté du monde sorcier !_

_**Bien que ce ne soit peut-être pas la dernière fois que tu entends parler de nous !**_

_Tes loyaux sujets,_

_Gred et __**Forge**_

_P.S Ginny a aussi inclus une petite note._

Harry secoua la tête. Même lire une de leurs lettres était fatiguant même si amusant. Il savait que les jumeaux étaient toujours bons pour contourner les règles, il n'était cependant pas sûr de pouvoir leur faire entièrement confiance. La famille Weasley était proche bien qu'il semblait que Percy était l'exception à cette règle. Ils ne faisaient rien qui puisse faire de mal à la famille. Si Harry devenait un problème, ils couperaient les ponts et s'en arrêteraient là quelque soit leur réticence. Il recevrait toujours de l'argent de leur entreprise mais ce serait tout ce qui les rapprocherait de lui.

Il se tourna ensuite vers la lettre que Ginny lui avait écrite. Il savait que la plus jeune des Weasley avait le béguin pour lui et priait pour qu'il ait disparu puisqu'il savait qu'il la considérait juste comme une petite sœur et rien de plus. Donc quand elle essayait de flirter avec lui, cela le rendait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Elle n'était même pas si attirante que ça surtout quand elle rougissait.

_Salut Harry,_

_Comment gères-tu ton confinement ? Je sais que ça craint mais tiens bon ! Si tu n'es pas sorti d'ici ton anniversaire, j'aiderai Fred et George à voler un autre des gadgets moldus/magiques de Papa et à te sauver d'eux. Je me moque de ce que Bumblebee dit. (Fred et George continuent à l'appeler comme ça et il semble que cela ait pris avec nous, je me demande si tu deviendras aussi accro ?) Tu mérites d'être entouré par tes amis en ce moment._

_Ginny_

Harry ne prit même pas la même de répondre. Il jeta la lettre offensive dans sa poubelle et s'assit lourdement sur son lit. Personne ne viendrait pour lui pour l'instant. Comment était-il supposé avoir de l'aide avec ses pouvoirs si personne ne faisait même l'effort de lui parler ? Et bien, pas exactement personne mais ils ne l'aidaient pas vraiment non plus. À qui était-il censé parlé dans un moment comme celui-ci ?

Pas seulement ça, quel était ce groupe que Dumbledore rassemblait ? Pourquoi les Weasley habitaient-ils avec Sirius et pourtant lui n'en avait-il pas le droit ? Cela ne faisait qu'embrouiller et énerver Harry. Personne ne venait pour lui pourtant ils avaient le droit de rester en un large groupe avec la seule famille qui comptait pour lui ? Ce n'était pas juste !

Quand il eut finit de bouder, il réalisa qu'il lui restait encore une lettre.

_Harry,_

_Ci-joint un livre que tu devrais trouver utile pour éloigner l'ennui._

_Bien à toi, Neville_

Dès qu'il eut fini de lire la lettre, elle explosa dans un nuage de fumée laissant un livre épais derrière elle. Harry ne put que ciller. Neville lui avait envoyé un livre pour éloigner l'ennui ? Comment un livre était-il censé faire ça ? Il n'était pas vraiment un lecteur avide comme Hermione. Le prenant, il jeta un œil au titre.

" 1001 façons de se Défendre Contre les Forces du Mal "

Penchant la tête, Harry fut immédiatement attiré. Le livre semblait contenir une liste de tout, pas seulement de malédictions. Des moyens de se défendre contre des Créatures Ténébreuses ou d'empêcher une Potion illégale de vous tuer étaient listés. Ce livre avait tout ! Ce serait très utile dans le futur. Harry sourit. Neville, malgré son attitude humble, réussissait toujours à lui remonter le moral dans des situations comme celles-ci.

S'il y avait une personne sur laquelle il pouvait compter, c'était Neville. Néanmoins cela laissait les deux autres tiers du Trio de Gryffondor sans leader. Mais honnêtement, il n'arrivait pas à vraiment s'en soucier. S'ils étaient trop occupés à se disputer l'un avec l'autre pour prendre la peine de lui écrire une lettre alors il n'avait pas besoin d'eux. Il pouvait s'appuyer sur d'autres gens même s'ils pensaient le contraire. Néanmoins il ne leur dirait pas un mot de ce nouveau pouvoir. Pour être honnête, il ne faisait confiance à personne pour garder son secret et cela l'inquiétait.

La seule personne à laquelle il pouvait faire confiance était lui-même et ce serait difficile à vivre.

Harry soupira. Même avec le livre, l'été allait être long.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Le jour de son anniversaire, Remus arriva et Harry n'aurait pas pu être plus heureux. Quand aucune lettre n'était arrivée sur les coups de minuit, il s'était inquiété de ne pas pouvoir quitter son enfer personnel avant fin août. Il n'avait même pas reçu une carte pour son anniversaire comme d'habitude. Cela voulait aussi dire que Fred, George et Ginny tenteraient de venir le chercher mais il ne voulait pas qu'ils s'attirent des ennuis alors que les cours n'avaient même pas encore commencé. Il n'avait pas envie de battre un nouveau record.

" Comment se sont passées tes vacances Harry ? " demanda poliment Remus.

Sa famille n'était nulle part en vue. Ils avaient décidé que pour l'anniversaire d'Harry, ils allaient s'éclipser pour ne pas avoir à voir les monstres venir le chercher.

" Elles étaient moyennes mais ça s'arrangera une fois que je serai loin d'ici. "

En toute honnêteté, ses 'vacances' avaient été complètement nulles. Il n'y avait rien eu à faire à part des corvées et ce n'était absolument pas intéressant. Il était extatique de partir mais Remus n'avait pas besoin de savoir cela pour l'instant ou même jamais compte tenu de sa confiance envers les adultes. Ils l'avaient tous abandonné donc pourquoi devrait-il leur parler de ses problèmes ? Aucun d'eux n'avait besoin de savoir parce qu'aucun d'eux ne s'en préoccupait véritablement.

Il fallut seulement cinq minutes à Harry pour réunir toutes ses affaires et faire sa malle. La majorité était restée dans sa malle mais il voulait cependant y placer avec soin le livre que Neville lui avait donné afin qu'il ne soit pas abîmé. C'était une des peu nombreuses choses qu'il chérissait qui n'avait pas de lien avec ses parents.

" Je suis prêt. " dit Harry tout en tirant sa malle dans les escaliers sans s'embêter à la porter avec ménagement. Si les escaliers étaient abîmés, c'était juste une vengeance de plus contre les Dursley. Cela ne semblait pas beaucoup plaire à Remus qui grimaçait à chaque fois qu'elle heurtait une marche.

" Très bien, allons-y dans ce cas. "

Harry quitta la résidence des Dursley sans un regard en arrière. Bien qu'il ait l'impression que quelque chose changeait. Il regarda avec horreur les jardins de Privet Drive commencer à se flétrir et à mourir presque comme s'ils n'avaient pas eu assez d'eau. Harry savait que c'était le cas mais ce n'était pas le problème. Il partait et ils mouraient. Il savait que ses pouvoirs avaient inconsciemment créé un jardin florissant pour le garder heureux et loin de ses cauchemars. Maintenant qu'il partait, ce n'était plus nécessaire.

En réponse, les jardins avaient commencé à perdre la magie qu'il leur avait insufflée sans y penser. Ils retournaient à leur état naturel. Harry espérait désespérément qu'il ne devrait pas revenir l'année suivante. Il serait affreusement puni pour ça même si les Dursley ne pouvait pas prouver qu'il l'avait provoqué.

Le son des cris d'horreur des voisins alors qu'ils transplanaient n'était pas agréable. Même Remus eut un mouvement de recul.

Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés à leur destination, Harry ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil aux alentours avec un sourcil levé. Ils étaient au milieu d'une rue de Londres. De grandes maisons les entouraient, ajoutant seulement plus de confusion à la situation. Où étaient-ils ?

" Lis ceci et souviens-t-en. " dit Remus alors qu'il glissait un morceau de papier vers lui tandis qu'ils s'arrêtaient de descendre la rue devant une rangée de maisons.

Le morceau de papier disait. Le Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phénix se situe au 12 Place Grimmauld, Londres.

Plusieurs questions traversèrent l'esprit d'Harry en un éclair. Qui était l'Ordre du Phénix ? Et bien, c'était évident. C'était le 'club d'adultes' que Fred et George avaient mentionné dans leur lettre. Mais il y avait aussi d'autres questions. Que faisaient-ils ? Qui étaient membres ? Quel était leur but ?

Cependant aucune d'elles n'aurait de réponse puisqu'un bâtiment sombre apparaissait entre les numéros onze et treize. Remus fit rapidement passer la porte à Harry après avoir détruit le morceau de papier portant leur emplacement.

C'était tout aussi sombre et sinistre que les jumeaux l'avaient dit. La maison toute entière hurlait la magie noire bien que personne ne semblait s'en inquiéter. Tous ceux présents dans la maison, à l'exception des enfants, se réunissaient dans la cuisine pour ce qui semblait être une réunion. Remus remarqua l'attention qu'il portait au groupe et interrompit.

" Harry, tu vas devoir aller à l'étage avec Ron, Hermione, les jumeaux et Ginny. Il y a une réunion à laquelle tu n'es pas autorisé à assister pour l'instant. Tu es trop jeune.

" Ce n'est rien Remus. Je parlerai à Sirius plus tard. "

Harry ne s'embêta pas à fournir plus d'explications et continua son chemin vers les escaliers même s'il pouvait sentir les regards curieux le suivre. Pour tout le monde, il avait pris le changement d'emplacement et d'intimité et bien... un peu trop bien pour tous ceux qui le connaissaient. Normalement, il aurait explosé de ne pas avoir été tenu au courant surtout maintenant que Vous-Savez-Qui était revenu. Mais il n'y avait rien. Pas un soupçon de colère ou de tristesse juste de l'apathie et de la curiosité au sujet de ce qui allait lui arriver.

Cela inquiétait tout le monde même s'ils n'exprimaient pas leur opinion. Que s'était-il passé pendant les deux petits mois chez les Dursley pour provoquer une telle réaction de la part du Gryffondor habituellement bravache et facilement énervé ? S'il s'était soudain mis à être calme et maître de lui-même, allait-il commencer à simplement tout questionner autour de lui, y compris ses amis ? Personne ne connaissait la réponse à cette question et ils appréhendaient de la découvrir.

Dès qu'Harry ouvrit la porte, Hermione accourut vers lui avec les bras grands ouverts pour le prendre dans ses bras. C'était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter pour le moment. Elle n'était pas vraiment si inquiète que ça pour lui si elle croyait qu'une étreinte allait résoudre tous ses problèmes et lui souhaiterait la bienvenue à son retour dans le Trio. Il la contourna facilement et glissa pratiquement dans la pièce vers Fred et George qui jouaient à la Bataille Explosive. Eux au moins avaient pris la peine de lui envoyer une lettre apportant quelques explications.

" Harry vieux, qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas chez toi ? " demanda Ron tandis qu'Hermione avait l'air prête à éclater en sanglots.

Harry ne prononça pas un mot. Après avoir été ignoré tout l'été, il ne pensait pas qu'il partagerait jamais une amitié aussi forte avec ces deux-là. Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible après la façon dont ils avaient agi tout l'été. Sans compter qu'il avait d'autres amis qui étaient peut-être même plus loyaux qu'ils ne pourraient jamais espérer être.

" Honnêtement Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Si c'est parce que nous ne t'avons envoyé aucune lettre, le directeur avait interdit tout contact avec toi. " renifla Hermione. " Nous ne nous excuserons pas pour avoir fait ce que le Directeur demandait. Il est plus sage et sait ce qu'il fait – Harry, écoutes-tu seulement un mot de ce que je dis, Harry ? "

Harry se contentait de les ignorer tous les deux. Il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre leurs excuses. Les jumeaux avaient contourné les barrières de protection autour de sa maison pour lui envoyer quelque chose. Même Ginny avait envoyé quelque chose même s'il frissonnait à ce souvenir. Ils seraient les trois seuls à qui il parlerait vraiment pour les prochains jours bien qu'il ne puisse pas leur faire complètement confiance à cause de leur loyauté familiale.

Hermione sembla réaliser qu'Harry ne leur prêtait pas attention mais continua quand même sa harangue passionnée. Ron devint rouge quand il réalisa qu'il était ignoré en faveur de ses frères aînés et s'assit dans un coin, espérant qu'Harry remarquerait qu'il était là. Cela n'arriva pas. Il était hors de question qu'il fasse attention à eux d'une quelconque façon dans un futur proche.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Les premières lueurs du lendemain trouvèrent Harry en train de faire des recherches dans la Bibliothèque de la Famille Black, espérant que par miracle, il y aurait des informations sur les élémentaires dans son large éventail de choix. Il avait efficacement évité toutes corvées de nettoyage programmées la veille par Mrs Weasley, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et les jumeaux en admettant honteusement qu'il n'avait pas fini ses devoirs. C'était complètement faux mais cela avait marché sur le maternage de Mrs Weasley donc on l'avait autorisé à travailler au lieu de nettoyer. Elle lui avait cependant dit avec sévérité qu'il n'y aurait pas de deuxième jour en plus. Cela voulait dire qu'il devrait nettoyer le lendemain.

Harry était excellent en matière de ménage, ayant eu plusieurs années de pratique avec les Dursley. Personne ne réalisait que son expérience venait de plusieurs années d'exploitation d'enfant aux mains de monstres. S'ils le réalisaient, ils s'en moquaient. Pendant ce temps, il ignora Ron et Hermione et parla seulement brièvement avec Ginny (il ne voulait pas encourager plus avant les sentiments amoureux qu'elle aurait pu développer pour lui). Bien sûr, il parlait aussi occasionnellement avec Mrs Weasley quand elle lui posait une question à laquelle il devait répondre. Fred et George réussissaient à s'éclipser discrètement quand personne ne faisait attention.

En toute honnêteté, Harry n'avait jamais rien fait d'aussi inutile auparavant. Au moins chez les Dursley, ils essayaient de garder les choses propres (même si ce n'était que pour les apparences). Cet endroit toutefois était simplement un désastre, surtout quand Kreacher apparaissait avec un pop dans la pièce quelques secondes après qu'ils aient nettoyé pour défaire leur dur labeur. Cet elfe de maison était le diable.

Il envisageait de convoquer Dobby et Winky pour qu'ils aident mais cela amènerait des questions indésirables et de nombreuses réprimandes d'Hermione qu'il n'écouterait pas.

Le ménage l'accaparant pendant la journée, cela lui laissait la nuit pour rechercher des livres sur les élémentaires dans la Bibliothèque des Black. Néanmoins une semaine de recherches à la lumière de la bougie et il n'était pas plus près de découvrir quelque chose sur les élémentaires de Serpentard ou même Serpentard lui-même. On aurait pu penser qu'une famille ténébreuse aurait au moins un livre sur Salazar Serpentard dans sa maison. La famille avait été dans la maison pendant des générations et pourtant il n'y avait rien se rapportant à ce sujet.

Pris dans sa frustration, il jeta un livre contre le mur et entendit instantanément les hurlements de Walburga Black. Heureusement, toutes les chambres avaient des sorts d'insonorisation au cas où quelqu'un entrerait précipitamment pendant la nuit et la réveillerait. Harry n'arrivait pas à voir en quoi c'était une bonne chose en cas d'attaque mais ne s'y intéressait pas assez pour le signaler. Las, il alla tirer les rideaux pour qu'elle se calme, elle le surprit néanmoins en lui parlant de manière civile pour une fois.

" Comment allez-vous mon cher ? " demanda-t-elle d'un ton strict et pourtant plaisant après l'avoir aperçu.

C'était totalement bizarre mais il ne faisait pas vraiment attention à ce qui l'entourait à ce moment-là... donc il répondit.

" Je suis frustré. " grogna Harry avant même de réaliser à qui il parlait. Il empoigna les rideaux et commença à les fermer.

" Qu'est-ce qui vous frustre à ce point ? "

" J'ai besoin de... (il s'arrêta, il discutait avec la mère folle de Sirius, se secouant mentalement, il continua)... j'ai besoin de trouver des informations sur les élémentaires. Si possible sur les élémentaires liés à Serpentard et ses descendants. " expliqua Harry prudemment comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle recommence à hurler.

Ce n'était pas tous jours qu'elle était gentille avec quelqu'un. En fait, elle n'était même pas agréable avec son propre fils ce qui l'avait choqué quand il en avait été témoin pour la première fois. Quelle mère hurlait des malédictions à son fils ? Ceci dit, Sirius lui renvoyait des malédictions tout aussi horribles donc il imaginait qu'ils étaient quittes.

Walburga fixa son bras et remarqua la Bande Celtique qui était visible sous le maillot à manches courtes qu'il portait la nuit. Même si elle n'était qu'un portrait, Harry aurait juré qu'elle sautait de joie. C'était définitivement inhabituel par rapport au caractère dont il avait été témoin. De toute évidence être un élémentaire de Serpentard était quelque chose d'extrêmement important ou autre chose du même style pour qu'elle réagisse comme cela. C'était ce qui l'effrayait le plus.

Si une famille ténébreuse pensait que c'était un honneur alors qu'est-ce que Dumbledore et l'Ordre du Phénix en ferait ? Ce ne serait certainement pas bénéfique pour lui et les autres comme lui.

" Bien sûr, ce serait un tel honneur, particulièrement pour quelqu'un dans votre position. Quel dommage qu'aucun de mes fils n'ait été un élémentaire lié aux descendants de Serpentard mais qu'importe. Vous devriez trouver toutes les informations dont vous avez besoin dans le rayonnage caché derrière les livres de potions. Ils sont plutôt anciens donc manipulez-les avec soin. "

Harry la remercia et la referma pour éviter d'avoir l'air suspicieux avant de retourner à la bibliothèque. Une fois arrivé, il suivit ses instructions et découvrit finalement les livres des élémentaires.

La série de sept livres avait été rédigée à la main par Salazar Serpentard lui-même. Pour autant qu'Harry pouvait en juger, chacun des livres était écrit en Fourchelang même les livres pour les autres élémentaires. Comment étaient-ils supposés étudier leurs pouvoirs quand on ne connaissait que deux personnes qui partageaient ce don ?

Cela posait néanmoins une question... Comment Voldemort était-il au courant de ses élémentaires s'il n'avait pas les livres ? Il n'était pas sûr mais en tant qu'héritier, il était peut-être le propriétaire du Coffre de Serpentard et avec lui du portrait de Serpentard qui aurait connaissance de tous les élémentaires. Pour l'instant cependant il avait la seule série de livres jamais créée.

Les livres étaient gardés dans une petite malle et en parfait état malgré ce qu'avait dit Walburga. Ils étaient même accompagnés d'une clé pour garder la malle verrouillée par sécurité. Voyant que c'était déjà le matin et qu'il n'avait pas encore dormi, Harry rétrécit la malle et l'attacha à la chaîne sur laquelle se trouvait la clé. Précautionneusement, il plaça la chaîne à la forme d'un collier autour de son cou, faisant apparaître la clé et la malle comme des gris-gris au lieu de véritables objets.

Cela les garderait en sécurité et hors de porté bien que cela semblerait suspicieux de sa part, compte tenu du fait qu'il ne les avait pas sur lui en arrivant. Il pouvait toujours mentir cependant. Il était hors de question qu'il permette qu'on lui enlève les seules réponses qu'il possédait. Non, c'était le moyen le plus sûr. Il mentirait pour garder son secret en sécurité... même à ceux qu'il aimait.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Un sourire s'étira sur le visage d'Harry alors qu'il se réveillait trois heures plus tard. Il dura jusqu'à ce qu'il voit Ron endormi de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il y avait bien assez de chambres dans la maison ancestrale et pourtant il partageait avec Ron. C'était une conspiration et il ne l'appréciait pas du tout. Bien sûr, Ginny et Hermione partageaient tout comme les jumeaux mais ce n'était pas nécessaire. Révéler cela sonnait plus comme une excuse pour le garder avec quelqu'un qui observerait en permanence chacun de ses mouvements. Avec ce qu'il essayait de cacher, ce n'était pas apprécié.

Aussi silencieusement que possible, Harry sortit quelques vêtements de sa malle de Poudlard et s'habilla rapidement. En se tournant, il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire dédaigneux tandis que le sommeil auparavant silencieux de Ron se transformait en ronflements qui réveilleraient la Terre entière. Comment avait-il jamais réussi à dormir avec ce bruit, cela le dépassait.

Sans même s'embêter à réveiller Ron, il sortit de la pièce et descendit vers la cuisine songeur. Il ne remarqua même pas Hermione faire brusquement irruption dans leur chambre pour réveiller Ron pour qu'il puisse éventuellement le rattraper. Ils ne faisaient vraiment pas beaucoup efforts pour regagner sa confiance.

De toute évidence, il ne fut pas assez rapide à descendre au rez-de-chaussé puisque Ron le dépassa en dévalant les escaliers à l'odeur du petit-déjeuner. Hermione suivait, l'air renfrogné. Ron n'avait pas écouté un mot de ce qu'elle avait dit, trop concentré sur la nourriture. C'était extraordinaire que Ron possède même un cerveau. Ils l'attendaient tous les deux à la porte de la cuisine tandis qu'il se tenait en haut des marches. Honnêtement, c'était comme s'ils ne pouvaient rien faire quand il n'était pas là.

Soudain, Tonks ouvrit la porte d'entrée avec un grand boum et trébucha promptement sur le porte-parapluie, atterrissant sur le sol en tas. Tout le monde eut un mouvement de recul puisque Walburga Black commença immédiatement à hurler. Harry qui était le plus proche couvrit ses oreilles à cause du brui. Pourquoi hurlait-elle des obscénités déjà ? La nuit dernière, il jurait qu'elle avait été civile avec lui. Peut-être qu'il avait tout rêvé comme il l'avait fait avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Lucius.

Sirius, habitué au bruit, rugit de colère à l'adresse de sa mère.

" LA FERME VIEILLE SORCIÈRE INUTILE ! CONTENTE TOI DE LA FERMER !

Walburga tourna immédiatement son attention vers son fils.

" TOI ! FILS INDIGNE ! TRAÎTRE À TON SANG ! ABANDONNANT TA FAMILLE POUR CES IDIOTS AMOUREUX DES SANGS-DE-BOURBE ! COMMENT OSES-TU METTRE UN PIED DANS LA SACRÉE ET TRÈS NOBLE MAISON DES BLACK ! "

Cela rappela à Harry la première fois qu'il avait rencontré Walburga Black. Ils répétaient touts les deux les mêmes répliques encore et encore comme un disque rayé. Le portrait était excusable. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un portrait mais Sirius était complètement différent. Sirius hurlait ces choses à cause du temps passé à Azkaban. Il n'était toujours pas complètement sain d'esprit après ses treize années passées dans ce trou à rats, enfin c'était tout du moins ce qu'Harry pensait.

" NE JUGE PAS CES GENS. ILS SONT PLUS QUE TU NE LE SERAS JAMAIS ! "

Un lueur soudaine dans l'œil de Walburga attira l'attention d'Harry. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'Walburga pouvait avoir le dernier mot sur Sirius. C'était souvent assez amusant quand l'un disait quelque chose qui faisait taire l'autre. Elle allait prononcer quelque chose qui allait tout changer, il le savait. Et ce ne serait pas une bonne nouvelle pour lui.

" Heureusement pour toi, ton filleul accomplira des choses que tu n'as _jamais_ faites. Il deviendra un des meilleurs Black depuis que ton père a rejoint le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il réparera tes erreurs et rachètera l'échec de Regulus. Ton filleul redonnera son prestige à la Famille des Black et toi... TU NE SERAS RIEN ! " Walburga fut prise d'un rire hystérique à la fin de son discours exceptionnellement calme.

Harry était en état de choc. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle avait dit quelque chose comme ça devant la majorité de l'Ordre. Que ferait-il s'ils découvraient tout ? Ils n'accueilleraient pas bien les faits qu'il tenait secret. Avant toute chose, il les avait tenus secrets. Ensuite, il y avait le fait qu'il appartenait pratiquement au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Aucun des partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était exactement le bienvenu dans l'Ordre. Il avait vu ce qui arrivait aux sympathisants des Forces du Mal. Harry pâlit à cette pensée.

Il semblait néanmoins que tous les autres étaient aussi en état de choc. Avant que quiconque ne puisse dire un mot, il se retourna et se rua presque dans la bibliothèque, le seul refuge qui lui restait dans la maison. Seuls ceux ayant un lien avec la famille étaient autorisés à y entrer donc il ne pouvait pas être embêter par beaucoup de gens. Après tout, la maison pouvait sentir l'approbation de Walburga à son égard et à lui seul, le rendant l'héritier de la maison jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne sa majorité. Ensuite, il deviendrait Lord Black malgré le fait qu'il soit un Potter de naissance. Black était un nom plus ancien et c'était le titre dont il hériterait. Sirius qui était déshérité comme Andromeda n'aurait rien.

Harry soupira, se demandant comment les choses avaient tournées comme elles l'avaient fait. Personne n'était supposé savoir quoi que ce soit. Il était était censé être en sécurité tant que tout était gardé secret. Rien... personne n'était autorisé à connaître son secret.

" Détends toi cher enfant, ils ne savent rien. "

La voix de Walburga aussi proche de lui fit sursauter Harry. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il y avait un portrait d'elle dans la bibliothèque.

" Bon ben merci. Mais ça ne change pas le fait que vous avez pratiquement dit à tout le monde que je tombais du côté sombre ce qui n'est pas le cas d'ailleurs ! Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de le rejoindre alors qu'il n'a fait qu'essayer de me tuer. Non, il peut se débrouiller sans son élémentaire et je me débrouillerai sans maître. " pesta Harry.

Walburga le regarda de haut.

" Pensez-vous honnêtement que votre maître ne voudra pas vous avoir sous son contrôle ? Il vous trouvera et il n'y aura rien que vous puissiez y faire. Vous serez lié à lui que cela vous plaise ou non ! Il est la seule personne qui vous comprendra sans qu'une influence extérieure prenne le contrôle. Vous êtes sien et il prendra soin de vous inconditionnellement. "

Harry foudroya le sol. Il n'avait pas lu les livres et il n'en avait pas l'intention quand il pouvait être surpris par l'Ordre ou qui que ce soit d'autre toutefois cela avait l'air agréable. Qu'on prenne soin de lui sans aucune arrière pensée. Il avait toujours voulu n'être qu'à quelqu'un, n'importe qui. C'était peut-être sa chance. Pourquoi cela devait-il être le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

" Je ne veux toujours rien avoir à faire avec lui... " marmonna-t-il.

" Rien à faire avec qui ? "

Harry se retourna pour voir Remus et Sirius sur le pas de la porte. Espérant que Walburga ne mentait pas, il eut un sourire tremblant.

" C'est juste... pourquoi dirait-elle quelque chose comme ça ? Je ne voudrais rien avoir à faire avec quiconque soutenant Voldemort. " Harry s'arrêta là tandis qu'une sensation étrange le traversait.

C'était comme un picotement d'avertissement. Il était sûr qu'il n'avait rien dit de mal et pourtant il l'avait fait. Sans aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait être, il le mit de côté. Il résoudrait ça plus tard. À présent, il devait se concentrer s'il voulait se sortir de ce pétrin.

" Harry, " dit calmement Remus, " Nous te connaissons. Tu n'es absolument pas comme ça. Il n'y aurait aucun moyen ni aucune force qui pourrait te pousser à rejoindre Tu-Sais-Qui. Tu as souffert des choses terribles aux mains de ce monstre qui ne laissent place à aucune sympathie qu'il pourrait prêcher. Il n'y a rien que quiconque pourrait dire contredisant cela qui nous en détournerait. "

Harry sourit légèrement à cela. Dans le futur, il n'aurait peut-être pas le choix sur la question de rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le temps viendrait finalement où il sentirait l'attraction vers les autres élémentaires et leur maître. Bien sûr, il pouvait le repousser aussi longtemps que possible mais il ne serait pas question de l'arrêter une fois que cela aurait commencé.

" Ne t'inquiète pas tant Harry,' aboya Sirius. " Tu es fort, brave et sincère, un vrai Gryffondor juste comme tes parents. Rien ne t'attirera vers les Forces du Mal. Comme Moony l'a dit, trop de choses se sont passées dans ta vie, trop d'épreuves, toutes causées par ce bâtard pour que tu ne fasses rien qu'y penser. "

Il tressaillit. Harry ne put s'en empêcher et ne fut que trop heureux qu'aucun d'eux ne l'ai remarqué d'une quelconque façon. Indépendamment de ce que Sirius avait dit, il n'était pas comme ses parents et il ne pensait pas qu'il le serait jamais.

" Merci Padfoot, Moony, au fond je... je sais que ce que vous dîtes est vrai mais c'est juste... difficile d'entendre quelque chose comme ça. " bégaya Harry, mentant comme un arracheur de dents.

" Détends-toi, quand Padfoot a passé cette porte pour la première fois et que sa mère a commencé à crier comme ça, en réalité, il n'avait pas non plus de répartie pour toutes les choses qu'elle disait. Cela prendra juste du temps. " le rassura Remus.

Harry sourit. Il savait que quel que soit le temps qui passerait, cela ne changerait rien. Il appartiendrait toujours à Voldemort qu'il demeure loin de lui ou non. Quoi que tout le monde dise. Walburga avait raison et il ne pouvait plus l'ignorer. Cela ne voulait cependant pas dire qu'il ne pouvait pas le cacher. Personne ne connaîtrait son secret... personne à part lui et un portrait.

" Maintenant, pourquoi ne descendrions-nous tous pas apprécier le petit-déjeuner de Molly ? "

Remus et Harry secouèrent leurs têtes d'exaspération. Honnêtement, il n'y avait pas que Ron avec des manières écœurantes à table. Peut-être qu'à la place du ménage, ils devraient enseigner l'étiquette.


	3. Indices Énigmatiques

**Titre original : **_Inheritance_

**Titre traduit :** _Héritage_

**Auteur :**_ MidnightEmber_

**Traducteur : **_Lostariel (plus un coup de main de Lilo)_

**Couple : **_HPLV_

**Disclaimer**** : **_Rien ne m'appartient, ni Harry Potter ni l'histoire dont l'idée revient à son auteur qui m'a gentiment donné l'autorisation de la traduire. Je n'ai de droits que sur la traduction_.

**Avertissements : **_Slash, Homme/Homme, scènes pour adultes, langage, sexe gay..._

**Légende : **_"Fourchelang", Lettres, articles de journaux_

**NT :**_ Je sais que j'ai un retard abominable et je m'en excuse. J'ai simplement eu des trucs à régler IRL (dans la vraie vie pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas cette abréviation) et peu de temps et de motivation pour finir ce chapitre qui était néanmois presque fini depuis quelques temps maintenant._

_De plus, pour ceux qui se disent que comme ce n'est qu'une réécriture de l'auteur, cela devrait être plus facile et bien non. Les chapitres sont deux fois plus longs et diffèrent beaucoup des ancients ce qui me force à tout recommencer._

_Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture et je m'efforcerais de poster le prochain chapitre dans quinze jours maximum (n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un MP "bottage de fesses" si je suis en retard, des fois, ça fait du bien^^)_

_Bonne lecture et bonnes fêtes de fin d'année !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre Trois : Indices Énigmatiques<strong>

" Argh ! " Harry laissa échapper un cri inarticulé quand la porte de sa chambre se ferma derrière lui.

Un mois, oui, un mois, c'était la durée pendant laquelle il avait été coincé à l'intérieur. Il avait cru comme toujours qu'échapper aux Dursley pour le reste de l'été était la meilleure idée au monde. Il avait pensé que pour une fois, juste une fois, il aurait le droit de passer un été normal avec les Weasley et son parrain. Il avait cru qu'il serait libre de faire ce qu'il lui plaisait entouré de ceux qui se souciaient de lui. Merlin, c'était tellement éloigné de la vérité que ça n'en était même pas drôle.

La première semaine qu'il avait passé au square Grimmaurd lui avait fait croire que cela pouvait seulement s'arranger. Après tout, il avait trouvé la Collection de Serpentard ce qui était une bonne chose mais il avait également failli être découvert à cause des propos enragés de Walburga. Puis, il s'était amusé grâce à Kreacher et son 'aide' au ménage. Ma foi, il excellait à constamment créer du désordre qu'ils devaient nettoyer. Non pas qu'Harry blâmait réellement le pauvre elfe. S'il avait des invités indésirables, lui aussi serait grincheux.

Avec tout cela, Harry avait cru qu'il avait atteint son quota de chance et de malchance pour les vacances. Avec ça de fait, il pouvait finalement se détendre et s'amuser. Il ne pouvait pas croire à quel point il avait eu tort. Sa malchance avait seulement semblé se démultiplier en commençant par ses pouvoirs grandissants.

Pour être honnête, ils devenaient incontrôlables. Il était coincé à l'intérieur jour et nuit, sans aucun moyen pour que la lumière du soleil puisse l'atteindre, même pas à travers les fenêtres crasseuses que Kreacher refusait de nettoyer. Les plantes avaient besoin de lumière pour grandir et vivre. D'après ses connaissances sur les élémentaires, ils réagissaient de la même manière que leur élément. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait besoin de lumière pour vivre ou du moins pour rester en bonne santé. Donc sans lumière, il devenait grincheux, comme paresseux et tout simplement pas agréable à fréquenter en général.

Il restait aussi loin des autres que possible puisqu'il se plaignait du moindre petit bruit qu'ils causaient. Pourtant, même avec son humeur asociable, il ne pouvait toujours pas trouver un seul endroit où il serait laissé tranquille. Nan, il y avait toujours quelqu'un dans chaque pièce. Cela intensifiait simplement sa frustration et sa colère le faisant s'en prendre à quasiment tout le monde... même s'ils venaient juste d'entrer dans la pièce.

Quand il nettoyait, il était presque aussi utile que Kreacher. Non, il n'empirait pas les choses mais il pouvait à peine rester éveillé pour soulever les stupides produits d'entretien. Finalement, Mrs. Weasley dû l'exempter de ses devoirs et lui dire d'aller dormir. Bien sûr, partager une chambre avec Ron n'aidait pas de ce point de vue. Harry était une personne très hygiénique... Ron ne l'était pas. Cela amenait seulement plus de frustration pour Harry qui n'avait pas l'énergie de ranger derrière son 'meilleur' ami mais avait pourtant l'énergie de hurler à s'en casser la voix après le flemmard.

Merlin, dans cet état, il était complètement inutile.

Pas qu'il blâmait son pouvoir. D'accord, c'était un mensonge mais il avait accepté que c'était la façon dont les choses allaient se passer jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un moyen de garder plus efficacement sa particularité cachée de l'Ordre. Heureusement pour lui, pour le moment, ils pensaient qu'il traversait seulement une crise d'adolescence typique.

Néanmoins, c'était toujours une pure torture. Il se sentait comme une plante qu'on avait laissé à l'abandon. Il devait faire avec la situation et les soutiens qu'il lui était présenté. Il était raisonnable de dire qu'Harry ne tint pas longtemps.

Après une semaine de confinement, il avait tenté de convaincre les adultes de le laisser sortir pour une promenade dans l'après-midi... hors de question. Harry avait demandé à chaque adulte membre de l'Ordre pourquoi il n'avait pas le droit de sortir même dans l'arrière-cour qui honnêtement était aussi grande qu'une boite d'allumettes mais toujours plus accueillante que d'être à l'intérieur. Cela amena seulement plus de réponses impossibles, certaines manquant de toute évidence plus de réflexion que d'autres.

Sirius lui avait dit que c'était simplement plus sympa à l'intérieur loin de la chaleur étouffante de l'été. Tout le monde pouvait voir qu'il mentait quand il sortit cette réponse. Il haïssait la maison dans laquelle il avait grandi et être coincé dedans rendait seulement les humeurs de Sirius encore plus explosives un peu comme celles d'Harry. À tel point qu'on plaisantait souvent sur le fait qu'Harry était plus le fils de Sirius que celui de James et cela aurait probablement été matière à réflexion s'il ne ressemblait pas autant à James en premier lieu.

Il y avait aussi Mrs Weasley qui lui disait souvent qu'il était bien trop dangereux de sortir. Elle expliquait que les rues étaient un endroit bien trop dangereux pour que des adolescents y traînent notamment les rues moldues. Elles ne faisaient pas parties des endroits les plus sûrs. Quand Mrs Weasley avait commencé à essayé d'utiliser le jargon moldu auquel il était assez évident qu'elle n'était pas habituée, Harry fit complètement la sourde oreille.

C'était ridicule. Elle donnait l'impression que les moldus étaient tous de dangereux criminels embusqués qui leur feraient du mal dès qu'ils en auraient la possibilité ce qui n'était pas le cas. Bien sûr, ils ne comprenaient pas et étaient bien mieux à ignorer tout du monde sorcier mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils étaient tous dangereux. Tout au contraire, ils étaient bien plus lunatiques entre eux.

Harry avait passé la majorité de son enfance à errer dans les rues de Surrey pour essayer de rester le plus loin possible de son cousin et de son gang. Éviter la 'Chasse au Harry' était quelque chose qui était devenu un jeu pour lui autant que la chasse était le leur. Pourtant, Harry n'avait pas été approché ou suivi une seule fois par quiconque dans leur quartier. La plupart du temps, tout le monde le prenait pour un délinquant donc ils disparaissaient tous au moment où ils l'entrapercevaient. Yep, les moldus présentaient un réel danger.

Non pas que cela ait de l'importance. Aucun de ses arguments n'ébranlaient les croyances arrêtées des adultes. Peu importe que la plupart des moldus ne les blesseraient pas ni ne regarderaient dans leur direction. Peu importe qu'il y avait des protections autour de la maison incluant l'arrière-cour, personne n'était autorisé à sortir pour jouer ou sentir la chaleur du soleil avant le premier septembre. Ils étaient coincés à l'intérieur et c'était tout.

Bien sûr à l'annonce de ces merveilleuses nouvelles, les pouvoirs d'Harry passèrent à la vitesse supérieure. Tout comme chez les Dursley, les possessions les plus précieuses de l'Ordre commencèrent à disparaître d'elles-mêmes.

La première personne à perdre quelque chose avait été Mrs Weasley, non pas que cela ait terriblement choqué Harry. Elle lui tapait sur les nerfs depuis un moment, se plaignant qu'il était trop maigre, qu'il devait manger plus ou que Sirius n'était pas un tuteur convenable. Ce dernier en particulier était son sujet de plainte préférée. Donc le premier objet fut ses aiguilles de tricot enchantées. Oh zut, pas de pull Weasley pour Noël. Quel dommage. Les choses étant ce qu'elles étaient, son immense collection de pulls était planquée à un endroit où personne n'irait jamais cherché... chez les Dursley.

L'objet suivant était le livre préféré d'Hermione, L'Histoire de Poudlard. Elle avait retourné tout ce qu'elle possédait pour le retrouver avant de finir par s'effondrer en larmes. Tout le monde avait eu l'air de ne pas savoir quoi faire d'elle jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un dont Harry ne voulait pas s'embêter à se souvenir suggère qu'ils lui achèteraient une nouvelle version plus à jour. Cela avait immédiatement égayer sa journée. Harry était juste stupéfait que ce soit resté son livre préféré jusqu'à ce jour.

Bien sûr, ses récriminations n'étaient rien comparées à celles de Ron quand il découvrit la disparition de son poster des Canons de Chudley adoré. Il avait mis toute la maison sans dessus dessous en le cherchant au plus grand déplaisir de Mrs Weasley. Kreacher qui détestait qu'un traître à son sang touche la propriété des Black lui avait presque lancé un malédiction à cause de cela avant que Sirius ne l'arrête. À l'arrière-plan, Harry avait silencieusement été en train d'encourager l'elfe jusqu'à cela.

Néanmoins après trois objets, cela semblait n'être toujours pas assez pour satisfaire ses pouvoirs. Plus d'objets furent pris.

Kingsley perdit son chapeau violet préféré. Celui qui semblait aller avec chaque tenue qu'il portait aux réunions de l'Ordre. Harry se hérissait à chaque fois qu'il était à proximité. Il était aussi épouvantable que les robes de Dumbledore.

Fletcher avait perdu ses objets volés ce qui était en fait plutôt ironique compte tenu des circonstances. Personne n'était entièrement sûr de devoir se réjouir qu'ils soient perdus ou non. Et s'ils étaient illégaux et dangereux pour les enfants ? s'était plainte Mrs Weasley.

Fred et George avait perdu leur argent. Harry avait été vraiment contrarié en l'apprenant. Il y avait 1000 Gallions, sa récompense de Champion ! Non pas qu'il en ait voulu à l'époque mais pour le moment, il était plus irrité que son argent ait été géré aussi mal. Bien sûr, sa colère n'était rien comparé au reste de la famille Weasley quand ils avaient découvert que Fred et George leur avaient caché de l'argent qui aurait pu leur acheter beaucoup de choses.

Et ainsi de suite, la liste continuait. À la fin, les seules personnes n'ayant rien perdu étaient Remus, Sirius et Harry. Avec tous les objets qui avaient été volés, Harry ne savait honnêtement pas où ses pouvoirs les déplaçaient. La dernière fois, cela avait été dans le parc en bas de la rue. Cette fois, il n'y avait aucun espace vert dans le voisinage. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que les objets étaient bien utilisés.

Bien sûr, l'Ordre avait eu trois suspects. Chacun d'eux avait été doté d'un sort de traçage et surveillé pendant une semaine. Quand deux objets de plus avaient disparus et qu'ils n'avaient néanmoins été en aucune façon à proximité de la zone, ils avaient été innocentés. Pourtant ses 'meilleurs amis' supposaient toujours que c'était de sa faute. Ces incidents avaient seulement rendu Ron et Hermione plus suspicieux d'Harry qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

Après l'incident avec Walburga Black, Ron avait pris l'habitude de fixer Harry comme s'il était le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne. C'était assez irritant par moment... comme quand il essayait de manger ! Hermione avait simplement un air calculateur sur le visage. Ça, il pouvait au moins faire avec tant que c'était de loin.

Cette distance ne dura pas longtemps. Les suspicions se transformèrent en jalousie pour le Trio d'Or. Ils commencèrent à s'en prendre à la moindre petite chose qu'il faisait. Cela dit, avec le tempérament d'Harry, il rendait œil pour œil, dent pour dent. C'était un cercle vicieux de jalousie et une ombre qui entachait leur amitié. Cependant, celle-ci se termina une fois que Ron découvrit qu'Harry avait reçu une chambre privée et qu'Hermione découvrit qu'il pouvait entrer dans la Bibliothèque des Black alors que ce n'était pas son cas. Ron, il pouvait comprendre, Hermione, d'un autre côté c'était complètement nouveau.

Cela avait probablement été la fin du grand Trio d'Or. Pourtant, ils continuaient à demeurer à proximité, qu'ils le fassent à cause de leurs stratagèmes pour le prendre en train d'être 'maléfique' ou que quelqu'un leur ait demandé d'entretenir l'illusion du Trio d'Or, Harry n'était certain de rien ni ne s'en préoccupait. Il voulait seulement qu'ils le laissent tranquille !

C'était frustrant au possible mais ce qui sauvait Harry était sa chambre personnelle qui lui avait été donné par Sirius. Sa solitude actuelle...

Harry soupira tout en s'appuyant contre la porte, se détendant tandis que le silence de la pièce l'entourait.

Officiellement c'était la chambre de l'héritier de la Famille Black. Sirius avait déménagé dans la chambre du Lord et de la Lady plus loin dans le couloir et lui avait offert la chambre pour son anniversaire qui était passé pratiquement inaperçu le jour de son arrivée. (Neville lui avait envoyé un autre indice mystérieux et un livre mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait reçu.)

La chambre faisait au moins le double de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ron auparavant. Un grand lit double recouvert d'une couette vert et argent Serpentard était poussé contre le mur à droite de la porte. L'armoire était de l'autre côté de la pièce avec une salle de bain privée. Néanmoins, ce qu'Harry aimait le plus dans sa chambre, c'était la porte fenêtre qui menait à un petit balcon.

Après des semaines à avoir été coincé à l'intérieur, se tenir sur ce petit balcon était un pur délice. Avec sa joie absolue, les vignes qui rampaient le long du mur grandirent et s'attachèrent à la rambarde du balcon, des fleurs s'épanouissant immédiatement. Cela égaya considérablement sa journée. La nature, sa nature, venait l'accueillir dans une tentative de lui faire plaisir même en compagnie indésirable. Au début, il avait douté que ses pouvoirs lui apporteraient quoi que ce soit de bon mais maintenant, il était reconnaissant de les avoir.

Ils étaient ce qui le sauvait. Attrapant un livre sur sa table de nuit, Harry s'allongea sur son lit. Sans personne pour le distraire, il n'avait pas comblé qu'un petit retard de lecture chaque nuit avant de dormir. Il ne s'en tenait non seulement pas aux sujets qu'il apprenait à Poudlard mais d'autres sujets avaient éveillé son intérêt. Il embrassait simplement son Serdaigle intérieur. Hermione devrait être fière.

Pendant la nuit, il pouvait passer des heures dans sa chambre si confortable à apprendre tout et n'importe quoi, de différentes potions jusqu'à les utilisations létales d'un sort d'attraction. Il était plutôt intéressant de réaliser que même s'il lançait seulement des sorts 'lumineux', il pouvait toujours faire des dommages sombres et irréversibles à son ennemi. Cela lui permettrait non seulement de se battre à armes égales contre les Mangemorts mais aussi de rester hors d'Azkaban sans problème. Personne n'avait pris la peine de lui dire cela mais après tout, personne ne lui avait jamais vraiment dit quoi que ce soit donc pourquoi ce petit morceau d'information aurait-il de l'importance ? Ce n'était pas comme si il n'en aurait jamais l'utilité... idiots.

En plus de cela, Harry passait du temps à en lire plus sur ses pouvoirs.

Le premier volume de la série sur les Élémentaires, Élémentaire : Une Introduction, lui enseignait qu'il devrait lire les livres un par un et qu'il serait alors capable de domestiquer et de mieux contrôler ses pouvoirs. Chaque élément était lié aux autres donc pour avoir une compréhension totale, il devrait tout apprendre. Il grogna à cela et maudit sa poisse. Chacun était aussi large qu'une encyclopédie et aussi épais que trois dictionnaires combinés. Il lui faudrait six mois pour lire autant, probablement plus et c'était sans la distraction de l'école ou de Seigneurs des Ténèbres meurtriers.

Le fait que la seule garantie que Salazar Serpentard avait à son époque était qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres Fourchelangs vivants n'aidait pas non plus. En conséquence, personne d'autre que lui ne pouvait prononcer le sort qui leur donnait la vie et les contrôlait. Cela voulait dire que Voldemort pouvait aisément faire certaines des choses dont le livre parlait s'il en avait une copie. Pour l'instant, tout ce qu'il avait néanmoins découvert était des informations de base sur les élémentaires. Il parlait de leur création à partir d'esprits mais ne mentionnait pas le sort qui les avaient fait venir de leur royaume. Salazar s'était assuré que ce sort devait être prononcé en Fourchelang pur et pas avec une copie.

Plus simplement, la Collection de Serpentard était constituée de plusieurs manuels d'instructions pour les maîtres des élémentaires.

Ce secret faisait qu'Harry portait les charmes sur lui partout où il allait dans l'espoir désespéré qu'il ne les perdrait pas juste pour qu'un Serpentard les trouve. Si Voldemort découvrait ces livres alors qu'il ne les avait pas, cela lui rendrait beaucoup plus difficile la tâche de se cacher de son 'maître'. Il frissonna à cette pensée.

Il était hors de question que Voldemort le découvre jamais. Harry avait assez de problèmes pour contrôler sa propre vie sans avoir à s'inquiéter d'avoir un maître pour le faire pour lui. Non, son secret lui appartiendrait à lui et à lui seul jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un meilleur moyen de cacher la vérité. Par Merlin, sa vie était foutue en l'air. Quand serait-il jamais normal ? Harry soupira, laissant tomber le livre sur sa tête avec un bruit sourd bruyant et un juron assourdi.

En résumé, à une semaine de son retour à Poudlard, Harry n'était pas dans ses meilleures dispositions.

x-x-x-x-x

De l'air, de la terre sous ses pieds... était-ce un rayon de soleil sur son visage ? Cela faisait si longtemps depuis qu'il s'était senti si vivant et tout le monde autour de lui le remarquait aisément. Harry rayonnait presque de joie simplement au fait d'être dehors. Sa joie était reflétée par le chien à ses côtés qui jappait et aboyait autour de ses pieds et se rendait tout simplement ridicule.

Les Moldus le regardaient avec des airs amusés tandis que sa 'garde' foudroyait quiconque se rapprochait trop de lui. Harry avait le sentiment que la plupart pensait qu'il était un privilégié ou une célébrité qui n'avait pas été autorisé à sortir depuis longtemps. Cela semblait uniquement encore plus justifié par l'étrangeté des dits gardes.

La progéniture Weasley était la plus bruyante. Mrs Weasley argumentait avec la majorité de ses enfants et Hermione.

"Pourquoi je ne peux pas avoir de nouvelles robes ?"

"Il n'y a simplement pas assez d'argent."

"Je devrais avoir un nouveau balai compte tenu de ma nouvelle position."

"J'y penserais quand tu seras Préfet-en-Chef."

"Pourrions-nous avoir un peu d'argent pour-"

"Non."

"Où est ma version mise à jour de L'Histoire de Poudlard ?"

"Elle était avec tes valises, ma chérie."

Aller-retour, aller-retour, ça commençait à rendre Harry fou.

Cependant, il y avait aussi Kingsley et Mad-Eye. Ils attiraient une attention indésirable juste en se tenant là. Mad-Eye suivait toute personne suspecte de son œil magique ce qui pour lui voulait dire autant de Moldus que possible. Kingsley quand à lui était entièrement vêtu de violet et ressemblait à un artiste de cirque. Et puis pour couronner le tout, Tonks n'arrêtait pas de rentrer dans des choses qui n'étaient même pas là. Yep, sa garde était excellente pour garder profil bas. Pas étonnant que leur nombre avait été divisé par deux depuis que le premier Ordre avait commencé.

"Harry chéri, si nous n'y allons pas, tu vas manquer le train." dit Mrs Weasley d'un ton guindé, mettant de toute évidence un terme aux nombreuses discussions.

Harry soupira, traversant la barrière jusqu'au Quai 9 ¾ avec Snuffles à ses côtés. Plus tôt il quitterait ces idiots dans le train, plus tôt les élancements de son crâne cesseraient.

Bien sûr, Sirius était presque aussi mauvais que les autres. Il attirait l'attention juste en agissant comme le chien qu'il était actuellement. Harry avait essayé de faire rester Sirius au quartier général mais cela n'avait pas marché si bien que ça. Pour finir, 'Snuffles' ou Padfoot était décidé à l'accompagner au train quelque soit le danger que cela présentait pour lui-même tant qu'Harry était gardé. Puisqu'il était l'enfant dans cette situation, Harry l'avait simplement permis. Une fois que Sirius avait décidé quelque chose, il n'était pas possible de le faire changer d'avis.

Observant le quai, il regarda les gens s'affairer à mettre leurs enfants dans le train alors même qu'il restait encore quinze bonnes minutes avant que le train ne parte. Tout semblait normal pour un observateur ordinaire et pourtant, il savait que c'était en train de changer. Il n'avait pas le droit d'aller sur le Chemin de Traverse même avec une escorte. Quand il mettait un pied hors du Square Grimmaurd, des gens à la fois du camp de la Lumière et des Ténèbres le suivaient... du moins d'après Dumbledore. Rien n'était normal et Harry en avait assez.

Snuffles le poussa du museau pour qu'il dégage l'entrée. Harry supposait que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée que quelqu'un lui rentre dedans.

Kingsley apparut ensuite et Harry fut prudemment guidé vers la fin du train où il passerait tout le voyage. Une fois encore, il était gardé à un endroit pour son propre bien. Cela n'ennuyait cependant pas Harry puisqu'il retournait à l'endroit qu'il appelait maison. Poudlard était sa maison. Il n'avait jamais une seule fois pensé à la maison des Dursley comme à sa maison et il ne croyait toujours pas qu'elle l'était. Les visions et les cauchemars qu'il avait eus dans leur maison avaient seulement contribué à cette croyance bien qu'il n'ait eu aucun des deux depuis des semaines.

Même si Sirius vivait à Grimmaurd, il ne pouvait pas non plus appeler l'endroit maison. C'était sombre et humide et à peine habitable. Le ménage perpétuel de Mrs Weasley ne pouvait même pas le sauver. Le travail devait être fait par un elfe de maison et le seul elfe présent était Kreacher qui n'écoutait qu'Harry après que Walburga ait laissé échapper ce qu'il était à la pauvre créature. Maintenant, il faisait volontairement tout ce qu'Harry disait, ignorant complètement tout le monde, même Sirius, le Lord actuel de la maison. Sirius trouvait seulement ça drôle et ne s'embêta pas à lui dire que cela ne le gênait pas du tout bien qu'Harry l'ait surpris à ricaner dans un coin après un des moments les plus bizarres.

Il ne se plaignait plus de la situation. Il avait été assez amusant d'ordonner à l'elfe de maison de déplacer les possessions des membres de l'Ordre de pièce en pièce comme si elles n'étaient rien. L'Ordre n'arrivait pas à trouver qui le faisait donc personne ne pouvait le blâmer. Toute tentative pour que Kreacher les localise échouait également puisque Kreacher n'écoutait qu'Harry et qu'il avait spécifiquement dit à l'elfe de maison que Kreacher n'avait pas à écouter l'Ordre. De plus, maintenant, il avait trois elfes de maison à son service. C'était mieux que rien du tout. Il n'était pas sûr qu'ils s'entendraient bien mais ils devraient y arriver s'ils désiraient rester à son service.

"Potter, détends-toi, rien ne va se passer pendant le voyage. L'Ordre s'est plus qu'assuré de cela." aboya Moody.

Harry se raidit. Il était tendu mais pas parce qu'il était inquiet au sujet de Voldemort. Non, il s'inquiétait plus d'un certain Serpentard aux cheveux blonds à bord du train. Draco serait à la recherche des élémentaires restants qui pouvaient être à Poudlard. S'il pouvait les trouver alors il serait facile de les amener à rencontrer leur 'maître'. Harry ne voulait pas être coincé dans cette situation.

Au lieu de répondre, il monta simplement à bord du train et entra dans le compartiment qui lui avait été réservé. Il resterait là pendant tout le trajet avec ou sans ses amis. Harry était toujours en colère contre Ron et Hermione au sujet des lettres et cela avait causé un fossé entre le vieux Trio d'Or. À présent, il y avait cependant d'autres choses à ajouter à la situation.

Hermione était toujours irrité qu'il lui ait été permis d'entrer dans la Bibliothèque des Black contrairement à elle. Elle était allée jusqu'à demander l'entrée à Walburga qui l'avait simplement insulté pendant une demi-heure et avait fait fondre Hermione en larmes. Ron était bien sûr jaloux de sa nouvelle chambre d'héritier plus grande. Le fait qu'ils avaient tous deux été choisis comme Préfets cette année (ce que beaucoup dans l'Ordre n'arrivait pas à comprendre) ajouté à cela, leur amitié était dans une situation très précaire.

Harry pouvait uniquement espérer que Neville les considéraient comme plus que de simples camarades de dortoirs ou il serait coincé avec deux personnes avec qui il ne voulait vraiment pas passer tout le trajet. Ces dernières années, ils avaient brièvement discuté et il en était arrivé à réaliser que les seules fois où le pauvre garçon bégayait étaient quand Ron et Hermione étaient à proximité. C'était comme si il se cachait d'eux pour une raison inconnue. Avec de la chance, Neville passerait plus de temps avec lui cette année, de cette façon, il pourrait s'amuser au moins une partie du temps.

x-x-x-x-x

Comme il l'avait espéré, Neville le rejoint cinq minutes après qu'ils aient quitté la gare. En tant que préfets, Ron et Hermione devaient s'asseoir à l'avant avec les autres préfets donc ils ne les dérangeraient pas avant un moment. Sans eux, Neville ne bégaya pas une seule fois. Donc ils passèrent leur temps à parler de leurs étés en faisant une partie d'échec.

Après une heure de trajet, la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit pour laisser place à Ginny avec une autre fille. Elle était blonde et paraissait perdue dans ses pensées ou ses rêves. Ginny rentra sans un mot et choisit de s'asseoir à côté de Neville tandis que la fille s'asseyait à côté d'Harry. Neville et Harry était assis l'un en face de l'autre encore en train de jouer aux échecs (Harry n'était pas aussi mauvais quand il jouait contre Neville).

"Harry, Neville, voici Luna Lovegood de Serdaigle. Elle est dans mon année. Ça ne vous dérange pas si elle se joint à nous, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Ginny comme s'ils avaient le choix, ce que compte tenu de son caractère, ils n'avaient vraiment pas.

Harry et Neville les accueillirent chaleureusement toutes les deux avant de retourner à leur partie. Cela ne les dérangeait pas vraiment, néanmoins Harry ne parlait pas vraiment avec aucun des Weasleys en ce moment donc il était légèrement perplexe face à l'entrée soudaine de Ginny. Non pas que cela ait vraiment de l'importance puisqu'ils ne lui parlaient pas vraiment non plus donc ils continuèrent juste à s'ignorer.

Au moment où Harry allait faire un autre mouvement contre Neville, Luna prit la parole.

"Le faucon est en chasse, Harry."

La voix de Luna brisa le silence dans le compartiment. Harry leva les yeux du plateau d'échecs en direction de Luna qui lisait maintenant son magazine, le Quibbler, à l'envers. Elle avait été si silencieuse jusqu'à maintenant qu'il avait presque oublié qu'elle était même présente. La phrase énigmatique n'avait pas de sens pour lui mais Luna donnait l'impression qu'elle devrait en avoir. Ses mots étaient troublants. Que devrait-il dire dans ce genre de situation ? Finalement, il se décida pour,

"C'est bon à savoir, Luna."

"Le serpent devrait être prudent et écouter le poisson de peur d'être mangé par le faucon. Le scorpion demeure loin de tout problème." continua-t-elle légèrement son avertissement.

Tous levèrent leurs regards vers Luna à ces phrases avec de la confusion clairement inscrite sur leurs visages. Est-ce que cette fille avait jamais sorti une phrase qui avait de sens pour quiconque à part elle ? Puisqu'il était peu probable qu'elle offrirait une explication, ils ne s'embêtèrent pas à demander. Cela n'amènerait probablement que des phrases plus troublantes qui ne les aideraient pas avec celle originelle.

"Ne t'inquiète pas à propos d'elle, elle parle toujours en énigmes. Personne ne peut vraiment comprendre ce qu'elle dit." murmura Ginny bien que cela n'aidait pas vraiment à convaincre Harry de cette idée.

Harry acquiesça simplement de la tête et tourna ses pensées vers la pièce d'échecs qu'il venait de perdre en faveur de Nevile dans la confusion. Il devait vraiment se concentrer s'il voulait gagner !

Finalement, Neville en sortit vainqueur puisqu'Harry ne prêtait pas tant d'attention que ça au jeu. Il était difficile d'y prêter attention quand le train n'arrêtait pas de bouger, que les pièces continuaient à hurler des conseils et que Ginny parlait constamment mais d'une étrange façon, c'était un soulagement en quelque sorte. Luna était toujours captivée par son magazine.

Ils venaient juste de commencer une partie de Bataille Explosive quand la porte s'ouvrit, révélant les deux personnes que personne ne voulait vraiment voir. Comme d'habitude, Ron se plaignait de son estomac et Hermione l'ignorait simplement pour essayer de paraître plus mature qu'elle ne l'était réellement. Après tout, 'Elle était Préfète et devait faire respecter les règles.' Cela frustra les trois déjà présents dans le compartiment. Luna semblait immunisée contre tout ce qui l'entourait ce dont les trois autres s'émerveillaient.

"Les Serpentards agissent bizarrement." dit Ron une fois qu'ils furent assis.

Personne n'eut rien à dire à cela, même Hermione. Les Serpentards agissaient toujours bizarrement. Comment pouvaient-ils savoir quand cela voulait en fait dire quelque chose ?

"Non, sérieusement," continua-t-il comme s'ils l'écoutaient. "Malfoy se vantait d'avoir une espèce de tatouage pendant que les autres acquiesçaient simplement de la tête avec des étoiles dans les yeux. J'imagine que c'est censé être un truc très important dans l'antre des serpents ou un truc du même genre. Qu'est-ce qui est si bien avec un tatouage de toute façon ?"

Harry se tendit mais ce ne fut remarqué que par Luna ce qui le rendit curieux mais à la lumière de son problème actuel, il repoussa ce fait dans un coin de son esprit. Il n'avait pas pensé à la marque depuis qu'était monté dans le train et avait commencé à parler à Neville. Ces quelques heures avaient été un pu bonheur. Maintenant, il pouvait sentir la peur et la tension revenir dans ses muscles. Silencieusement, il maudit Ron de toujours ouvrir sa bouche.

Après s'être forcé à se détendre et être retourné au jeu, il continua, comme tous les autres, à ignorer Hermione et Ron. Cependant, ils avaient malheureusement accepté qu'Harry les ignoraient et continuaient à parler comme s'il écoutait. Harry avait juste envie de leur envoyer une malédiction pour la quantité d'agacement qu'ils créaient dans le compartiment. Finalement, Hermione se leva.

"Nous devons aller faire nos rondes maintenant donc nous vous verrons dans à peu près une heure." expliqua Hermione en tirant soudainement un Ron indisposé à la suivre. (Le chariot de nourriture ne les avait pas encore dépassé apparemment.)

La porte se ferma avec un clic. Laissant échapper un soupir de soulagement alors qu'ils partaient tous les deux, ils continuèrent à jouer pendant que Luna lisait.

Une demi-heure après que Ron et Hermione soient partis, ils furent rejoints dans leur compartiment par Seamus, Dean, Lavender et Parvati. Ceci voulait dire que leur compartiment était plein et que Ron et Hermione devraient trouver un autre compartiment pour le reste du trajet. Harry sentit un sourire sincère orner son visage ce qui sembla avoir de l'effet sur tout le compartiment. Tous semblèrent s'éclairer et décidèrent de se joindre au jeu, créant une atmosphère chaleureuse et amicale.

Quand Ron et Hermione revinrent, ils riaient toujours et profitaient de la présence de personnes avec lesquelles ils ne parlaient quasiment jamais.

"Quand est-ce que tout le monde a soudain décidé de rejoindre ce wagon ?" demanda Ron alors qu'il ouvrait la porte.

Personne ne leur prêta beaucoup d'attention, leur concentration était toujours fixé sur leur partie de Bataille Explosive que Lavender était en train de gagner pour une raison qu'aucun d'eux ne pouvait expliquer. Elle n'était pas la sorcière la plus intelligente de leur année et pourtant, elle réussissait à gagner à ces jeux. Cela les rendait perplexes mais rendait le jeu plus agréable. Harry jeta un regard furtif à la paire pour remarquer qu'ils commençaient à devenir réellement agacés d'être ignorés. De toute évidence, être les amis d'Harry pendant si longtemps et devenir ensuite Préfets leur était légèrement monté à la tête s'ils pensaient que tout le monde allait s'incliner devant eux.

"Et bien, vous pouvez tous vous en allez maintenant puisque nous étions là les premiers. Nous nous asseyons toujours avec Harry." dit Hermione, irritée que tout le monde les ignore.

Seamus fit la grimace, se tournant vers eux alors que la partie était une fois de plus gagnée par Lavender et que les cartes explosaient. "Et alors ? Nous sommes assis ici maintenant, allez chercher un autre compartiment."

"Vous n'avez aucune raison de demander notre départ. Il y avait de la place ici et nos amis sont là. Pourquoi ne devrions-nous pas rester ?" affirma Dean alors qu'il commençait une nouvelle partie de Bataille Explosive en espérant que cette fois, quelqu'une d'autre que Lavender gagnerait.

"Harry, tu ne peux pas vraiment croire qu'ils sont de meilleurs amis que nous ? Nous avons tout traversé ensemble." cria Ron.

'Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'être des meilleurs amis a à voir avec nos sièges ?' pensa Harrry, essayant désespérément de ne pas laisser libre cours à sa colère. S'il le faisait, personne ne savait ce qu'il pourrait se passer.

"Sérieusement Harry, dis leur de partir que nous puissions nous asseoir ! Nous sommes toujours ensemble et ils n'ont pas le droit d'interférer avec ça." souffla Hermione irritée.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Comme s'il allait dire à quelqu'un ce qu'il devait faire ! Comment osaient-ils se plaindre de ça ! Ils n'avaient rien à dire sur où ou avec qui il était. S'il voulait faire une pause dans leur amitié, il le ferait ! Tout le monde s'arrêta et fixa ouvertement Harry qui avait l'air prêt à tuer.

"Non, je ne leur dirais pas de partir et vous n'avez pas le droit de le demander que ce soit à moi ou à eux. J'ai non seulement le droit d'avoir des amis hors de notre 'confortable' trio mais j'ai le droit de passer du temps avec eux sans vous ! Puisque ce compartiment est de toute évidence plein, je pense que c'est vous qui n'êtes pas assis qui devriez trouver un autre endroit où vous asseoir pour le restant du trajet, vous ne pensez pas ?"

Harry pouvait sentir ce qui l'entourait commencer à trembler à cause de sa rage bien que ce ne fut pas tellement remarqué puisqu'ils étaient dans un train qui était constamment en mouvement bien qu'il fut certain que Draco serait capable de le voir tout comme Luna l'avait fait. Draco saurait qu'au moins un des élémentaires était à Poudlard. Il devrait juste être prudent sur la façon donc il garderait le contrôle sur ses émotions pendant qu'il était là.

Hermione foudroya Harry du regard bien qu'elle partit en prenant la mouche suivit à contrecœur par Ron qui croyait toujours qu'Harry allait dire qu'il plaisantait et expulser quelques personnes du compartiment pour leur faire de la place. Ils étaient des idiots qui avaient ruiné leur propre amitié avec lui et non l'inverse. S'ils voulaient qu'il recommence à être amical avec eux, ils devraient s'excuser pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant les vacances d'été. S'ils ne le faisaient pas, il avait d'autres personnes sur qui il pouvait compter.

Après cet incident le reste du trajet en train jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard se fit heureusement sans à-coup.

x-x-x-x-x

Dans la Grande Salle, Harry avait réussi à être entouré par les personnes du train. Neville était assis à sa gauche alors que Seamus était à sa droite avec Dean de l'autre côté. Lavender, Parvati et Ginny étaient assises en face d'eux. Ils étaient ensuite entourés par les autres années ce qui plaçaient les places libres encore plus loin. Ron et Hermione n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de s'asseoir à l'autre bout de la table et loin de lui. En fait, ceci fit plaisir à toute la table puisqu'ils en avaient assez de la paire bien qu'Harry ne soit pas encore sûr de pourquoi, peut-être qu'il le découvrirait plus tard dans la soirée.

Harry balaya la table des professeurs puisqu'il était curieux de découvrir ce qui avait changé. La plupart du personnel était toujours présent au soulagement d'Harry. Il ne voulait pas avoir trop de nouveaux professeurs. Cela le ferait juste s'inquiéter du camp auquel ils appartenaient et si il pouvait leur faire confiance. Actuellement il ne pouvait néanmoins pas faire complètement confiance à aucun d'entre eux. Puis, il vit quelqu'un qui lui glaça le sang dans les veines.

"Qu'est-ce que Malfoy fait là ?" la voix d'Harry était presque un murmure.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Harry ? Malfoy est un élève." murmura Neville en retour.

"Non, je veux dire _Lucius Malfoy_, que fait-il ici, en particulier à la table des professeurs ?" La plupart des Gryffondors levèrent les yeux vers la table des professeurs à cette phrase. Tous fixèrent leurs yeux sur le blond assis à côté de leur chauve-souris de maître des potions.

Ginny pâlit à ce nom. Elle n'aimait toujours pas mentionner quoi que ce soit sur sa première année à Poudlard ou quiconque en rapport avec sauf si elle était seule avec Harry. Neville pâlit également quand il se rappela que Malfoy était un des nombreux employés du Ministère qui servaient Voldemort. Ceci pouvait être un désastre. Avec Lucius ici, ils avaient encore un autre sympathisant de Voldemort à éviter.

La maison d'Harry croyait vraiment que Voldemort était revenu puisqu'il avait toujours été honnête avec eux. Bien que Dumbledore lui avait dit de ne pas parler de ce qui s'était passé chaque année, il l'avait fait ce qui avait renforcé la loyauté que les Gryffondors éprouvaient envers lui. En fait, cela avait commencé par quelque chose qu'un des Préfets de sa première année avait fait mais cela avait continué sans faute chaque année. Un Préfet s'était inquiété de son état mental après sa bataille contre le troll puisque personne d'autre ne lui avait parlé. Cela avait progressé à partir de là. À la fin, la maison Gryffondor était devenu plus comme une vraie famille.

Donc quand on en venait au changement dans le personnel enseignant, la table de Gryffondor n'aimait pas du tout ce dernier, sachant que Lucius était celui qui avait placé le journal dans les affaires de Ginny en premier lieu et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être silencieuse pour la première fois dans l'histoire de Poudlard. Leur calme perturbait le reste des élèves et spécifiquement les enseignants qui les connaissaient. Beaucoup se demandèrent ce qui avait changé leur dynamique et devinait que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec le fait qu'Harry ne soit pas assis avec Hermione et Ron. Dumbledore se leva cependant avant que quiconque puisse demander ce qu'il se passait.

"Bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard, chers élèves. Comme chaque année, une liste de tous les objets interdits se trouve dans chaque salle commune et est mise à jour en permanence par notre très cher Argus Filch. La Forêt Interdite est également interdite d'accès. Maintenant, chers élèves, laissez-moi vous présenter le Professeur Lucius Malfoy qui s'occupera de la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal cette année. Il a été nommé par le Ministère et le Conseil d'Administration pour vérifier que les cours sont en accord avec la politique du Ministère. Je suis sûr que vous n'aurez aucun problème à lui prouver que c'est le cas avec vos résultats."

Dumbledore avait une fois de plus ce pétillement pénible dans les yeux tandis qu'il encourageait le corps étudiant dans une salve d'applaudissements en honneur à la nouvelle addition à la table des professeurs. Cependant, les seuls Gryffondors à l'applaudir furent Ron et Hermione ce qui donna immédiatement aux enseignants la réponse qu'ils cherchaient. Les Gryffondors n'étaient plus du côté du directeur. Leur loyauté était envers leur camarade de maison, Harry Potter. Ceci sema la confusion chez les Serpentards, déclencha une discussion sur la loyauté chez les Poufsouffles et les transforma en sujets d'étude pour les Serdaigles. Ron et Hermione arboraient toutefois un air désapprobateur tout comme Dumbledore.

Il était évident pour toute la salle qu'un changement dans la hiérarchie de Poudlard avait été fait et Dumbledore n'était plus en haut de celle-ci. Aux yeux des Gryffondors, le directeur était quelqu'un à qui on ne pouvait pas faire confiance et ils s'étaient ralliés à l'autre meilleure option, l'option la plus appropriée, Harry Potter, le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. C'était le choix évident et pourtant pas quelque chose auquel s'était attendu quiconque de la part de la maison des braves.

Ce changement devait avoir rendu Dumbledore curieux, pourtant Harry savait que même s'il avait regardé Dumbledore, il ne lui aurait pas rendu son regard. Il n'était néanmoins pas sûr de la raison pour laquelle Dumbledore refusait de le regarder et cela commençait à l'énerver. Quand Dumbledore s'était trouvé au Square Grimmaurd, il n'avait même pas pris la tête de lui parler bien qu'Harry ait essayé d'attirer son attention. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Il n'en était pas certain mais il en avait assez de Dumbledore et de ses manipulations subtiles. Manipulations comme donner à Ron et Hermione les badges de Préfets. Puis, il repensa au voyage dans le train...

_"Le faucon est en chasse, Harry."_

Harry aurait pu grogné si la salle n'avait pas été aussi silencieuse, écoutant le reste du discours d'ouverture de Dumbledore. Luna faisait référence à Malfoy quand elle avait parlé dans le train. Mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'était plutôt évident. Le faucon était Draco ce qui symbolisait aussi son élément, l'Air. Malfoy Senior n'était pas compris parce qu'il n'était pas un élémentaire et n'était pas censé être celui le recherchant. Peut-être que Luna était plus censée que les gens le pensaient. Mais cela voulait-il dire qu'elle était aussi impliquée ?

Harry se tapa presque la tête sur la table de désespoir. Cette année n'allait définitivement pas être une année facile.


	4. La Fin du Trio

**Titre original : **_Inheritance_

**Titre traduit :** _Héritage_

**Auteur :**_ MidnightEmber_

**Traducteur : **_Lostariel (plus un coup de main de Lilo)_

**Couple : **_HPLV_

**Disclaimer**** : **_Rien ne m'appartient, ni Harry Potter ni l'histoire dont l'idée revient à son auteur qui m'a gentiment donné l'autorisation de la traduire. Je n'ai de droits que sur la traduction_.

**Avertissements : **_Slash, Homme/Homme, scènes pour adultes, langage, sexe gay..._

**Légende : **_"Fourchelang", Lettres, articles de journaux_

**NT :**_ Bon, je suis encore en retard mais c'est déjà mieux que la dernière fois non ? Disons que je vais essayer de faire le prochain pour dans un mois max._

_Sinon, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, elles me font toujours autant plaisir ! Pour ceux qui ont fait des suppositions sur la phrase énigmatique de Luna, vous avez raison^^ Mais je ne sais pas vraiment si ce sera un vrai Dark!Harry ou un Light!Voldy puisque l'auteur a pris une direction complètement différente de la première version et la rencontre entre HP et LV ne s'est pas encore produite._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre Quatre : La Fin du Trio<strong>

Quinze jours après la fête d'ouverture, Harry se réveilla au son des ronflements de Ron. Ce n'était pas une façon très agréable de se réveiller à cinq heures du matin mais c'était ce que les Gryffondors de cinquième année devaient parfois supporter. Si on avait laissé le choix à Harry, Ron aurait dormi dans la Salle Commune pour le reste de leurs vies à l'école. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas autorisé par leur Directrice de Maison.

Il avait été plutôt tranquille ces deux dernières semaines. Non, le terme plus exact était normal. Ron et Hermione n'avaient pas été aussi présents qu'ils l'avaient été ces quatre dernières années. Dire qu'Harry était énervé et blessé qu'ils ne soient plus en train de lui tourner autour était un vrai mensonge. Il semblait que la vie sans le Trio d'Or était le paradis à ses yeux et il ne pouvait pas être plus reconnaissant qu'ils l'aient abandonné en faveur de leurs devoirs, quels qu'ils soient, de Préfets.

Sans eux dans les environs, Harry était capable de faire beaucoup de choses qu'il n'avait pas pu faire ces quatre dernières années. Il avait le droit de discuter avec les gens de son année aussi bien qu'avec d'autres gens d'autres maisons. Il n'y avait aucune limitation à ce qu'il avait le droit de faire. Il était juste un élève normal bien que populaire parlant à qui il voulait. Sa vie était normale et c'était tout ce qu'il avait jamais voulu. Il était Harry... juste Harry.

En plus de cette paix nouvellement trouvée, il s'était aussi tenu à l'écart de la recherche des Élémentaires de Draco. Occasionnellement, Harry avait vu Draco interroger secrètement les autres Serpentards. Pourtant, il ne semblait pas que sa recherche soit très fructueuse. Il n'avait toujours pas localisé d'autres élémentaires et sa frustration commençait à être visible. Lucius était souvent obligé de dire à Draco que son attitude était indigne d'un Héritier de la Famille Malfoy quand ils pensaient être hors de portée de voix de quiconque. Harry pensait simplement qu'il était chanceux.

Il savait que Luna et lui étaient tous deux sur le billot. C'était seulement une question de temps avant que l'un d'eux ne dérape accidentellement et ne se dévoile au jeune Malfoy. Ils pouvaient seulement espérer que les paroles énigmatiques de Luna les garderaient en sécurité plus longtemps que tout autre chose qui pourrait les cacher.

Bien sûr, toutes ses réflexions sur les Élémentaires lui faisaient se poser des questions sur le scorpion, comme Luna y faisait référence. Ce dernier était un mystère complet pour lui. Même Luna ne pouvait pas lui donner une identité, seulement des faits disant qu'il était sain et sauf. En vérité, cela n'aidait pas du tout. Ce n'était néanmoins pas le but. Il ne voulait pas localiser les autres Élémentaires. Il voulait leur cacher son existence. Luna était juste une exception.

Un ronflement particulièrement sonore le tira hors de ses pensées.

Foudroyant le roux de ses yeux encore bouffis de sommeil, Harry jeta un coup d'œil dans le dortoir et réalisa que le reste de ses camarades de chambrée faisaient de même. Il soupira. Était-il même possible de dormir avec ses ronflements ? Un orage aurait été plus silencieux que les ronflements de Ron et il en avait encore pour deux ans. C'était absolument rageant.

Se relevant avec difficultés, il décida que ce serait une perte de temps d'essayer de se rendormir. Au moins si il prenait son petit-déjeuner tôt, alors il pourrait peut-être faire quelque chose d'utile ensuite. Et en plus, il ne serait pas en retard à son premier cours quel qu'il soit. Ouvrant ses rideaux, il parla d'une voix normale. Inutile de même essayer d'être silencieux, rien ne pouvait réveiller Ron quand il dormait aussi profondément.

"Les gars, descendons juste déjeuner. On ne pourra pas se rendormir avec ce bruit et je n'ai pas envie de le réveiller. Il peut être en retard s'il veut réveiller tout le monde."

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bains pour prendre une douche plutôt délassante avant que la journée ne commence. Normalement, il aurait attendu plus tard pour la prendre mais il en avait besoin maintenant s'il voulait survivre à cette journée. En devenant un Élémentaire de Terre, Harry avait découvert que prendre un bain ou une douche était génial pour se détendre. Il pensait que cela avait un rapport avec les plantes ayant constamment besoin d'eau pour vivre. Harry était juste pareil.

Alors qu'il partait, déjà habillé pour la journée, il remarqua que ses camarades de chambrée essayaient de sortir de leurs lits et il leur dit qu'il les attendrait dans la Salle Commune pour échapper à Ron avant de laisser les trois autres garçons s'habiller.

Seamus, Dean et Neville acquiescèrent gaiement (enfin, aussi gaiement qu'on pouvait l'être le matin) de la tête et commencèrent à s'habiller pour la journée. Il leur était évident que quelque chose tracassait Harry. Il ne prenait une douche le matin que quand il était particulièrement irrité ou inquiet. Tous les trois savaient qu'Harry leur parlerait quand il serait prêt et que jusque là, il ferait juste des trucs bizarres par moment.

Le plus important cependant était qu'il se tournerait vers eux pour se libérer. Il s'ouvrirait à _eux_.

Les autres maisons pouvaient voir le changement dans la hiérarchie dans la maison Gryffondor. C'était dur de le manquer quand ils avaient ouvertement ignoré le Directeur lors du festin de début d'année. Néanmoins, l'autre changement majeur que tout le monde avait remarqué, était la relation tendue entre le Trio d'Or. Les quinze derniers jours avaient été très fatigants comme les autres maisons voulaient des réponses que les Gryffondors ne voulaient pas donner.

La vérité, que peu découvrirait jamais, était que tous les problèmes dans le Trio d'Or s'étaient aggravés lentement au cours des années et que la fin approchait. Bientôt, ils seraient hors de contrôle et il n'y avait rien que personne puisse faire, même pas le grand Albus Dumbledore. Beaucoup de Gryffondor avaient prédit que d'ici la fin de l'année ou même dès Noël, le Trio d'Or ne serait plus.

Néanmoins, les Gryffondors n'auraient pas pu s'en moquer moins. Ils avaient remarqué très tôt que la communication entre les trois élèves était faussée. Le plus jeune des garçons Weasley et Granger semblaient mener Harry par le bout du nez. Cela donnait l'impression que Ron et Hermione profitaient simplement de la célébrité d'Harry et attiraient l'attention grâce à elle. Le couple voulait seulement être dans la lumière des projecteurs. Tout ce qu'ils désiraient était d'augmenter leurs chances d'exceller dans leurs futures carrières, rien de plus. Le reste de Gryffondor n'aurait pas pu être plus dégoûté par leurs actions envers Harry et avait juré que s'il voulait jamais une porte de sortie, ils seraient là pour l'aider.

Au fur et à mesure que les années passaient, leur relation semblait seulement devenir plus forte.

En quatrième année, cela arriva finalement. La véritable nature de Ron émergea et il abandonna Harry pendant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et fut suivi par Hermione. Tout le monde pouvait voir que cela avait bien plus affecté Harry qu'il ne le laissait voir. Bien sûr, avec un peu d'encouragement, Harry commença lentement à parler et communiquer avec les autres Gryffondors de son année. Seamus, Dean, Neville, Lavande et Parvati accueillirent sa compagnie les bras ouverts. Ils montreraient à Harry ce que de vrais amis étaient au lieu d'agir comme Ron et Hermione.

Harry devint finalement plus direct et donna sa version des faits sur le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Celle-ci fut bientôt suivie par les événements des trois dernières années dont personne n'avait rien su. La possession de Quirrel par Voldemort... Sa défaite la même année quand il avait tenté de voler la Pierre Philosophale... La Chambre des Secrets poursuivit cette histoire perturbante et la présence d'une Acromantula appelé Aragog et d'un Basilic dans l'école... Puis, la plus grosse nouvelle de toutes, l'innocence de Sirius Black...

Ils savaient qu'Harry avait laissé de côté beaucoup de petits détails mais il fallait s'y attendre. Qui voudrait revivre ces expériences ? Ils étaient néanmoins encore choqués par ce qu'ils avaient découvert. Aucun des loyaux et courageux lions ne pouvait croire que Dumbledore avait permis que tant de choses horribles se produisent à l'école. Encore moins qu'il semble encourager Harry à s'en occuper lui-même.

Tandis qu'Harry racontait son histoire, les Gryffondors plus âgés ne pouvaient s'empêcher de croire que leur Directeur n'était pas aussi aidant et protecteur envers ses élèves qu'il aurait dû l'être. Il était toujours absent pendant les moments dangereux et arrivait juste au bon moment pour sauver la mise ou offrir des conseils. Leur Directeur ne protégeait pas Harry. Il ne le tenait pas à l'écart du danger. Tout au contraire, il créait les situations lui-même comme un test et en prenait le contrôle quand cela prenait un mauvais tour. Armés de cette information, les septièmes années décidèrent de créer une tradition et de parler à chaque première année quand ils arrivaient. Les Gryffondors ne soutenaient que les Gryffondors. Albus Dumbledore était seulement le Directeur de leur école et n'avait d'autorité que pendant les heures scolaires, rien de plus.

Tandis que la quatrième année continuait pour Harry, tout le monde commença à l'aider avec le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Avec la formation de ces liens au sein de la Maison Gryffondor, le soutien de leur Sauveur grandit tellement qu'Harry ne ressentit qu'à peine la solitude causé par l'abandon de Ron et Hermione. Il était agréable pour la maison des courageux de voir Harry agir comme un enfant de son âge.

Bien sûr, il avait accepté les excuses de Ron et Hermione après la première tâche mais leur amitié ne pouvait pas être comparée à ce qu'il partageait à présent avec le reste de Gryffondor. Sans même le réaliser, il passait plus de temps avec Neville, Seamus, Lavande et Parvati. À la plus grande frustration de Ron et Hermione, ils étaient seulement là en arrière-plan. Leur abandon leur avait fait perdre leur "statut" avec Harry Potter.

Le Bal de Jule* se déroula sans encombres puisque Parvati et Lavande avaient commencé à lui apprendre à danser. Les Gryffondors l'avaient observé alors qu'il se rendait ridicule encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il y arrive. Bien sûr, sa façon de danser ne fut pas pire que l'embarras de Ron quand il demanda à la dernière minute qui Harry escortait. Il semblait que Ron ait oublié d'inviter quelqu'un et exigeait maintenant qu'Harry lui trouve une cavalière. Harry avait regardé Ron comme s'il avait deux têtes et déclara calmement qu'il escortait Parvati et s'en tint là. Ça ne s'était pas très bien passé.

Le Trio d'Or volait en éclats sous leurs yeux et ils n'auraient pas pu en être plus heureux.

Après la troisième tâche, les Gryffondors s'étaient réunis dans la Salle Commune et Harry leur avait raconté tout ce qu'il s'était passé au cimetière. Sachant tout ce qu'Harry avait subi auparavant, ils ne l'avaient pas mis en doute. Ils le connaissaient tous assez bien pour savoir qu'il haïssait être sous le feu des projecteurs et ne supportait pas la foule. Pourquoi créerait-il un mensonge si atroce s'il désirait rester à l'écart de la célébrité ? Cette révélation rendit simplement leur amitié plus forte et éloigna encore plus Ron et Hermione d'Harry quand ils expliquèrent qu'il était impossible que "Vous-Savez-Qui" revienne.

Le point culminant de cette année fut la jalousie de Ron face au nouveau titre et à la nouvelle fortune d'Harry. Cela avait fait qu'Harry avait encore plus ignoré Ron mais aussi Hermione qui avait suggéré qu'il partage ces derniers avec eux. C'était la dernière fois qu'ils avaient entendu parler du Trio jusqu'à maintenant.

Il était évident pour les garçons de cinquième année que la relation entre les membres du Trio D'Or avait connu un tournant pendant l'été et que cela y avait mis un terme et même peut-être complètement brisée. Personne ne savait ce que Ron et Hermione avaient fait pour provoquer cette réaction chez Harry mais cela avait du être spectaculaire. Ils étaient tous d'accord pour éviter à Harry de souffrir plus. Il était le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier et à leur tour, ils seraient les sauveurs d'Harry.

Harry n'avait bien entendu aucune idée de ce qui traversait leurs esprits en manque de sommeil tandis que les trois garçons entraient dans la Salle Commune. Il était simplement heureux d'être loin de Ron pour le moment.

"Alors, vous êtes prêts ?" leur demanda-t-il, en se détournant du feu allumé dans le foyer.

Les trois hochèrent la tête joyeusement. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas génial d'avoir été réveillé tôt mais cela voulait juste dire plus de temps pour se détendre et manger avant leur première leçon. Ensuite, ils devraient aussi supporter les plaintes de Ron et le harcèlement d'Hermione.

À six heures du matin, la Grande Salle était en pleine activité, la plupart des autres maisons étant déjà éveillées et profitant de leur repas en silence. Leur maison était bien entendu la dernière à se lever pendant la semaine et n'était habituellement jamais vue avant dix heures le week-end. Ils avaient la réputation d'être la maison qui faisait la grasse matinée à tenir après tout, même si cela voulait dire que beaucoup des élèves erraient dans les couloirs avant d'aller prendre leur petit-déjeuner.

"Dieu merci, nous n'avons pas potions aujourd'hui !" gémit Seamus bruyamment en s'effondrant sur son siège.

Snape les foudroya du regard de la table des professeurs tandis que nombre des élèves les entourant ricanèrent. Ils allaient payer pour ça à la première occasion que Snape aurait... qui serait vendredi. Leur groupe devrait juste gagner plus de points pour compenser la perte avant cela. Ce serait pourtant difficile puisqu'ils n'étaient pas si portés sur les études que ça. Ils étaient des élèves au mieux moyens et les Potions étaient la matière où ils étaient habituellement les moins bons. Seuls les Serpentards avaient de bons résultats en Potions puisqu'ils étaient favorisés. Même les Serdaigles n'avaient aucune chance. En tant que Directeur de Maison, Snape manquait légèrement d'objectivité.

Harry aurait en fait aimé les cours de potions si Snape n'avait pas été un tel enfoiré pendant les cours. À l'école primaire, il avait aimé la chimie donc en lisant son livre de première année, il avait cru que ce serait pareil pour les potions... si seulement ils avaient eu un autre professeur. Malheureusement cela n'arriverait jamais à moins que quelque chose d'affreux n'arrive à l'homme aigri. Ma foi, il ne pouvait pas être toujours optimiste.

"Ouais," continua Neville. "Mais nous avons DCFM après manger."

Le groupe soupira. La DCFM était normalement leur classe préférée. Cette année, ils commençaient néanmoins à l'appréhender. Un Mangemort ne pouvait pas enseigner la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal quand en réalité, il la pratiquait. Le but du cours était de se défendre contre les Forces du Mal, non pas d'explorer en détails la liste des nombreux Sortilèges Sombres qui ne seraient pas bloqués par un simple protego.

Honnêtement, à quoi Dumbledore pensait-il quand il avait accepté Lucius Malfoy comme Professeur de Défense ? Ou peut-être que le vieux schnock ne pensait pas du tout. Il devenait sénile avec l'âge avec toutes les tâches qu'Harry avait dues accomplir ces dernières années... et puis, il y avait les bonbons au citron. Était-il nécessaire d'en dire plus ?

Avant qu'ils ne puissent continuer à parler, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent bruyamment pour révéler un Ron et une Hermione débraillés. La paire avait l'air d'avoir trébuché dans un filet de toiles d'araignées, de poussière et d'insectes – ce qui était fortement probable compte tenu des jumeaux qui ricanaient derrière leur jus de citrouille. De quel endroit ces deux-là avaient tiré cette idée, Harry ne le saurait jamais.

"Harry mon pote, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ?" se plaignit Ron alors qu'il s'asseyait à proximité.

Malheureusement, leur table était à moitié vide, laissant de nombreuses places autour d'eux. Harry aurait pu grogner quand Hermione s'assit à côté de Ron. Devaient-ils tout gâcher ? À l'avenir, il coordonnerait mieux la façon dont ils s'asseyaient pour qu'ils n'aient aucune chance d'être près de lui comme ça. C'était en train de devenir une vraie torture pour lui, notamment s'il devait écouter leurs perpétuelles remarques et harcèlements.

Deux semaines avaient passé depuis le début des cours et Harry n'avait encore parlé à aucun des deux. Entre leurs disparitions pour faire ce que Dumbledore leur avait demandé et leurs devoirs de Préfets, il ne les avait pas vraiment vu. Bien sûr, il passait tout son temps avec Neville, Seamus et Dean. Lavande et Parvati se joignaient occasionnellement à eux quand elles n'étaient pas en train de se raconter les derniers potins. Entouré par le large groupe, Harry se sentait plus détendu et plus concentré sur ses devoirs scolaires. Il se sentait normal.

Pour être franc, c'était la meilleure chose qui lui soit jamais arrivée !

Il n'avait pas entendu parler d'eux depuis la fin de l'année dernière puisqu'il avait également passé les vacances à les ignorer et dieu qu'il était reconnaissant pour la liberté. Harry souhaitait uniquement conserver cette liberté parce qu'il ne voulait pas les approcher. Au fur et à mesure qu'il grandissait et passait plus de temps avec eux, il avait éventuellement commencé à réaliser à quel point ils étaient agaçants. À son avis, ils semblaient tout contrefaire et c'était tout simplement pénible. À tel point qu'il ne supportait plus d'être en leur compagnie pendant une seule seconde.

Ses amis actuels, étaient eux très importants à ses yeux. Non seulement ils croyaient en lui mais ils lui laissaient la liberté dont il avait besoin. Il savait que s'il avait accepté la main de Draco en première année, cela aurait été la façon dont il aurait agi, en tant que vrai ami. Puisqu'il était trop occupé à profiter de son petit-déjeuner, il permit au reste de ses amis de répondre pour lui. Ron ne leur était pas non plus épargné après tout.

"Tu dormais comme une souche, Ron. Il était impossible pour quiconque de te réveiller et puisque tes ronflements nous ont réveillés, nous n'en avions pas envie." dit Dean d'un air renfrogné.

Harry, Neville et Seamus acquiescèrent de la tête faisant rougir Ron comme une tomate. Mais honnêtement, qui s'en souciait ? Ce n'était pas un réveil très plaisant donc il avait juste ce qu'il méritait. Il pouvait tout de même supporter un peu d'embarras public.

"Je pense qu'Harry peut répondre lui-même aux questions qui lui sont adressées." réprimanda légèrement Hermione.

Les Gryffondors présents tournèrent tous un regard incrédule vers elle. Croyait-elle honnêtement qu'elle avait le droit de réprimander quelqu'un uniquement pour cette raison ? Elle n'était ni sa mère, ni son professeur donc elle n'avait aucune autorité sur personne. Pourtant, elle avait toujours été ainsi. Non seulement était-ce terriblement impoli mais elle l'utilisait souvent pour saper l'autorité des autres membres de leur Maison. Maintenant qu'elle était Préfète, il semblait que cela avait seulement empiré.

"Oui mais Harry est en train de manger et il est extrêmement impoli de parler la bouche pleine." fit remarquer Lavande.

"Cela ne ferait pas non plus de mal d'utiliser tes réprimandes pour enseigner les bonnes manières à quelqu'un qui en a besoin." dit Parvati avec un regard appuyé vers Ron.

Ron était, comme toujours, inconscient de la pique envers ses habitudes dégoûtantes. Hermione ne l'était cependant pas. Elle rougit et donna un coup de coude à Ron tandis qu'il continuait d'enfourner de la nourriture dans sa bouche. Le coude ne le dissuada pas plus que cela et provoqua seulement un mouvement de recul dégoûté chez ceux qui l'entouraient.

Bien sûr, cela découragea seulement Hermione pendant une seconde avant qu'elle ne remarque quelque chose d'inestimable pour eux.

"Pourquoi êtes-vous tous ensemble ? Normalement, vous choisissez tous de vous asseoir loin les uns des autres ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Que veux-tu dire ?" demanda Seamus. Les autres acquiescèrent de la tête, ne pouvant retenir les sourires narquois qui menaçaient d'apparaître sur leurs visages.

Oh, ils savaient ce qu'elle voulait dire mais ils ne pouvaient comprendre qu'Hermione, le rat de bibliothèque de Gryffondor, avait manqué quelque chose de si vital pendant aussi longtemps. Peut-être n'était-elle pas aussi intelligente qu'elle se disait vraiment l'être ?

"Et bien, habituellement Seamus, Dean et Neville se mettent ensemble tout comme Lavande et Parvati. Ce qui laisse Harry avec nous, vous voyez ?"

Harry se renfrogna à cela. Cela donnait l'impression qu'elle faisait remarquer qu'il leur appartenait à eux et à personne d'autre. Il n'était pas une possession ! Il n'était pas non plus un quelconque animal de compagnie qui leur apporterait célébrité et fortune d'un claquement de doigt. Étaient-ils si concernés par sa célébrité qu'ils ne pouvaient rien voir d'autre ?

"À vrai dire, ils s'assoient ensemble à tous les repas depuis le début de l'an dernier." intervint Colin d'un peu plus loin.

Il semblerait que tous les Gryffondors s'étaient tourné vers leur conversation et voulaient que leurs contributions soient également entendues. Heureusement, ils savaient quand parler et quand écouter autrement beaucoup de gens parleraient en même temps.

À la réponse de Colin, Hermione parut en fait nerveuse. Elle devait réellement n'avoir pas remarqué qu'ils avaient exclu le couple depuis si longtemps. Harry put seulement secouer la tête d'un air las. Le visage de Ron, qui s'était finalement détourné de sa nourriture pour écouter, avait pris une couleur cramoisie hideuse presque comme s'il retenait son souffle et rougissait en même temps. Ce n'était pas plaisant à voir.

"Quel est ton problème mon pote ? On s'est déjà excusé !"

De toute évidence, Ron en avait assez qu'Harry les 'ignore' et avait craqué. Sa salive volait partout faisant baisser la tête à de nombreux élèves.

Harry finit juste calmement de mâcher et avala avant de répondre. Il était hors de question qu'il descende au niveau de Ron qui parlait la bouche pleine à craquer comme d'habitude. Cela ne l'amènerait à rien et le ferait passer pour un imbécile. Alors qu'en vérité, c'était Ron qui allait passer pour un imbécile quand Harry en aurait fini avec lui. Tout le monde saurait alors que le Trio d'Or n'était plus.

"Que veux-tu dire Ron ? Je ne vous ignore pas."

"Si, tu nous ignores ! Tu es toujours assis avec ces losers. C'est comme si tu ne voulais même plus faire parti du Trio d'Or. Nous sommes célèbres Harry ! Tu ne peux pas simplement abandonner ça pour un groupe de losers. On s'est excusé de t'avoir ignoré cet été et de ne pas t'avoir envoyé de lettres mais allez, mec, sérieux ?" cria Ron, attirant l'attention des autres Maisons et de la table des professeurs.

Ils semblaient tous absolument écœurés que Ron Weasley crie cela en plein milieu de la Grande Salle où n'importe qui pouvait entendre. Dumbledore n'avait pas l'air très heureux non plus. Il avait l'air de sucer un citron entier et non un bonbon au citron. Le seul qui semblait absolument jubiler était Snape et cela ne voulait pas dire grand chose. Il appréciait n'importe quel drame chez les Gryffondors.

"Je suis au courant Ron et je les ai acceptées... la première fois. Quand tu m'as abandonné pour la première fois à cause de ta jalousie, j'ai pensé que tu avais appris de tes erreurs mais c'est la quatrième fois que tu es en colère contre moi à cause de quelque chose que je possède et que tu désires désespérément. À chaque fois après le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, tu es simplement devenu encore plus ridicule et pour la moindre raison. Cette fois, ta jalousie provient du temps que j'ai passé avec d'autres personnes que toi. Quand cela va-t-il cesser ?" demanda Harry calmement.

Il n'y avait vraiment aucun besoin de crier quand Ron faisait tout savoir à tout le monde. Il était vraiment un idiot.

"Je ne suis jaloux d'aucun d'eux." cracha Ron. "Tu devrais passer du temps avec ceux pour qui tu comptes vraiment comme ami. Pas avec des gens qui ne sont qu'après ta célébrité Harry."

Les nombreux hoquets dans la salle auraient pu être plutôt comiques si Harry n'avait pas été en train de fulminer. Comment cet idiot à la grosse tête osait-il dire que les personnes dont il s'entourait lui étaient infidèles, quand les personnes infidèles et déloyales étaient en face de lui, débitant des mensonges. Une large fissure apparut le long de la salle faisant s'éloigner plusieurs Serdaigles de leur table en un sursaut.

Maudit Ron, pensa Harry, c'était entièrement de sa faute si son élément avait réagi à sa colère. Il avait essayé de rester calme et discret afin de ne pas attirer l'attention de Malfoy.

"Un ami, Ron, un vrai ami n'agirait pas comme tu es en train de le faire." dit Harry, le regard furieux. "Si tu étais un vrai ami, tu serais resté à mes côtés même pendant les moments où tu m'as abandonné. Tu aurais écouté ce que j'avais à dire avant de prendre une décision basée sur ta jalousie. Au lieu de cela, tu as écouté tous les autres alors qu'ils crachaient sur mon nom. Tu as échappé à leurs regards scrutateurs mais pas moi."

Arrivé à ce point, Ron avait incroyablement pâli. Hermione n'était pas beaucoup mieux. Tout le monde autour d'eux les regardait d'un air incrédule face aux actions de la paire. Ils ne pouvaient pas croire que Ron et Hermione demeuraient aux côtés d'Harry seulement pour l'abandonner à chaque fois que sa gloire tournait. C'était vraiment très bas.

"Je vous ai dit que je ne voulais pas participer au tournoi bien avant que mon nom soit tiré. Je vous ai dit que je ne voulais pas de l'argent. Je n'en avais pas besoin, pas plus que de la gloire. J'ai déjà de l'argent et de la gloire en abondance. À cause de cela, j'ai donné l'argent à des gens à qui je fais confiance pour faire ce qu'il faut avec. Mais toi... tu ne me fais pas confiance. Tu ne me contactes pas de tout l'été et tu t'attends à ce que de simples excuses suffisent ? Es-tu vraiment bercé d'illusions à ce point ?" continua Harry.

Il était évident pour tous ceux qui étaient témoins de la rupture qu'Harry avait testé la loyauté de la paire envers lui ou envers sa célébrité. De toute évidence Ron et Hermione avaient échoué au test d'Harry et maintenant, ils n'auraient ni sa gloire, ni son amitié.

"Harry, tu sais pourquoi nous ne pouvions pas-" commença Hermione, comme pour récupérer sa réputation perdue.

"CE N'EST PAS UNE EXCUSE !" la voix d'Harry se répercuta dans la salle silencieuse. "Il existait des moyens de contourner les sorts de protection comme l'ont prouvé mes autres amis, les seuls personnes sur lesquels je peux compter il semblerait. Après tout ce que vous avez fait, vous attendiez-vous à ce que tout redevienne normal ? Ça n'arrivera pas. Je ne vais plus vivre ma vie à travers vous. Mes pensées et secrets vont être uniquement miens comme ils sont censés l'être."

"Harry ! De toute façon, tu ne nous en dis pas assez pour qu'on en parle au Directeur donc pourquoi te plains-tu de tes secrets ?" cria Ron.

Harry eut un sourire en coin. Au moins Ron serait toujours un idiot et révélerait tout ce qu'il cherchait à garder secret. C'était un miracle que le Square Grimmaurd soit toujours sous Fidelius avec sa grande bouche.

"Au moins maintenant, je sais que si je te dis quelque chose d'important, ça ira directement à Dumbledore. La simple vérité est que je ne peux pas te faire confiance pour écouter quand j'ai besoin d'évacuer. Je ne peux pas te faire confiance pour te taire quand j'en ai besoin et je ne peux certainement pas te faire confiance pour garder les secrets que je te confie."

Beaucoup des élèves regardaient le Directeur avec horreur. Comme le grand Albus Dumbledore pouvait-il penser à faire surveiller leur sauveur ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait constamment besoin de savoir où il était et il n'avait certainement pas besoin de tout savoir sur leur sauveur. C'était une terrible violation de sa vie privée et rendait les autres élèves paranoïaques. Et si leur propre vie privée était surveillée par leur Directeur "digne de confiance" ?

Ron et Hermione se rapetissaient lentement sur eux-mêmes à cause des regards furieux qu'ils recevaient de tout le corps étudiant. Ils avaient laissé échapper tellement de choses. Non seulement ils étaient maintenant pratiquement exclus par tout le monde à Poudlard mais Dumbledore ne devait pas être très content d'eux non plus pour s'être fait prendre d'une façon aussi horrible. Maintenant que la plupart du corps étudiant était alertée qu'ils parlaient souvent avec le Directeur et espionnaient pour lui, leur loyauté envers l'homme en prendrait également un coup, rendant plus difficile l'obtention de recrues pour l'Ordre.

Le Directeur n'avait pas du apprécié cela du tout.

Il y avait un silence tel dans la salle que vous auriez pu entendre une mouche voler à l'autre bout de la pièce. Les professeurs étaient incertains de l'attitude à adopter maintenant qu'il était connu que le Directeur faisait surveiller certaines personnes. Devaient-ils prendre le parti de leur employeur ou celui de leurs élèves ? C'était un choix difficile.

Harry était quant à lui satisfait de la tournure des choses. Il avait forcé les élèves à réfléchir. Gryffondor était en avance sur ce point. Ils ne faisaient plus confiance à Dumbledore mais demeuraient pourtant fidèles à leur propre foi en leur courage. Serpentard serait toujours raccordée aux Ténèbres donc il n'était pas question de changement. Cependant, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle avaient maintenant une chance. Restant calme, il se tourna vers Ron et Hermione qui étaient plus que dans le pétrin pour ce qu'ils avaient fait.

"Je ne veux plus jamais parler à l'un de vous deux. Je ne peux pas vous faire confiance. À partir de maintenant, nous sommes seulement des connaissances, rien de plus." Il parla avec un calme qui surprit tout le monde.

Ils s'attendaient tous à ce qu'il continue à crier. Cela n'allait pas arriver tant qu'il serait un Élémentaire. Il ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque.

"Mais mon pote..." dit Ron faiblement.

Il ne pouvait pas croire que cela arrivait. L'année passée avait été excellente. Hermione l'avait choisi, il avait été choisi comme Préfet et il pouvait surfer sur la célébrité d'Harry. Puis, il avait commencé à s'asseoir avec les autres Gryffondors et tout était tourné au drame. Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé faire sans Harry ? Il ne pouvait pas vraiment devenir Auror ou un joueur de Quidditch célèbre sans l'aide d'Harry !

Les pensées d'Hermione suivaient le même cours. Sans Harry, elle n'irait nulle part. Elle était une Née-de-Moldus avec des idées de changement pour le Monde Sorcier. Mais les Sang-purs contrôlaient le Ministère et sans le soutien d'Harry, elle n'accéderait à rien d'important. Elle ne pourrait pas changer les choses pour les rendre plus efficaces. Elle ne pourrait pas non plus changer quelques anciennes lois dont personne n'avait jamais entendu parler pour améliorer le quotidien des Nés-de-Moldus. Sans Harry, ils n'avaient rien...

"Ne me fais pas me répéter Weasley. Il est pour le mieux que vous me laissiez tranquille. Si l'on s'en tient à mon avis, je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec vous deux. Restez en dehors de ma vie."

Le Trio d'Or n'était plus. C'était officiel, bien que se préparant depuis des mois.

"Harry, mon garçon, ne crois-tu pas que-"

"Oh non Directeur, je ne crois pas qu'une brouille entre amis ait quoi que ce soit à voir avec vous, pas plus que ma vie privée. La seule chose qui devrait vous concerner dans ma vie est le fait que j'ai la moyenne ou non. Tout le reste est tout simplement immoral à moins que je n'aborde le sujet avec vous. En ce qui concerne ma vie privée Directeur, mêlez vous de vos foutues affaires !" claque Harry.

Maintenant que c'était public, il y aurait beaucoup de remarques ostensibles sur où Harry Potter, le sauveur du Monde Sorcier, se situait dans le prétendu combat contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres même si personne ne le pensait revenu. Le Ministère était toujours incrédule face à cet exploit particulier et maintenant qu'Harry ne soutenait plus Dumbledore, beaucoup se demandait si Harry cesserait de régurgiter les mots répétés par Dumbledore.

Existait-il maintenant trois camps dans la guerre à venir ?

Albus Dumbledore... Leader de la Lumière...

Lord Voldemort... le Seigneur des Ténèbres...

… et enfin Harry Potter.

Personne ne savait ce qu'il allait faire ou qui il allait soutenir. Peut-être deviendrait-il le chef d'un camp neutre ? C'était une chose difficile à faire et il était raisonnable de dire que personne ne le connaissait assez bien pour prendre une décision. Seules des spéculations pourraient voir le jour.

Harry savait néanmoins ce qu'il ferait. Il savait ce qui deviendrait de lui et des gens qui le suivaient. Ils seraient saufs. Ils seraient protégés. Ils resteraient fidèles à leurs croyances et il serait leur leader qu'importe ce qui se dressait contre eux.

Mais plus important encore, son secret serait sauf.

x-x-x-x-x

Le Trio d'Or n'était plus... C'était la seule pensée occupant l'esprit de Draco alors qu'il s'asseyait pour le petit-déjeuner.

Il ne pouvait pas tout à fait comprendre le concept de ne plus avoir les trois ensemble. Ils avaient toujours été si proches et un groupe tellement soudé que personne n'avait remarqué ou même commencé à réaliser jusqu'à plus tôt cette année que quelque chose entre eux avait changé. C'était un vrai choc que quelque chose comme cela ait pu jamais se produire. Mais Draco présumait que peu de personnes faisaient en réalité attention aux trois en tant que groupe. Ils voyaient seulement l'image et se pâmaient immédiatement. Ce fut leur erreur.

Pendant la harangue coléreuse d'Harry (qui était étonnamment calme pour le sauveur), Draco avait écouté chaque mot attentivement.

Weasel** et Granger avaient seulement été de la partie pour l'argent et la gloire. Ils voulaient gloire, fortune et un excellent futur. Tout ce que le grand Harry Potter pouvait fournir s'il le désirait. Ensuite, il y avait bien entendu le fait que Dumbledore leur avait ordonné de faire tout cela pour garder son sauveur en laisse. Pourtant, il y avait toujours une pensée qui ne pouvait pas tout à fait quitter son esprit.

Les vrais amis d'Harry Potter avaient été complètement fictifs. Il n'avait jamais autant exulté.

Il avait eu raison. Pendant leur première rencontre dans le Poudlard Express, il avait dit à Potter que certaines familles valaient mieux que d'autres. Potter aurait du y prêter plus attention, il n'aurait pas été dans un tel pétrin pour commencer. Si Harry l'avait seulement écouté quand il en avait eu l'opportunité, Draco aurait pu lui montrer ce qu'était une vraie amitié. Il aurait dirigé Harry dans la bonne direction et lui aurait fourni la protection contre les médias dont il avait désespérément besoin.

Mais non, Harry avait tout ignoré de cette situation et avait choisi Weasley, le plus jeune fils d'une famille pauvre. Néanmoins, même alors, il voulait toujours faire partie de la vie d'Harry même si cela voulait dire en tant que rival. Il ne voulait pas être comme tous les autres qui croisaient le chemin d'Harry avant de se fondre dans le décor. Il voulait qu'Harry se souvienne de lui aisément.

Draco avait passé de nombreuses nuits à méditer sur pourquoi il avait besoin d'une connexion aussi forte avec Harry Potter. Il n'avait pas juste voulu ou désiré cela, il avait besoin qu'Harry se souvienne de lui. Harry Potter avait toujours attiré l'attention sur lui, même quand il n'en voulait pas. Les gens étaient attirés par lui parce qu'il était le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu mais pour lui, cela semblait différent. C'était quelque chose qu'il devait toujours résoudre et quelque chose qu'il avait peu de chances de contempler avant un moment.

Ce qu'il devait faire maintenant était de se concentrer sur la localisation des autres Élémentaires. S'il pouvait faire cela, alors il pourrait passer tout le temps du monde à essayer de se lier d'amitié avec Harry. Oui, il devait établir des priorités. Les Élémentaires du Seigneur des Ténèbres passeraient toujours en premier. Harry devrait juste attendre. Jusque là, il garderait un œil attentif sur ceux qui tenteraient de devenir ami avec le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu.

* * *

><p>*Jule est la fête païenne célébrée aux alentours de Noël<p>

**Belette en anglais


	5. Plans

**Titre original : **_Inheritance_

**Titre traduit :** _Héritage_

**Auteur :**_ MidnightEmber_

**Traducteur : **_Lostariel (plus un coup de main de Lilo)_

**Couple : **_HPLV_

**Disclaimer**** : **_Rien ne m'appartient, ni Harry Potter ni l'histoire dont l'idée revient à son auteur qui m'a gentiment donné l'autorisation de la traduire. Je n'ai de droits que sur la traduction_.

**Avertissements : **_Slash, Homme/Homme, scènes pour adultes, langage, sexe gay..._

**Légende : **_"Fourchelang", Lettres, articles de journaux_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre Cinq : Plans<strong>

Si Harry pensait que le pire de sa journée déjà horrible était passé, il se faisait des illusions. Tout au contraire, la journée avait seulement empiré et tout cela à cause de l'horrible matinée qui l'avait commencée.

Il avait tout d'abord été réveillé aux aurores par son abruti d'ex-ami, Ron Weasley. Honnêtement pouvait-il ronfler plus fort ? Ensuite, le même abruti avait décidé de faire une scène dans la Grande Salle au sujet de leur amitié brisée. Le seul bon côté de cela était qu'il avait confirmé ce que tout le monde pensait, le Trio d'Or n'était plus. Grâce à cela, il n'avait plus à se soucier des nombreuses personnes venant le voir constamment pour se renseigner sur Weasley, Granger et lui.

Bien sûr, il avait quitté la salle avec fracas après cela. La réaction de l'école à leur brouille n'était pas quelque chose qu'il attendait avec impatience. Bien qu'il pouvait probablement imaginer ce que leurs réactions seraient. Les Poufsouffles respecteraient son intimité. Les Serdaigles demanderaient les moindres détails possibles pour assembler les pièces du puzzle. Les Serpentards souhaiteraient simplement le féliciter d'avoir finalement vu la lumière. Il voulait éviter tout cela à tout prix.

Il était donc parti avec Neville et Dean pour leur premier cours de la matinée, Botanique avec les Poufsouffles.

Le cours en lui-même n'avait pas été si mal. Le professeur Sprout ne lui avait pas dit un mot de toute la leçon et les Poufsouffles étaient restés entre eux. Harry, Neville et Dean avaient travaillé côte à côte tandis qu'ils replantaient une quelconque plante monstrueuse qui allait très probablement vous manger la main si vous faisiez quelque chose d'incorrect.

La majorité des élèves avaient enfilé leurs gants de protection quand les plantes avaient commencé à grogner sinistrement, non pas que cela les aideraient. Un seul mauvais mouvement et elles attaqueraient. Personne ne voulait tester des plantes carnivores. Chacun s'était dirigé vers sa propre plante et tentait actuellement de les déplacer prudemment dans de plus gros pots. À travers toute la serre, la seule chose audible était les grognements des plantes et les cris des enfants lorsque les plantes faisaient mine de les mordre. Harry n'avait néanmoins pas tant de problèmes que cela.

S'ils avaient fait attention, ils auraient réalisé que la plante d'Harry était en train de roucouler pour lui. C'était plutôt embarrassant si vous y réfléchissiez. Des plantes carnivores géantes ne devraient pas roucouler... ce n'était pas naturel. La plante faisait en fait rougir Harry à certains des sons qu'elle faisait. Néanmoins, à la fin de la leçon, seuls Harry, Neville et Hannah avaient rempoté leurs plantes avec succès.

C'était des occasions comme celle-ci qui faisait qu'Harry aimait ses pouvoirs même s'ils étaient connectés au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Si ça continuait, il pourrait peut-être même améliorer ses notes. Il aurait alors le choix du métier qu'il ferait dans le futur. Ce serait génial puisqu'il n'avait plus du tout envie de devenir Auror. Il doutait fortement qu'il apprécierait chasser des sorciers et régler des problèmes pour le restant de sa vie.

Une fois sortis de Botanique, ils se dirigèrent tous trois vers le cours d'Histoire de la Magie. À la plus grande frustration d'Harry, ils ne partageaient cette classe qu'avec les autres Gryffondor de leur année.

En ce moment, les deux personnes qu'il détestait le plus à Poudlard essayaient d'attirer son attention à chaque seconde. C'était probablement pour s'excuser pour ce qu'ils avaient fait de mal ce matin. Harry n'était cependant plus prêt à accepter de simples excuses de leur part. Pourtant, ils persistaient et il en arrivait presque à s'en arracher les cheveux.

Puisque le professeur Binns n'accordait son attention aux élèves qu'au tout début et à la toute fin du cours, il était possible de faire tout ce que vous vouliez tant que vous étiez silencieux. Cela permettait à Ron et Hermione, qui étaient assis derrière Harry, de lui envoyer des mots durant toute la leçon. Chaque fois qu'il remarquait un nouveau mot, il le détruisait immédiatement. Pourtant au fur et à mesure du cours, il commença à réaliser que simplement les détruire ne servirait à rien puisqu'ils continuaient à arriver.

Il inventa finalement de nouvelles façons de détruire les mots. Un fut transformé en avion de papier et vola à travers la pièce tandis qu'un autre devint un phénix en origami et s'enflamma. Une fois que les autres Gryffondors avaient remarqué ce qu'Harry faisait avec les mots de l'abruti, ils en firent un jeu.

Qui pouvait détruire les mots de la façon la plus créative ?

À la fin du cours, il fut décidé que Seamus avait gagné. Il avait transformé l'un des mots en une photo de Ron et Hermione débraillés pendant le petit-déjeuner, mais en exagéré. Hermione avait des feuilles et des brindilles dans ses cheveux tandis que Ron avait de la boue sur tout le visage. Leurs vêtements étaient en lambeaux.

En voyant l'image terminée, ils avaient décidé que c'était de loin la meilleure métamorphose et l'avaient gardée. Ils avaient en fait du retenir leurs rires jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient quitté la salle de classe. L'image était juste géniale à ce point, bien que Ron et Hermione ne soient pas d'accord. Heureusement, c'était l'heure de manger après l'Histoire de la Magie donc ils n'avaient pas à se soucier d'être en retard pour leur prochain cours.

Le repas fut tout à fait normal. Leur large groupe s'assit à la table des Gryffondors et mangea. Ron et Hermione n'étaient quant à eux nulle part à proximité. Ils avaient réussi à s'asseoir entre un groupe de septième années et un petit rassemblement de troisième années. Cela força Ron et Hermione à s'asseoir seuls en lançant des regards implorants vers Harry que ce dernier ignora. Le fait que toute la table les ignorait était juste la cerise sur le gâteau. McGonagall, leur Directrice de Maison, n'était pas tellement contente mais aucun de ses lions ne s'en souciaient.

Harry ne se souciait définitivement pas de ce qu'ils pensaient. Il avait des amis, de vrais amis et c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Personne ne pouvait le convaincre du contraire, particulièrement leur Directrice de Maison ou leur Directeur touche-à-tout.

Après manger, ils partirent ensemble vers le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Les Gryffondors étaient tout sauf satisfaits de ce cours. Comme pour les Potions, ils avaient Défense avec les Serpentards. Maintenant, non seulement devraient-ils supporter les saloperies des Serpentards mais ils devraient le faire sans le soutien du professeur. Les Serpentards attendaient toujours ce cours avec impatience bien sûr. Rien de surprenant à cela.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle de classe bien avant les Serpentards et prirent les sièges du côté gauche de la pièce faisant face à l'enseignant. Harry choisit de s'asseoir avec Neville. Seamus et Dean pouvaient ainsi être ensemble ainsi que Lavande et Parvati. Ils avaient heureusement tous choisi de s'asseoir vers le fond, laissant Ron et Hermione s'asseoir devant et faire face au courroux de Malfoy Senior. Ils n'avaient vraiment qu'eux-mêmes à blâmer pour la torture qu'il était très probable qu'ils endurent.

Cinq minutes plus tard, les Serpentards entrèrent suivis par le professeur. Ron et Hermione étaient les seuls absents. Pourtant, ils savaient tous que Malfoy n'attendrait pas qu'ils arrivent. S'ils n'étaient pas là à l'heure, ils manqueraient simplement le cours. C'était la règle depuis le tout début du trimestre.

"Aujourd'hui, nous commencerons comme d'habitude notre cours par un bref rappel du cours précédent. Quelqu'un peut-il me dire ce que nous avions étudié ?" dit Lucius Malfoy d'une voix traînante.

Aucun des Gryffondors n'étaient très motivés pour lever la main. Ils savaient tous que lors du dernier cours, ils avaient appris les propriétés de différents charmes de bouclier qui pouvaient être utilisés contre différentes sortes de sortilèges. Néanmoins, Malfoy ne choisissait jamais aucun d'eux pour répondre aux questions donc ils ne voyaient pas vraiment l'intérêt de se porter volontaire.

"Oui, Mr Zabini ?"

"Vous nous avez appris les sept boucliers les plus utilisés à l'Académie des Aurors et de quoi chaque bouclier nous protégeait, monsieur."

Lucius hocha la tête. "En effet, cinq points pour Serpentard. Aujourd'hui, nous verrons plus en détails les sorts contre lesquels aucun bouclier n'est efficace, quelque soit sa puissance. Sortez vos livres et ouvrez-les à la page 327."

Les Gryffondors soupirèrent silencieusement. C'était ce qui arrivait depuis un bon moment maintenant. Malfoy leur parlerait de sorts de protection et de malédictions mais ils n'avaient encore jamais été autorisés à les utiliser. Tout ce qu'ils avaient appris pour l'instant était de la théorie. Harry ne pensait vraiment pas que c'était une si grande perte que cela. Au moins, ils apprenaient quand même des sorts qu'ils pourraient utiliser plus tard. Tout ce dont ils avaient besoin était de les pratiquer pendant leur temps libre ce que beaucoup d'entre eux ne manqueraient pas de faire.

Au moment où le professeur Malfoy commençait son cours, la porte s'ouvrit bruyamment, révélant Ron et Hermione. Ils étaient tous deux haletant à cause de la course évidente jusqu'à la salle de classe. Leurs vêtements étaient toujours présentables, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils n'avaient pas été attrapés dans un quelconque placard à balais. La classe ne prit même pas la peine de se tourner vers eux et de leur accorder une quelconque attention. Ce n'était vraiment pas nécessaire.

"Désolés pour notre retard Professeur-" commença Hermione.

"Je me moque que le Directeur lui-même ait pu vous retenir. Mon cours commence à l'heure précise, si vous n'êtes pas là, vous n'apprendrez pas. Je m'en moque dans les deux cas. Maintenant, prenez place, vous dérangez mon cours. Cinq points en moins chacun pour Gryffondor." gronda Lucius.

Rougissant furieusement, le couple se dirigea vers les sièges du devant. Harry n'accorda même pas un coup d'œil aux regards implorants qu'ils lui lancèrent. Il avait bien d'autres sujets d'inquiétude dans cette salle de classe que leurs tentatives pour rentrer dans ses bonnes grâces. Après tout, il était dans la même pièce qu'un Élémentaire et que le père Mangemort dudit Élémentaire. Cela promettait d'être fatiguant.

Bien sûr, il avait réussi à rester calme les deux dernières semaines mais il pouvait voir la situation empirer dans les prochaines semaines. Après son petit éclat de ce matin, il était certain que Draco était parti du principe qu'il devait être surveillé. Il avait vu la Grande Salle le midi et il y avait une fissure dans le mur après tout. Pourtant, rien ne s'était passé. Draco écoutait avec attention tout ce que son père disait comme s'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'Harry était.

Cela laissait au moins du temps pour réfléchir à Harry. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'occasions de lire les livres des Élémentaires pour le moment. À chaque fois qu'il pensait qu'il pourrait lire un peu, il était interrompu par quelqu'un. Non pas qu'il se souciait vraiment d'être interrompu. Il était frustré par son absence de succès.

Le premier livre affirmait que s'il voulait réellement maîtriser son propre pouvoir, il devrait lire et comprendre les sept livres. Jusqu'à présent, il n'était qu'à la moitié du premier livre, Élémentaires : Une Introduction. Aussi remarquable que les informations contenues dans le livre soient, elles ne l'aidaient pas à contrôler ses propres pouvoirs. Harry commençait à croire que c'était seulement écrit de cette façon pour qu'il passe plus de temps à apprendre à contrôler ses pouvoirs, laissant plus de temps à d'autres pour découvrir son secret. Serpentard était juste retors à ce point.

De plus, il n'y avait eu aucune mention d'une méthode réalisable pour cacher la bande sur son poignet. Jusqu'à maintenant, il avait pris l'habitude de porter des maillots à manches longues sous sa robe de sorcier. Elles étaient assez longues pour la cacher quand il marchait mais quand il bougeait ou levait le bras, la manche retombait et révélait la marque. Pour le moment, il devait garder un œil sur sa manche au cas où elle glisserait et révélerait la marque à un Serpentard ou en présence de Malfoy.

C'était seulement une solution temporaire puisqu'il ne faisait pas vraiment attention au cours. Heureusement, Malfoy ne se souciait pas particulièrement du fait qu'il fasse attention ou non. Tant qu'il était à l'heure et restait assis calmement, il pouvait s'en tirer en ne faisant absolument rien ou en regardant dans le vide.

Harry eut un sourire en coin. Il y avait un bon côté à rester silencieux en cours. Cela voulait dire qu'Hermione n'en était que plus bruyante. Elle questionnait toujours ce que le professeur Malfoy faisait, disait ou expliquait. Toutes les cinq minutes, elle sautait sur sa chaise avec une nouvelle question à laquelle leur professeur devait répondre. Malfoy l'ignorait. Néanmoins, au fur et à mesure du cours, vous pouviez voir les tendances Mangemoresques de Malfoy commencer à transparaître.

"Professeur, à propos de la théorie sur le dernier bouclier, le livre dit que-"

"Asseyez-vous enfant insupportable de peur que je vous utilise comme démonstration." siffla Lucius à Hermione.

C'était une autre raison pour laquelle beaucoup d'élèves de Poudlard préféraient que la Défense soit simplement de la théorie. La dernière fois qu'il avait été demandé à un élève de faire partie d'une démonstration, cela ne s'était pas très bien terminé. Comme Hermione le réalisa, en s'asseyant silencieusement.

Le pauvre Serdaigle de septième année avaient cru qu'il était meilleur que le professeur lui-même. Un Serdaigle, malgré toute son intelligence, avait cru être meilleur qu'un des Mangemorts du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et bien, il n'avait pas duré longtemps. Il avait été aperçu à l'Infirmerie après la Défense et n'avait pas pu sortir avant une semaine. Personne ne savait par quoi il avait été atteint et les autres élèves de sa classe restaient bouche cousue sur toute la leçon.

"D'autres questions, ou puis-je continuer mon cours ?" dit Lucius d'un ton hargneux.

Il était évidence qu'il n'avait aucune patience pour les imbéciles et les imbéciles n'allaient pas le tester. La classe toute entière resta silencieuse.

Alors que le cours se terminait, Harry nota scrupuleusement les devoirs avant de partir avant que Ron et Hermione aient la possibilité de le rattraper. Il avait une heure de libre maintenant et il allait en profiter un maximum. Bien sûr, cela voulait dire qu'il allait également laisser tomber Neville et les autres mais il avait besoin de ce temps. Il allait en apprendre plus sur les Élémentaires.

En passant le château au peigne fin, il finit par découvrir une pièce couverte de poussière. Présumant qu'elle n'était presque jamais utilisée, Harry scella la porte de plusieurs couches de sortilèges avant de conjurer un canapé pour s'asseoir. Ses devoirs furent posés à côté du canapé et vite oubliés tandis qu'il ouvrait le coffre et en sortait 'Élémentaires : Une Introduction'.

Jusqu'à présent, le livre n'avait été que de peu d'utilité pour contrôler ses pouvoirs, il y avait cependant de petites parties du livre qui étaient très intéressantes. Il avait donc prévu de le finir avant de passer au quatrième volume 'Élémentaires : La Terre'. Il n'était jamais mentionné qu'il devait tous les lire dans l'ordre. Au moins, il aurait alors un semblant de contrôle sur sa vie.

Pour l'instant, il avait appris que toutes les générations de Serpentards n'avaient pas d'Élémentaires. Il n'existait même pas de modèle fiable pour dire quand le prochain Héritier de Serpentard les obtiendrait. Salazar Serpentard avait rendu impossible pour les membres magiquement faibles de sa lignée d'appeler les élémentaires. Il fallait être exceptionnellement doué pour les appeler et même alors, il existait d'autres critères qui devaient être remplis pour contrôler les élémentaires.

Il avait lu qu'un des fils de Serpentard avait essayé de lier les Élémentaires de son père à sa personne. Tout s'était bien passé au début. Les Élémentaires ne l'écoutaient pas particulièrement mais il avait toujours le contrôle. Néanmoins, au fur et à mesure que les semaines passaient, il commença à perdre le contrôle de sa magie et de son esprit. Il devint lentement fou jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus que l'âge mental d'un enfant de deux ans. Les Élémentaires étaient retournés vers leur maître sans se soucier de ce qu'ils avaient causé. Donc si quelqu'un d'autre que Lord Voldemort prenait le contrôle des Élémentaires, cette personne finirait par n'être propre à rien.

Non seulement cela, mais le maître des Élémentaires devait faire partie de la branche principale de la lignée des Serpentards. S'il était d'une autre branche liée à la famille, il n'aurait aucun espoir d'être sélectionné pour la position de Lord et seul celui possédant le pouvoir des Élémentaires pouvait être appelé Lord Serpentard. Il était terriblement difficile obtenir cette position.

Armé de ces informations, Harry admettait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était probablement le seul avec les capacités de contrôler leurs impressionnants et pourtant terrifiants pouvoirs. Il était exceptionnellement puissant et un descendant direct de la lignée des Serpentards. Il n'y aurait personne qui pourrait possiblement atteindre son niveau. Harry s'était introduit dans la Réserve de la Bibliothèque et avait vérifié la généalogie de la famille Serpentard à la recherche de possibilités mais Voldemort était le dernier. Vraiment, personne d'autre n'avait une chance de les contrôler.

Sachant ce qu'il savait sur son supposé maître, il était allé jusqu'au passage sur les élémentaires. Il avait besoin de plus d'informations sur ce qu'il était avant de commencer à contrôler quoi que ce soit. Ce qu'il trouva le surprit.

Ils avaient un contrôle total sur l'élément qui leur correspondait et même plus. Même leur maître ne pouvait contrôler les éléments. Le seul pouvoir qu'il avait était sur les les Élémentaires eux-mêmes. Il pouvait les contrôler mais pas leurs pouvoirs. Leurs pouvoirs étaient leurs et personne d'autre ne pouvait les revendiquer.

Leur maître, dans ce cas le Seigneur des Ténèbres, devait cependant être assez puissant pour contenir tous leurs pouvoirs au cas où ils leur échapperaient. Si à un quelconque moment leurs émotions les submergeaient et leurs pouvoirs devenaient incontrôlables, alors leur maître avait la capacité de brider leur magie. Cela contenait la destruction en cas de situations non désirées.

Les animaux n'étaient pas non plus un problème pour les Élémentaires. Ils pouvaient communiquer avec les animaux de leur élément. La Terre pouvait parler avec les animaux terrestres. L'Eau avec les animaux aquatiques. L'Air avec les oiseaux et autres volatiles et le Feu avec les créatures du désert. C'était en soi plutôt impressionnant. Pourtant, Harry ne savait honnêtement pas quoi penser.

Ils pouvaient accomplir tellement et aux mains des bons comme des méchants, cela pouvait être destructeur. Quoi qu'Harry tente de faire de sa vie, il ne pourrait pas rester en retrait et ne rien faire.

Après le premier livre, il s'était résigné au fait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres découvrirait éventuellement l'identité de tous ses Élémentaires. Plus il revendiquait d'Élémentaires, plus il lui serait facile de ressentir la présence des autres. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne soit découvert.

Ce qui était important était le timing. Il n'était pas prêt à faire face au Seigneur des Ténèbres et à admettre ce qu'il était, admettre qu'il allait travailler pour l'homme qui avait assassiné ses parents. Il avait besoin de temps pour accepter cela. Non, s'il faisait cela, il le ferait sous ses propres conditions. Personne ne lui dirait quoi faire, particulièrement pas Voldemort.

Harry soupira. Non seulement, devait-il s'inclure lui-même dans ses calculs mais aussi Luna et le Scorpion quel qu'il soit. Draco s'était peut-être engagé là-dedans volontairement mais il allait poser certaines conditions et montrer qu'il n'était pas un sous-fifre mais un égal. Il n'allait pas se laisser faire sans réagir. Il se battrait à chaque instant.

Tout d'abord, il allait cependant localiser Luna et parler avec elle. Avec sa compréhension de leur situation, il pourrait créer un plan correct et non se précipiter comme le Gryffondor pour lequel le Monde Sorcier le prenait. Il ferait cela proprement... pour chacun d'entre eux.

x-x-x-x-x

Lucius soupira tandis que sa dernière classe quittait la salle. Enseigner à ses idiots n'était pas quelque chose qu'il appréciait. Il n'avait non seulement pas le droit d'enseigner la matière qu'il souhaitait réellement enseigner mais il devait garder son sang froid face à des élèves qui n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'ils faisaient. Il n'avait pas le droit de les punir s'ils faisaient quelque chose de mal mais devait au lieu de cela leur donner une retenue. C'était tellement insipide. Honnêtement, il ne savait pas comment le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait fait accepter cela.

Néanmoins, son apparition à Poudlard avait d'autres raisons que l'enseignement.

Il était le mentor de Draco. Cela ne voudrait habituellement rien dire pour d'autres sorcières et sorciers mais pour les Mangemorts, ce serait bientôt une position très importante, une que beaucoup envieraient. Elle serait encore plus importante et exclusive que le Cercle Intérieur. Ce serait quelque chose que tout le monde ne pourrait pas prendre ou gagner. Seuls les Élémentaires pourraient décider.

Être le parfait mentor d'un Élémentaire était un point sur quel le Seigneur des Ténèbres était intransigeant. Ces mentors seraient tout pour leurs Élémentaires. S'ils étaient tués ou séparés pour une quelconque période, cela poserait de gros problèmes. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne permettrait pas que cela advienne ce qui était la seconde raison pour laquelle il était à Poudlard.

En tant que mentor d'un Élémentaire, il devait être proche de ce dernier. Le fait que ledit Élémentaire était son fils était également un bonus. Pendant l'année scolaire, il voyait à peine son fils. De cette façon, il pourrait passer plus de temps avec lui. Pourtant, cela s'avérait plus difficile qu'il l'avait pensé au premier abord.

Draco était censé cherché les autres Élémentaires. Cette recherche n'avait, pour l'instant, pas eu beaucoup de succès. Bien sûr, son fils avait soigneusement cherché les autres dans le train, ce n'était cependant pas assez. Il devait chercher des signes de la présence des autres Élémentaires à Poudlard. Il n'y avait peut-être absolument aucun Élémentaire à l'école mais ils devaient être vigilants. D'une façon ou d'une autre, Lucius devait remettre son fils sur les rails.

La chance semblait être de son côté puisque Draco entra dans sa salle de classe.

"Père, comment était ta journée ?" s'enquit Draco comme il l'avait fait ces dernières semaines.

Pour une quelconque raison, Draco ressentait le besoin de voir son mentor chaque jour. Ni Lucius ni le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pouvaient expliquer cela. Seul Draco pouvait leur fournir des explications mais il demeurait cependant bouche cousue à ce sujet. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres présumait que c'était parce qu'ils ne connaissaient pas les autres Élémentaires pour l'instant et qu'il avait besoin d'être proche d'eux.

"Elle était au mieux acceptable." répondit Lucius en regardant son fils se rapprocher.

Draco s'accrocha au bras de Lucius et le tira vers son bureau attaché à sa salle de classe. C'était une pièce confortable où Lucius se détendait souvent entre ses cours pour éviter ces enfants disgracieux. Draco aimait juste le canapé confortable qui était situé innocemment contre le mur.

Lucius permit à son fils de se blottir contre lui en retenant un soupir. Draco n'avait pas fait cela même enfant et pour être parfaitement honnête, c'était légèrement perturbant. L'Héritier Malfoy devrait être digne en n'importe quelle situation, pas seulement en public.

"Comment se passe tes cours, Draco ?" demanda Lucius. Il devait trouver un moyen de diriger la conversation vers les Élémentaires aussi subtilement que possible pour que son fils ne pense pas qu'il était en train de l'aider.

"Bien. Comme d'habitude, la plupart des professeurs ignore simplement les Serpentards. Ils ne se soucient pas de nous. Mes notes sont néanmoins excellentes et rivalisent avec celles de cette Sang-de-bourbe répugnante. J'espère la surpasser d'ici la fin de l'année." se vanta Draco.

Lucius était plutôt content de ses résultats pour l'instant. Avoir une Sang-de-bourbe meilleure que son propre fils était quelque chose qu'il méprisait grandement. Il fallait maintenant amener les informations qu'il avait besoin de donner à Draco.

"As-tu été témoin de ce qui s'est passé ce matin entre Potter et ces marginaux qu'il appelait amis ?" interrogea Lucius. "Cela a causé un tel remous émotionnel que les murs de la Grande Salle en ont souffert. Même à présent, ils ont encore des problèmes pour réparer la fissure derrière la table des Serdaigles."

Draco hocha la tête impatiemment. Évidemment qu'il en avait été témoin. S'il ne l'avait pas été, il en aurait sûrement entendu parler. Le Trio d'Or n'était plus. Il avait possiblement une nouvelle chance d'être l'ami d'Harry Potter. Il avait une autre chance et il ne la gâcherait pas. Le seul problème était le reste de la Maison protectrice des Gryffondors. Ils semblaient réticents à laisser quiconque se rapprocher d'eux pour une quelconque raison. Cela rendait beaucoup curieux de ce qu'ils étaient en train de... une minute... quoi ?

"Une fissure dans le mur, père ?"

Lucius applaudit mentalement. Son plan fonctionnait lentement.

"En effet, une fissure géante s'est formée dans le mur de la Grande Salle durant le dernier discours de Potter. C'était tout à fait splendide. Le Directeur et le Professeur Flitwick n'ont toujours pas réussi à complètement la colmater."

Draco commença immédiatement à réfléchir. De tels exploits étaient souvent impossibles. Le Directeur de Poudlard était toujours capable de réparer le problème quel qu'il soit. Le fait qu'il ne le pouvait pas était révélateur. Seul quelqu'un possédant une énorme puissance magique pouvait causer autant de dommages. Cela voulait dire que l'Élémentaire de Terre était quelque part entre les murs de Poudlard.

Cela ne s'arrêtait pas là pourtant. Il pouvait encore réduire le champ des recherches. L'Élémentaire de Terre était quelqu'un proche de Potter. C'était également simple à déduire.

La fissure le long du mur était apparue pendant la harangue de Potter contre ses anciens amis. Quelque chose dans ses mots devaient avoir déclenché la fureur de l'Élémentaire. Il ne serait pas capable de la contenir s'il sentait quelqu'un menacer ses amis. Donc cet Élémentaire pouvait être n'importe quel Gryffondor de cinquième, sixième ou septième année. Il était également possible qu'il soit en quatrième année à cause de la plus jeune Weasley mais c'était peu probable. Potter était dans l'équipe de Quidditch qui comportait principalement des membres plus âgés. Maintenant, tout ce qu'il avait à faire était d'ouvrir l'œil et de réduire la liste.

L'Élémentaire de Terre pouvait bien évidemment être Potter lui-même mais cela semblait improbable. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres tentait de tuer Harry depuis qu'il était un nourrisson. Il aurait été impossible pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres de même contempler l'idée de tuer l'un de ses Élémentaires. C'était quelque chose qui ne pouvait être fait même s'ils désertaient tous. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pouvait pas lever sa baguette contre eux.

Au moins, il avait maintenant une liste de personnes pour commencer ses recherches. Il devrait être prudent et faire très attention mais tout devrait bien se passer. Après tout, il était l'Air. Il pouvait être subtile s'il le voulait ou aussi bruyant qu'un ouragan. Cela demanderait juste du temps et de la patience.

"Oui, père, ce fut un exploit assez splendide." acquiesça Draco. "Peut-être pourrais-je être moi-même capable de magie aussi impressionnante. Je devrais te laisser à tes devoirs. Je te parlerais demain père."

Lucius hocha la tête tandis que Draco prenait promptement congé.

Finalement ! Il avait été capable de faire adopter à Draco l'état d'esprit dont ils avaient besoin. Maintenant, ils seraient au moins sur la bonne voie. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'enquérait de ce qu'ils avaient pu découvrir, Draco pourrait lui fournir des informations qui satisferaient leur maître jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent en apprendre plus.

Il s'était inquiété que quand ils parleraient au Seigneur des Ténèbres, Draco soit puni pour son manque d'information. Maintenant, avec quelque chose à fournir, il savait que son fils serait sauf pour quelque temps. Après cela, plus de finesse serait nécessaire pour sauvegarder son fils des punitions de leur maître mais il penserait à cela plus tard. Pour l'instant, il avait des devoirs à corriger.

x-x-x-x-x

La fin de la journée était enfin arrivée ce dont Harry était reconnaissant. Après avoir passé du temps à lire 'Élémentaires : Une Introduction', il était allé dîner. C'était seulement pour apaiser ses amis puisqu'il ne les avait pas vus de l'après-midi. Ils s'inquiétaient beaucoup de son bien-être quand il était à Poudlard mais il n'en avait jamais parlé avec eux. Il était toujours en danger à Poudlard et s'ils désiraient le protéger, il n'allait pas stopper leur détermination.

Après le dîner, il disparut néanmoins une seconde fois, disant cette fois aux Gryffondors qu'il allait parler à un de ses amis d'une autre maison. De cette façon, ils ne paniqueraient pas quand il ne se montrerait pas dans la Salle Commune quand le dîner serait terminé.

Bien sûr, échapper à Ron et Hermione était plus compliqué. Il avait carrément du lâcher les autres Gryffondors sur eux au plus grand déplaisir de leur Directrice de Maison et du Directeur. Il ne s'en souciait cependant pas, s'il voulait voir Luna, il devait être seul. Il ne pourrait plus jamais faire confiance à Ron et Hermione à ce sujet et les autres Gryffondors lui étaient trop inconnus. Sa confiance ne s'étendait pas aussi loin, particulièrement à ce sujet. La seule personne sur laquelle il pouvait compter était Luna.

En sortant de la Grande Salle, il remarqua une robe disparaissant dans un tournant sur sa gauche. Il pouvait sentir que c'était Luna puisqu'ils s'étaient reconnu l'un l'autre comme Élémentaires donc il pouvait la suivre sans souci.

Elle le mena finalement à un mur vide. Harry cilla plusieurs fois avant d'approcher Luna. Elle n'avait jamais agi sans raison auparavant mais cette fois, c'était ridicule. Quel était l'intérêt de se rencontrer ici si n'importe qui pouvait les surprendre ? Il ne faudrait pas grand chose pour les espionner, c'était sûr. Tout ce qu'il fallait faire était de se cacher derrière l'un des tournants.

"Où veux-tu aller Harry ?" demanda Luna.

Harry dut prendre un moment. Où voulait-il aller ? Quelle sorte de question était-ce ? Ils ne pouvaient pas exactement voyager ailleurs à l'intérieur du château. Dumbledore le saurait immédiatement s'ils partaient. Il répondit néanmoins à sa question.

"Je voudrais aller à Central Parc, Luna." répondit Harry.

Le parc avait toujours été apaisant pour lui. Bien sûr, il savait maintenant que c'était parce qu'il était un Élémentaire mais cela n'avait pas d'importance pour lui. S'il voulait créer un plan pour eux alors ils devaient être détendus. Puisque le Parc avait aussi un bassin, Luna se sentirait également détendu. C'était l'endroit parfait pour eux.

Luna hocha la tête et commença à faire des allez-retours devant le mur. Au troisième passage, une porte commença à se former dans le mur. La mâchoire d'Harry toucha le sol tandis que Luna ouvrait la porte. Derrière les murs de Poudlard se trouvait Central Parc. Il suivit Luna dans la pièce avec empressement et observa tandis que la porte se fermait derrière eux. Cette dernière demeura où elle était, détonnant au milieu de toute cette verdure.

En regardant aux alentours, Harry réalisa qu'il n'y avait en fait personne d'autre qu'eux dans Central Parc. Il était vide et apaisant avec les bruits que faisaient la brise dans les arbres et les petites éclaboussures des poissons nageant entre les roseaux. C'était définitivement l'endroit parfait pour eux deux même si ce n'était qu'une copie.

Ils marchèrent côte à côte avant de s'asseoir près de l'eau.

"Luna, quelle est cette pièce ?"

Luna regardait le bassin rêveusement. Il était évident pour Harry qu'elle profitait autant que lui de l'isolation de l'endroit.

"C'est la Salle sur Demande, Harry. Les elfes de maison l'appellent la Salle-Va-et-Vient. C'est un endroit de possibilités infinies parce qu'il peut devenir tout ce dont tu as besoin."

Harry était estomaqué. Cette pièce pouvait se transformer en tout... tout ce qu'il voulait. C'était simplement stupéfiant et absolument génial. Harry ne pouvait comprendre pourquoi personne n'en avait jamais entendu parler auparavant puisque c'était possiblement la meilleure pièce dans tout Poudlard.

"La salle apparaît seulement si tu en as besoin sinon, elle ne peut être localisée. C'est aussi l'endroit parfait pour cacher des choses." fit Luna en réponse à ses pensées. "Maintenant, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? Les Hollowings disent que c'est d'une grande importance."

Harry ignora aisément la mention des Hollowings. C'était de toute évidence quelque chose que seule Luna pouvait réellement comprendre donc il n'allait pas tenter de l'analyser.

"J'ai décidé que simplement cacher mon statut d'Élémentaire ne sera pas possible à long terme. Il sera éventuellement trop facile de nous localiser avec Draco observant tout. Je ne veux néanmoins pas faire cela aux conditions de Voldem- du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je veux que le moment où je déciderais de lui dévoiler mon identité soit mon choix et je veux la même chose pour toi et le Scorpion. De cette façon, je peux au moins assurer notre sécurité. Pour cela, j'ai besoin d'un plan et de ton aide." dit Harry en fixant les roseaux dans le bassin.

Ils semblaient osciller dans un mouvement de balancier lui disant de s'assoupir. Ce n'était pourtant pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait faire dans l'immédiat. Il avait besoin d'un plan solide pour aider ceux qui l'entouraient. Il ne faillirait pas à ceux qui avaient besoin de son aide.

"Cela est très sage, grand serpent." acquiesça Luna. "Ce sera très apprécié par ceux qui n'ont pas l'habitude de se dresser contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres."

Harry sourit. Faire face au Seigneur des Ténèbres pour la première fois était absolument intimidant. Il était habitué à la pression de faire face à quelqu'un d'aussi puissant, certains ne l'étaient pas. Il pouvait aisément le comprendre.

"Le plus sûr pour cela est que je sois le prochain à être revendiqué. De cette façon, je peux contrôler les informations arrivant jusqu'à Vold- le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je peux aussi limiter les informations que Draco lui fournit. Cela vous donnerait du temps à toi et ton mentor pour reconnaître ce que tu pourrais devoir faire dans le futur. Cela nous donnerait aussi du temps pour trouver le Scorpion en premier." insista Harry.

Luna regardait fixement le fond du bassin. Harry pouvait sentir leurs Éléments s'agiter et sut qu'elle regardait dans le futur. C'était une vision étrange et probablement pas une qu'elle révélait à beaucoup donc être l'un d'eux le rendait fier.

"Le Serpent devra être prudent." dit Luna d'une voix rêveuse. Elle était distante et inquiétait légèrement Harry mais il sentait que c'était une partie du processus donc il ne l'arrêta pas.

"Le père du Faucon est très observateur et comme le Serpentard qu'il est, aide son fils autant qu'il le peut. Le Poisson et le Scorpion seront saufs pour un temps après que le Serpent aura été découvert. Cela ne durera pourtant pas aussi longtemps que beaucoup le souhaiteraient. Si les plans du Serpent doivent réussir, il aura besoin d'un mentor. Un adulte qui le guidera dans les épreuves qui l'attendent. Le mentor aide à protéger les Élémentaires donc tous en auront besoin avant de faire face au maître."

Harry soupira tandis que Luna continua de fixer l'eau, cette fois moins concentrée. Il était évident qu'elle serait absente pendant un moment donc il avait du temps pour réfléchir.

Il était content de pouvoir aider les autres Élémentaires de cette façon mais cela était néanmoins frustrant. Il ne voulait pas d'un mentor. Les années passées chez les Dursley lui avaient appris à ne pas faire confiance aux adultes. Puis, les années à Poudlard n'avaient pas du tout amélioré cette croyance. Elles l'avaient seulement confortée. Il était impossible de faire confiance aux adultes avec quoi que ce soit ayant de l'importance lorsque l'on était Harry James Potter. Ils voyaient tous l'invincible Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu et rien d'autre. Il serait toujours fort, courageux et sauverait la mise.

Avec cette épée de Damoclès le menaçant maintenant, vers qui était-il censé se tourner ? Personne ne le croirait et personne ne le prendrait au sérieux. Ils penseraient tous qu'il pouvait s'en occuper seul. Pourtant il ne s'en tirerait pas cette fois. Il deviendrait l'un des Élémentaires du Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'était juste une question de temps.

"Je ne m'inquiéterais pas si j'étais toi Harry." dit Luna, le tirant hors de ses pensées.

Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle était de retour sur le plan non-divin. C'était malgré tout une vision des plus bienvenues. Être capable de prédire le futur en regardant simplement dans l'eau ne devait pas être très facile pour Luna. Harry estimait qu'il ne devrait lui demander de le faire qu'en cas extrême. Ses pouvoirs ne seraient pas utilisés frivolement pour son plaisir.

"Pourquoi cela Luna ?" ne put s'empêcher de demander Harry.

"Ton mentor t'attend simplement. Il a déjà prêté serment de te protéger. Cet homme... il ferait n'importe quoi pour que tu sois en sécurité. Je sais qu'il te protégera, Harry. Il l'a déjà fait de nombreuses fois auparavant sans que tu le saches. Tu n'as donc aucun besoin de t'inquiéter. Il sera exactement ce dont tu as besoin." sourit Luna.

"Mais Luna... comment suis-je censé l'approcher si je ne sais pas qui il est ?"

Luna se contenta simplement de sourire et de balancer ses pieds. Elle était détendue ce qui aidait vraiment à calmer Harry. Sans Luna, il serait probablement déjà devenu fou à cause de toutes ses inquiétudes.

"Ton mentor viendra vers toi Harry. Donc ne t'inquiète pas. Tout finira par s'arranger."

Harry finit par acquiescer. Elle semblait si positive qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la croire, de croire en elle. Si son mentor allait l'approcher alors il devrait simplement attendre jusque là. Que ce moment soit proche ou non, il n'en savait rien. Mais ce serait au moins un poids en moins. Il pouvait avancer quand cela arriverait.

Son plan fonctionnerait et il leur ferait gagner du temps à tous pour s'adapter et obtenir des droits équitables pour ce qu'ils méritaient. C'était quelque chose dont ils avaient tous besoin et il n'allait pas arrêter de se battre parce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait trouvé un quelconque pouvoir sur eux. Non, il se battrait contre cela jusqu'à la fin que le Seigneur des Ténèbres aime cela ou non parce qu'il était Harry Potter.


	6. Aide Inattendue

**Titre original : **_Inheritance_

**Titre traduit :** _Héritage_

**Auteur :**_ MidnightEmber_

**Traducteur : **_Lostariel (plus un coup de main de Lilo)_

**Couple : **_HPLV_

**Disclaimer**** : **_Rien ne m'appartient, ni Harry Potter ni l'histoire dont l'idée revient à son auteur qui m'a gentiment donné l'autorisation de la traduire. Je n'ai de droits que sur la traduction_.

**Avertissements : **_Slash, Homme/Homme, scènes pour adultes, langage, sexe gay..._

**Légende : **_"Fourchelang", Lettres, articles de journaux_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre Six : Aide Inattendue<strong>

Mardi matin fut comme n'importe quel autre jour à Poudlard. Harry se réveilla, s'habilla et marcha jusqu'à la Grande Salle entouré de ses amis... ou tout du moins ceux qui s'étaient réveillés aussi tôt (la plupart des Gryffondors préféraient dormir tard). Comme d'habitude, ils sautèrent par-dessus les marches qui étaient des pièges ou juste des espaces qui n'existaient pas. Ils se dirigeaient ensuite le long des nombreux couloirs et escaliers se déplaçant pour arriver à la destination désirée.

Dans l'ensemble, c'était la routine matinale habituelle vraiment, comme l'étaient les problèmes de stress d'Harry.

Il était toujours stressé. Cacher son secret à autant de personnes commençait vraiment à laisser des traces sur lui. L'Ordre du Phénix avait été le premier. Cela avait été relativement simple de leur cacher son secret comparé au cas des Mangemorts. Ces derniers voulaient localiser les Élémentaires. L'Ordre ne savait même pas qu'ils existaient.

Harry marchait sur des œufs à l'école. N'importe quel élève de Poudlard pouvait être un Mangemort cherchant à bien se faire voir par son Maître et il devait encore trouver un moyen convenable de cacher sa bande d'Élémentaire. Pendant son temps libre, il avait essayé quelques objets qu'il pouvait aisément trouver ici et là dans le dortoir et qui ne manqueraient à personne comme un bandage mais il s'était consumé dès qu'il avait touché la bande. Il semblerait que seul un t-shirt à manches longues et sa robe lui sauvait la mise jusqu'à maintenant. Aucune autre de ses tentatives n'avait fonctionné mais il y avait toujours plus de choses à essayer plus tard.

En prenant en compte tout cela, il avait vraiment du pain sur la planche.

Et puis, il y avait l'Élémentaire d'Air, Draco Malfoy, lui-même. Il était le principal leader des recherches. Après tout, vous pouviez difficilement trouver mieux qu'un Élémentaire lié au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le monde vous appartenait après ça. Localiser un autre Élémentaire était juste une tâche simple assignée par leur Maître. Heureusement, il devait encore commencer à chercher à l'extérieur de sa propre maison.

En dépit de tout ceci s'accumulant autour de lui, il cachait son secret.

Donc quand il entra dans la Grande Salle ce matin-là, entouré de ses amis géniaux, tout était comme chaque matin...

"Bonjour, Potter."

… jusqu'à cet instant. En se retournant, Harry fut stupéfait de voir la personne qu'il désirait le moins voir et une qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir un jour l'approcher. Draco Malfoy se tenait devant le groupe de Gryffondors.

Harry tira immédiatement plusieurs conclusions de son apparition soudaine. Tentait-il de se rapprocher de lui pour une raison spécifique ? Avait-il réalisé qu'il était un Élémentaire ? Ou existait-il une quelconque autre raison pour que Draco Malfoy salue son rival perpétuel ? Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de la raison qui se cachait derrière ces soudaines salutations. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de les retourner de la même façon.

"… bonjour Malfoy" salua Harry avec circonspection.

Les autres Gryffondors observaient leur échange du coin de l'œil comme nombre des professeurs. Harry présumait qu'ils attendaient simplement que la dispute parte en vrille. De cette façon, ils pourraient enlever beaucoup de points à chaque maison.

"Je suis heureux que toi et le reste de tes lions aient finalement vu à quel point la famille Weasley et cette Sang-de-bourbe pouvaient être pathétiques. Il serait épouvantable de continuer à donner à de tels bouffons le droit de converser avec leurs supérieurs. En l'occurrence, à la table des Serpentards, nous avons été horrifiés du spectacle d'hier. Weasley peut être si rustre sur les sujets les plus sensibles."

Le groupe échangea un regard. Qu'est-ce qui avait soudainement provoqué cela ?

"Merci Malfoy, je ne sais pas quoi dire." répondit Harry.

Qu'était-il exactement censé répondre à quelque chose comme cela ? Je suis désolé... j'aurais dû t'écouter quand nous étions des gamins en première année ? Bizarrement, il doutait que cela passerait très bien.

De plus, ce n'était pas comme si Malfoy faisait vraiment très attention à lui. Pas que ce soit très visible mais Draco faisait bien plus attention à ses amis qu'à lui. C'était étrange mais aidait Harry à garder son calme. Si l'Élémentaire ne tentait pas de le disséquer alors il ne pensait pas qu'Harry était un Élémentaire. Pour l'instant, il était hors de danger.

"Ne dis rien Potter. Tiens toi simplement à l'écart de tels immondices à l'avenir et tu seras sûr d'aller loin dans le Monde Sorcier."

Harry ne put s'empêcher de fixer l'héritier Malfoy. Quelque chose dans la façon que Draco avait de regarder ses amis lui sauta à l'esprit. Ses pensées se raccordèrent et la scène prit tout son sens. Draco ne parlait pas avec Harry parce qu'il pensait qu'Harry était un Élémentaire. Le Serpentard parlait à Harry parce qu'il pensait qu'un de ses amis était un Élémentaire.

Cela avait un certain sens, admettait-il. Beaucoup de ses amis étaient proches de lui à présent. Ils le protégeaient tous des sources extérieures mais en majorité de Dumbledore et de sa bande de petits oiseaux. N'importe lequel aurait pu être facilement pris de colère à cause du problème avec Ron et Hermione, assez pour causer une fissure dans le mur. C'était la meilleure des couvertures.

La chance semblait être de son côté.

Draco ne dit rien de plus. Il hocha simplement de la tête et s'éloigna. Tout le groupe des Gryffondors regarda Malfoy junior aller vers la table des Serpentards et parler à ses amis. Il n'existait aucune indication que les cinq dernières minutes avaient jamais existé.

"C'est vraiment arrivé ou je suis toujours en train de dormir ?" demanda Seamus.

Les professeurs ne semblaient pas non plus y croire. Ils étaient tous choqués qu'une bagarre ne soit pas partie en vrille, simplement avec Malfoy et Potter dans le même espace vital. McGonagall et Snape semblaient être les plus choqués par la tournure des événements. Les Lions et les Serpents n'avaient jamais pu échanger de civilités sans hurler. Pour eux, c'était presque impensable.

En fait, toute la salle était assez silencieuse. Bien sûr, les Serpentards parlaient doucement entre eux mais les autres maisons étaient réservées. Les Gryffondors essayaient de comprendre les motivations de Malfoy. Les Serdaigles étaient comme d'habitude en train d'analyser tous les aspects de la rencontre. Les Poufsouffles ne pouvaient simplement pas comprendre pourquoi deux maisons ennemies s'entendaient soudainement.

"Appelons juste ça une rencontre avec les extraterrestres et tenons-nous en là." dit Dean.

Cela causa une éruption de questions sur ce qu'était un extraterrestre et leur matinée redevint normale.

x-x-x-x-x

Après ce choc très matinal, la journée continua tout d'abord par la Métamorphose. Au plus grand soulagement d'Harry, il ne partageait le cours qu'avec d'autres Gryffondors. Cela voulait dire aucun Serdaigle fouineur ou Poufsouffle prudent. Les Serpentards n'étaient même pas capable de compatir. Les seules personnes présentes dans ce cours savaient qu'ils valaient mieux ne pas parler de ce qui s'était passé, ils réalisaient que même Harry ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé et s'en tenaient là.

D'autres n'étaient cependant pas aussi intelligents.

"Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu pensais être en train de faire ? De quoi parlais-tu avec Malfoy ?"cria Ron tandis qu'Hermione et lui apparaissaient à l'angle du couloir menant à la salle de Métamorphose.

L'effet sur le groupe fut instantané. Tous les Gryffondors sans exception firent les gros yeux à la paire.

"Que veux-tu dire, Ronald ?" demanda froidement Parvati.

À la fois Ron et Hermione auraient dû être assez vifs pour réaliser qu'ils n'allaient s'attirer les bonnes grâces de personne en questionnant l'un d'eux, en particulier Harry. Cela servirait seulement à énerver le groupe et par conséquent toute la Maison Gryffondor. De toute évidence, ils étaient pourtant tellement à la botte de Dumbledore qu'ils ne pourraient pas voir le bon sens si ce dernier leur rentrait dedans.

"C'est Malfoy ! Il est maléfique et un Mangemort. Harry, tu ne peux pas être vu en train de lui parler ! Les gens vont commencer à croire que tu soutiens les Forces du Mal !" se justifia Ron.

Les Gryffondors ne pouvaient même pas commencer à répondre à Ron. Cette remarque manquait tellement d'objectivité qu'ils ne pouvaient même pas croire qu'elle avait pu être prononcée.

"Weasley," grogna Harry. "Les personnes avec lesquelles je décide de discuter ne sont pas ton affaire. Si je veux parler à Malfoy sans l'attaquer comme un gamin de cinq ans, je le ferais."

Il en avait fini de s'expliquer maintenant. S'il voulait répondre à Draco comme un sorcier normalement civilisé, alors il le ferait ! Sa vie serait bientôt liée à un dictateur. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il devait écouter les absurdités de pseudo-dictateurs.

Hermione se tourna vers les lui, les mains sur les hanches pour le réprimander. "Harry, tu ne sais rien de ce que nous voulons dire. Tu ne peux pas fréquenter un futur Mangemort quand beaucoup de gens t'admirent d'être un modèle exemplaire de la Lumière. Tu ne dois être vu qu'avec les bonnes personnes et Draco Malfoy n'est pas l'une d'entre elles."

"Granger, quel âge penses-tu qu'il a ? Cinq ans ? Il n'a pas besoin que tu le grondes comme si tu étais sa mère. Il a grandi en faisant les choses à sa façon et il a plutôt bien réussi. Juste parce qu'il parle à Draco ne l'associe pas immédiatement avec Tu-Sais-Qui." dit Lavande, l'air renfrogné.

"De plus, le Directeur n'a-t-il pas dit pendant la Fête de Bienvenue que nous devrions encourager les amitiés inter-maisons ? Harry faisait juste le premier pas, une fois que les maisons Gryffondor et Serpentard auront cessé leur vendetta, les autres maisons devraient également se calmer." lança Dean.

Ron et Hermione avaient l'air ahuri que tous les Gryffondors de leur année se soient ralliés contre eux. De toute évidence, ils n'avaient pas vu cela venir bien que cela ait été prévisible depuis un moment et même bien plus évident ces derniers jours. Honnêtement, qu'avaient-ils fait de leurs têtes ?

Le groupe de Gryffondors utilisa l'opportunité fourni par leur silence pour entrer dans la salle de classe sans être dérangés et prirent tous des places séparant Harry de Ron et Hermione. De cette façon, ils pourraient peut-être au moins avoir une leçon tranquille sans les entendre se chamailler avec Harry.

Malheureusement pour tout le groupe aussi bien que pour leur professeur, Hermione et Ron choisirent de se chamailler à propos d'autres choses à la place. Manifestement, sans Harry dans le trio pour faire tampon entre ces deux-là, ils ne pouvaient s'entendre quand ils stressaient. Cela les amenait à se chamailler à propos des plus petites choses...

"Ron tu ne le fais pas correctement !" hurla Hermione faisant sursauter tout le monde.

… comme de mal lancer un sort.

Ce n'était qu'un petit problème qui aurait été facilement résolu si Harry leur parlait toujours. Après tout, Ron n'avait essayé le sort qu'une seule fois tandis qu'Hermione avait fait au moins dix tentatives.

Le but de ce cours était de métamorphoser une tortue en couvre-théière. Ce n'était pas le plus utile des sorts mais ils avaient quand même eu quelques fous rires pendant le cours. Certains couvre-théières avaient commencé à marcher alors que d'autres tortues glissaient simplement dans la pièce, troublées de leur absence de pattes. Personne n'avait encore lancé le sort correctement.

Bien sûr, leur concentration était dure à maintenir quand Hermione Granger s'obstinait à hurler des directives à Ron. Honnêtement, pensa Harry, qu'essayait-elle de lui apprendre ? Quoi que ce soit, cela ne fonctionnait pas pour eux.

À la moitié de la leçon, ils envisageaient de lancer un sort de silence sur Hermione tous ensemble juste pour voir si les effets du sortilège seraient permanents. Sa voix était simplement horripilante et elle tapait sur les nerfs de tout le monde même, ou tout du moins c'était ce qu'il semblait, ceux de leur professeur qui restait normalement calme face à ce genre de choses. Néanmoins, de façon surprenante, ce fut leur Professeur de Métamorphose qui craqua la première.

"Miss Granger si vous ne baissez pas la voix, je serais obligée de vous mettre à la porte. Est-ce compris ?" dit sèchement le Professeur McGonagall.

Hermione couina et se cacha derrière un livre de cours plutôt épais qu'elle tira de son sac, embarrassée d'avoir été réprimandée pour quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant que d'être bruyante en cours. Ron roula juste des yeux et continua à essayer de réussir le nouveau sort sans l'aide d'Hermione.

Heureusement, elle fut silencieuse pendant le reste de la leçon. Harry n'aurait pas pu être plus heureux de la tournure des événements.

Toutefois, alors que le cours touchait à sa fin, Harry jura presque. Le cours suivant était Sortilèges avec les Serdaigles et après l'accrochage avec Malfoy de ce matin, ils seraient naturellement aussi curieux que des pies. Cela le laissait entre le marteau et l'enclume. Non seulement devrait-il essayer de mettre autant de distance que possible entre eux mais il devrait ignorer leurs regards curieux pendant tout le cours.

La sonnerie retentit, signalant la fin du cours. Harry entendit le Professeur McGonagall donner les devoirs en haussant la voix tandis que tous les élèves commençaient à rassembler leurs affaires. Une sensation de terreur se substitua au calme en lui. C'était la combinaison des Serdaigles fouineurs et de l'éternellement pénible Duo d'Or qui la causait. Il n'était pas sûr de comment il aurait survécu sans ses amis à ses côtés.

Harry se dirigea vers le cours suivant entouré de ses amis protecteurs. Eux et les autres Gryffondors qu'ils croisaient l'aidaient à empêcher les autres maisons de trop le harceler. Les Serpentards étaient calmement remercier pour leurs avis. Les Serdaigles étaient mis à l'écart à l'aide d'énigmes sur lesquels ils se concentraient. Les Poufsouffles étaient repoussés de force quand leur harcèlement devenait trop agaçant. En définitive, Harry ne fut pas du tout dérangé.

"Harry !" hurla Hermione alors qu'elle courait dans le couloir avec Ron.

De toute évidence, ils essayaient, sans succès, de rattraper l'entourage d'Harry. Harry avait cru qu'il avait clairement expliqué à travers ses arguments qu'ils n'étaient plus amis. Pourtant, malgré leur récente querelle, ils s'attendaient toujours à ce qu'Harry s'arrête et attende qu'ils les rattrapent. Peu probable.

Le groupe arriva à la salle de Sortilèges assez facilement avec l'aide de tous les autres et s'installèrent calmement, faisant attention à placer Harry à la fois loin des Serdaigles et loin du Trio d'Or. Le Professeur Flitwick n'étant cependant pas encore là, l'espace les séparant n'empêchait pas les questions de voler.

"Tes bonnes relations avec Malfoy ont-elles quelque chose à voir avec Tu-Sais-Quoi ?" demanda immédiatement une des filles.

"Cela expliquerait pourquoi il s'est récemment séparé de Granger et Weasley. Il pourrait très bien être un Mangemort. Après tout, qui suspecterait le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu d'être lié à des gens aussi effrayants ?"

"Non, Harry ne ferait pas ça ! Il est la seule personne qui se soit jamais dressé contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres." dit Hermione, outrée.

Très honnêtement, Harry pouvait y croire. Il en avait la preuve sur son poignet gauche, ce n'était juste pas la preuve qui l'incriminerait à leurs yeux. Non, cela deviendrait immédiatement un phare pour Draco Malfoy.

"Harry va se dresser contre Vous-Savez-Qui et sauver tout le monde de lui, n'est-ce pas Harry ?"

"Je pensais que tu ne croyais pas à son retour ?"

"Je... Je ne le crois pas ! C'est juste... à son retour-"

"Ne veux-tu pas dire 'si' il revient ?"

"Bien sûr que si, c'est ce que j'ai dit, non ?"

"Non, tu as dit quand !"

"Est-ce qu'on ne s'éloigne pas du sujet, là ? On est censé parler d'Harry et Draco !"

Harry resta simplement assis les yeux écarquillés tandis que les Serdaigles commencèrent tous à argumenter entre eux avec l'aide occasionnelle de Ron et Hermione. Il était absolument horrifié.

Comment des gens qui se vantaient d'être les plus intelligents et les plus brillants de Poudlard pouvaient-ils être aussi ridicules et stupides ? Ils inventaient des histoires et des explications qui n'avaient même pas de sens. Sans compter Ron et Hermione qui alimentaient seulement ces histoires absurdes avec leurs propres explications.

"Silence tout le monde, aujourd'hui, nous commençons quelque chose de nouveau."

Loué soit le Professeur Flitwick. Il savait toujours comment faire taire ses Aigles. Le calme régna pendant tout le cours.

x-x-x-x-x

Arrivé au cours de Potions, Harry était complètement exténué et c'était entièrement la faute de Draco Malfoy. Il ne pouvait pas croire à quel point quelques phrases courtoises entre rivaux pouvaient devenir toute une montagne. C'était le seul sujet de discussion pendant tout le repas du midi. La Grande Salle avait été en effervescence pendant la totalité des quarante-cinq minutes de pause et beaucoup de membres des autres maisons avaient essayé de se rapprocher d'Harry.

Si Snape n'avait pas déjà été dans la salle de classe à attendre le début du cours, Harry se serait défoulé sur l'idiot.

En l'état actuel des choses, il ne pouvait retenir le pressentiment que ce cours n'allait pas bien se terminer. Avec Draco Malfoy tentant de rester calmement de l'autre côté de l'allée et Granger et Weasley assis devant lui, il savait que cela n'allait pas bien se terminer. Rien que la combinaison des deux allait le tuer.

Snape aboya des ordres après avoir foudroyé la salle du regard à cause de la façon dont ils s'étaient assis. De toute évidence, il avait également relevé que tous les Gryffondors avaient entouré Harry et les Serpentards Draco, les deux étant au milieu de la pièce. S'il n'avait pas été témoin des mots échangés entre eux alors il les aurait probablement fait déplacer pour les empêcher de se saboter mutuellement.

Harry avait lancé le feu sous le chaudron tandis que Neville, son binôme malchanceux, était allé rassembler les ingrédients.

"Hé vieux," dit Ron.

Un soubresaut du sourcil d'Harry fut tout ce que le Weasel reçut. Il n'allait vraiment pas leur parler à lui et à Granger à moins que ce ne soit absolument nécessaire. Ils n'étaient pas amis et ce n'était pas quelque chose qui changerait du jour au lendemain.

À côté de lui, Malfoy hocha la tête d'un air approbateur.

"Écoute vieux, je veux juste m'excuser pour tout ce que 'Mione et moi avons dit avant la Métamorphose. La vendetta Malfoy/Weasley est la première chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit et ça m'a fait exploser. C'était instinctif, vieux. Je n'ai pas pu me retenir."

Tout mettre sur le dos de la vendetta familiale, c'était définitivement quelque chose que Ron Weasley ferait. Il choisirait la solution de facilité juste pour rentrer dans ses bonnes grâces et continuerait ensuite à faire ce qu'il voulait. Ron se cachait simplement derrière sa famille quand les choses devenaient compliquées.

"Ron, grandis un peu," siffla Harry dans un murmure. "Cette vendetta date non seulement d'il y a plusieurs dizaines d'années mais ce n'est même pas ta famille qui l'a déclarée ! Les Malfoy sont ceux qui vous ont nommés traîtres à votre sang après que l'un de vos ancêtres ait volé la quasi totalité de l'argent des Malfoy et se soit enfuie avec un Moldu. C'est la raison pour laquelle vous êtes pauvres."

Tout ce qu'il avait dit était vrai. Harry avait appris l'histoire de Neville une nuit où il ne pouvait pas dormir. Neville, venant d'une famille de Sang-Pur, avait appris de nombreuses choses sur les vendettas familiales et les raisons derrière elles afin de ne pas s'y trouver mêlé. C'était des connaissances qu'il partageait volontiers avec Harry à cause de son lien avec deux familles de Sang-Purs.

Ron devint cramoisi tandis que les faits lui étaient jetés à la figure. Tout le monde dans la salle de Potions ricanait à sa mésaventure. Même Snape avait un sourire narquois sur le visage bien que peu étaient capable de le remarquer. Heureusement, il arrêta de harceler Harry après cela. Malheureusement, cela laissa le champ ouvert à Hermione pour commencer dès qu'elle fut revenue avec les ingrédients.

"Harry, s'il-te-plaît, laisse-nous t'expliquer ce qui s'est passé." supplia Hermione une fois que l'attention de Snape fut ailleurs.

"Non, je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne veux plus jamais rien à voir à faire avec toi ou Weasley. Maintenant, arrête de me distraire et laisse-moi me concentrer." murmura Harry.

S'il ne se concentrait pas sur sa potion, alors il y avait une forte probabilité qu'elle explose. Avec Neville comme binôme, il avait réellement besoin de faire attention. Neville avait assez peur du Professeur sans ajouter une explosion au mélange. Non pas que cela avait vraiment de l'importance. Si leur potion explosait, il serait celui que Snape allait blâmer. Neville s'en sortirait indemne. Snape était juste sadique à ce point.

"Harry-" fit Ron.

N'avaient-ils toujours pas compris ?

"C'est Potter pour vous deux à présent puisqu'il est évident que vous n'avez jamais été de vrais amis."

Le couple fit la grimace mais l'écouta au moins, dans une tentative pour l'apaiser.

"Très bien Ha- _Potter_, nous avons simplement fait ce que nous devions pour avancer dans la vie. Nous ne sommes pas tous riches et puissants comme le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. Nous avons plus besoin d'argent que toi de toute façon. Tu aurais fait exactement la même chose à notre place." accusa Ron.

C'était la chose la plus stupide qu'Harry avait jamais entendu mais au moins, il avait maintenant entendu d'eux que tout ce qui comptait était sa célébrité. Il savait maintenant exactement ce qu'ils pensaient de lui. Bien sûr, cela ne rendait pas les choses plus faciles à gérer mais au moins, ils étaient honnêtes. Bien que d'après les regards qu'Hermione lançait au roux, Ron n'était pas censé révéler cela. Oh, et bien, c'était tant pis pour eux.

"Non, je ne l'aurais pas fait parce que je ne me soucie pas de la célébrité comme vous. Souviens-toi de toutes ces _sympathiques_ entrevues avec Lockhart ? Et des accusations de Rita Skeeter ? Est-ce que j'ai aimé être avec quelqu'un d'autre de célèbre ? Non, parce que je ne me préoccupe pas de la célébrité comme vous mais cela ne semble pas rentrer dans vos esprits bornés." murmura Harry furieusement. "Tout ce que vous semblez voir est la merveilleuse vie que j'ai. Mais elle n'existe pas. C'est un conte de fée et ces derniers ne se réalisent pas."

Harry approchait les limites de sa tolérance et s'il ne trouvait pas un moyen de faire la sourde oreille, il y aurait du grabuge. Il pouvait voir Snape les observer du coin de l'œil de l'autre côté de la salle et savait que cela allait arriver tôt ou tard. Quoi qu'il se passe, il finirait avec une retenue même si la faute revenait à quelqu'un d'autre et que l'homme pouvait aisément le voir.

Non seulement cela, mais sa magie déraillait. Avec sa chance, l'Élémentaire en lui réagirait et provoquerait une autre réaction destructrice qu'il ne pourrait pas cacher. Cela ne pouvait pas se produire avec Draco aussi proche.

"Mais, Harry-"

"Écoutez, pourriez-vous juste laisser tomber tous les deux ! Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne veux plus jamais rien avoir à faire avec vous mais cela ne semble simplement pas pénétrer dans vos petites cervelles, pas vrai. Je ne veux plus de vous deux me tournant autour à cause de ma célébrité, comme vous l'avez dit vous-mêmes, je veux et j'ai des amis qui se préoccupent de moi comme juste Harry, donc Laissez. Moi. Tranquille." siffla furieusement Harry.

Juste au moment où il finissait cela, la potion sur laquelle il travaillait explosa soudainement. Son contenu se répandit dans toute la salle et recouvrit tout le monde, Snape inclus. Heureusement, c'était une potion de soins et pour une fois, il l'avait préparée correctement jusqu'à la dernière étape, la rendant inoffensive. Non, elle rendrait juste leurs cheveux rose fluo pendant quarante-huit heures. Ce n'était néanmoins pas exactement une excuse solide.

Il aurait vraiment dû faire plus attention à sa potion et moins aux deux idiots devant lui. Ils étaient le passé et un passé qu'il voulait réellement oublier. Il était dans l'instant présent et c'était là qu'il voulait rester.

Du coin de l'œil, il regarda Snape traverser la pièce d'un pas assuré jusqu'à ce qu'il se tienne devant son chaudron. Les cheveux roses n'étaient d'aucune utilité pour réduire les effets du regard furieux lancé sur lui par l'homme enragé.

"Potter, retenue ce soir, sept heures, ne soyez pas en retard !"

Harry laissa échapper un soupir tandis que Neville lui tapait le dos. Il n'avait vraiment droit à aucune pause cette semaine.

x-x-x-x-x

À sept heures précises, Harry entra dans la salle de potions pour la seconde fois de la journée. Snape était comme d'ordinaire, assis à son bureau en train de noter des devoirs des quatrièmes années. Avec la quantité de rouge qu'il utilisait, il semblait peu probable qu'aucun d'eux obtienne un O ou même un A.

"Potter, vous avez ce soir la tâche grandiose de nettoyer des chaudrons sans magie, commencez." dit-il sans même lever les yeux.

Harry grimaça mais accepta à contrecœur que c'était tout ce qu'il allait faire ce soir-là. Si Snape avait été d'encore plus mauvaise humeur, il aurait disséqué des chauves-souris ou quelque chose d'aussi répugnant que des veracrasses. Sans même un regard vers Snape, il retira sa robe scolaire, le laissant en pantalon et maillot et se mit au travail.

À mi-chemin dans son nettoyage, Snape se leva et fondit sur lui pour vérifier qu'il était réellement en train de faire le travail qui lui avait été assigné. Il ne prononça bien sûr pas un mot, il le regarda simplement avec mépris quand il réalisa qu'Harry était effectivement en train de travailler sur les chaudrons à un rythme raisonnable et sans sa baguette. Cela le sauva au moins de plus d'abus verbaux.

"Je vais dans mon bureau. Si quoi que ce soit est manquant ou que vous vous laissez aller pendant que je suis absent, Potter, vous le regretterez."

Après cela, Snape se tourna et sortit à grands pas en claquant la porte derrière lui, laissant Harry dans le silence. Cela ne le dérangeait néanmoins pas. En fait, il préférait cela aux yeux d'obsidienne qui lui foudroyaient la nuque et le rendait mal à l'aise. Harry n'était pas sûr de la raison pour laquelle il l'observait mais le mettait sur le compte de la confiance. Snape ne lui faisait définitivement pas confiance et cela se voyait pendant ses retenues comme en classe.

Harry roula ses manches tandis qu'il continuait à nettoyer, soulagé que personne ne soit présent pour voir la marque et continua son travail. Non pas qu'Harry ait réellement envie que Snape lui fasse confiance ou vice-versa. Il était hors de question qu'il fasse confiance à Snape. Les quatre dernières années avaient seulement prouvé ce que Snape pensait vraiment de lui.

Pour Snape, il était une copie de son père bien que cela ne fusse pas vrai et Snape était la seule personne qui devait encore le réaliser. Peut-être que quand il se déciderait enfin, il pourrait être au moins poli envers lui mais pour l'instant, c'était comme parler à un mur de briques.

Entendant une porte s'ouvrir avec fracas, Harry supposa que c'était Snape et continua à travailler. S'il s'arrêtait, Snape présumerait simplement qu'il se laissait aller et lui donnerait une autre retenue qui consisterait à disséquer quelque chose après qu'il ait récuré chaque chaudron que Snape aurait pu trouver. Il ne voulait pas risquer que Snape voit la bande mais il pouvait toujours la faire passer comme un acte de rébellion et l'appeler un tatouage moldu comme il l'avait fait avec Pétunia. Snape ne saurait pas la différence.

Harry entendit la brusque inspiration et se retourna, non pas pour trouver Snape, mais Lucius Malfoy fixant son bras gauche. Sa marque était toujours révélée. Malfoy allait être certain qu'il était un Élémentaire maintenant.

"Potter..." commença Lucius Malfoy.

Alors qu'il avançait vers Harry, Harry s'écarta précipitamment de lui, oubliant complètement le chaudron qu'il était censé être en train de nettoyer tandis qu'il tombait avec fracas sur le sol. Il tira rapidement sa manche gauche pour cacher la marque. Avec un peu de chance, Lucius n'avait pas vu la couleur ou il serait fini.

Il pouvait peut-être mentir ? Cela avait toujours bien fonctionné auparavant. Il ne pouvait pas dire que c'était un tatouage, pas à Lucius Malfoy qui savait pour les Élémentaires. Il pouvait peut-être dire que c'était un bijou familial ou quelque chose du même genre.

"De quelle couleur était cette marque Potter ?"

Harry émit un soupir de soulagement. Lucius n'avait pas encore vu la couleur de la bande ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait toujours du temps pour trouver un moyen de cacher la marque pour de bon. Il avait découvert la nuit dernière que les glamours ne fonctionnaient pas du tout sur la marque et il avait maintenant plus de recherches à faire puisque les précédents possesseurs des pouvoirs élémentaires n'avaient pas désiré cacher la marquer mais l'exhiber. Après tout c'était un 'honneur immense' pour quiconque possédait la marque, même un Né-de-Moldu.

"Ce n'était pas une marque, c'était le bracelet de ma montre." mentit-il en reculant pour garder un œil sur Malfoy.

"Ne me mentez pas Potter. Je sais ce que c'était tout comme vous." siffla Lucius d'irritation.

Il était agacé à présent. Lucius savait que Potter essayait de cacher le fait qu'il était un élémentaire à cause de son passé avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres mais c'était sur le point de changer. Il n'aurait pas voix au chapitre quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait informé du type d'Élémentaire que Potter était. Potter ne serait pas capable d'échapper à son destin aux côtés du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de découvrir quel Élémentaire Potter était et ce serait aisé une fois que Potter n'aurait plus d'endroit où fuir.

Harry était maintenant piégé entre un bureau et Lucius. Malfoy avait réussi il ne savait comment à l'acculer dans un coin pendant qu'il essayait de garder un œil sur lui et maintenant il était en danger. Il n'aurait pas dû présumer que, juste parce que Snape – où était le bâtard ? - n'était pas dans la pièce, personne n'entrerait et verrait sa marque. Il se reprochait vraiment d'avoir été un tel idiot. Heureusement il avait seulement vu ce que c'était du coin de l'œil et n'avait vu aucune couleur pouvant l'identifier, autrement, il aurait eu un aller simple pour voir Voldemort.

"Potter, es-tu conscient de ce que tu es ?"

"Éloignez-vous de moi Professeur."

Ce n'était pas vraiment une réponse mais cela révélait quand même qu'il savait effectivement ce que la marque était et à qui elle le connectait. Il était cependant hors de question qu'il dise volontairement qu'il savait sa vie damnée tant que la marque était présente. Où était Snape ? Il avait sûrement entendu le bruit qu'il avait fait avec le chaudron ? Avec un peu de chance, le professeur l'aiderait lui au lieu de Malfoy... avec lui, coincé entre un bureau et Malfoy, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Lucius tendit la main comme pour persuader un petit enfant de bouger mais Harry ne bougerait pas d'un centimètre. Il était hors de question qu'il aille où que ce soit avec Malfoy même si cela voulait dire qu'il devait utiliser ses pouvoirs pour s'éloigner de lui en premier lieu. Cela ruinerait cependant tout... Merlin ! Où était Snape ?

"Venez avec moi, nous pouvons discut-"

C'est cela oui, aller avec lui et ensuite Draco saurait avec certitude ce qu'il était et le dirait au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pas question, jamais de la vie. Il trouverait un moyen de se sortir de ce pétrin !

"Potter ! Votre retenue est finie... Lucius, c'est une surprise."

Harry s'effondra presque de soulagement à la vue de Snape. Bien sûr, Snape était un Mangemort mais il ne savait pas ce que Malfoy voulait de lui puisqu'il n'avait pas été informé par son maître ou Dumbledore. L'Ordre ne savait absolument rien à ce sujet et il en était reconnaissant. Cela voulait dire que Snape le renverrait probablement à son dortoir pendant qu'il parlait avec Lucius pour essayer de découvrir ce qui se passait entre eux.

Snape sembla les foudroyer tous les deux du regard avant de prendre une décision quant à leur silence.

"Potter, allez dans mon bureau et n'en sortez pas."

"Oui Professeur."

Harry s'éloigna lentement de Lucius qui l'observait toujours de ses yeux gris tempête. Puis, filant comme une flèche, marmonna un merci à Snape avant de courir hors de vue. Dire que Snape était choqué de la gratitude qu'il avait ressentie quand Potter était parti était un euphémisme mais il ne permit pas au choc de se montrer sur son visage. Quoi qu'il se soit passé entre Lucius et Potter, cela devait être très important.

Se tournant vers son ami de longue date, Snape demanda, "Lucius, que pensais-tu être en train de faire ?"

"Rien dont tu ne doives t'inquiéter Severus. Je te verrais demain." claqua Lucius avant de partir.

Snape plissa des yeux derrière son ami. Il se passait quelque chose ici et l'Ordre n'en savait rien contrairement à Potter selon les apparences ce qui le rendait inquiet de l'influence que le cabot et le loup-garou avaient sur lui. Il serait dangereux de leur permettre de garder le secret que Potter cachait, quel qu'il soit, notamment s'il impliquait les Malfoy. Néanmoins, puisque Lucius était déjà parti, il n'y avait qu'une personne qu'il pouvait interroger.

Verrouillant la porte de la salle d'un mouvement de baguette, Snape entra d'un pas déterminé dans son bureau où Potter l'attendait.

"Potter, vous allez m'expliquer ce que vous cachez qui a attiré l'attention de Lucius Malfoy."

Harry déglutit, il pouvait dire au revoir à son secret. Ce n'était vraiment pas son jour aujourd'hui.


	7. Soyez Mon Mentor ?

**Titre ****original ****: **_Inheritance_

**Titre ****traduit ****:** _Héritage_

**Auteur ****: **_MidnightEmber_

**Traducteur ****: **_Lostariel __(plus __un __coup __de __main __de __Lilo)_

**Couple ****: **_HPLV_

**Disclaimer ****: **_Rien __ne __m'appartient, __ni __Harry __Potter __ni __l'histoire __dont __l'idée __revient __à __son __auteur __qui __m'a __gentiment __donné __l'autorisation __de __la __traduire. __Je __n'ai __de __droits __que __sur __la __traduction_.

**Avertissements ****: **_Slash, __Homme/Homme, __scènes __pour __adultes, __langage__..._

**Légende ****: **_"__Fourchelang__"__,__Lettres/__articles __de __journaux_

**NT :**_ Je suis une nouvelle fois affreusement en retard et j'espère que vous me le pardonnerez. J'avais commencé à répondre à vos reviews mais je ne sais pas où je me suis arrêtée donc je remercie ici tous ceux à qui je n'ai pas répondu. Merci de toutes vos super reviews !**  
><strong>_

_Promis, je ferais tout mon possible pour sortir le prochain chapitre dans maximum 15 jours ! Bonne lecture !  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre Sept : Soyez mon Mentor ?<strong>

Harry ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire. Il était simplement impossible de mentir à cet homme. Il n'y avait qu'un problème, il ne pouvait pas expliquer ceci à quelqu'un qui n'était pas lié aux Élémentaires. La seule personne autorisée à dire quoi que ce soit relié aux Élémentaires à quelqu'un qui ne l'était pas était Voldemort. Bizarrement, il doutait que Severus soit sur liste d'attente. Il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de contourner le problème et il ne l'aimait pas du tout.

"Soyez mon mentor ?" laissa-t-il soudainement échapper.

Yep, c'était la meilleure façon de procéder. Simplement balancer l'idée et espérer que l'homme comprenne ce qu'il voulait dire. Il y avait plus de probabilités que Snape lui file une retenue et lui dise de sortir plutôt que d'effectivement accepter de l'aider. Harry se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

Et pourtant, Snape ne disait rien, que ce soit dans un sens ou dans l'autre. Son silence était néanmoins cause de plus d'inquiétude. Un silence voulait dire que le professeur de potions réfléchissait.

Harry savait que quand Snape pensait à quelque chose, il prenait tout en compte. Dans cette situation, tout voulait dire trois choses spécifiques. Un : Lucius agissait de façon surprenante. Deux : Il était très nerveux et réservé. Trois : Quel que soit ce qu'il y avait entre eux, c'était aussi le secret du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cette combinaison s'avérerait extrêmement tentante pour n'importe quel homme.

Snape penserait à chaque petit détail qui accompagnait ces choses en particulier. Il analyserait tout ce qui pourrait se produire s'il choisissait d'accepter ou de refuser. Rien ne serait négligé pour une décision aussi importante que celle-là. Il était un espion après tout. Il était doué pour trouver les petits détails et s'assurer que les pièces du puzzle s'assemblaient correctement. La question était de savoir s'il pensait que c'était un arrangement qui en valait la peine. Accepterait-il la requête soudaine d'Harry ?

Ils restèrent tous deux immobiles tandis que le silence s'étirait. La façon dont Snape fixait Harry à travers des yeux plissés et songeurs était presque intimidante. Elle le fit frissonner inconsciemment. Harry souhaitait juste qu'il lui donne une foutue-

"Très bien."

Harry cilla. Que venait-il d'entendre ?

"Pardon ?"

Il y avait un tressautement dans l'œil de Snape. Cela ne pouvait pas être une bonne nouvelle. Peut-être aurait-il simplement dû rester silencieux. Harry jura silencieusement.

"J'ai analysé votre requête sous tous les angles possibles et j'accepte de devenir votre... mentor." répondit Severus.

Très honnêtement, Severus n'avait aucune idée de ce dans quoi il mettait les pieds. Il avait bien quelques indices mais même ainsi, ce n'était pas assez pour savoir ce qu'il faisait en donnant son accord à ceci. Et pourtant, il avait prêté serment devant Dumbledore de protéger le fils unique de Lily.

Au début, il avait seulement accepté le serment parce qu'il était bouleversé. Il venait juste de perdre Lily à cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tout ce qui avait jamais eu de l'importance pour lui avait maintenant disparu. Donc quand Dumbledore lui avait offert une raison pour continuer à vivre, il s'était jeté dessus surtout si elle le liait une fois encore à Lily. Quand il fut finalement capable de se reprendre, il réalisa qu'il ne serait même pas capable de se rapprocher de son fils.

En tant qu'agent double, il ne pouvait pas être vu en train d'activement passer du temps avec le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. Il ne pourrait pas traiter le garçon équitablement. Il n'aurait pas souvent l'occasion de voir ces yeux expressifs qui avaient autrefois appartenu à Lily. Au lieu de cela, il devait rester invisible dans l'ombre et observer l'enfant, le protéger des dangers que sa vie allait sûrement attirer. Severus avait néanmoins le sentiment que cette année, ce ne serait pas possible.

Si Harry était réellement en danger à cause de ce dans quoi il s'était fourré cette année, alors il ferait tout pour le protéger... même si cela voulait dire accepter une requête dont les détails lui étaient inconnus. Après tout, le garçon lui avait demandé son aide. Il pourrait finalement passer du temps avec l'enfant même si cela était en secret, cela vaudrait tout l'or du monde pour lui.

Harry se détendit de soulagement. Son professeur de potions tant craint avait accédé à sa requête. Il n'aurait plus besoin de gérer ceci tout seul. Il aurait quelqu'un, un adulte pour le soutenir. Bien sûr, il avait Luna mais il était occasionnellement difficile de comprendre sa façon peu commune de parler. Les autres Gryffondors ne pouvaient pas non plus l'aider à ce sujet bien qu'ils le soutiennent. Severus était juste ce dont il avait besoin, comme Luna l'avait dit.

"Umm... oui, merci." commença Harry, trébuchant sur les mots.

Severus s'assit en face d'Harry. Il était évident que l'enfant ne savait absolument pas quoi dire. Quoi qu'il se passe, ne s'était pas quelque chose dont beaucoup de gens était au courant dans ce cas. Comme il en avait eu peur, c'était quelque chose plus important encore que tout ce sur quoi Harry avait trébuché auparavant.

"Potter, arrêtez," dit fermement Severus. "Vous ne serez pas capable d'exprimer correctement ce que vous devez me dire si vous continuez à bafouiller. Si je n'obtiens pas les bonnes informations de vous, je ne serais pas capable de vous aider aussi précisément que vous en avez besoin."

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Harry hocha la tête. Il devait rester calme afin de pouvoir donner à Snape toutes les informations qu'il avait demandé. Faire confiance à cet homme aurait dû être facile. Après tout, il lui avait sauvé la vie à de nombreuses reprises au mépris de la sienne. C'était simplement la pensée de faire confiance à un adulte qui le faisait se figer et bafouiller. Il devait néanmoins dépasser cela rapidement. Lucius savait qu'il était un Élémentaire. Maintenant plus que jamais, il avait besoin de quelqu'un à qui faire confiance.

"Cet été, d'étranges incidents ont commencé à se produire autour de moi. C'était très différent de la magie accidentelle que je faisais enfant. Les plantes semblaient me réconforter. Leurs couleurs s'égayaient et elles restaient en bonne santé avec très peu d'eau. Les arbres me gardaient à l'ombre quel que soit l'endroit où j'étais assis. Même les fleurs semblaient chanter pour moi. Ce n'était pas si mal jusqu'à ce que les vignes des jardins des voisins commencent à voler les affaires des Dursley quand ils me contrariaient. Je paniquais parce que je n'avais pas de contrôle sur ces choses et n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qui se passait. C'est là que j'ai eu une vision."

Severus pouvait se sentir se figer. Il n'aimait pas du tout la direction que cela prenait. Tout ce qu'Harry décrivait n'était pas normal pour le sorcier ou la sorcière lambda. C'était de la magie très puissante dont on n'avait pas entendu parler depuis des siècles. Ce n'était définitivement pas quelque chose que vous diriez à n'importe qui et il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Harry l'avait gardé secret.

"Vold- le Seigneur des Ténèbres était dans sa salle du trône en train de parler à Lucius Malfoy. Ils parlaient des Élémentaires. Lucius a confirmé que son fils était l'Air puisque des incidents étranges se passaient aussi autour de lui. Ils parlaient des Élémentaires et de ce que cela voudrait éventuellement dire pour le Côté Sombre. Toutes ces informations continuaient à venir d'eux mais j'ai immédiatement su. J'étais l'un des Élémentaires du Seigneur des Ténèbres, son Élémentaire de Terre pour être exact. Maintenant, je, je ne sais juste pas quoi faire."

Harry se détendit dans sa chaise tandis qu'il finissait de parler. C'était seulement le commencement. Il y avait tellement plus de choses qu'il pouvait dire à Severus qu'il n'était absolument pas certain de ce qu'il devrait dire. Les informations de base étaient une nécessité mais il y avait tellement plus dont il pouvait parler. Il présumait que Snape devrait simplement poser les questions parce qu'il n'avait aucune idée de quoi dire ensuite.

Dire que Severus était en état de choc était un euphémisme. C'était plus énorme que tout ce dans quoi Harry s'était fourré auparavant, plus énorme que la Pierre Philosophale, la Chambre des Secrets et un dangereux loup-garou mis ensemble. Les Élémentaires avaient le potentiel de provoquer des catastrophes telles qu'elles étaient inimaginables.

Il n'avait entendu parler des Élémentaires de Serpentards que dans les histoires que sa mère lui racontait enfant. Pourtant, même alors, ils étaient plus comme des super-héros semblables à Merlin que quelque chose d'humain. Si les histoires étaient exactes et non pas des légendes, ils auraient plus de problèmes que jamais auparavant. Ce pouvoir entre les mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres serait encore plus désastreux que les Moldus découvrant leur monde.

"Il y a bien quatre Élémentaires, n'est-ce pas ?" commença Severus.

Découvrir ce qu'Harry savait était bien plus important que quoi que ce soit d'autre. S'il avait quelques connaissances sur les Élémentaires, alors Severus pourrait les parcourir. Peut-être qu'Harry pourrait même le corriger sur quelque chose que les légendes racontaient.

Harry hocha la tête. "Oui, il y a l'Air, la Terre, le Feu et l'Eau, tous sous un unique maître."

"Ce maître ne peut être personne d'autre que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?"

Le regard qu'Harry lui renvoya confirma cela. Et bien, ils savaient au moins ce qu'ils affrontaient. Cela aurait été difficile s'il y avait eu un autre joueur sur le plateau qui désirait le pouvoir. Jouer aux échecs tripartites n'aurait été aisé pour personne, en particulier pour l'espion.

"Cela rend les choses plus faciles dans ce cas." dit Snape dans une faible tentative pour réconforter Harry.

Harry le foudroya simplement du regard. Il se moquait un peu d'avoir du réconfort pour l'instant. Il voulait seulement savoir s'il pouvait gagner plus de temps pour garder son secret. Malheureusement, il devait attendre que Severus ait toutes les informations dont il avait besoin avant qu'ils ne puissent même commencer à penser comme ça.

"Que te voulait Lucius plus tôt ?"

"Malfoy tentait plus que probablement d'apporter de l'aide à son fils. La tâche de localiser les autres Élémentaires a été assignée à Draco. Lucius ne peux cependant pas l'aider, tout ce qu'il peut faire est faire des allusions. Cependant, une fois que Draco aura réalisé, il ne leur faudra pas longtemps pour apporter leurs informations au Seigneur des Ténèbres qui pense que ses Élémentaires restants seront également ici."

"Quelque chose me dit qu'il n'a pas tort." affirma Severus.

"Pas entièrement."

Il était tout à fait prêt à faire confiance à Snape mais il était hors de question qu'il attire volontairement Luna dans tout ceci pour l'instant. Harry savait qu'une fois que Luna serait favorable à la situation, elle entrerait probablement d'un pas désinvolte à l'improviste et commencerait à parler en énigmes. Jusqu'à ce moment, il se tairait sur sa position.

Severus savait qu'Harry lui cachait toujours des informations. Non pas qu'il blâmait l'adolescent. Au fil des années, il n'avait pas exactement été un modèle des plus amicaux. Envers Harry et tous les Gryffondors, il était franchement horrible. Il travaillait néanmoins à changer cela à présent. Il allait honnêtement soutenir Harry où que cela le mène.

"Tu as mentionné que Draco recherchait les autres Élémentaires. Y a-t-il quelque chose à l'exception de ces incidents qui peut servir à identifier les Élémentaires ?"

Harry tendit son poignet gauche avec hésitation, révélant la bande noire et émeraude. Le fait que cette bande était sur le même bras que la Marque des Ténèbres n'était pas très rassurant.

"Il est mentionné dans les livres de Serpentard que toutes les bandes sont de couleurs différentes avec le noir comme sorte de couleur universelle." dit Harry alors que Severus prenait son bras pour l'examiner de plus près.

La bande Élémentaire était très similaire à la Marque des Ténèbres. Severus n'aurait été guère étonné que ce soit l'idée de base pour la Marque des Ténèbres. Elle était, comme la Marque des Ténèbres liée à leur maître, ce qui signifiait qu'une fois que vous l'aviez, vous ne pouviez pas vous en débarrasser.

"Que sont les livres de Serpentard que tu as mentionnés ?" s'enquit-il tandis qu'il continuait à observer la marque.

"C'est une série de livres sur les Élémentaires écrite par Serpentard. Les sept livres détaillent différents aspects des Élémentaires et sont tous écrits en Fourchelang. J'imagine qu'ils ont été conçus par Serpentard pour le maître des Élémentaires mais ont été perdu en cours de route."

L'apparence sévère de Severus faillit presque. Le soulagement le traversa. Si Harry avait des livres écrits par Serpentard, ils auraient alors toute l'aide dont ils auraient besoin. Aucun d'eux n'aurait à chercher l'existence des bandes dans de vieux volumes sentant le moisi.

"Où sont-ils maintenant ?"

"Ils sont dans la malle autour de mon cou."

Severus leva les yeux pour finalement remarquer l'unique bijou qu'Harry ait jamais porté. C'était une petite malle et une clé sur une chaîne d'argent. Ce n'était vraiment rien de remarquable. Mais s'ils contenaient les réponses dont ils avaient besoin, ils devraient trouver un moyen pour que cela fonctionne même si Harry devait lui traduire le livre.

"Est-ce l'unique copie disponible ?"

Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres mettait la main sur un seul d'entre eux, ce serait désastreux. Il aurait un guide facile à lire pour collecter ses Élémentaires et tout cela sous la forme d'une petite breloque.

Harry acquiesça de la tête tandis qu'il éloignait son bras de Severus.

"Excellent. Avec un peu de chance, il n'en sait pas autant que les livres dans ce cas. Bien que la façon dont il en a eu connaissance est une tout autre question."

Cette situation était pourrie. D'après ce que Severus pouvait dire, il n'y avait aucune porte de sortie. Le mieux qu'ils pouvaient faire était de cacher le fait qu'Harry était un Élémentaire et croiser les doigts pour l'instant. De toute évidence, plus longtemps ils gardaient tout secret, plus ils avaient de chance de résoudre complètement le problème. Néanmoins, avec Lucius en chasse, il serait difficile de garder le silence, notamment maintenant qu'il avait des soupçons sur le fait qu'Harry était un Élémentaire.

Severus jeta un œil à l'heure et grimaça. Le couvre-feu était passé depuis longtemps. Harry devrait être prudent en retournant à la Tour des Gryffondors.

"Nous allons commencer des leçons de rattrapage de Potions." déclara-t-il.

Harry resta bouche bée face à l'homme. Ses potions n'avaient pas été assez mauvaises cette année pour justifier quoi que ce soit de la sorte, aussi hors sujet que cette phrase soit !

Snape le foudroya du regard. "Non, espèce d'idiot, tu ne feras pas de potions. Ce sera une couverture pour cacher ce que nous ferons réellement pendant ce temps."

Hochant la tête, Harry fixa le maître de potions d'un regard vide pendant un moment. Ce n'était vraiment pas ce à quoi il s'était attendu de la part de l'homme. Il s'était attendu à des grognements et des remarques désobligeantes. Quelque chose devait avoir changé chez l'homme pour le faire agir de cette façon. Pourtant, quoi que ce soit, ce n'était pas quelque chose dont l'homme allait lui parler avec légèreté.

"Demain soir, tu reviendras pour tes cours de rattrapage de Potions avec tous les livres et notes que tu as sur les Élémentaires déguisés en livres de Potions. Si d'autres désirent y assister avec toi, tu devras les informer que c'est une leçon privée que seul quelqu'un avec une habilité déclinante comme la tienne peut supporter."

Harry avait le sentiment formel que Snape l'avait à la fois insulté et complimenté dans la même phrase. De quelle façon exactement, il n'en était pas certain.

"Oui monsieur, je m'assurerais de venir demain sans personne et avec tout ce dont j'ai besoin."

"En effet, cela vaudra mieux toi." avertit-il. "Pars maintenant."

Instantanément, il réalisa que le couvre-feu était dépassé depuis très longtemps et que s'il voulait rentrer inaperçu, il devrait emprunter de nombreux détours pour ne pas avoir de problèmes. Tout aurait été bien plus simple si seulement il avait eu sa cape et sa carte avec lui.

Harry grogna. Il avait le sentiment que Snape avait fait cela délibérément. Pourtant, tandis qu'il sortait des cachots, il sourit. Avec tout ce poids en moins sur ses épaules, il se sentait plus léger qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des jours. Quelqu'un se préoccupait vraiment de lui et c'était assez pour lui redonner le moral.

x-x-x-x-x

Lucius grogna tandis qu'il entrait dans ses appartements en claquant la porte derrière lui. Ses plans avaient été contrariés par son ami et il avait été forcé de partir lors d'un moment très important. Un Malfoy n'était jamais forcé de faire quoi que ce soit ! Il était absolument outrancier qu'un Sang-mêlé l'ait forcé à faire quoi que ce soit, ami ou non. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas croire à sa bonne fortune.

Rencontrer Potter dans cette salle de Potions avait été une vraie chance. Il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à le voir là quand il était descendu pour s'enquérir de la valeur d'un certain type d'hibiscus venimeux au marché noir. (Narcissa l'avait informé que quelques-uns avaient commencé à pousser dans les donjons et qui, s'ils n'étaient pas récoltés, continueraient à pousser dans la maison.)

Mais quand il avait vu le gamin nettoyer les chaudrons autour de lui, cette bande visible autour de son poignet avait attiré son attention. Après avoir vu la bande exhibée si fièrement autour du poignet de son propre fils, il reconnaissait l'image du premier regard et ne la confondrait pas avec le bracelet d'une quelconque montre. C'était la marque des Élémentaires.

Il avait néanmoins fait trop sombre pour voir la couleur de la bande. Il avait donc été incapable de dire quoi que ce soit au gamin. Lucius avait prévu de se faufiler derrière lui quand Potter aurait eu le dos tourné mais cela n'avait pas eu beaucoup de succès.

Il avait hoqueté.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il fasse quelque chose de si imprudent. Lucius ne pourrait jamais le comprendre. Il était un Malfoy. Ils étaient toujours plein d'assurance mais son conscient l'avait emporté et il avait agi tout en ruinant simultanément ses chances de discrétion.

Les excuses qui s'étaient déversées de la bouche de Potter étaient presque humoristiques maintenant qu'il y repensait. Potter avait fait presque n'importe quoi pour empêcher son identité d'être révélée.

Oh, il avait su que Potter ne le suivrait pas volontairement. Il était le Gamin-Qui-Avait-Survécu, il était un Mangemort et leur maître était le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais il devait essayer. Il devait au moins acculer Potter pour pouvoir confirmer ce qu'il avait vu et de quel couleur elle était.

Puis, Severus entra. Lucius grogna de nouveau.

Il ne pouvait toujours pas complètement croire qu'il avait pris le parti du garçon et non le sien. Ils étaient tous deux Mangemort et servait le même Maître. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas accordé la chance de voir ce que Potter cachait ? Pourquoi avait-il protégé le gamin ?

D'après ce qu'il pouvait dire, Severus n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était un Élémentaire. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne l'avait certainement pas informé et Potter n'était pas vraiment susceptible de le faire non plus. Cela donnerait un moment de pression sur le gamin au professeur de Potions, quelque chose que Potter ne permettrait pas à n'importe qui d'avoir. Donc Severus avait protégé le garçon pour une autre raison. C'était déroutant mais cependant pas le point principal.

Potter était un Élémentaire. Il devait rejoindre leur maître aussi vite que possible afin qu'ils puissent commencer à travailler ensemble. Avec Potter de leur côté, ils seraient invincibles. La Lumière serait aisément détruite.

Il leur serait également plus aisé de localiser les autres Élémentaires. Avec Draco et Potter travaillant en équipe, rien ne pourrait les arrêter.

Lucius soupira. Maintenant, il devait penser à un nouveau moyen de mettre Draco sur cette piste. Si ce n'était pas un problème plus important, il ne savait pas ce qui l'était. Peut-être devrait-il commencer par un verre de Whisky PurFeu. Oui, ensuite, il pourrait décider de l'approche à adopter.

x-x-x-x-x

Les jours suivants furent un peu troublés. Harry passa ses journées à étudier avec ses amis et à complètement ignorer Granger et Weasley. Heureusement, il apparut que le couple avait reçu le message après des semaines à essayer de le leur faire passer. Ils avaient fichu en l'air leur amitié et elle ne reviendrait en aucune façon. Maintenant, ils restaient assis silencieusement en classe, ne le dérangeant plus bien que cela ne veuille pas dire qu'ils ne dérangeaient pas le cours par leurs disputes.

Le soir, il avait rattrapage de Potions. Tous. Les. Soirs. Cela voulait dire que toute retenue était redirigée vers Snape qui lui faisait nettoyer des chaudrons avant qu'ils ne se mettent au travail. Ces soirs-là, Harry n'était pas sûr d'avoir eu raison en choisissant Snape comme mentor. L'homme le tuait à la tâche.

Pour commencer, Snape avait fait chercher à Harry un quelconque moyen de cacher la bande dans l'index. La toute première phrase qu'il avait rencontrée dans cette section l'informait qu'il était impossible de cacher la marque. Bien qu'il ait lu plus en avant, c'était tout ce qui lui était donné. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de cacher la marque.

Severus ne pouvait bien sûr pas se contenter de cela. Les nuits suivantes avaient été dédiées à trouver une solution à leur problème.

"Que faisons-nous maintenant, monsieur ?" demanda Harry alors qu'une autre expérience échouait.

Ils avaient tout essayé ou c'était ce qu'il semblait. Les sortilèges de dissimulation et les glamours étaient les premiers de la liste. Pourtant, la magie semblait glisser au contact de la marque, ne laissant absolument aucune protection. Les Potions se démontrèrent également inefficaces puisque la marque les avalaient. Tous les autres moyens magiques étaient soit inutiles soit illégaux donc cela n'aidait pas vraiment quand ils se trouvaient dans une école qui détecterait une telle magie.

Ils s'étaient ensuite dirigés vers de nombreuses applications moldues. Une montre évoquée par magie brûla, le maquillage glissa sur sa peau comme de l'eau. Même les bracelets anti-sueur fumaient avant d'exploser devant leurs yeux.

La paire avait rapidement découvert que toute chose délibérément placée sur ou par-dessus la marque ne restait tout simplement pas. Si Harry avait porté une montre tous les jours les mois précédents, sa bande l'aurait accepté. Il n'avait néanmoins pas porté de montre depuis que sa précédente avait cessé de fonctionner pendant sa baignade dans le lac.

Merlin, ils avaient même essayé de mélanger moldu et magie sans résultats. Tout ce qu'ils essayaient échouait simplement. Serpentard avait créé ces marques pour être en évidence et c'était ce à quoi elles excellaient.

Severus soupira tandis qu'il retirait le reste de sa potion de la table.

"Je suis certain que le seul moyen de cacher ta bande est d'utiliser ta robe de Poudlard." conclut-il finalement.

"Et bien, les livres disent que Draco ne devrait pas être capable de sentir le lien pour l'instant. Plus il y aura d'Élémentaires liés au Seigneur des Ténèbres, plus il lui sera éventuellement facile de localiser les autres mais jusque là, je suis plutôt en sécurité. Je devrais juste être plus prudent avec ce que je fais ou porte."

Severus hocha abruptement la tête. En d'autres mots, Draco ne serait pas capable de localiser Harry par sa bande pour l'instant. Tant qu'elle était cachée, il devrait s'en sortir. Néanmoins, si plus d'Élémentaires étaient découverts avant Harry, ils auraient plus de difficultés à garder le secret.

"Je me pose la question depuis quelque temps maintenant..." dit-il, tournant le dos à Harry.

"Oui ?"

"Pourquoi ne prononces-tu plus le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?" s'enquit Severus.

"Je ne peux pas."

Levant un sourcil pour qu'Harry continue, il s'assit en face d'Harry sur l'un des canapés. C'était quelque chose qu'il pensait devoir entendre assis.

"Je présume que vous pourriez le rapprocher de la Marque des Ténèbres. Quand je dis son nom, elle brûle un peu, rien de grave ou quoi que ce soit, mais assez important pour provoquer une réaction physique chez moi. Je me suis simplement fatigué de souffrir à cause du nom de ce bâtard." expliqua Harry. "Je suppose que plus il gagnera d'Élémentaires, plus il sera dur pour les porteurs d'une bande Élémentaire ou de la Marque des Ténèbres de dire ou même d'entendre son nom prononcer à voix haute."

Severus fredonna pensivement. Il serait très difficile d'être à côté des membres de l'Ordre avec ce trait spécifique en préparation. Ils ne pourraient assister à aucune des réunions avec l'habitude de Dumbledore de constamment prononcer son nom. Ce serait comme participer à l'une des séances de torture du Seigneur des Ténèbres avec vous comme cible.

"Nous devrons simplement garder tous les autres Élémentaires loin du Seigneur des Ténèbres aussi longtemps que possible."

"En parlant de cela," commença Harry. "Que suis-je censé faire ? Je ne peux pas me promener pendant les mois estivaux avec des manches ridiculement longues. Je m'en sors déjà de justesse maintenant."

"Il n'y a rien que tu puisses y faire. Nous avons déjà établi qu'il n'y a pas d'autres moyens de cacher cette marque donc tu devras simplement être prudent comme tu l'as dit plus tôt." dit Severus avec un air renfrogné. "Ce sur quoi tu dois te concentrer est ton contrôle."

Les livres de Serpentard déclaraient qu'un Élémentaire était capable de perturber la nature quand ses émotions étaient particulièrement hors de contrôle. C'était entièrement vrai. Celles d'Harry étaient particulièrement difficiles à contrôler, en particulier avec Dumbledore et ses ex-amis le surveillant. Juste parce qu'ils avaient abandonné l'idée de renouer leur amitié, ne voulait pas dire qu'ils en avaient exactement fini avec lui.

Ces livres étaient pratiquement des sauveurs pour Harry et Severus. Ils avaient toutes les informations dont ils avaient besoin en fin de compte. Tout ce que quiconque avait besoin de savoir sur les Élémentaires de Serpentard était dans ces livres.

Les livres révélaient comment contrôler leurs pouvoirs, comment les utiliser pour des choses simples comme faire pousser des plantes ou des choses plus ardues comme contrôler des lianes pour qu'elles s'enroulent autour d'un homme et l'étrangle. Il y avait peu d'informations qu'Harry désirait particulièrement connaître mais ils étaient utiles. Les livres formaient une série complète qui révélaient tout sur les Élémentaires y compris des livres sur les autres Élémentaires et également ce qu'ils pouvaient accomplir avec leurs pouvoirs.

Ils auraient eu des problèmes si n'importe qui d'autre avait localisé les livres. Si Voldemort les avait obtenus, ils auraient été voués à l'échec avant de commencer. Pas un d'eux n'aurait pu garder son identité secrète.

Heureusement, Harry était descendu dans la Chambre des Secrets pendant une de ses pauses (les week-ends à Pré-Au-Lard n'auraient pas lieu avant quelque temps) et avait parlé au portrait de Serpentard et rassemblé des parties du Basilic pour l'utilisation de Severus. Le Fondateur avait confirmé que les livres formaient le seul set existant. Tout ce que Voldemort savait venait directement de ses conversations avec son portrait et rien d'autre.

"Il y a juste tellement de choses que ma magie pourrait affecter quand je perds le contrôle de mes émotions."dit Harry d'un ton boudeur. "À chaque fois que je m'énerve, les objets commencent à vibrer et si je ne peux pas reprendre le contrôle, ils finissent par exploser. Dans la Grande Salle, j'étais contrarié et une énorme fissure a fait son apparition le long du mur derrière les Serpentards."

"Les plantes posent un énorme problème aussi. Elles grandissent trop rapidement si j'ai un contact prolongé avec elles. C'est la raison principale pour laquelle mes notes de Botanique sont aussi élevées sans même que je fasse d'effort et aussi pourquoi tout le jardin de Pétunia a autant prospéré cet été. Sans compter les lianes qui volaient les affaires de mon cousin et les déposaient dans le parc quand il m'énervait."

Severus hocha la tête en prenant tout en note. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Harry insistait pour appeler sa tante uniquement par son prénom mais présumait que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec le fait qu'elle était bégueule et snob. Quand il vivait dans le même quartier que Lily et Pétunia quand ils étaient petits, elle les tyrannisait tout le temps quoi qu'ils aient été en train de faire. Elle était une salope jalouse et d'une façon ou d'une autre, il savait que cette jalousie s'était transférée sur le fils de Lily. Il n'aborderait cependant le sujet que quand il serait prêt à parler de sa vie avec Lily. Ce qui n'arriverait pas avant un bon moment et définitivement pas avant qu'ils aient résolu ce problème.

"Il n'y a rien qui puisse être fait pour faire cesser cela. C'est instinctif pour toi de soigner les plantes et les animaux ou c'est ce qu'il semble. Si tu tentes d'arrêter de faire cela, tu ne feras que te faire du mal." indiqua-t-il.

Harry repensa à son cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques de la semaine précédente. Chacun des animaux qu'Hagrid avait apportés pour le cours avait décidé qu'ils préféraient Harry à n'importe qui d'autre sans tenir compte du fait qu'ils aient été assignés à quelqu'un d'autre ou non. Les créatures étaient attirées par lui depuis qu'il pouvait communiquer avec elles. Il ne pouvait pas exactement parler la langue de l'animal mais il les comprenait et elles lui. Cela ne ressemblait en rien à son don de Fourchelang mais c'était un don malgré tout. Il était l'Élémentaire de Terre et toutes les créatures étaient naturellement attirées vers lui.

"Cela n'arrange cependant pas les choses."

"Être un Élémentaire, notamment un de ceux du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas censé être facile Harry." grommela Severus.

Harry resta figé de surprise. Son professeur de Potions narquois l'avait appelé par son prénom. D'accord, ils étaient aimables l'un envers l'autre mais ils n'étaient certainement pas assez proches pour cela. C'était de toute évidence un mouvement dans la bonne direction si Snape lui parlait comme à une personne normale même si c'était grommelé. Leur relation grandissait.

"Et si nous continuions ?" s'enquit Severus en observant Harry.

Il savait qu'il avait laissé échapper le prénom d'Harry. Il avait néanmoins l'impression que de faire ceci serait un pas dans la bonne direction. Ils finiraient pas devenir assez proches pour que Severus soit assez à l'aise pour parler de Lily à son enfant. Lentement mais sûrement, ils se rapprochaient de ce but même si Harry n'en était pas conscient.

"Oui monsieur." acquiesça Harry en souriant.

Severus retourna aux notes qu'Harry avait prises tout en parcourant les livres de Serpentard. Elles n'étaient écrites dans aucun ordre particulier ce qui les rendaient plus difficiles à déchiffrer. Les livres, écrits en Fourchelang comme ils l'étaient, n'étaient utiles qu'à deux personnes. C'était quelque chose qui les avait grandement frustrés.

Les notes qu'il avait lues jusqu'à présent ne mentionnaient que le fait que le contrôle sur l'esprit aiderait le contrôle sur la magie. Severus était pourtant réticent à aborder ce sujet. Harry avait de toute évidence survoler ce passage sans faire vraiment la connexion avec autre chose mais Severus savait de quoi il s'agissait. Pour un contrôle total, Harry devrait apprendre l'Occlumencie, quelque chose que Severus était réticent à faire.

Il savait qu'Harry n'aurait aucun problème à saisir le concept une fois expliqué. Le seul problème était que le Directeur relèverait plus vite que quiconque qu'Harry apprenait une forme des Arts de l'Esprit, amenant des interrogations non souhaitées. Ce dont ils n'avaient certainement pas besoin, notamment en ce moment. Cela attirerait seulement plus d'attention sur eux.

Malheureusement, c'était le seul moyen d'apprendre à se contrôler. Severus devrait y réfléchir en profondeur pour que cela fonctionne avec exactitude.

"J'ai trouvé des références à une façon pour toi d'apprendre à te contrôler. Je vais cependant avoir besoin de temps pour rassembler tout ce dont j'ai besoin." dit Severus.

Harry acquiesça de la tête avec enthousiasme. Tout ce qui pouvait lui apprendre à se contrôler était parfait.

"Parfait, je m'attendrais donc à ta présence ici dans trois jours. Nous reprendrons tes rattrapages de Potions à ce moment. Pendant ce temps, je m'attends à ce que tu continues à lire dès que tu en as le temps. Plus tu en sauras, plus tu seras préparé." instruit-il.

Avec un sourire, Harry accepta de faire ce que Snape avait dit. De toute évidence quelque chose dans ses notes avait rafraîchi la mémoire de Snape et lui avait donné une idée. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que Snape planifiait mais il était déterminé. Quand cet homme était déterminé, rien ne se mettait en travers de son chemin.

Après avoir souhaitée une bonne nuit à l'homme, Harry se dirigea vers la Salle Commune des Gryffondors en souriant tout le long du chemin encore inconscient des yeux gris qui suivaient ses mouvements.

x-x-x-x-x

"Bonjour, Potter." dit Draco alors qu'il entrait dans la Grande Salle.

Ce n'était plus une scène inhabituelle. Durant les trois derniers jours, le blond avait continué sa tradition de saluer Harry devant toute la salle. Bien sûr, le premier jour tout le monde avait été nerveux de la tournure que les choses allaient prendre. Quand rien ne s'était passé, tout le monde était retourné à ses affaires. Tout comme les jours précédents.

Bien sûr, cela ne rendait pas Harry plus détendu en présence de Malfoy. Tout au contraire, il était encore plus nerveux (non pas que cela se voyait) qu'il ne l'était avant sa dernière rencontre avec Snape et il était sur le point de savoir pourquoi.

Draco se pencha vers lui, plus près que quiconque l'aurait considéré normal. Pourtant, comme personne en ce moment ne se préoccupait vraiment de ce qu'était ou pas leur amitié, personne ne le remarqua.

"Je sais ce que tu es," murmura-t-il dans l'oreille d'Harry. "Je n'ai besoin que d'une preuve."

Avec les indices que Malfoy Senior lui avait donnés, Harry n'était pas surpris que Draco en soit arrivé à cette conclusion. Il avait déjà réduit la liste aux gens qui l'entouraient ou le soutenaient. Cela n'avait vraiment été qu'une question de temps avant que Draco n'assemble les pièces du puzzle. Il se trouvait seulement que ce temps était arrivé.

"Malheureusement, tu n'obtiendras aucune preuve de moi." affirma Harry avec assurance.

Draco plissa les yeux. Si c'était ainsi qu'Harry voulait jouer, alors il allait jouer. Il prouverait qu'être un Élémentaire n'était pas la fin du monde, quel que soit l'identité de leur maître.

"Tu ne pourras pas te cacher pour toujours, Potter. Tôt ou tard, tu feras une erreur comme l'Élémentaire non formé que tu es. C'est dans notre nature de provoquer des catastrophes. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est le seul qui possède les réponses. Tu finiras par devoir te tourner vers lui afin de pouvoir te concentrer sur ton contrôle autrement, tu pourrais faire un faux pas quand quelqu'un d'innocent te verra. Tu ne veux pas cela, n'est-ce pas ?"

Harry serra les dents. C'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait mais il n'avait néanmoins pas besoin du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour apprendre. Il avait les livres et Snape. C'était tout ce dont il aurait jamais besoin pour ne pas devenir une menace.

"Je vais tenter ma chance, Malfoy." insista Harry avant de se retourner pour partir.

Il n'allait pas écouter Draco plus longtemps. Plus le Serpentard parlait, plus il commençait à croire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était son seul salut. Harry savait que c'était Draco tentant d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour influencer sa décision mais Harry ne le laisserait pas faire. Il était l'égal de Draco et cela rendait plus difficile pour eux d'utiliser leurs pouvoirs l'un sur l'autre.

Cela ne l'empêchait cependant pas de s'inquiéter. Un seul faux pas serait tout ce qu'il faudrait à Draco pour relever ce qu'il était, un seul. Ce n'était pas quelque chose dont il avait besoin maintenant donc il devait rester concentré. Il devait rester sur le qui-vive autrement, il serait le prochain Élémentaire aux mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres.


	8. Rêves

**Titre ****original ****: **_Inheritance_

**Titre ****traduit ****:** _Héritage_

**Auteur ****: **_MidnightEmber_

**Traducteur ****: **_Lostariel __(plus __un __coup __de __main __de __Lilo)_

**Couple ****: **_HPLV_

**Disclaimer ****: **_Rien __ne __m'appartient, __ni __Harry __Potter __ni __l'histoire __dont __l'idée __revient __à __son __auteur __qui __m'a __gentiment __donné __l'autorisation __de__ la __traduire. __Je __n'ai __de __droits __que __sur __la __traduction_.

**Avertissements ****: **_Slash, __scènes __pour __adultes, __langage__..._

**Légende ****:**_"__Fourchelang__"__, __Lettres, __articles __de __journaux_

**Chapitre Huit : Rêves**

Harry était vraiment en train de suer à grosses gouttes. Hedwige était arrivée le matin même avec une lettre pour lui. Il savait que la lettre serait de quelqu'un qu'il connaissait puisqu'Hedwige ne lui apporterait rien d'autre. Ce n'était néanmoins pas ce qui le préoccupait le plus. Aussitôt qu'il avait vu qui était l'expéditeur, il l'avait empoché, s'excusant auprès de ses amis en disant qu'il avait oublié deux, trois trucs dont il avait besoin aujourd'hui, comme des livres. Bien sûr, vu que c'était le week-end, des livres n'étaient vraiment pas le problème.

Encore heureux, ses amis avaient juste présumé qu'il voulait être seul avec sa lettre pour l'instant et l'avait laissé partir vers la Salle Commune des Gryffondors. Il ne se dirigea pourtant pas par là. Il alla directement dans les cachots et les appartements de Severus. Il n'était censé y entré qu'en cas d'urgence mais cette situation comptait également. Après tout, comment était-il censé tout expliquer à son parrain et à Remus ? Harry ne le savait pas.

Les expéditeurs n'étaient pas le problème. Le problème qu'il avait avec cette lettre était toutes les questions qu'ils ne cessaient de poser à propos de certaines choses dont soit il ne voulait pas parler, soit était passé à autre chose. Pourtant, ils s'attendaient à ce qu'il explique beaucoup de choses qu'il voulait oublier, à savoir ses amis. Qu'était-il censé répondre à cela ?

Sortant la lettre, il la relu pour la quatrième fois de la matinée.

x-x-x-x-x

_Prongslet,_

_Salut Prongslet. Nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelles de toi depuis un moment et pensions juste que tu pourrais avoir besoin d'avoir de nos nouvelles. Remus et moi allons bien, bien que nous soyons tous les deux coincés dans cette maison et n'ayons pas le droit d'en sortir pour quelque raison que ce soit. Cela ne nous a malgré tout pas arrêté, nous sommes allés dans des bars quelques soirs et des sorties du même style pour nous occuper. Si nous ne l'avions pas fait, nous étions sûrs de devenir fous comme ma mère plus tôt que tard._

_Maintenant, pour parler de toi, cher Prongslet, Dumbledore nous a fait part de plusieurs choses préoccupantes. Cela nous inquiète parce que tu ne nous as rien mentionné de cela. Ne nous tiens pas à l'écart de ta vie Prongslet. Nous ne pouvons peut-être pas être tout le temps présents pour toi mais nous sommes là pour toi. Maintenant, au tour des choses préoccupantes... voici Moony._

_Prongslet, avant que je ne commence, je veux que tu saches que bien que nous ayons seulement été enseignant et élève pendant une année, tu comptes beaucoup pour moi. Je serais toujours là pour toi quel que soit ce dont tu aurais besoin. Ceci dit, Dumbledore a exprimé son inquiétude par rapport à ta relation avec Ron et Hermione._

_D'après ce que j'ai compris, tu ne leur parles plus. Parlant d'expérience, il n'est pas bon d'être seul. S'il y a un problème entre vous, alors tu devrais en parler. Une fois que les choses seront mises au clair, vous devriez pouvoir lentement rassembler les morceaux. Une fois les choses mises au clair, il y a une chance que vous puissiez arranger les choses. Mais tu devras amorcer les choses. Tu ne peux pas laisser Ron et Hermione dans l'ignorance de la raison de ta colère envers eux. Tu te sentiras mieux avec eux de retour dans ta vie..._

_Et qu'est-ce que j'entends à propos de Mlle Ginny ? Elle et toi ? C'est presque comme James et Lily réincarnés sauf qu'elle est celle qui te court après et que tu résistes..._

_Sirius, ne vole pas le stylo comme ça..._

_Moony ! Laisse-moi parler ! Fais-moi confiance Prongslet quand je dis que résister est la pire chose à faire. Lily était bien mieux en quittant Severus pour James. Ils t'ont eu, n'est-ce pas ? Tu pourrais avoir une bande de petites têtes rousses !_

_Excuse-le Prongslet, il veut juste que tu saches que quoi que tu choisisses, nous te soutiendrons. Simplement, s'il-plaît, ne nous tiens plus à l'écart. Nous préférons de beaucoup apprendre ces choses de toi plutôt que d'une autre source._

_Avec tout notre amour,_

_Moony et Padfoot._

x-x-x-x-x

Le vieil homme avait omis beaucoup de choses sur la situation d'après ce qu'Harry avait lu. Ces traîtres savaient très bien pourquoi il était en colère contre eux. Tout le monde savait pourquoi Harry Potter était en colère contre le reste de l'ex-Trio d'Or. Tout le monde sauf Sirius et Remus, il semblait. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait terriblement envie de clarifier parce que cela voudrait dire rouvrir cette vieille blessure encore une fois et il en avait assez.

Et puis, il y avait le truc avec Ginny. Par Merlin, d'où est-ce qu'ils avaient sorti cela ? Il n'avait même pas eu conscience de ce que Ginny pensait de lui et de le découvrir comme cela était plutôt perturbant. Elle avait été comme une sœur pour lui et maintenant, elle était juste... là. Harry n'était pas entièrement certain de vouloir découvrir ce que Dumbledore leur avait dit pour provoquer cette réaction.

Ce n'était même pas la chose la plus choquante qu'il ait découverte. Severus avait été au moins ami avec sa mère. Lentement, ils commençaient à apprendre à se connaître mais il y avait encore tellement qu'ils ignoraient l'un sur l'autre que ça en était plutôt embarrassant.

Harry avait toujours trouvé étrange que Sirius rende la vie aussi dure à Severus. À présent, c'était toutefois compréhensible. D'après ce qu'il supposait, ils avaient été dans la même année à Poudlard et comme tous les Gryffondors, ils avaient trouvé un Serpentard à haïr et l'avaient attaqué sans relâche. Il avait réussi à mettre un terme à cela quelques années plus tôt à la plus grande confusion des Serpentards mais cela en valait vraiment la peine. Les querelles entre les maisons avaient diminué de façon significative.

Maintenant, il devait néanmoins trouver comment répondre à leur message et cela serait déjà assez difficile sans communiquer d'informations vitales.

"Que fais-tu ici, Harry ?"

La tête d'Harry se releva d'un seul coup lorsque Severus parla. Il n'avait même pas entendu l'homme entrer dans la pièce. Pourtant, il était heureux que l'homme se soit montré quand il l'avait fait. Il avait besoin de conseils.

"J'ai reçu une lettre de Sirius et Remus. Dumbledore leur a parlé de plusieurs choses sur lesquelles j'ai finalement pris position et dont il n'est de toute évidence pas satisfait. Il s'est plaint auprès d'eux et ils se sont plaint auprès de moi en retour." soupira Harry.

Severus fronça des sourcils.

"De quoi le Directeur se plaint-il ?"

"Il leur a parlé de ma récente rupture d'avec le Trio d'Or et a continué en disant que Ginny avait un faible pour moi que j'ignorais délibérément pour garder son attention."

Severus remarqua qu'il y avait une note de mécontentement dans la voix d'Harry. En vérité, il ne pouvait pas blâmer Harry pour cela. Il avait traversé tellement de choses difficiles dans sa vie cette année. Ajouter cela en plus de tout le reste était vraiment trop pour lui. Si Harry n'avait jamais demandé son aide à Severus, il se serait attendu à ce qu'Harry ai déjà cédé à la tentation de rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pas une idée plaisante, mais une idée qui avait traversée son esprit à maintes reprises.

"Qu'as-tu prévu de leur dire ?" demanda Severus en s'asseyant en face d'Harry.

"En toute honnêteté, je n'en ai aucune idée. J'avais dans l'idée de leur répondre aussi simplement que possible et de les lâcher sur Dumbledore après. Cela devrait leur donner à tous de quoi s'inquiéter si je ne parle plus à Sirius et Remus, si je ne m'épanche plus dans mes lettres."

"Cela posera aussi des questions sur la personne à qui tu te confies." fit remarquer Severus.

Harry hocha la tête. Il ne pensait cependant pas que ce serait un si gros problème. Ces derniers temps, il restait entouré de gens n'importe lequel d'entre eux pouvait être son soutien moral et émotionnel. Ils avaient peu de chances de réaliser que son soutien et mentor était en fait le candidat le moins probable de tous, un fait dont il était reconnaissant.

Cela laissait pourtant une question sans réponse.

"Severus, étais-tu ami avec ma mère ?" ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

S'il ne posait pas la question et n'apprenait jamais la réponse, alors il ne pourrait pas vivre avec. De plus, il valait mieux demander plutôt que de fouiner dans le dos de l'homme. Son mentor ne le lui pardonnerait jamais.

Severus s'était demandé combien de temps il faudrait à Harry pour assembler le puzzle le concernant lui et sa mère. Ce n'était pas les meilleures circonstances mais il ne pouvait pas le nier maintenant.

"Oui Harry, ta mère et moi étions proches pendant quelques années avant que James Potter ne s'en mêle. Je ne suis néanmoins pas prêt à t'en dire plus sur le sujet pour l'instant. Tu devras attendre jusqu'à ce que je me sois préparé pour cela."

Les émotions associées avec ces souvenirs devaient être dures pour lui, pensa Harry.

"D'accord, j'attendrais."

Severus le remercia d'un hochement de tête, reconnaissant qu'Harry comprenne avant d'aller vers son bureau. Il avait un tonne de devoirs à corriger qui devaient l'être avant lundi à son mécontentement. Pourtant, il n'allait pas renvoyer Harry pour autant.

"Tu es plus que le bienvenu à rester un moment jusqu'à ce que tu sois prêt à partir. Notre leçon aura quand même lieu plus tard ce soir donc sois prêt."

Cela rafraîchit la mémoire d'Harry et lui donna envie de rentrer sous terre. Il avait eu l'intention d'en parler à Severus mais la lettre l'avait complètement obnubilé. La lettre n'était pas la seule chose perturbante qui lui était arrivé ce matin. Draco avait su ce qu'il était. Il devait savoir puisqu'il n'y avait pas vraiment d'autre façon de décrire ce qui s'était passé entre eux.

Aujourd'hui, bien que ce soit le week-end, n'était définitivement pas la meilleure journée qu'Harry ait jamais passée et maintenant, il devait mentionner l'avertissement à Severus. Définitivement, pas bon.

"J'ai oublié de mentionner," commença Harry, "plus tôt ce matin, Draco a fait allusion au fait qu'il savait que j'étais un Élémentaire."

Severus tiqua mais ne leva pas les yeux des devoirs qu'il corrigeait. Vu tout le rouge qu'il voyait d'ici, la copie était mauvaise et Severus était mécontent. Bien qu'Harry ne pouvait pas réellement dire si c'était le devoir qui l'énervait ou le fait que Draco avait découvert ce qu'il était. Que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, ce n'était pas bon signe.

"Comment cela ?"

Harry soupira et répondit. "J'imagine que son père y a fait allusion et Draco n'a aucune idée duquel je suis puisque le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne m'a pas fait sien."

"Hmm, donc nous avons encore du temps pour trouver ce que sera notre prochain mouvement."

"Notre prochain mouvement ?" Harry était troublé.

Severus posa sa plume, mettant le devoir noté sur le côté.

"Nous ne sommes pas vaincus si aisément, Harry. Nous nous battrons jusqu'au bout si possible. Si tu te couches trop facilement, alors tu ne seras pas un défi pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres et il présumera que tu veux être là. Plus tu te battras, plus tu seras en position de force quand tu lui feras face pour ta revendication." instruisit Severus.

Harry fit la grimace. Aujourd'hui ne serait juste pas un bon jour. Maintenant, il devait également ajouter la 'leçon' de ce soir à la liste. Il prit finalement congé et retourna à la Tour Gryffondor pour écrire sa lettre de réponse à Sirius et Rémus.

x-x-x-x-x

La leçon de ce soir-là arriva sans même qu'Harry s'en aperçoive. S'il avait pensé que les vacances finissaient toujours trop tôt, cette situation était ridicule. Il avait l'impression de ne jamais avoir quitté la salle de Severus. Très honnêtement, c'était une pensée un brin déprimante même s'il lui apportait une grande aide.

"Que fais-tu ce soir, Severus ?" demanda Harry en entrant dans la pièce.

Ils savaient que cacher la marque n'était plus une possibilité. Ce problème disparu, il ne leur restait vraiment rien d'autre à faire que d'apprendre à contrôler ses pouvoirs. Harry se figea, la lueur dans l'œil de Severus ne prédisait rien de bon pour lui.

"Ce soir, toi et moi allons essayer d'apprendre à contrôler ta colère."

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. Comment apprenait-on à contrôler sa colère sans aide psychiatrique ? En fait, qu'est-ce que Severus avait en tête ?

"Juste ma colère ?" s'enquit-il.

Severus le fit asseoir. Cette discussion n'allait pas être très facile. Harry pouvait voir que cette soirée serait l'une des choses les plus difficiles auxquelles il s'était attaqué cette année.

"Sur le plan technique, je vais t'enseigner l'Occlumencie et cela t'aidera à garder le contrôle sur tes émotions."

"L'Occlumencie est-elle même légale ? Je n'ai rien vu là-dessus dans aucun livre scolaire. Pourquoi n'est-ce pas mentionné dans les livres de Serpentard ? L'as-tu appris ?" débita Harry.

Severus grimaça mais était plutôt satisfait. Harry commençait à poser des questions sur des sujets autres que les Élémentaires. Même en Potions et dans d'autres matières, Harry avait montré une curiosité évidente bien que toutes questions étaient adressées à Severus dans chaque matière. Il semblait qu'Harry ne faisait confiance à personne d'autre, même pas à ses autres professeurs.

"L'Occlumencie est l'étude de la défense de l'esprit et en tant que telle a été déclarée illégale par notre Ministère. Sa pratique est néanmoins toujours enseignée en privé." expliqua Severus. "La raison pour laquelle tu ne pouvais pas trouver de références dans les livres de Serpentard est qu'elle n'a pas été créé à cette époque. Et avant que tu ne reposes la question, oui, je l'ai apprise et c'est pourquoi je vais te l'enseigner."

Harry accepta cela. Il ne pourrait parler à personne de ces leçons ce qui n'était pas vraiment différent de ses autres cours du soir. Ce qu'ils faisaient finiraient par être découvert mais en attendant, ils suivraient leurs plans.

"Alors comment allons-nous nous y prendre ?" demanda-t-il.

"Pour commencer, tu devras apprendre à contenir tes émotions avant que nous puissions en tester l'efficacité."

Et cela n'avait absolument aucun sens pour Harry. N'y avait-il pas un livre qu'il devrait lire avant d'entamer ce genre d'études ? Il avait l'impression de plonger dans un tunnel sombre, aveugle et sans rien pour le guider.

"Comment suis-je censé faire ça sans instructions ?" s'interrogea Harry.

"Les seules instructions dont tu auras besoin viendront de moi. Un livre ne peut aider que jusqu'à un certain point dans cette discipline. Il peut expliquer comment d'autres ont appris l'Occlumencie mais tout est différent pour chacun. Personne ne possède la même barrière protégeant son esprit et certains ne se représentent même pas une barrière."

Harry soupira. Quand Severus était en mode professeur, il était très difficile de l'en faire sortir. Heureusement, il ne se mettait pas en mode professeur-chauve-souris, comme Harry avait commencé à appeler son caractère en cours de potions. Pas en face de lui bien sûr, il n'était pas prêt à tester la patience de son mentor.

"D'accord, comment je découvre ce qui me conviendra le plus dans ce cas ?"

"La plupart des gens commence l'Occlumencie en présumant automatiquement que tu dois visualiser un mur. Ce n'est pas le cas. Ce que tu dois visualiser est ce qui te détendra le plus. Le seul endroit où tu te sentes complètement chez toi ?" s'enquit Severus.

La première pensée d'Harry fut la Salle Commune des Gryffondors et cela aurait été vrai jusqu'à cette année. Cette année, il avait simplement trop de méfiance associée à cette pièce. Il était certain qu'elle n'irait pas. À quel autre endroit se sentait-il complètement en sécurité ? N'importe quel endroit de Poudlard ne conviendrait pas. Il y avait toujours la possibilité des cuisines ou même du lac mais ils étaient teintés de trop de frustration. La maison des Dursley ne ferait pas non plus l'affaire. La maison en elle-même lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs pour que cela fonctionne. Mais...

"Un jardin," dit Harry avec assurance. "Pas la Forêt Interdite ou le parc en bas de la rue. J'imaginerais un endroit n'appartenant qu'à moi, un jardin enclos dans un dôme de verre. Il aurait des vignes grimpantes et des fleurs épanouies, même une petite rivière pour les garder en bonne santé et briser un peu la monotonie. Un arbre imposant au milieu pour tout garder en équilibre. J'aurais même un petit bassin pour les algues et d'autres plantes marines, des nénuphars par exemple..."

"Il semble que tu y as beaucoup pensé." s'enquit Severus tandis que la voix d'Harry s'éteignait.

Harry rougit. Il savait que c'était un effet de l'Élémentaire en lui mais c'était là qu'il se sentait le plus en sécurité, dans un jardin n'appartenant qu'à lui et où il pouvait tout contrôler. Rien ne pourrait l'atteindre là-bas. Pas même le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses visions. Il serait en sécurité dans son esprit.

"Ne me méprends pas, Harry. C'est une idée très sensée. Le verre serait ta protection défensive tandis que les plantes seraient la protection offensive. Il te faudra néanmoins de nombreuses séances pour tout mettre en place tel que tu le souhaites."

Harry hocha de la tête avec enthousiasme. Il attendait avec impatience d'avoir son sanctuaire à lui dans sa tête. Peut-être qu'après la fin de sa scolarité, il pourrait créer un endroit similaire dans la vie réelle. Cela coûterait beaucoup d'argent mais il en avait hérité bien assez de ses parents et rien de très substantiel à l'exception de son éducation pour l'utiliser.

"Très bien, quel est le premier objet que tu veux visualiser dans ta représentation mentale"

La première chose serait sa,

"La sphère de verre serait la première chose que je créerais."

"Pourquoi cela ?" questionna Severus.

Fronçant des sourcils, Harry réfléchit un moment avant que la réponse ne lui vienne.

"C'est une stratégie, n'est-ce pas ? Il faut une défense pour se protéger avant de planifier une offensive ?"

Il lui semblait avoir lu cela dans un des livres d'histoire de Dudley ou quelque chose du genre. Le principe était le même dans tous les cas. Un bon guerrier avait toujours besoin d'une bonne défense avant qu'une offensive puisse être déclenchée autrement, il n'aurait rien pour se protéger si quelque chose l'attaquait pendant qu'il préparait son offensive.

Severus était d'accord avec lui.

"Excellent, maintenant, je veux que tu fermes les yeux. La première étape est d'imaginer ce à quoi tu veux que ça ressemble de l'extérieur. Cette image doit être ce qu'un potentiel attaquant pourrait voir en premier quand il jetterait un œil dans ta tête."

Harry fit ce qui lui était dit. Les yeux fermés, il imagina une sphère. Au début, il avait voulu que son esprit apparaisse simplement comme une surface plane, le dôme s'étirant d'un côté à l'autre. Il y avait cependant une faille majeure dans cet agencement. Les 'racines' de son esprit n'auraient pas d'espace pour s'étendre et elles seraient trop à l'étroit.

Une sphère changeait cependant tout. Elle laisserait assez de place pour la cime des arbres et les vignes ainsi que les racines qui poussaient sous la surface. Une fois qu'il eut établi ce à quoi la sphère allait ressembler, il s'attaqua aux petits détails. Un anneau d'argent alla autour de la sphère, gardant les moitiés inférieure et supérieure attachées l'une à l'autre. Des mots furent gravés sur chaque centimètre du verre et sur l'anneau d'argent bien qu'une seule personne serait capable de les traduire. Cette personne serait néanmoins incapable d'en dénouer tous les fils.

"J'ai complété le design." indiqua Harry à son mentor.

"Je vais devoir le tester pour m'assurer que c'est une base solide sur laquelle tu peux commencer à placer ton attaque offensive et des pièges."

Harry lui donna sa permission et Severus plongea son regard dans le sien.

"Legilimens."

Severus rentra dans son esprit. Puisque l'intrusion était permise, la douleur ne fut pas aussi vive que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. À la place, elle était calme et accueillante. Il pouvait clairement sentir Severus dans son esprit et il était préparé pour la pression légère sur sa sphère de verre. Les sondes n'endommageaient pas vraiment sa sphère compte tenu de tous les écrits la protégeant des intrusions extérieures.

"C'est une base solide pour ta défense, Harry." complimenta Severus. "Les gravures sont une addition particulière cependant. Qu'est-ce qui t'as motivé ?"

"Je voulais juste des protections supplémentaires et puisque c'était quelque chose que je créais, je me suis juste laissé aller."

Severus acquiesça de la tête. Il pouvait accepter cela. Certaines des meilleures défenses créées avaient été des additions spontanées. Les siennes constituaient en plusieurs strates de tunnels et de fausses pièces qui conduisaient à des pièges. Seule une pièce de son labyrinthe contenait ses pensées et croyances.

Un écho retentit, les faisant en chercher la source. Ce n'était pas censé se produire. Quelqu'un d'autre testait ses défenses ! Mais cela pouvait seulement être...

"Je me demandais ce qu'il se passait quand ton esprit s'est soudain coupé du mien."

C'était le Seigneur des Ténèbres et il était dans son esprit.

"Alors, le petit Gryffondor cache quelque chose à tous ceux qu'il aime. Comme c'est charmant. Il y a tellement de secrets dans ta tête et pourtant il semblerait que je ne puisse pas y accéder. Quelqu'un a étudié de la magie illégale, Potter et avec un grand succès de plus."

Harry fit un pas en arrière. Il était perturbant d'entendre cela de cet homme entre tous. Il savait que cela se passait dans son esprit comme il pouvait toujours sentir Severus attendant en arrière-plan. La raison qui l'empêchait de l'aider était évidente. Severus ne voulait pas se dévoiler au Seigneur des Ténèbres au cas où il se rendait compte de ce qu'ils faisaient.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se matérialisa devant lui. Instinctivement, il recula encore plus et s'assura que son bras était caché par sa manche. Cette situation ne se présentait vraiment pas bien. Il devrait être particulièrement prudent autrement il se dévoilerait.

"Quelle surprise, qui aurait deviné que le petit Potter serait capable d'apprendre une magie aussi avancée que celle-ci. Cela me rend presque curieux de savoir ce que tu caches de tous ceux qui t'entourent."

Tout le courage qu'il lui restait sembla disparaître. Des secrets, il avait beaucoup de secrets, nombre d'entre eux ayant un rapport avec Voldemort. Il aurait du mal à les lui cacher à ce stade. À l'intérieur de sa sphère, avec le verre les séparant, Harry se sentait en sécurité mais pas protégé. La sphère était aussi très récente. Elle n'avait aucune expérience de défense.

"En fait... je pense que je vais faire comme chez moi."

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres frappa sa sphère, l'objet tout entier trembla suite à la force du coup, faisant apparaître une fissure au milieu. Harry n'avait rien pour se retenir et tomba donc au sol, se relevant d'un bond quelques secondes plus tard. Ses défenses ne tenaient pas ! Pour empirer encore plus la situation, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait de plus l'air vraiment contrarié de devoir la briser. Quand il réussirait finalement à l'atteindre, Harry aurait des problèmes.

"Expulse le..." murmura Severus.

"Quoi... comment ?" s'enquit Harry en se détournant du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

"Expulse le..."

"Comment sais-tu cela ?" cracha Voldemort.

Harry fixa de nouveau son attention sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui parcourait soudainement les souvenirs qui avaient fuis. Une bribe d'informations concernant les Élémentaires s'était échappée quand il avait perdu sa concentration pendant une seconde. Harry paniqua.

"Dehors."

"Réponds-moi maintenant, gamin !"

Harry secoua la tête, faisant un pas en arrière et se déplaçant pour que son bras gauche soit derrière lui. Voldemort reconnut le geste.

"Dehors !"

"Tu, tu ne peux pas être..."

"DEHORS !"

Les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent soudainement pour révéler Severus se tenant devant lui. Sa cicatrice le lançait un peu mais il pouvait sentir que Voldemort n'était plus dans son esprit.

"Et bien, tu as au moins réussi à l'empêcher d'entrer." soupira son mentor.

"Severus, que vient-il de se passer ?"

Severus s'effondra sur le canapé derrière lui, épuisé par les émotions le traversant. Il n'avait jamais été aussi effrayé, horrifié et tenace de toute sa vie.

"Je pense que ton esprit a été affaibli quand je suis entré la première fois. Si j'avais laissé ton esprit en paix, le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait été tenu à l'écart pendant un temps, ton esprit a cependant légèrement cédé quand nous étions tous deux dedans, permettant au Seigneur des Ténèbres d'entrer. Tu devras réparer chaque petite indication d'un défaut dans ta sphère défensive avant de continuer avec ton offensive. Ce doit être fait après chaque attaque de Légilimencie. Je pense que nous devrions néanmoins nous en tenir là pour ce soir. Répare ta sphère avant de dormir et tout devrait bien aller." l'informa-t-il en se massant les tempes.

Harry acquiesça, dormir semblait une excellent idée.

x-x-x-x-x

"_Bientôt... bientôt Harry Potter tu m'appartiendras..."_

Une main tendre caressa son visage. Elle était presque... apaisante. Les gestes, tout comme la voix, étaient délicats comme essayant de voir s'il était fait de verre. Elle était enjôleuse et séductrice mais familière. Il la reconnaissait mais ne pouvait pas mettre de visage dessus. La personne n'était définitivement pas à Gryffondor. Il reconnaîtrait la voix d'un Gryffondor. Mais celle-ci lui échappait. Harry n'était pas certain mais il était possible que ce soit quelqu'un d'une autre maison.

Elle l'attirait, bien qu'il ne soit pas certain de pourquoi. Il voulait découvrir à qui elle appartenait bien qu'il ait l'affreux pressentiment qu'elle n'appartenait pas à quelqu'un qu'il souhaitait côtoyer. Les tons étaient doux presque serpentin et doux... une minute, serpentin ? Cette voix était soudain trop familière. Il était sûr que c'était lui, après tout, qui d'autre cela pouvait il être ?

Ce devait être Voldemort. Sa voix le narguait, essayant de le faire réagir, de le contrôler de n'importe quelle façon possible. Voldemort voulait le séduire pour qu'il révèle son secret... son pouvoir élémentaire. Il était hors de question qu'il se laisse avoir comme cela ! Il était sa propre personne.

"_Tu m'appartiendras. Que fera ton précieux directeur à ce moment ?"_

Des images d'un directeur déçu lui traversèrent l'esprit dans un éclair. Il savait qu'elles n'étaient pas réelles. Elles lui étaient envoyées par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il le savait ! Mais son cœur se tordait quand même à l'idée de ce qui se passerait quand Dumbledore découvrirait finalement la vérité sur lui. Que ferait Dumbledore ? Il avait déjà démontré qu'il ne faisait pas confiance à Harry, même pour les plus petites choses.

L'homme se retournerait-il contre lui et l'abandonnerait-il à son sort ? Ou le soutiendrait-il malgré le fait que rien ne lui ait été dit pour commencer ? Bien sûr, il avait Severus, mais avoir l'aide de l'Ordre serait également salutaire. Cela n'avait néanmoins vraiment aucune importance pour lui puisque Dumbledore ne lui faisait pas confiance alors pourquoi devrait-il faire confiance au directeur ? Il était celui qui le tenait à l'écart et pourtant avec la laisse la plus courte possible. Où était la rectitude dans tout cela ?

"_Viendra-t-il héroïquement à ton aide ? T'abandonnera-t-il ?"_

Harry savait que si on lui laissait le choix, Dumbledore choisirait de l'aider. N'est-ce pas ? Bien sûr, il le ferait seulement pour le voir vaincre Voldemort. L'Élu devait vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il ignora le rire qui résonna dans son esprit à travers le lien. Une fois le Seigneur des Ténèbres disparu, il pourrait commencer à vivre une vie normale loin de tout ce qui faisait de lui le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. Il pourrait vivre avec Sirius ! Mais il devait d'abord trouver un moyen d'échapper aux élémentaires. S'il ne le faisait pas, il ne serait jamais capable de tuer son 'maître'.

"_Que vas-tu faire Harry... quand les seules personnes à qui tu peux faire confiance seront celles que tu méprisais à l'origine ?"_

Il observa désespérément tout le monde lui tournait le dos, le laissant seul... personne à ses côtés. Ses camarades de Gryffondor s'éloignèrent sans jeter un regard en arrière. Les professeurs le laissèrent tandis qu'ils marchaient dans la lumière qui était si aveuglante qu'il ne pouvait plus les voir. Il ne restait plus rien, seulement lui. Seul... il avait été seul auparavant mais regarder ses amis s'éloigner de lui avec un dégoût non dissimulé affiché sur leurs visages était trop.

Les caresses continuèrent à le réconforter et même s'il savait de qui elles venaient, il était réticent à s'en écarter. Elles l'apaisaient, le sécurisant et le réchauffant.

Puis la lumière devint ténèbres et les gens commencèrent à arriver mais, ils étaient tous des Serpentards, tous soutenaient Voldemort. Draco et Lucius étaient au premier rang avec Snape. Mais il y avait une présence qui semblait familière et réconfortante... Harry devait essayer de couper cette connexion maintenant avant qu'il ne commence à croire aux mensonges que Voldemort lui soufflait.

"_Pour qui te battras-tu alors... Harry ?"_

Pour qui se battrait-il ? Il était seul... non c'était faux ! Il avait Severus. Severus savait ce qu'il traversait et le soutenait à chaque pas. Il l'aidait de toutes les façons possibles. Il ne le laisserait pas seul. Severus ne permettrait pas qu'il soit éloigné de lui. Severus le soutenait, tenait à lui. L'homme serait toujours à ses côtés.

"À qui appartiendras-tu alors ?"

Harry secoua furieusement la tête. Il n'appartenait à personne et surtout pas à Voldemort ! Il était sa propre personne et cela ne changerait pas avec les récents événements. Il ne s'autoriserait pas à tomber et à s'incliner devant la personne qui avait tué ses parents. Cela ne ferait que le perturber... il préfèrerait mourir avant.

"_Mien..."_

Un bras s'enroula avec possessivité autour de sa taille ajoutant aux touches. Non, pensa-t-il désespérément. Il était hors de question qu'il appartienne à Voldemort. Il se moquait de ce que les livres déclaraient sur les élémentaires. Rien ne le ferait obéir à ce malade mental. Rien...

"_Tu es __**mien**__ Harry... __**seulement**__ mien."_

Harry se réveilla en haletant de peur. Le rêve n'avait pas été normal, il en était bien conscient. Allongé dans son dortoir, il se concentra sur sa respiration. Faisant appel à ses souvenirs, il tenta de donner un sens à son rêve bizarre sans réveiller les autres. Bien qu'il sache que ce n'était pas exactement un rêve. C'était Voldemort manipulant le lien qu'ils avaient, que ce soit à travers sa cicatrice ou la marque des Élémentaires, il n'en savait rien.

Il espérait que cela ne continuerait pas toutes les nuits où il était là autrement, il pourrait perdre face aux cauchemars et il n'était pas prêt à cela, notamment puisqu'il n'avait que Severus à qui parler. Bien que l'homme lui ait dit qu'il pouvait lui parler de n'importe quoi, il doutait fortement que Severus apprécierait les longs récits détaillés de ses rêves. Cela le laissait seul pour y repenser.

Le rêve qu'il avait eu était différent des autres visions. Ses visions du Seigneur des Ténèbres consistaient en des lieux, des objets et des gens réels. Ils n'étaient pas non plus à la première personne, ils se déroulaient toujours à la troisième personne. Heureusement pour lui, autrement il ne serait pas capable de bouger s'il était la victime de tortures.

Non, son rêve avait été rempli jusqu'à ras bord d'images qui n'étaient pas réelles et de nombreuses choses qui ne pouvaient absolument pas se produire. Elles étaient toutes des produits de l'imagination du Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il envoyait à Harry afin de le briser. Chaque émotion qu'il avait ressenti était à briser le cœur et affreuse. Toute la situation était terriblement désagréable. De plus, il était également nécessaire d'endurer les attouchements, constamment et sur tout son corps. Il en avait des frissons dans le dos rien que d'y penser.

Peut-être qu'il pouvait parler à Luna, réalisa-t-il. Elle était après tout l'Élémentaire d'Eau. Tout au contraire, elle en savait le plus sur les rêves et le message qu'ils envoyaient à cause de ses instincts naturels envers les choses extérieures à ce monde.

Lançant un tempus, il jura silencieusement quand il réalisa qu'il était seulement trois heures trente du matin et qu'il n'arriverait jamais à se rendormir. Enfilant sa robe de sorcier, il quitta la Tour de Gryffondor à la recherche du Poisson.

x-x-x-x-x

Se promener se démontra être inutile, Harry avait arpenté chaque centimètre du château qu'il connaissait. Il avait même la carte des Maraudeurs avec lui. Pourtant Luna était introuvable si tôt le matin. Il était plutôt affligeant de réaliser qu'il avait passé deux heures à chercher quelqu'un qui était probablement endormi sagement dans le dortoir des Serdaigles.

Au lieu de retourner dans la Salle Commune, il avait choisi de s'asseoir dans une quelconque salle de classe poussiéreuse qui semblait n'avoir pas été utilisée depuis des années. Il avait été stupide de présumer que Luna serait éveillée pour lui. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait traversé la tête, seulement qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler.

"Je pensais que tu serais en train de me chercher," résonna une voix légère dans la pièce.

Ce ne pouvait être personne d'autre que Luna, savait Harry.

"Luna, comment peux-tu en être si certaine ?"

"Les Centipodes me l'ont dit."

Harry ne doutait pas que quelqu'un lui avait dit juste que c'était ces Centipodes.

"T'ont-ils aussi dit ce dont je voulais te parler ?" interrogea-t-il.

"Ils l'ont bien fait Harry, ne doute jamais des Centipodes."

Harry observa Luna voleter dans la pièce, s'arrêtant à des emplacements étranges avant de secouer la tête et de recommencer à se déplacer. C'était étrange mais il y était indifférent. Les mouvements inhabituels de Luna n'avaient plus aucun effet sur lui.

"Le rêve que tu as reçu n'était pas vraiment un rêve."

C'était la toute première fois qu'elle abordait la situation mais cela ne lui donnait pas vraiment de réponses. Il savait que son rêve n'avait pas été créé de son propre fait. Il avait en quelque sorte été une illusion créée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait au moins compris cela durant sa promenade.

"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a commencé à s'intéresser à toi. Il va informer le Faucon de ce qu'il désire et le Faucon fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour l'accomplir. Le Faucon ne le révèle peut-être pas au Serpent pour le moment mais il est impatient de le voir le rejoindre dans les rangs. Il pense qu'il serait agréable d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui il pourrait établir un lien fraternel. Le Faucon n'aime pas se sentir seul et le Serpent l'aidera à maintenir la solitude à distance." commença Luna.

Harry soupira. Il savait l'essentiel de cela, pourtant, la partie sur Draco l'avait surpris. Draco avait toujours été entouré, la plupart du temps Crabbe et Goyle. Comment donc pouvait-il se sentir seul ? La question en elle-même était ridicule. Harry savait exactement à quel point Draco se sentait. C'était partie intégrante d'être un Élémentaire et un enfant unique. Les autres gens ne rempliraient jamais le vide qu'ils ressentaient.

Harry avait de la chance d'avoir Luna. Draco n'était pas aussi chanceux. Cela le faisait se sentir coupable d'être la raison pour laquelle Draco avait ressenti cela pendant si longtemps. Personne ne méritait cela. Cependant, d'après les dires de Luna, elle savait que ses souffrances prendraient bientôt fin avec la reconnaissance d'Harry.

"Qu'en est-il de toi, Luna ?"

"Le Poisson sera tranquille pour quelques mois de plus. Le Serpent s'en assurera."

Harry sourit. Enfin au moins une chose qui prendrait un bon tour. Tant que cette épreuve était épargnée à Luna jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne tout, alors il pourrait la guider. Il pourrait la protéger quand elle en aurait besoin et c'était tout ce qu'il demandait.


	9. Dispositions

**Titre ****original ****: **_Inheritance_

**Titre ****traduit ****:** _Héritage_

**Auteur ****: **_MidnightEmber_

**Traducteur ****: **_Lostariel _

**Couple ****: **_HPLV_

**Disclaimer ****: **_Rien __ne __m'appartient, __ni __Harry __Potter __ni __l'histoire __dont __l'idée __revient __à __son __auteur __qui __m'a __gentiment __donné __l'autorisation __de __la __traduire. __Je __n'ai __de __droits __que __sur __la __traduction_.

**Avertissements ****: **_Slash, __scènes __pour __adultes_

**Lége****nde ****:**_"__Fourchelang__"__,__Lettres, __articles __de __journaux_

**Chapitre**** Neuf ****:**** Dispositions**

Les mots de Luna allégèrent sa conscience. Savoir qu'il pouvait la protéger, au moins pendant un temps, du Seigneur des Ténèbres rendait l'inévitable plus facile à accepter. Il ne pourrait pas se cacher du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour toujours. Aucun d'eux ne le pourrait. Serpentard s'était assuré de cela quand il avait lié les Éléments à lui.

Alors qu'il marchait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, Harry se perdit dans ses pensées. De tout ce qu'il savait sur les Élémentaires, rien ne pouvait réellement le préparer à cette situation. Il savait ce qu'il se passerait obligatoirement pendant la reconnaissance. Il y avait une quelconque formulation que le maître devait employer qui comprenait son nom et l'Élémentaire qu'il était. Sans cela le maître ne pouvait reconnaître personne. Cela aidait aussi si la personne était consentante. Un Élémentaire non consentant souffrait plus pendant la Reconnaissance qu'un consentant.

Après cela, il n'y avait pas vraiment de protocole devant être respecté. Il était lié au maître et il n'y aurait aucune porte de sortie à part la mort du maître. Pourtant pour que cela se produise, la personne visant le maître devrait également tuer les quatre Élémentaires en même temps. Pas une tâche facile et pas quelque chose de jamais probable. Le meilleur était que, même sachant cela, il ne pouvait le dire à personne ayant vraiment une chance de les tuer.

Se lier aux autres Élémentaires n'était pas non plus difficile. Harry était déjà lié à Luna parce qu'ils avaient connaissance l'un de l'autre et s'acceptaient mutuellement. Draco l'avait accepté mais Harry n'avait pas accepté Draco donc le lien n'était pas réciproque. C'était plutôt déroutant pour être honnête.

Quand le lien serait reconnu par toutes les personnes concernées, il y aurait beaucoup de choses qu'Harry n'aurait pas le droit de faire. Tout ce que son maître interdisait serait en haut de cette liste et avec un maître comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Harry ne savait pas ce que cela serait. Pour couronner le tout, il aurait deux superviseurs pour veiller à ce que les ordres de son maître soient respectés. Lucius et Severus auraient pour ordre de garder un œil sur eux. Ils ne pourraient rien faire que le maître désapprouverait.

À présent, le seul problème auquel il était confronté à ce sujet était Severus. D'accord, il avait pris la décision de se rendre après la mise en action de quelques plans mineurs, néanmoins s'il acceptait la Reconnaissance, Severus serait lui aussi encore plus asservi au Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'était sa seule inquiétude. Si Severus n'était pas prêt pour cela, alors il devrait attendre. Cela ne faisait pas trop de sujets d'inquiétude. De cette façon, il aurait plus de temps pour tout mettre en place mais sa date butoir devrait néanmoins être repoussée et c'était quelque chose qu'il ne souhaitait pas. Non, sa date butoir serait respectée, il avait juste besoin de l'accord de Severus avant toute chose. Ensuite, tout se passerait bien.

C'était sa destination actuelle.

Les couloirs commencèrent à s'assombrir au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait sous terre et dans le territoire des Serpentards. Comme le week-end venait de commencer, personne ne se demanderait où il allait. Enfin, ils le pourraient, mais ils ne pourraient pas envoyer d'équipes de recherche après lui alors qu'il était avec un professeur, pas plus qu'ils ne pourraient le punir. Cela voulait aussi dire qu'il n'avait rien à craindre des promeneurs. Tout le monde faisait la grasse matinée le samedi matin.

Même ainsi, il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour vendre sa proposition à Severus et pour que cela fonctionne, il aurait besoin de l'aide de Severus. Severus était celui qui soit déclencherait soit mettrait fin à tout bien qu'il ne le réaliserait probablement jamais. Il espérait simplement que Severus lui faisait assez confiance pour que cela fonctionne car le jour qui marquerait la fin du règne du Seigneur des Ténèbres approchait. Si son plan fonctionnait sans à-coups, il marquerait bientôt le début de quelque chose de complètement différent. Harry ne pouvait qu'espérer que son plan fonctionnerait en conséquence.

Harry prit une inspiration assurée alors qu'il frappait à la porte de Severus. Peu de gens savait où se trouvaient ses appartements. Beaucoup présumaient simplement qu'ils étaient connectés à son bureau à côté des laboratoires de Potions. Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir plus tort.

Les appartements de Severus se trouvaient loin de tout, bien qu'il y ait bien une porte connectant son bureau à ses appartements. Non, la porte de ses appartements se trouvait plusieurs passages plus loin et derrière le vieux truand le plus grincheux du château. En théorie, l'homme avait été un maître des potions à la fin du XVIIème siècle et avait fait une grande découverte. Quoi que ce soit, il ne voulait ni le dire à Harry et ni lui donner son nom. Harry avait simplement fini par commencer à l'appeler vieil homme et s'en était tenu là.

"Que veux-tu garçon ?"

Harry ignora l'envie de tressaillir et foudroya simplement le vieil homme du regard tout en attendant que Severus ouvre sa porte. Il ne pouvait pas croire que ce mot provoquait encore une réaction chez lui. C'était faible et il espérait que personne ne le découvrirait jamais de peur que quelqu'un en profite.

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, révélant un maître des potions très énervé. Harry sourit simplement. Au moins, il n'avait pas réveillé l'homme. Severus était toujours le premier à se lever le matin et à se coucher le soir. Comment il y parvenait sept nuits par semaine pendant l'année scolaire, Harry ne pouvait tout simplement pas le comprendre.

Harry rentra malgré tout dans le salon où il pouvait voir que Severus essayait de se détendre. L'homme en question reprit sa position habituelle de lecture. Un elfe de maison arriva avec un pop et installa quelques plats pour le petit-déjeuner avant de repartir. Harry prit une tartine beurrée avant de se rasseoir et d'observer Severus. Cela énervait Severus plus que tout autre chose. Il était un espion donc quelqu'un le fixant le rendait nerveux. C'était néanmoins nécessaire. Harry devait découvrir si Severus était dans le coup jusqu'au bout.

"Qu'as-tu fait cette fois ?" s'enquit finalement Severus.

Habituellement, Harry venait dans ses appartements uniquement quand il avait des problèmes ou pour une leçon. Donc il était bien normal de présumer que l'un des deux cas s'était une fois de plus produit. Dommage que ce ne soit pas le cas. Harry savait que le rêve du Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il avait eu voulait dire qu'ils étaient sur le point de tout découvrir. Excepté qu'Harry voulait que cette Reconnaissance se passe selon ses termes et avec ses règles pour lui permettre de prendre la main. Il y avait néanmoins une chose qu'Harry devait faire avant de pouvoir se présenter pour la Reconnaissance et il se doutait bien que le prochain sujet n'allait pas plaire à Severus.

"Severus, fait un Serment Inviolable avec moi."

Le livre que Severus tenait lui glissa des mains et tomba au sol.

"Quoi ?" C'était un grognement hargneux.

Les Serments Inviolables étaient de toute évidence un point sensible pour Severus. Harry avait connaissance de cela bien que la raison en soit incertaine. Cela devait néanmoins être fait pour qu'il ait la main en faisant face au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

"S'il-te-plaît, écoute-moi," supplia Harry.

Le regard furieux devait encore disparaître du visage de Severus bien qu'il semblait tolérant. Prenant cela comme un signe, il se lança.

"La Reconnaissance sera inévitable, nous sommes tous les deux d'accord là-dessus. Néanmoins en subissant cette Reconnaissance, je vais perdre la capacité de penser par moi-même. Je serais seulement capable d'obéir à mon maître et à ses règles. La seule façon de contourner cela est un autre lien le supplantant. J'aurais besoin de quelque chose d'assez fort pour résister au lien Élémentaire."

"C'est la seule idée que tu as eu ? Rien d'autre ne t'a traversé l'esprit."

Harry secoua la tête.

"Bien sûr que d'autres scénarios m'ont traversé l'esprit, Severus. C'est un Serment Inviolable dont nous parlons. N'importe quoi serait préférable. Toutefois, tout le reste a des failles et des façons de contourner la formulation. Un Serment Inviolable est l'unique lien tangible qui ne peut pas être brisé par la Reconnaissance."

Severus grogna. Il n'aimait pas du tout cette idée. Néanmoins un Élémentaire ne pouvait pas mourir par des moyens normaux. Cela pouvait-il aussi inclure la rupture d'un Serment Inviolable ? Severus ne saurait même pas par où commencer avec cette logique. Cependant si Harry survivait alors il souffrirait énormément. Personne ne brisait un Serment Inviolable et ne s'en sortait sans conséquences.

Ensuite, il devait ajouter le fait qu'il mélangeait son expérience avec celle d'Harry. Severus s'était déjà aventuré sur cette route avec un autre. Cela n'avait pas été plaisant mais il aurait fait n'importe quoi à l'époque. Même maintenant, le serment était toujours en vigueur, lui faisant placer la vie d'Harry avant la sienne. Mais Harry n'était pas lui et ne ferait pas les mêmes erreurs avec lui dans les parages pour lui rappeler et le surveiller.

Il connaissait la formulation la plus probable qu'Harry choisirait pour ses trois questions de formation des liens. Il aurait été stupide de sa part de ne pas le réaliser plus tôt. Il ne savait cependant pas si cela fonctionnerait même et si cela fonctionnait, est-ce que le lien résisterait à la Reconnaissance ? Pourtant, il devait avoir l'espoir qu'Harry savait ce qu'il faisait. C'était après tout Harry qui souffrirait le plus de la Reconnaissance, Severus avait passé de nombreuses années au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Harry avait toujours été dans l'autre camp.

"Qui serait l'Enchaîneur ?" demanda-t-il avec réticence.

Harry ne recommença pas à sourire, sachant ce que la situation faisait à Severus.

"J'ai un ami volontaire pour le faire qui ne nous trahira pas."

Severus hocha la tête. Il ne pouvait pas voir d'aide arriver d'un autre endroit.

"Très bien, je suis d'accord."

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Luna pour arriver. Comme d'habitude, elle savait simplement qu'on avait besoin d'aide et entra sans même frapper à la porte des appartements de Severus. Ce fut définitivement un Severus surpris qui commença à saluer Luna bien qu'elle ne le remarqua pas. Non, la lueur dans ses yeux quand elle regardait Harry lui disait que le jeu en valait la chandelle. Elle savait ce qu'il tentait de faire et elle approuvait. C'était bien assez pour lui.

"Allons-nous commencer alors ?" demanda Luna, sa voix rêveuse tirant Severus de sa torpeur.

Jetant un regard à Harry, il réalisa qu'en réalité les deux élèves se connaissaient très bien. Il ne les avait jamais vus ensemble. Personne ne les avait jamais vu en train de se parler ou de se croiser dans le couloir. Pourtant, ils étaient là devant lui, attendant qu'il se remette de son choc. C'était plutôt bizarre et il voulait demander comment ils se connaissaient mais avait le sentiment que la réponse lui serait refusée.

Severus se calma tandis qu'il prit la main d'Harry. Luna tenait lâchement sa baguette alors que sa concentration passait de l'un à l'autre. Il savait quoi dire. Harry lui avait donné les trois promesses qu'il devait faire donc Severus commença.

"Jures-tu de ne jamais blesser un innocent ?" commença Severus.

"Je le jure."

Un ruban de magie surgit de la baguette de Luna et s'enroula autour de leurs mains. Harry le sentit chauffer contre sa peau, liant sa magie, son corps et son esprit à sa volonté.

"Jures-tu de ne jamais trahir ceux qui ont demandé la neutralité ?"

"Je le jure."

"Jures-tu de ne jamais trahir tes convictions ?"

"Je le jure."

Cela fonctionna comme un système d'horloge. Chaque nouveau ruban créait un lien magique en lui. Chacun le liait à ses convictions et rien ne pouvait être fait contre cela. Luna disparut peu après qu'ils aient fini, un sourire entendu sur ses lèvres.

"Tu réalises que ceci va rendre le Seigneur des Ténèbres furieux quand il le découvrira." fit remarquer Severus assez logiquement.

Oh, Harry savait que c'était ce qui allait se passer mais il serait bien trop tard à ce moment-là. Il devrait enfermer Harry pour l'empêcher de faire un quelconque mal à sa cause néanmoins il en doutait beaucoup comme il serait plus utile sur le terrain. C'était un pari risqué mais un risque qu'il allait prendre. Il n'avait rien d'autre à perdre.

"Tout va bien se passer Severus. Je sais ce que je fais. Je connais les probabilités de réussite et je suis prêt à accepter les chances. C'est tout ce qui me reste à présent."

Severus acquiesça de la tête. Bien qu'il n'aimait pas cela, il ne pouvait pas y faire grand chose. Harry n'allait pas risquer sa vie inutilement avec ceci il ne le pourrait pas quand il allait être la possession du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

"Puis-je te poser une question par rapport à tes promesses ?"

Harry acquiesça facilement, acceptant un tasse de thé de l'elfe de maison. Il s'abstint de sourire, sachant laquelle Severus allait questionner.

"À quoi faisait référence la partie sur la trahison des neutres ? Quel est ton plan, Harry ?"

"Tu devras attendre pour le voir. Fais-moi confiance, Severus, c'est le seulement le commencement."

x-x-x-x-x

À présent que la première partie de son plan avait été couronnée de succès, Harry se sentait soulagé. Chaque étape lui donnait plus d'assurance et moins de raisons de s'inquiéter. Le fardeau qui pesait sur ses épaules commençait à s'alléger et tout ce qu'il avait fait ou planifié, il l'avait fait lui-même. C'étaient ses succès. Il ne pouvait pas les partager avec Ron ou Hermione ou leur en attribuer le mérite. Non, tout ce qu'il avait fait lui appartenait. C'était un soulagement de savoir qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se reposer sur eux pour tout. Il pouvait accomplir tout ceci sans qu'ils traînent autour de lui.

Harry parcourut du regard les parchemins en face de lui. Il avait tout planifié jusqu'au moindre détail. Bien sûr, certaines choses avaient besoin de retouches mais tous les autres détails semblaient solides. Pour le moment, il n'y avait rien qui puisse mal tourner. Il avait différents plans si quelqu'un choisissait de dévier un peu de son plan initial. Tout avait été pris en compte quand il avait décidé que ce serait la façon dont il resterait fidèle à ses convictions tout en soutenant le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans tout ce qu'il pourrait choisir.

Il avait néanmoins peur que toute la deuxième partie de son plan ne parte en sucette. Harry avait prédit que, dans quelques années, la guerre entre les camps de la Lumière et des Ténèbres allaient se répandre complètement dans la rue. Quiconque revendiquant la neutralité deviendrait une cible pour de multiples raisons. Ils ne pourraient pas demeurer dans le pays et éviter d'être harcelés par les deux côtés. Il avait donc trouvé un endroit où il pourrait au moins tous les protéger s'ils choisissaient de signer le parchemin définissant les règles. Il devrait peaufiner les règles avant la fin de l'année mais cela en vaudrait bien la peine pour protéger ses amis.

Certains ajustements avaient déjà été faits concernant cela mais des réglages importants seraient nécessaires avant que ce soit parfait. Puis, il devrait également placer des sorts sur le parchemin pour s'assurer que les règles ou la feuille avec les signatures ne puissent pas être endommagées. Il faudrait que soit infaillible autrement quelqu'un pourrait s'introduire sans être décelé et il ne pouvait accepter cela alors qu'il promettait la sûreté absolue pour tous ces gens.

Ce ne fut pas avant le déjeuner qu'il quitta le confort de la bibliothèque. Il avait choisi de passer toute la matinée à finaliser ses plans pour la Zone Neutre. Maintenant tout ce dont il avait besoin était quelqu'un à qui il faisait confiance et qui pourrait l'aider à trouver ceux qui seraient intéressés par quelque chose comme ça. Ils n'auraient pas besoin de signer le parchemin immédiatement. Tout ce qu'il voulait était informer les élèves et à travers eux, leurs familles, qu'il y aurait une porte de sortie à cette guerre. Harry ne voulait pas qu'ils choisissent un camp parce qu'ils le devaient. Il voulait qu'ils choisissent un camp parce qu'ils le voulaient. C'était son but.

En entrant dans la Grande Salle, Harry regarda tous ceux qui se trouvaient là. Pour que cela fonctionne, il aurait besoin d'au moins une personne de confiance dans chaque maison. Puisqu'il lançait le projet et serait en charge de tout, ce ne pouvait pas être lui. Non, il aurait besoin de quelqu'un d'autre de Gryffondor pour guider et attirer l'attention des gens. Il était bien trop impliqué dans tout pour permettre à quelque chose comme cela d'obscurcir son jugement.

Gryffondor n'était pas un cas si difficile. Il avait vécu parmi eux pendant un bon moment et pendant tout ce temps, la seule personne autre que lui vers laquelle les gens se tournaient était Neville Longbottom. Tout le monde à Gryffondor savait que Neville ne les guiderait pas sur le mauvais chemin. Il était là et un ami d'Harry Potter. Pour eux, il n'était pas capable de jamais se tromper. Il était le candidat parfait pour le job.

Serpentard était également assez facile. Blaise Zabini était toujours là. Il restait en arrière-plan mais il était évident pour tous qu'il aidait les Serpentards neutres en ces temps de conflits. Son cas était une évidence. Le seul problème serait de s'arranger pour parler avec lui sans attirer l'attention des Serpentards du Seigneur des Ténèbres, en particulier de Draco.

Serdaigle était une toute autre affaire. Il ne pouvait pas utiliser Luna. Non, elle connaîtrait bientôt son destin et personne ne serait prêt à l'écouter. Quelqu'un d'autre devrait être choisi. Qui, il ne savait puisqu'il ne connaissait aucun d'eux plus que cela. Il devrait demander à Luna ses suggestions pour cette position.

Poufsouffle était un problème. Malgré toute leur loyauté et leur bravoure, il n'avait jamais rencontré un autre Poufsouffle qui ferait l'affaire. Cédric avait certainement été celui qui sortait du lot mais à part cela, ils semblaient tous rester au second plan... pas très utile pour ses plans mais il lui en faudrait un.

Finalement, avec seulement la moitié de ses hommes choisie, Harry s'assit et commença à manger. Soit, il lui faudrait un peu plus de temps pour tout mettre en place mais ce n'était pas grave. Cela voulait juste dire qu'il aurait plus de temps pour tout ajuster, ce qui n'était vraiment rien du tout. S'il restait calme et concentré, tout irait bien.

Harry décida aisément qu'il serait plus simple de commencer par les Gryffondors. Ils leur feraient confiance, à Neville et à lui, pour faire ce qui était bien pour eux. Sur ce point, Harry n'avait aucune inquiétude. Il pourrait aisément les convaincre lui-même mais il avait besoin que Neville soit là quand il ne le pourrait pas. Avec son sourire charmeur et son naturel facile, Neville, comme il l'avait supposé dès le début, serait parfait pour le job.

"Neville, est-ce que tu peux m'aider avec quelque chose ?"

Neville se tourna vers Harry, le choc inscrit sur son visage.

"Bien sûr, Harry, tout ce dont tu as besoin."

Lançant un sortilège d'intimité autour d'eux, Harry se tourna vers lui. Cet instant déciderait de l'avenir de son plan. Pour l'instant, personne ne pouvait savoir ce qu'il planifiait mais il devait commencer par les bases. Pour cela, il aurait besoin d'une liste.

"Je voudrais que tu réunisses une liste de tous ceux qui voudraient rester neutre dans la guerre imminente."

Neville ouvrit la bouche pour questionner son ami mais se ravisa. Harry avait toujours une raison pour demander quelque chose. Bien sûr, rien de ce sur quoi il s'était renseigné auparavant n'avait été aussi important pour les personnes impliquées mais il y avait toujours une raison. Le fait qu'il ait mentionné la 'guerre imminente' voulait dire qu'il avait des informations qui rendaient certain le fait qu'il y aurait une guerre. Ce qu'Harry savait, Neville ne pouvait le comprendre mais il confierait sa vie à son ami.

"Veux-tu que je fasse une liste de gens seulement dans Gryffondor ?"

C'était tout ce qu'il avait réellement besoin de savoir pour l'instant. Harry le tiendrait au courant.

"Oui, j'aurais d'autres gens dans les autres maisons pour garder les choses équitables. Tout ce que tu as à faire est de t'occuper des Gryffondors."

Harry était plutôt reconnaissant que Neville ne pose pas beaucoup plus de questions. Cela lui faisait gagner du temps quand il en avait vraiment besoin. Le temps qu'il gagnait ici était du temps qu'il utiliserait pour convaincre les têtes des autres maisons qu'il allait choisir. Il en aurait certainement besoin.

"Je le ferai, ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile. Quand as-tu besoin de cette liste ?"

"Le mieux serait sûrement avant le Solstice. Mais n'importe quand pendant les vacances conviendrait aussi."

Neville donna son accord à cela. Si Harry anticipait alors il avait un plan et de ce fait, un délai à respecter. S'il restait dans les temps, alors Harry ne serait pas en retard. Il aiderait Harry à traverser ceci du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

"Très bien, maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'à parler avec les trois autres." soupira Harry, retirant le sort d'intimité.

Il avait attiré beaucoup d'attention mais il s'en moquait. Personne ne devinerait jamais de quoi ils avaient parlé. Il n'y avait aucune raison de faire des suppositions même proches de ce dont ils avaient parlé. Tout ce que les commères pouvaient faire était de répandre des rumeurs dont tous connaîtraient la fausseté.

Neville rit à la malchance d'Harry. Le pauvre gars n'avait vraiment jamais aucun répit, même quand il essayait d'être discret. C'était juste la vie du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. Harry sourit avant de s'éloigner. Il avait d'autres personnes à prendre pour cible et à embrigader dans ce plan.

x-x-x-x-x

Blaise était plutôt difficile à localiser. En tant que Serpentard, Harry ne s'était pas réellement attendu à ce qu'il soit simple à trouver. En fait, il s'était plutôt attendu à devoir chercher pendant le reste de la journée. Heureusement pour lui que le système en place dans le repaire des serpents avait permis à Blaise de savoir qu'on le cherchait. Dans l'heure suivante, Harry se tenait en face de Blaise dans une petite pièce isolée.

"Qu'est-ce que le Petit Génie peut bien vouloir à un serpent ?" demanda-t-il.

Ma foi, cet accueil était mieux que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Harry soupira presque de soulagement. Il avait d'abord pensé qu'ils se battraient avant même qu'un mot ait été prononcé. Heureusement, ce n'était pas nécessaire.

"J'ai une proposition pour toi."

"Et quelle est-elle, héros ?" demanda Blaise en adoptant une posture détendue contre le mur.

Harry ne s'était pas attendu à ce que l'ambiance soit conviviale mais il n'était pas sur le point de faire remarquer cela au Serpentard. Il était parfaitement à l'aise avec la direction que cela prenait.

"Je veux que tu réunisses une liste de tous ceux souhaitant rester neutre dans la guerre à venir."

Il se disait qu'être honnête à ce sujet était la meilleure façon de se lancer. Toute question que Blaise aurait pourrait obtenir une réponse tout de suite. C'était les phrases standardes qu'il avait l'intention de sortir à tout le monde.

Les yeux de Blaise se plissèrent.

"Et pourquoi ferais-je cela, Petit Génie ? Pour autant que je sache, tu vas les vendre à Dumbledore."

Harry renifla de dédain.

"Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, le Directeur et moi ne nous adressons pas la parole, pas plus que mes ex-amis et moi. Il n'est pas question de camps de la Lumière et des Ténèbres ici. Il s'agit de trouver une porte de sortie pour ceux qui ne veulent appartenir ni à l'un ni à l'autre. La guerre arrive et elle arrive vite, fais-moi confiance. Je ne peux pas être neutre comme je le souhaite. Certaines choses hors de mon contrôle m'en empêchent. Tout ce que je peux faire est de mettre tout en place pour les protéger. La majorité de mes amis sont actuellement neutres et je ne les laisserais pas être déchirés à cause de cela. Je veux qu'ils aient une porte de sortie." expliqua Harry en reprenant à peine sa respiration.

Que pouvait-il dire, il était nerveux. Bien sûr qu'il allait expédier les explications.

Blaise s'éclaircit la gorge d'un air pensif. "Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche d'être neutre ?"

C'était une question simple mais avec une réponse compliquée. Harry ne pouvait transmettre d'informations à personne en dehors du groupe avant qu'il n'en ait la permission. Il devait donc se fier au fait que Blaise était un Serpentard.

"Disons juste que je suis dans le même bateau que Draco Malfoy et deux autres."

La compréhension illumina le visage de Blaise et Harry éclata presque de joie. Blaise était assez intelligent pour comprendre de quoi il parlait puisque tous les Serpentards entendaient les légendes enfants. Cette 'légende' était particulièrement appréciée par les sang-purs.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de vendre les neutres au Seigneur des Ténèbres dans ce cas ?"

"J'ai prêté serment, un Serment Inviolable que je ne ferais jamais de mal à un neutre."

Cela laissa Blaise sans voix. Il ne pouvait pas croire que cet ado, du même âge que lui, avait prêté un Serment Inviolable juste pour protéger un groupe de personnes qu'il avait peu de chances de jamais rencontrer. Il était plutôt surprenant de réaliser que Potter se préparait pour quelque chose qui ne se produirait pas non plus avant plusieurs années. Personne n'avait ce genre de motivation.

"Tu aurais dû être un Serpentard." commenta Blaise.

"J'ai manqué de très peu en être un mais tu peux remercier Malfoy pour cela. Alors, tu en es ?" demanda Harry tout en croisant mentalement les doigts d'espoir.

"J'aurais la liste aussitôt que tu en auras besoin."

Harry eut un petit sourire satisfait.

x-x-x-x-x

Les deux suivants furent plutôt difficiles. Après avoir consulté Luna, il s'était décidé pour Mandy Brocklehurst de Serdaigle et Susan Bones de Poufsouffle. Elles étaient toutes deux de son année et connaissaient au moins quelque chose à son sujet qui ne provenait pas des mensonges de la Gazette des Sorciers.

Il avait eu plus de mal qui ne l'avait pensé à obtenir la participation de Mandy à son plan. Elle avait eu besoin de faits sur tout ce qu'il pouvait lui donner. Dans quoi s'engageaient-ils ? Pourquoi était-il si intéressé par ces gens ? Devaient-ils tous venir d'une même année ? C'était plutôt pénible pour être honnête puisque ce n'était pas Luna. Susan était au moins heureuse d'aider ses confrères de Poufsouffles tant qu'elle savait quoi leur dire quand on lui poserait la question.

En fin de compte, elles avaient néanmoins été ajoutées à sa liste de personnes en charge et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Tout ce qui concernait son plan de protection pour les neutres se mettait doucement en place. Il avait des gens vers qui tous ceux souhaitant une protection pouvaient se tourner. Une zone où vivre commençait à être mise en place pour eux et il aurait même une liste de familles intéressées d'ici au Solstice d'Hiver. Tout prenait place comme il le fallait.

Maintenant, il pouvait passer à la prochaine partie de son plan et cela se passerait sans à-coups.

x-x-x-x-x

Le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal du lundi matin, c'était le seul moment où les deux Malfoy avaient la possibilité de le mettre au pied du mur. C'était l'unique moment qui leur fournirait l'opportunité de lui faire perdre ses moyens. Cela n'arriverait pas ici. Cela ne lui arriverait pas. Pas aujourd'hui, ni jamais. Non, il avait un plan et il s'y tiendrait.

Neville lui jeta un regard anxieux tandis qu'ils attendaient à l'extérieur. Il pouvait dire que Neville savait qu'il planifiait encore une fois quelque chose. Il était plutôt doué pour sentir ces choses bien que cela ne l'aide généralement pas beaucoup. Harry parvenait quand même à faire fonctionner son plan à chaque fois et à un point tel, que les gens en parlaient pendant des jours. Le dernier en date, bien que peu en connaissent l'existence, instillerait une grande admiration chez tout le monde. Après tout, presque personne ne s'était rallié aux Neutres, ce n'était simplement pas la chose à faire.

Harry était confiant dans le succès de son plan. Il n'était pas très difficile de comprendre ce qu'il planifiait. En fait, beaucoup seraient en réalité surpris par ce qu'il était sur le point de faire.

Le professeur Malfoy ouvrit la porte et leur permit de passer la porte dans le calme. Beaucoup avaient appris à respecter (craindre) leur professeur quand il s'agissait de punitions. Bien sûr, il ne donnait de punitions qu'à ceux qui le méritaient et personne d'autre mais elles étaient terribles. La semaine dernière, il avait donné à un groupe de farceurs, de Poufsouffles étonnement, la tâche de nettoyer la totalité de la Grande Salle sans magie. Tous avaient retenu la leçon. Enfin, tous à l'exception d'Harry vraiment...

À chaque cours qu'il avait avec Lucius, il jouait à leur jeu. Il passait tout le cours à essayer de lui faire perdre ses moyens. Lucius ne l'avait néanmoins jamais puni parce qu'il posait simplement des questions concernant la leçon à l'homme. C'était plutôt amusant à regarder, notamment quand Harry réussissait à attirer Lucius dans un débat impliquant toute la classe.

Aujourd'hui serait cependant différent et ils le savaient tous les deux.

"Aujourd'hui, nous allons parler des Loups-garous."

Quand le sujet fut annoncé, beaucoup remuèrent inconfortablement sur leurs chaises. Beaucoup qui connaissaient la 'relation' entre Harry et Remus lui jetèrent des regards inquiets. Ils pensaient qu'aujourd'hui encore, il y aurait un débat interminable de plus. Harry était toutefois détendu. Il allait être le parfait élève. Neville réalisa ceci et transforma un rire en quinte de toux. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'ils seraient surpris d'ici quelques minutes.

"Alors," fit Lucius d'une voix traînante, "Qui peut me parler de ce qu'être un Loup-garou veut dire ?"

Tout le monde se tourna immédiatement vers Harry, présumant qu'il lèverait la main et se précipiterait à la défense des Loups-garous. Quand ils réalisèrent qu'Harry n'allait pas bouger, Hermione leva la main, avide d'attirer de nouveau l'attention en répondant correctement et en leur faisant gagner des points.

"Oui, Miss Granger..."

"Les Loups-garous sont connus pour leur transformation en créatures semblables à des loups pendant la pleine lune. Pendant cette période, ils n'ont aucun contrôle de leur esprit et ne s'en rendraient même pas compte s'ils attaquaient et tuaient un membre de leur propre famille. La transformation est insoutenable et rend l'humain fou au fil du temps."

Sa réponse, à sa plus grande frustration, ne lui récolta aucune louange, que ce soit du professeur ou de ses pairs, donc elle resta renfrognée dans le fond aux côtés de Ron pendant le reste du cours.

Tous les yeux restaient braqués sur Harry. Il resterait néanmoins inflexible sur ce point. Il allait garder son calme même si c'était le sujet parfait pour lui faire perdre ses moyens. C'était simplement un coup en dessous de la ceinture pour éveiller sa colère afin qu'il fasse un faux pas et se découvre. Quel dommage que cela ne fonctionnerait plus, il avait un meilleur contrôle maintenant que son Occlumencie progressait bien. Severus faisait souvent remarquer qu'il apprenait à un rythme bien plus soutenu que la normale. Il avait souligné qu'il n'était pas un adolescent très normal.

Cela aidait que Remus n'avait pas vraiment fait tellement partie de sa vie. Évidemment qu'il se souciait de l'homme mais il ne serait pas prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour le sauver de quelque chose comme cela. Il serait stupide de faire une telle chose et il n'était plus cette personne. Il peinait même à trouver des raisons de penser à Sirius. Bien sûr, ils échangeaient des lettres mais c'était tout. Sirius et Remus n'étaient pas du tout une part importante de sa vie, pas comme Severus. Ils ne pouvaient tout simplement pas soutenir la comparaison. Ils ne pouvaient pas rivaliser avec ce que Severus était pour lui.

"M. Potter, avez-vous quoi que ce soit à dire à ce sujet ?"

On pouvait pratiquement entendre toutes les personnes présentes inspirer brusquement.

"Non, Granger s'est plutôt bien débrouillée."

"Sauf que..."

"Nan, c'est tout."

Lucius le fixa avec suspicion avant de retourner à la leçon. Personne ne pouvait réellement se concentrer après cela. Ils attendaient tous qu'Harry perde son sang-froid et lance un autre débat et pourtant cela n'arriva jamais. Pendant tout le cours, Harry resta assis, silencieusement, attentivement, ne laissant jamais sa colère transparaître. De ce fait, à la fin du cours, tout le monde dans la classe était tendu quand la cloche retentit enfin.

"Vous pouvez sortir." dit finalement Lucius.

Harry eut un petit sourire en coin. C'était le moment. Il fit signe aux autres Gryffondors de partir en avant. Un bon nombre lui jeta des regards déconcertés alors qu'il s'avançait vers le tableau, Draco le suivant en fronçant des sourcils. Ce mouvement déroutait tout le monde. Même Granger et Weasley ne pouvaient pas prévoir ce qu'il faisait, bien qu'il savait que Dumbledore saurait d'ici l'après-midi qu'il avait parlé aux Malfoy.

Lucius attendit que tout le monde soit parti avant de tourner toute son attention vers Harry, un petit coup de sa baguette verrouillant et assourdissant la porte pour plus d'intimité.

"M. Potter, que puis-je faire pour vous ?"

Le petit sourire satisfait ne quitta jamais le visage d'Harry. Il laissa tomber son sac au sol avec insouciance. Draco arriva à son niveau, le fixant avec des yeux ébahis. Personne ne serait capable de prédire ce mouvement.

"Je crois que le Seigneur des Ténèbres désire me parler."

Sans un mot de plus, il releva sa manche, révélant la marque de l'Élémentaire de Terre sur son poignet. Que la partie commence...

x-x-x-x-x

Lucius s'agenouilla devant son Seigneur, Draco à ses côtés. C'était des nouvelles vraiment excitantes et il était aux anges de pouvoir enfin les annoncer. Ils avaient attendu la fin de la journée pour filer à l'anglaise précisément pour cette unique raison.

"My Lord, c'est au sujet de Potter..."

Voldemort grogna, mécontent de leurs progrès, notamment en sachant que ce pouvait être Potter. Ils auraient dû être capables de lui amener le garçon depuis le temps. Il s'impatientait.

"Quoi, parlez, Lucius, Draco."

"Il a accepté la reconnaissance."


	10. Changement

**Chapitre**** Dix ****:**** Changement**

La personne la plus haïe de tout le monde sorcier se tenait devant son miroir, regardant la monstruosité qui lui était reflétée. Des yeux serpentins rouge sang lui rendaient son regard noir depuis un visage maigre et pâle. Il n'y avait quasiment aucun nez visible sur son visage et ses lèvres n'étaient qu'une ligne fine. Ses mains étaient maigrelettes et ne ressemblaient qu'à des os enveloppés dans la peau écailleuse d'un serpent. Des cheveux se dressaient sur sa tête par endroits mais laissaient toujours voir le haut de son crâne. Il n'y en avait même pas assez pour passer la main au travers.

Son corps était maigre, à la limite de l'anorexie, en dépit des quantités qu'il mangeait ou des potions qu'il buvait. Rien ne pouvait ramener son corps autrefois puissant. À la place, il se retrouvait avec cette coquille vide, autrefois splendide. Ce corps qui, avec un simple sourire et un dossier scolaire parfait, avait autrefois charmé les gens pour qu'ils croient tout qu'il voulait, tout cela n'existait plus.

Oui, il n'était plus le charmant et charismatique Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Il n'utilisait plus ses charmes, seulement la peur pour attirer les gens dans son camp. Ce n'était pas très bon pour le moral excepté peut-être pour les gens qui étaient à Azkaban. Ils adoreraient cette partie de lui, la partie qui se moquait de la vie et s'intéressait uniquement à la torture et la mort postérieure d'une personne des suites de cette torture. Ils se réjouiraient de la tension et des cris dans la pièce et n'accorderaient aucune importance aux conséquences de leurs actions.

Ces jours-là étaient finis. Tout était sur le point de changer.

En même temps que ses élémentaires, il regagnait lentement ce qu'il avait perdu à cause de ses Horcruxes, sa santé mentale. Non seulement cela, mais ils retournaient son pouvoir et son corps à la forme superbe qu'il avait un jour eu. Il pouvait sentir les changements s'opérer lentement et son excitation bouillonnait. Bien sûr, il pourrait ne pas obtenir un parfait sosie de ce dont il avait autrefois eu l'air mais ce serait toujours là. Ce serait toujours mieux que ce costume de peau et d'os dans lequel il était actuellement piégé.

Cela lui serait beaucoup plus utile comme ses élémentaires.

Terre, Air, Eau et Feu, ils le serviraient mieux que tout autre. Il le savait. Ils étaient créés pour lui être fidèles à lui et à lui seul. Personne d'autre ne pourrait leur donner d'ordres. Tous les quatre ne feraient que s'offenser si quelqu'un leur imposait sa présence ou ses croyances. Cette information rendait le Seigneur des Ténèbres suffisant. Après tout, peu pouvait se vanter que quatre personnes ne leur feraient jamais défaut. Peu pouvait dire avec certitude que quatre personnes ne les quitteraient jamais ni ne changeraient soudainement de camps.

Bien entendu, ils gardaient leurs croyances et inquiétudes personnelles mais celles-ci pouvaient facilement être influencées. Draco avait été un exemple de cela. Il s'était joint à lui volontairement après qu'il lui ait été dit qu'il ne devrait pas tuer inutilement tant qu'il demeurerait aux côtés du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne leur ordonnerait pas de faire quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient réellement aucun désir d'accomplir. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre qu'ils soient contrariés. C'était quelque chose qui provoquerait des discordes dans les rangs et il ne pouvait se le permettre. Il avait besoin de leur confiance et de leur loyauté. Il ne se contenterait pas d'avoir l'une sans l'autre.

Harry Potter était quant à lui un autre problème auquel il était confronté. Il y avait eu bien trop de confrontations avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans sa vie pour permettre une confiance réellement épanouie entre eux. De ce fait, il ne serait pas influencé aussi facilement que Draco par de simples promesses et des compromis. Potter ne serait pas aisément dupe après tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux.

Non seulement le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait tué ses parents, mais il avait aussi détruit sa vie 'normale'. Potter ne pouvait pas être normal alors qu'il avait grandi sans ses parents. Il ne pouvait pas être normal alors qu'il avait grandi dans le monde moldu et avait été amené ensuite dans le monde sorcier. Enfin, plutôt projeté à en croire les vociférations de ses laquais. D'après cela, il était relativement facile de dire que Potter avait été projeté soudainement et de manière inattendue dans sa nouvelle vie après avoir vécu onze ans comme un moldu ordinaire et que c'était comme cela qu'il l'avait vécu.

Il n'était aucunement possible que quelque chose appartenant à Lord Voldemort soit normal. Il eut un petit rire dédaigneux à cette idée. Mais Harry Potter lui en tiendrait quand même rigueur. Il ne pourrait pas éviter cet écueil-là. Non, cela prendrait du temps et de la patience mais avec la bonne motivation, il devrait être capable de créer un sauveur au minimum neutre, quelqu'un qui ne rechignerait pas immédiatement à l'idée d'utiliser des sorts noirs pour sauver une vie. Il savait qu'avoir un sauveur totalement ténébreux n'était pas possible, il avait passé la majorité de sa vie du côté de la lumière.

Ensuite, à travers tout cela, il devrait créer un lien de confiance et de respect et l'aider à se développer. Cela semblait être un long chemin, un long chemin tortueux semé d'embûches. Pourtant, une fois qu'Harry Potter serait de son côté, tout serait possible. Il pourrait accomplir n'importe quoi avec le grand Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu l'aidant. Rien ne serait refusé au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Ce serait certainement un défi mais il était prêt à le relever, notamment avec le dit sauveur passant ces vacances avec la Secte des Ténèbres, et une fois que son Élémentaire de Terre serait reconnu, Potter n'aurait plus aucune porte de sortie...

x-x-x-x-x

Harry n'était pas vraiment sûr que c'était la meilleure idée au monde. En fait, il pouvait même dire de l'univers. Bien sûr, toutes les parties de son plan fonctionnaient à merveille. Mais avait-il fait le bon choix ?

Il lui avait fallu pas mal de semaines pour se faire à l'idée d'appartenir au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il lui avait fallu encore plus longtemps pour se faire à l'idée qu'il n'aurait sans conteste aucune chance d'échapper à son sort. Aucun d'eux n'en avait. C'était juste la seule chose qu'ils devaient accepter. Il avait un maître, un maître tout puissant, et ils devraient respecter tout ce qu'il voulait. La seule chose qui leur restait était d'y faire face chacun à sa façon et de lutter pour vivre en suivant leurs propres convictions.

Pour Harry, cela voulait dire vivre aussi libre des ténèbres que possible. On ne l'obligerait certainement pas à utiliser de la magie noire, pas plus qu'à torturer des gens. Telles étaient ses valeurs et il n'allait pas les abandonner. Il ne pouvait plus vivre au sein du camp de la Lumière donc il resterait à la frontière. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres devrait simplement vivre avec cette décision s'il voulait qu'Harry coopère.

Tout ceci serait uniquement renforcé par le fait qu'il avait prêté serment d'apporter son soutien aux neutres qui voulaient une porte de sortie. Tant qu'il y aurait un groupe qui souhaitait se tenir à l'écart du combat, il les aiderait. Harry leur accorderait toute son attention pour les garder en sécurité. Tout le monde n'avait pas à souffrir comme il l'avait fait aux mains de deux Lords se disputant la domination d'un monde qui avait en réalité besoin d'équilibre.

Il était pourtant difficile d'accepter certaines décisions même quand vous pensiez que c'était déjà fait. Ses mains tremblèrent violemment tandis qu'il fixait la lettre. Comme promis, elle était arrivée le matin même avec des instructions lui indiquant ce qu'il devrait faire.

Comme il avait prévu qu'ils feraient, Lucius et Draco s'étaient immédiatement précipités auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres une fois qu'il s'était révélé. Néanmoins, contrairement au message bruyant auquel il s'attendait, une Beuglante pour ridiculiser Dumbledore, il avait reçu une lettre très calme par la poste matinale. Elle n'avait certainement élevé aucun soupçon et il en était reconnaissant, même sachant que c'était probablement dans l'effort de lui plaire. Harry s'en moquait. Elle était discrète et lui permettait de continuer à travailler en secret sur ses plans. Tout ce qu'il devait faire était la lire.

C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire compte tenu de son stress. Depuis qu'il avait obtenu la bande, sa témérité de Gryffondor avait commencé à se dissiper. Bien sûr, il avait toujours son courage mais la témérité avait disparu. Il faisait des plans plus minutieux avant de se jeter dans des situations qui pourraient lui causer du tort à lui et d'autres. S'il réalisait que quelque chose ne serait simplement pas possible, il se tournait vers une autre possibilité. Ces occurrences devenaient de plus en plus communes avec le plan des neutres mais cela l'inquiétait toujours quand cela l'amenait à se demander s'il devait ouvrir son courrier ou non.

Les neutres finiraient par être tous saufs dans le pays de leur choix. Où ils se rendraient, il ne le savait pas. Il ne voulait pas non plus le savoir. Tout ce qu'il savait serait éventuellement découvert par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Non, la majorité des informations était gardée par les quatre chefs des maisons. Ils s'occuperaient de tout pour le groupe une fois qu'ils seraient partis. Harry ne pouvait pas promettre de faire cela pour eux. Après tout, lui resterait là où il se trouvait.

Avec une profonde inspiration, il ouvrit l'enveloppe et commença à lire.

x-x-x-x-x

_Harry..._

_Tu es quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais envisagé. Je savais que mes Élémentaires seraient brillants. Qu'ils seraient forts, déterminés et liés à moi. Mais toi... je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu puisse être l'un d'entre eux. Je croyais que tous mes Élémentaires seraient des enfants de mes fidèles partisans. Et pourtant, j'avais tort et c'est peut-être le meilleur moment pour que je me trompe puisque j'ai gagné quelque chose de bien plus précieux. Il est dommage que tu ne puisses pas être reconnu à travers de simples mots écrits._

_Qu'importe, je sais qui tu es maintenant, mon petit Élémentaire de Terre, donc il ne sera pas difficile de garder un œil sur toi si tu tentes de fuir. Je serais toujours capable de te retrouver, où que tu fuisses._

_Compte tenu des circonstances, je ne peux pas te reconnaître immédiatement comme je le désire. Il n'existe aucune option viable qui te permette de sortir même pour une journée et te faire sortir en douce alerterait le Directeur de notre nouvelle relation. Comme j'en ai été informé, il n'y a aucun week-end à Pré-au-Lard avant les vacances donc cela devra attendre jusque là, ma Terre. Toi et moi seront liés durant les vacances de Jule* et j'ai un plan pour m'assurer de cela._

_Tu seras reconnu pendant les vacances de Jule mais avant les fêtes de Jule et du Nouvel An. Pour l'instant, tu vas signer pour rentrer mais sans aucune intention d'aller dans ce trou moldu que tu es forcé d'appeler maison. Lucius vous attendra, son fils et toi, à la gare. Tu voyageras avec eux de la gare jusqu'à leur maison au Manoir Malfoy et m'y attendra._

_Tu ne contacteras aucun ami. Il t'est interdit de quitter le Manoir Malfoy sans escorte. Tu ne contrarieras pas tes hôtes courtois. Si tu ne respectes pas ces instructions, je le saurai et tu seras puni bien qu'il me déplaira de le faire._

_Comme tu resteras à Poudlard pendant encore un certain temps, j'ai ordonné à Draco de garder un œil sur toi. Attends-toi à ce qu'il soit comme ton ombre jusqu'aux vacances de Jule. Bien évidemment, d'autres continueront également à surveiller chacun de tes mouvements mais je garderais leurs noms pour moi. Il sera plus bénéfique pour moi que tu ignores à qui tu peux faire confiance pour garder tes secrets._

_Tu as l'obligation de rester sain et sauf et de ne tenter aucune activité faisant fi de la mort pour satisfaire ta témérité. Je te verrais avant Jule._

_Ton Maître,_

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres._

x-x-x-x-x

Et bien, pensa Harry, au moins c'était mieux que ce qu'il espérait. Il savait maintenant ce qui était prévu et ce qu'il pouvait faire pour le contourner. Bien sûr, il n'y avait vraiment aucun moyen d'ignorer ces ordres s'il voulait garder tout le monde en sécurité mais il y avait des façons pour lui de contourner certains d'entre eux.

Prenez Draco par exemple. Il était censé rester avec lui et le surveiller. Bien sûr, Harry permettrait à Draco de le faire mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait céder aux caprices du blond. Non, il laisserait Draco traîner après lui et non le contraire. Il ne pourrait pas rester à Poudlard pour Jule après tout, cela dirait juste au Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il ne voulait pas devenir un Élémentaire et qu'il cachait quelque chose. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Non, il avait besoin de faire vraiment attention aux instructions concernant son départ et son arrivée au Manoir Malfoy.

Et puis, il y avait les gens censés le suivre. Il savait que beaucoup des Serpentards le surveillaient également pour le compte du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Harry avait été capable de les voir dès le lendemain matin en dépit de leur ingéniosité pour cacher leur intérêt soudain. Personne n'aurait été capable de remarquer la différence mais Harry s'y était attendu.

Draco était en haut de la liste, suivi par Lucius Malfoy et certains des élèves de septième année. C'était eux dont il devait le plus s'inquiéter puisqu'ils seraient les meilleurs. Ensuite, il y avait les autres maisons. Elles ne contenaient pas autant de partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres mais ils étaient là et ils avaient leurs propres techniques. On ne pouvait pas leur nier cela.

Il arriverait à le faire. Il ne se lançait pas dans tout cela tout seul. Severus et Luna étaient de son côté jusqu'au bout. Et il n'était pas sûr mais Draco pourrait peut-être lui accorder un répit du travail quotidien que Poudlard semblait procurer. En réalité, il n'avait aucune raison de se faire du souci pendant sa tentative.

Harry sourit. Tout fonctionnerait comme il faut. Tout son dur travail serait finalement récompensé.

"Harry, que fais-tu ici ?"

Se retournant, Harry réalisa que Neville l'avait suivi à l'extérieur après avoir remarqué la façon dont il avait réagi à la lettre. Lucius, Draco et Severus l'auraient aussi vu mais n'auraient pas été capable de faire quoi que ce soit à ce sujet pour l'instant.

"Juste de la lecture sur la fin de mon monde." plaisanta-t-il.

Neville pouvait aisément voir qu'Harry ne plaisantait pas du tout mais il n'insista pas. La lettre avait de toute évidence un rapport avec la guerre et il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec elle. Poser des questions ne ferait que l'y entraîner encore plus.

"Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire ?" demanda-t-il à la place.

Harry secoua la tête.

"Tu fais déjà tout ce que tu peux et j'apprécie vraiment ça. Peu de gens m'apporteraient leur aide si j'en avais besoin ces derniers temps. Ils iraient quand même de l'avant et prendraient eux-mêmes ces décisions pour ma sécurité."

Il n'était pas difficile de dire qu'Harry parlait de Ron et Hermione. Pendant l'année passée, ils n'avaient pas exactement été les meilleurs amis ou les plus loyaux. Cela avait seulement empiré depuis que les cours avaient commencé. Neville était surpris qu'ils aient duré aussi longtemps aux côtés d'Harry Potter. Il était loyal et attentionné, tout ce qu'un ami devait être. Pourtant, ils continuaient à se précipiter vers Dumbledore et tenait son amitié pour acquise. C'était l'attitude la plus pathétique que beaucoup de sang-purs aient jamais vue. Si quiconque pensait que les Weasley étaient méprisables auparavant, alors cette attitude déloyale avait encore plus dégradé leur réputation.

"Très bien, y a-t-il quoi que ce soit qui doit être fait de mon côté, cette fois ?" demanda-t-il.

Plus il en achevait maintenant, moins il en aurait à faire plus tard, aux environs des BUSES. Même s'il devait partir alors, il aurait au moins besoin de finir ses BUSES. Il ne partirait pas sans les avoir.

"Non, obtiens juste la liste et je me débrouillerais. Si tu pouvais néanmoins les faire écrire où ils seraient le plus en sécurité, cela aiderait beaucoup."

"Quoi ?"

Maintenant, il était confus. Qu'est-ce qu'Harry planifiait exactement ? Où iraient-ils ? Il posa la question et Harry devint sérieux.

"Neville, tu dois bien faire comprendre cela à ceux qui signeront. Ils ne resteront pas en Grande-Bretagne pendant la guerre. S'ils restent, ils se retrouveront impliqués quels que soient leurs désirs, le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Dumbledore s'en assureront. Le seul moyen, et je veux bien dire le seul, pour qu'ils soient en sécurité est de sortir du pays même si c'est temporaire."

Neville fronça des sourcils. Il n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchi. C'était néanmoins tout à fait exact. S'ils demeuraient en Grande-Bretagne alors ils seraient forcés d'une façon ou d'une autre dans la guerre. Finalement, cela s'empirerait tellement qu'ils seraient peut-être même tués s'ils ne choisissaient pas un camp. Ils ne pouvaient pas permettre à cela de se produire. Heureusement, ils avaient Harry.

"Comment as-tu prévu de les faire sortir ?"

"Une fois qu'ils auront choisi où ils veulent aller, tout ce qu'ils devront réellement faire sera d'utiliser un Portoloin. Je les ferai tous faire donc cela ne coûtera pas un centime. Ils devront tous avoir fait leurs bagages et être prêts à partir. Ce qu'ils prendront sera tout ce qu'ils auront. Rien ne leur sera envoyé s'ils l'ont oublié." prévint Harry.

Cela prendrait un bon moment aux familles pour tout rassembler. Mais elles seraient en sécurité et c'était le principal. Il devrait cependant les avertir s'ils signaient réellement pour le camp des Neutres. Si cela leur était annoncé sans prévenir, cela n'aurait aucune utilité.

"Très bien, je le ferai. Je vais aussi informer les autres pour que ça ne paraisse pas étrange que tu parles soudainement à tout un groupe extérieur à ton propre 'cercle'." acquiesça Neville.

Harry sourit. Neville était vraiment parfait pour ce plan. Il aidait à réduire la quantité de stress engendrée par la tâche qu'il s'était attribué. Il n'avait pas besoin de tout lui cacher jusqu'à ce que ce soit nécessaire. Neville lui était d'une grande aide.

"Harry !"

Le son était quelque chose auquel ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient habitués. Ensemble, ils se tournèrent pour voir Draco Malfoy se précipiter vers eux depuis la Grande Salle. Ses cheveux étaient en désordre à cause du vent qui commençait à tournoyer autour d'eux mais autrement, il avait l'air aussi immaculé que toujours.

"Harry... est-il..." fit Neville, incertain de ce qu'il devait dire.

"Il est la fin de mon monde."

Saisissant immédiatement, Neville s'arrêta.

"Que veux-tu Ma– Draco ?" réussit à dire Harry.

Il devait s'habituer à prononcer le nom du blond, autrement il aurait pas mal d'ennuis. Leur maître ne serait pas très heureux s'il ne jouait pas gentiment avec les autres. Merlin que ça sonnait mal...

"Harry, les cours vont bientôt commencer ! Tu ne veux pas être en retard."

Les potions étaient leur premier cours de la journée et il n'avait pas hâte d'y être. Draco allait être pratiquement agrippé à lui le plus longtemps possible. La seule bonne chose était que pour une fois, il arriverait peut-être à avoir une potion correcte pour changer, tant qu'il ne touchait pas aux ingrédients. Il soupira. Ouep, ça allait être super marrant.

"Très bien, Draco, j'arrive. Neville, tu ferais mieux de partir et d'aller chercher tes affaires ou tu seras aussi en retard."

Heureusement, Harry avait ses livres avec lui donc il n'avait pas besoin de courir jusqu'à la Tour pour les récupérer. Pâlissant, Neville hocha la tête et partit en courant. Une fois qu'il fut parti, Harry se leva et commença à se diriger vers les donjons. Draco s'accrocha à lui. L'adolescent marchait avec son épaule effleurant presque celle d'Harry. C'était un signe plutôt voyant de la façon dont leur relation avait changé en quelques semaines et même en quelques jours. Tous ceux qu'ils dépassaient les fixaient ouvertement. Si Harry n'avait pas déjà été habitué aux regards, il serait recroquevillé sur lui-même.

Ils atteignirent la salle de Potions en un temps record. Severus les laissa entrer avec un sourcil levé à l'adresse d'Harry. Pour l'instant, il ne pouvait rien expliquer sans que Draco ne se rende compte de qui était son mentor. Severus était d'accord sur le fait que garder son existence secrète jusqu'à la Reconnaissance laisserait tout le monde dans le doute. De cette façon, on ne pourrait pas les obliger à faire quoi que ce soit qu'ils ne voulaient pas faire. S'ils pensaient qu'il avait choisi quelqu'un de l'Ordre du Phénix comme mentor alors ils devraient faire attention en sa présence et en celle de son mentor. Un mentor déjà lié au Seigneur des Ténèbres n'obtiendrait pas la même indulgence.

Sans lui accorder un autre regard, Harry entra dans la salle et prit un siège, confiant que Draco s'assiérait à côté de lui et donnerait un indice à Severus. Ce que Severus en tirerait, il n'en était pas certain mais cela l'aiderait à comprendre. Plus Severus en saurait sur cette situation, mieux ce serait pour lui à la fin. Il pouvait au moins dire à Severus ce qu'il faisait et comment tout s'annonçait. Il avait besoin d'un nouveau cours de Rattrapage de Potions tout de suite. Au moins, il pourrait alors s'assurer que tout fonctionnait correctement. Après tout, Severus connaissait le Seigneur des Ténèbres mieux que personne.

"Aujourd'hui, nous allons faire la potion de la page 346. Puisque vous deux êtes en avance, vous pouvez vous mettre ensemble et commencer à travailler." dit Severus d'une voix traînante.

Draco sauta de joie et se précipita pour rassembler les ingrédients. Harry soupira, reconnaissant de ne pas devoir trouver une excuse pour expliquer qu'il travaille avec Draco. Severus venait d'en créer une pour lui en décidant d'apparier tout le monde lorsqu'ils entraient dans la salle.

"Pourquoi ce soudain penchant pour mon filleul ?" demanda Severus, bien conscient que Draco ne pouvait pas l'entendre de là où il était de l'autre côté de la pièce.

"J'ai une lettre du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu pourras la lire ce soir quand j'aurai rattrapage de potions. Autant dire que Draco va me servir de garde du corps jusqu'à ce que je sois Reconnu." murmura Harry.

Severus hocha la tête et s'écarta juste avant que Draco revienne. Il avait l'air si avide de travailler avec lui qu'il était réellement difficile d'être en colère contre lui pendant très longtemps. Harry savait qu'à l'exception de Crabbe et Goyle, Draco n'avait personne et qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment des amis, plus des gardes du corps ayant l'air intimidant qu'autre chose. À présent toutefois, Draco l'avait lui et il n'allait pas laisser partir Harry de si tôt. Non pas qu'il se plaigne. Avoir quelqu'un qui voulait être avec lui uniquement pour sa compagnie était quelque chose de différent une fois de plus.

Les Gryffondor, aussi bons qu'ils soient, restaient autour de lui pour le garder à l'écart de Granger et Weasley. Bien sûr, ils discutaient avec lui, étaient loyaux et amicaux mais peu d'entre eux étaient vraiment amicaux. Ils ne parlaient pas de leurs problèmes personnels. Ils se plaignaient des autres, parlaient de Quidditch et aidaient avec les devoirs mais cela n'allait pas plus loin. Avec Draco, ce ne serait pas du tout comme ça. Ils pouvaient parler de tout ce qu'ils voulaient parce qu'ils ne se cachaient rien. Enfin, Harry avait des secrets mais ils seraient bientôt révélés de toute façon.

"Harry, tu peux commencer par couper la racine et je vais démarrer avec le chaudron."

Avec un petit rire nerveux, il se tourna vers Draco.

"Nous pourrions peut-être échanger nos rôles ?" demanda-t-il.

Draco cilla, un air curieux s'épanouissant sur son visage. Il allait demander à Harry de s'expliquer.

"Je ne peux toucher aucune plante même si elles ont été récoltées. Elles commencent à pousser dès que je les touche. Tout le fait donc j'essaye de ne pas toucher les ingrédients de Potions ou n'importe quels végétaux que je frôle."

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il lui expliquait pourquoi il ne pouvait pas toucher certains objets. Draco savait très bien qu'ils avaient tous leurs handicaps, à défaut d'un terme plus approprié, face à certaines choses. Il trouvait difficile de marcher les pieds par terre. Il voulait pouvoir toujours flotter partout mais ce n'était pas permis donc il devait se concentrer pour garder les pieds sur terre. Donc c'était tout à fait logique qu'Harry ne puisse toucher aucune plante sans qu'elles obéissent à ce que ses pouvoirs Élémentaires souhaitaient. Avec cette explication, il accepta aisément.

Ils étaient déjà bien avancés dans leur potion quand le reste de leurs camarades de classe commença à arriver. Les Serpentards, étant les plus proches de la salle, arrivèrent en premier accompagnés de quelques Gryffondors ici et là. Severus les apparia au fur et à mesure qu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce. Certains avaient la chance d'être mis avec des gens de leur propre maison, d'autres, comme eux, étaient avec quelqu'un d'une autre maison. Neville était avec Seamus ce qui ne pouvait pas être une bonne chose. Seamus était volatile avec les objets inflammables tandis que Neville n'était tout simplement pas bon du tout en potions. Ils étaient partis pour une putain de journée.

Tout commença bien tandis que le reste des élèves allaient chercher leurs ingrédients et commençaient leurs potions. Vraiment, qu'est-ce qui pouvait tourner mal, aujourd'hui entre tous ? À part peut-être tout...

"Harry, pourquoi tu travailles avec Malfoy ?" cracha Weasley.

Pourquoi les confrontations se passaient toujours en Potions ? Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander si c'était une conspiration. Cela y ressemblait fortement et d'après l'exaspération de Severus, il se demandait la même chose. C'était toujours la même chose avec ces deux-là.

"Tu ne faisais pas attention, Weasley ? Nous avons été mis avec celui ou celle qui est entré(e) avec nous. J'étais suivi de près par Draco quand je suis entré donc il est mon binôme pour la journée." expliqua Harry sans se retourner.

Il n'allait pas faire face à ce traître, c'était tout simplement hors de question. S'ils voulaient lui parler, alors ils pouvaient le faire comme des gens normaux et lui poser la question après le cours. Pourtant, lui et tous les autres du groupe savaient qu'ils n'allaient pas s'arrêter là. Ils devaient toujours avoir le dernier mot, le dernier argument pour 'récupérer' Harry.

"Allez, mon pote ! Comment tu fais pour ne pas voir que Tête de Fouine cherche à gagner ta confiance pour que tu rejoignes leur camp ?"

Heureusement, Draco savait quand garder des informations pour lui donc il ne fit pas de scène ou de grand discours sur le nouveau statut d'Élémentaire d'Harry. Ils étaient chanceux de ne pas pouvoir parler du sujet à quiconque sans l'approbation du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Draco aurait pu leur causer de gros problèmes s'il l'avait fait à ce moment particulier. Cela aurait aussi déclenché une chaîne d'événements qui aurait pu être désastreuse pour tout le groupe.

"Je peux devenir ami avec qui je veux, Weasley. Tu ne peux pas prendre cette décision pour moi et si je veux être amical avec Draco, alors je le serai."

Les choses étant ce qu'elles étaient, même sans l'explosion d'un Élémentaire, c'était bien assez. Beaucoup d'élèves de Serpentards étaient choqués, non pas qu'ils le révèlent. Les Gryffondors étaient choqués de cette décision soudaine mais ne mentionnèrent cependant rien d'autre. Ils faisaient confiance à Harry pour prendre soin de lui-même sans qu'ils le harcèlent.

"Harry, tu ne peux pas croire que cette Fouine est la meilleure personne avec qui être ami !"

Ce fut exclamé si fort que tous ceux ne s'occupant pas actuellement de leurs potions se tournèrent avec incrédulité vers Weasley. L'atmosphère se tendit et pourtant, Severus resta assis, observant ceux qui travaillaient. Il se moquait que ce stupide garçon fasse une scène tant que cela ne gênait pas les élèves travailleurs, Harry et Draco en faisant partie.

Harry se tourna vers Weasley puisque leur potion devait attendre cinq minutes. Il n'allait pas permettre plus longtemps à Weasley de lui marcher dessus. C'était tout simplement hors de question. Il pensait par lui-même et il prendrait les bonnes décisions pour sa vie. Ils n'avaient aucun contrôle là-dessus.

"Laisse-moi, Weasley. Tu n'as plus aucun droit sur ma vie privée ou mes amis après cette démonstration consternante." dit Harry tandis qu'il baissait les yeux sur Weasley.

Au moment où Granger allait venir à sa défense, la potion de Neville et Seamus explosa.

Un mur de potion explosa du chaudron au milieu de la pièce. Elle sauta hors du chaudron et sembla tomber comme une vague sur les gens présents dans la pièce. Plus proche vous étiez du chaudron, plus la potion vous touchait tôt. Une fois que c'était fait, vous ne pouviez que crier. La potion n'avait pas été faite correctement et était devenue toxique à la place et commençait à ronger la peau.

Harry regarda la vague arriver sur eux au ralenti. En une demi-seconde et sans qu'il en soit conscient, les tables environnantes commencèrent à se courber et à se tordre, créant un bouclier autour de Draco et Harry. Juste au moment où la vague de potion s'écrasa sur eux, il fut fini. Puisqu'ils étaient au premier rang, la seule autre personne protégée par le boucler était Severus. Tous les autres étaient laissés à la merci de la nature nocive et corrosive de la potion.

Quand les pouvoirs d'Harry sentirent qu'il n'y avait plus de menace, toutes les tables retournèrent à leurs positions originelles, les laissant libres de potion. La scène qui les entourait était plutôt affreuse. Certains gémissaient d'agonie tandis que les couches de leur peau brûlaient. Severus lança rapidement un sortilège de stase sur chacun d'eux et alla appeler Madame Pomfrey à l'aide par le réseau de Cheminette.

"Harry, c'était incroyable !" s'exclama Draco tandis qu'il s'agrippait au bras d'Harry.

Harry hocha simplement la tête, toujours en état de choc. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il avait fait pour se protéger. C'était plutôt incroyable. Et pourtant, il l'avait fait et il avait montré à Draco qu'il était quelqu'un qui serait un Élémentaire plutôt remarquable.

"Partez vous deux, vu que vous êtes indemnes. Il me semble que vous avez des cours différents ensuite, néanmoins, compte tenu des circonstances, vous êtes excusés pour la journée." expliqua Severus tandis que lui et Pomfrey se déplaçaient dans la pièce.

Cependant, Harry comprit le message caché. Le directeur avait pour obligation de s'occuper de chaque accident qui se produisait sur les terres de Poudlard. Il devrait être présent rapidement et qu'ils soient tous les deux présents provoqueraient des questions auxquels ils ne pourraient pas répondre. En l'occurrence, Madame Pomfrey les parcouraient déjà du regard à la recherche de résidus de potions. Une fois assurée de leur état, elle se tourna vers les victimes les plus graves, à savoir Weasley.

"Je pense que nous devrions partir maintenant, Draco."

"Quoi, pourquoi nous ferions ça ?"

Harry ne s'embêta pas à expliquer ce que Severus voulait dire, au lieu de cela, il dit la seule chose qui ferait bouger Draco rapidement.

"Maintenant, nous pouvons passer du temps ensemble, loin de tous les autres."

Ils étaient sortis de la pièce avant que Severus puisse leur dire de regarder où ils posaient les pieds.

* * *

><p>* Jule : Fête païenne peu avant Noël (elle est déjà mentionnée dans les chapitres d'avant mais je la mets de nouveau pour rappel)<p> 


	11. Les Grands Esprits Se Rencontrent

**Chapitre**** Onze ****:**** Les Grands Esprits Se Rencontrent**

Nouvelle journée, nouveau cours de rattrapage de potions, soupira Harry. En réalité, ces cours ne le dérangeaient pas. En fait, il aimait avoir la possibilité de passer du bon temps avec Severus mais il détestait ce derrière quoi ils se cachaient. Il n'était pas mauvais en potions. Elles ne s'entendaient tout simplement pas avec son côté Élémentaire... mais alors pas du tout. Sans compter que la majorité de sa classe de Potions avait passé toute la journée à l'Infirmerie à cause de Weasley. Il avait fallu tout ce temps à Pomfrey, Severus et au Directeur pour tous les soigner et même ainsi, les plus proches du désastre gardaient des cicatrices.

Il avait passé tout ce temps avec Draco. Tout ce que l'Élémentaire d'Air voulait était parler à Harry et il n'avait aucun problème à le faire. L'Élémentaire d'Air paraissait incapable de se taire parfois. Il parlait et bavardait et riait sans quasiment aucun commentaire d'Harry. Les sujets n'étaient d'ailleurs même pas très sérieux. Ils avaient parlé de Quidditch et des BUSEs. Mais Harry pensait que ces sujets étaient assez appropriés pour deux personnes qui n'avaient pas vraiment appris à bien se connaître. Le seul problème était qu'une seule conversation avec Draco équivalait à un mois de conversations avec une autre personne.

Maintenant, il se dirigeait vers les donjons pour ses cours avec Severus. Il avait néanmoins la sensation que ça se transformerait en interrogatoire après un moment.

"Entrez..." vint la voix traînante lorsqu'il frappa.

En entrant, Harry découvrit que les cours auraient une fois de plus lieu dans le confort des appartements de Severus. C'était un soulagement. La salle de potions n'était pas exactement en excellente condition pour le moment, pas plus qu'elle n'était très confortable. Néanmoins si quelqu'un venait le chercher alors alors il aurait vraiment dû être dans la salle de potions.

"Je présume que ta toute nouvelle amitié avec mon filleul a tout à voir avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres."

C'était une façon comme une autre de commencer le cours. Mais Harry devrait répondre aux questions de Severus pour satisfaire son mentor. Si son mentor n'était pas satisfait alors Harry n'apprendrait rien aujourd'hui. C'était injuste mais c'était la façon dont Severus gérait cette relation donc Harry l'acceptait. Cela ne lui avait pas posé de problèmes jusque-là et si cela arrivait alors il aborderait immédiatement le sujet avec Severus.

"J'ai reçu une lettre du Seigneur des Ténèbres ce matin."commença Harry. "En gros, elle expliquait ce qui allait se passer mais autrement il l'a laissé assez simple. Parmi ces instructions, faute d'un meilleur terme, se trouvait l'ordre que Draco garde un œil sur moi, me protège. Donc lui et moi allons beaucoup nous rapprocher pendant le mois prochain environ jusqu'à Jule."

Severus fronça les sourcils et il tendit la main pour la lettre. Comment il savait qu'Harry la portait sur lui, il ne lui demanderait jamais.

Alors que Severus parcourait la lettre, Harry se pencha en arrière et se détendit, sentant la tension s'échapper de lui. Toute la journée, il avait eu peur que Dumbledore tente de les localiser Draco et lui pour lui demander pourquoi ils n'avaient pas été blessés lors de l'accident de Potions. De toute évidence, Severus avait dû créer un mensonge plausible pour expliquer ce qui s'était passé pour qu'il les laisse tranquille. Harry était très reconnaissant envers Severus de cela. Il ne pensait pas être prêt à faire face au Directeur et à quoi que ce soit que lui et son Ordre du Phénix apporteraient. Pour lui, c'était une pensée plutôt terrifiante qu'il préférerait ignorer.

"Donc, tu es sous surveillance..." fit Severus.

Harry grimaça. Quand c'était dit comme ça, cela le faisait passer pour un criminel.

"Quelque chose comme ça, ouais."

Severus soupira. Tout allait devenir difficile avec cette épée au-dessus de leurs têtes. Ils ne pourraient plus se rencontrer pendant la journée ni continuer à être ouvertement amicaux. Avec trop de gens les observant même s'ils étaient prudents, cela deviendrait bien trop dangereux. Ils ne voulaient pas que leur relation soit établie de quelque façon si tôt. Pourtant Severus refusait de retourner à leur relation précédente. Il ne voulait pas faire encore souffrir le fils de Lily. Le seul moment possible pour qu'ils se rencontrent serait leurs cours de Rattrapage de Potions.

"Nous devrons donc garder nos distances en présence d'autrui. Ces cours seront le seul moment où nous pourrons nous relâcher. En présence d'autrui, nous serons polis et distants mais c'est tout. Je ne recommencerai pas à te dénigrer."

Le soulagement emplit Harry tandis que Severus prononçait ces mots. Il avait été si inquiet que Severus redevienne le pire crétin au monde à cause de cela et que cela commence éventuellement à peser sur leur relation grandissante. Heureusement que ce n'était plus le cas. Non, Severus disait clairement qu'il regrettait toute la souffrance émotionnelle qu'il avait fait subir à Harry lors de ces dernières années.

"Ça me va. Je peux accepter ça."

"Très bien, cela voudrait aussi dire que nous devrons intensifier ton entraînement si tu dois être reconnu à Jule. Avoir la tranquillité d'esprit de savoir qu'il ne sera pas capable de te lire atténuera beaucoup le stress du moment."

Harry hocha la tête. Cela soulagera beaucoup son stress. Savoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne serait pas capable d'entrer dans son esprit et de lire la moindre de ses pensées serait comme un cadeau pour lui. Les choses étant ce qu'elles étaient, cela serait peut-être difficile à faire compte tenu que les Livres de Serpentard affirmait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait une profonde connexion avec ses Élémentaires. Il n'était pas complètement sûr de ce que cela voulait réellement dire, seulement que d'une façon ou d'une autre, il avait une connexion profonde et significative avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres que d'autres pouvaient exposer. C'était quelque chose qu'il s'efforçait désespérément de cacher mais au fond, il pouvait sentir que c'était plus par loyauté envers son maître.

"Alors, nous ferions mieux de nous mettre au travail !" s'exclama Harry avec excitation.

Severus acquiesça et bougea son fauteuil afin d'être assis directement en face d'Harry. Il savait qu'Harry faisait d'énormes progrès mais il devrait toujours s'assurer que tout soit juste avant qu'ils ne passent à la prochaine étape.

"Te souviens-tu des étapes par lesquelles nous sommes passés la dernière fois ?"

Voyant le hochement de tête d'Harry, Severus continua.

"Excellent, passe de nouveau par ces étapes, cela devrait être plus rapide cette fois. Une fois que tu y seras, je t'aiderai pour la prochaine étape depuis l'intérieur de ton esprit."

Fermant ses yeux, Harry commença à conjurer l'image de sa sphère. Il se souvenait du moindre détail depuis les écritures sur le verre jusqu'au sol sous ses pieds. Rien ne manquait dans son esprit alors qu'elle commençait à se former autour de lui à l'intérieur de son esprit. Depuis sa dernière tentative avec Severus, le verre que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait fissuré avait été réparé avec précision. De l'intérieur de son esprit, tout était brillant, lumineux et absolument parfait.

"C'est parfait, Harry." commenta Severus.

Harry ouvrit ses yeux pour se sentir complètement détendu dans son esprit. C'était définitivement l'endroit où il était complètement à l'aise avec tout ce qu'il se passait dans sa vie. C'était encore un peu aride mais c'était ce qu'ils étaient venus faire. Ils étaient là pour finir entièrement les protections de son esprit. Évidemment ils devraient continuer à les tester pour s'assurer qu'elles ne faisaient que se renforcer au cours du temps mais cela viendrait plus tard.

"La prochaine étape est simple."

La voix de Severus fit écho à l'intérieur de la sphère prouvant seulement à quel point leur connexion était profonde. Si cela avait été qui que ce soit d'autre, ils auraient été à l'extérieur de la sphère et commenceraient à entrer comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres et beaucoup d'autres.

"Tu dois imaginer ce à quoi tu veux que ton jardin ressemble. Il n'a pas besoin d'être fantastique ou exceptionnel. Tout ce dont tu as réellement besoin est d'avoir une composition à l'esprit et elle prendra vie comme tu l'entendras. Si tu veux un chemin, il sera créé. Si tu veux une petite partie libre de tout, ton esprit la créera. Tout ce que tu choisiras se passera."

Honnêtement, Harry pensait à cette partie de son Occlumencie depuis un moment. Il savait qu'il voulait que le centre soit un endroit pavé de pierres avec un banc où il pourrait se détendre. Autour de cela, il y aurait un enchevêtrement sauvage de fleurs, de buissons et de plantes grimpantes qui ramperaient jusqu'au plafond et les racines s'entremêleraient avec la Terre sous la surface. Plus loin, il y aurait un chemin où il pourrait marcher et qui rejoindrait le petit ensemble de places assises qu'il désirait. Puis, pour finir, il y aurait une rangée de très grands arbres que les vignes pourraient aider à s'entremêler depuis l'autre zone de plantations.

Toutes les autres plantes se rejoindraient au niveau du plafond de la sphère tandis que les racines feraient de même en dessous conservant une voûte de feuillages qui le protégerait encore plus de toute attaque. Tout serait là pour aider à sa protection tandis qu'il faisait tout miroiter avec des gouttes d'eau et des soupçons de rayons du soleil. Son jardin parfait deviendrait encore plus comme une jungle ou une forêt tropicale qu'un véritable jardin mais il n'en avait pas grand chose à faire.

Harry ouvrit ses yeux pour voir son imagination prendre vie. Tandis qu'il se tenait au centre, il regarda alors que le feuillage l'enveloppait et commençait à le protéger davantage contre la Légilimencie. Puisque le siège était déjà là à l'attendre, il s'assit s'émerveillant de sa création. Elle était exactement comme il l'avait imaginée bien qu'il ne pouvait pas tout à fait donner un nom à certaines des plantes qui étaient autour de lui. Ce qu'il reprochait à sa nature d'Élémentaire. Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour le garder heureux et cela le réjouissait indéniablement.

"C'est plutôt du beau travail, Harry." commenta Severus.

Il ne pouvait même pas voir Harry quand il se déplaça de l'autre côté du verre. Tout ce qu'il arrivait à voir était du vert et puis le marron de la terre sous lui. C'était véritablement une merveilleuse création et une qui fonctionnerait plutôt bien. Au moins, Harry pourrait maintenant avoir la tranquillité d'esprit de savoir que ses secrets étaient en sécurité.

"Nous devrons le tester cependant."

Severus allait attaquer la sphère mais avant qu'il puisse le faire, il sentit quelque chose changer dans l'esprit d'Harry. Jurant, il disparut dans la sphère et apparut à côté d'Harry qui était toujours plutôt stupéfait de son travail. Reprenant ses esprits précipitamment, Harry se tourna vers Severus l'air interrogateur.

"Je pensais que tu allais tester mes boucliers ?"

"Je ne vais pas avoir besoin de le faire."

Avec cette simple phrase, Harry fut empli d'effroi. Si Severus n'avait pas besoin de tester ses boucliers alors cela voulait dire que...

Harry fut sur ses pieds en une seconde. Cela n'était définitivement pas bon. Il ne voulait réellement pas avoir à faire face à qui que ce soit d'autre aujourd'hui. Après tout, il avait passé la majorité de la journée à écouter Draco se plaindre encore et encore. Ce n'était pas quelque chose dont il avait besoin dans l'immédiat mais il semblait qu'il allait devoir le subir de toute façon puisque la zone à l'extérieur de sa sphère changea de nouveau.

"Harry... Harry... pourquoi ne viens-tu pas me parler Harry... "

La voix fit frissonner Harry. Elle donnait franchement la chair de poule et n'était pas très calme. En fait, Voldemort donnait l'impression d'être au bord d'une de ses crises de folie comme Severus savait qu'il était enclin à en avoir. Ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Si Voldemort était proche d'une de ses crises alors le bouclier d'Harry pourrait ne pas résister à l'attaque. Il pourrait s'effondrer autour d'eux, les révélant au Seigneur des Ténèbres et à sa démence.

"Qu'est-ce que je fais ?" murmura Harry dans une tentative désespérée de ne pas attirer l'attention du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

"Essaie de l'expulser. Plus tôt tu commenceras, moins il pourra faire de dommages. S'il pique une crise avant que tu commences à l'expulser, il y a une énorme probabilité que ton bouclier ne se maintienne pas."

Harry déglutit bruyamment. Merlin, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait espérer entendre. En fait, c'était la dernière des choses qu'il voulait entendre. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans son esprit et entendant la moindre de ses pensées n'était pas une bonne idée, particulièrement en ce moment.

"Dehors," dit-il plutôt énergiquement.

Harry sentit le Seigneur des Ténèbres être repoussé d'une distance assez importante. Pourtant il n'était pas totalement expulsé de son esprit. Alors qu'Harry soupirait de frustration, le Seigneur des Ténèbres grogna de colère. Il était définitivement temps de le faire sortir.

"Harry, il est sur le point de se faufiler, fais le sortir maintenant !"

"Dehors ! Sors d'ici !" cria Harry juste au moment où le Seigneur des Ténèbres gronda et s'avança.

Les deux forces poussèrent l'une contre l'autre. Harry grogna tandis qu'il continuait à pousser en avant. Il était hors de question qu'il permette au Seigneur des Ténèbres de vagabonder dans son esprit quand il venait de le parfaire ! De plus, il avait besoin de protéger son esprit. Trop de vies en dépendaient actuellement. Jusqu'à ce que les Neutres soient hors de Grande-Bretagne, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pouvait pas être autorisé à entrer dans son esprit.

"Tu vas me laisser entrer !" gronda de nouveau le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Ce n'était pas un son très agréable et était à la frontière du Fourchelang. Mais Harry l'ignora. Il n'allait pas permettre au Seigneur des Ténèbres de rentrer dans son esprit. Il ne céderait pas face à l'homme qui le possédait malgré cela.

"Je suis un sorcier libre et c'est ainsi que je choisis de vivre ceci !" cria Harry.

Soudainement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres fuit son esprit et Harry revint à la réalité. Il y avait une douleur lancinante derrière ses yeux et sa cicatrice avait recommencé à saigner. C'était quelque chose qui ne s'était pas produit depuis un moment. Pendant qu'il nettoyait le sang de son front, Severus alla chercher deux potions pour soulager la douleur. Ils en auraient tous les deux besoin après cette attaque.

"Pourquoi ça continue-t-il à arriver ?" haleta Harry.

Severus secoua la tête, tendant la potion à Harry. En vérité, il n'avait pas vraiment de réponses pour Harry.

"Je peux seulement imaginer que quand tu changes quelque chose dans ton esprit, cela alerte le Seigneur des Ténèbres de ce qu'il se passe et ensuite, il vient enquêter."

Harry soupira. Cela n'était assurément pas quelque chose qu'il souhaitait entendre. Pourtant, il avait besoin de vérifier quelque chose. Il avait besoin de savoir quelle était la source de cette connexion autrement, il serait de toute façon en danger.

"Penses-tu que c'est à cause de ce qui nous relie à travers le lien ou d'autre chose ?"

Fronçant les sourcils, Severus examina longuement la cicatrice d'Harry. Il avait été dit bien des fois que la connexion entre Harry et le Seigneur des Ténèbres passait par cette cicatrice. Dumbledore lui-même semblait croire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait transféré une partie de ses pouvoirs à Harry la nuit où il avait été vaincu. Néanmoins il ne pouvait donner aucune garantie définitive à Harry tout simplement parce qu'il ne le savait pas.

"Sans pouvoir parler aux autres, je ne serais pas en mesure de faire de suppositions précises." Il conclue finalement.

Soupirant, Harry s'effondra sur le canapé et ne bougea pas. Il semblait réellement que ses problèmes se contentaient de grandir. Chaque fois qu'il croyait avoir réussi à débarrasser ses épaules d'un poids, autre chose venait prendre sa place. La situation toute entière était terriblement frustrante. Bien sûr, il n'avait même pas commencé à penser à la Reconnaissance ou aux effets qu'elle aurait sur Severus.

Ouvrant ses yeux, il observa son mentor se déplacer dans la pièce, vérifiant tout pour s'assurer que personne ne les avait dérangés pendant qu'ils étaient dans leurs états de transe. Pour qui que ce soit d'autre, Severus apparaîtrait détendu mais Harry ne se laissait pas abusé. Severus était tendu, inhabituellement tendu. La façon dont il se déplaçait et se tenait le criait simplement à Harry. Occasionnellement, il oubliait que Severus quitterait aussi la Lumière pour l'aider. Il l'avait fait de sa propre initiative mais ils subiraient le même fardeau.

"Que t'arrivera-t-il quand il décidera de me Reconnaître ?"

Severus sursauta. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'Harry penserait à cela. En fait, il avait été plutôt content de s'inquiéter seul de cela tandis qu'Harry empêchait sa vie de voler en éclats. Qu'il lance simplement cela n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait pensé qu'Harry ferait un jour. Néanmoins, c'était l'enfant de Lily et elle avait toujours été inhabituellement futée face à ses humeurs. Il n'avait jamais été capable cacher quoi que ce soit à Lily... et maintenant à son fils.

"Puisque j'ai une connexion avec toi, je pourrais sentir quand il commencera la Reconnaissance. Il y aura un moment pendant lequel il devra attendre que moi le mentor arrive afin qu'il puisse nous lier tous deux à lui. Pendant ce temps, nous n'aurons que quelques instants pour nous assurer que tout ce que nous avons planifié est exact autrement il me punira."

"Pourquoi ferait-il cela ?" s'exclama Harry horrifié.

Severus lui fit un petit sourire. Ce fut la seule indication qu'il donna à Harry qu'il savait qu'Harry était horrifié pour lui.

"Il sera plus que mécontent que j'ai eu connaissance de ses Élémentaires d'une autre source et ait ensuite continué à garder le secret plutôt que de revenir le voir avec la nouvelle. La fidélité envers lui passe avant tout. Le fait que je doive t'être fidèle autant que je lui suis ne sera pas pris en compte dans ce cas. Il ne cherchera pas à te punir parce que toute punition n'aura aucun effet direct. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres choisira de me punir à la place sachant que tu t'en sentiras coupable."

Harry semblait au bord des larmes. Il n'avait vraiment pas du tout pensé à ça. Il avait juste été bousculé donc il s'était jeté tête la première dans quelque chose une fois de plus. Ce n'était pas la façon dont il avait voulu que les choses se passent. Ce n'était pas la façon dont il avait voulu que Severus passe ses vacances de Jule.

"Ne te blâme pas !" dit Severus sèchement. "Ce n'est pas ta faute. J'ai eu une chance de me rétracter mais j'ai choisi de ne pas le faire."

"Pourquoi, pourquoi as-tu choisi de m'aider ?" gémit Harry.

Severus sourit et prit le menton d'Harry dans sa main, forçant le garçon à le regarder dans les yeux. C'était à la fois une bénédiction et une malédiction de regarder dans ces yeux mais il continua en sachant que cela rassurerait Harry.

"J'ai choisi de t'aider parce que tu es le fils de Lily. Tu es la seule personne pour qui je ferais n'importe quoi."

"N'importe quoi ?" Harry n'était pas si certain de cela. Beaucoup de gens disaient cela et n'en croyaient certainement pas un mot.

"Je donnerais ma vie pour m'assurer que tu vives aussi longtemps que Dumbledore ou même Nicholas Flamel."

Harry eut un petit rire tremblant. Il n'était assurément pas certain de vouloir vivre si longtemps. Après tout, six cent ans était une longue période pour être vivant et beaucoup pouvait changer pendant ce temps, notamment si Severus n'était pas là. En dépit de ce fait, il était reconnaissant, il y avait certaines choses qu'il ne voulait certainement pas que Severus fasse.

"J'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés donc ne te précipite pas à risquer ta vie, d'accord ? Qui me maintiendra sur les rails si tu n'es pas là ? Ce ne sera certainement pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres, pas plus que les autres Élémentaires. J'aurai toujours besoin de mon mentor, Severus. Ça ne changera jamais."

Une énorme vague de chaleur traversa Severus. Lily n'avait jamais rien dit de tel auparavant même si elle l'avait aimé comme un frère. Non, Harry serait toujours celui qui avait besoin de lui. Il n'était plus nécessaire que Lily soit à ces côtés, même dans sa mémoire. Il n'avait plus besoin de s'accrocher si fort aux souvenirs qu'il avait d'elle. Cela avait été de bons moments tant qu'ils avaient duré mais il était temps d'aller de l'avant. Severus n'avait plus besoin de vivre dans le passé.

"Commence par réparer ton bouclier ce soir. Il lui faudra un moment pour guérir complètement après cela donc nous allons continuer à déchiffrer les livres de Serpentard pendant le cours de demain." lui expliqua Severus doucement. "Ne te fais pas attraper sur le chemin du retour jusqu'à ta Salle Commune parce qu'il est tard."

Harry hocha la tête en souriant. Il savait que quelque chose en Severus avait changé. Leur relation s'était également modifié d'une certaine façon bien qu'il ne sache pas encore trop où ils allaient. Tout ce qu'il savait était qu'ils n'étaient plus seulement mentor et élève. Cela ne le dérangeait pas, il réalisa tandis qu'il passait la porte. Ces nouveaux sentiments étaient peut-être différents mais cela ne faisait que les rapprocher.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Harry vint bientôt à réaliser qu'avoir Draco à ses côtés constamment le limitait de façons qu'il n'avait jamais pensé possible. Draco était toujours là même quand les autres Gryffondors étaient avec lui. Il était à l'arrière-plan, attendant qu'ils s'en aillent. Dès qu'ils étaient partis, Draco s'accrochait à lui et commençait à lui parler comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis. C'était agréable d'avoir quelqu'un si proche de lui mais ça le séparait de tout le monde.

Aucun de ses amis de Gryffondor ne s'approchait quand Draco était avec lui. Ils venaient seulement à lui quand il était seul et cela n'arrivait jamais quand il était dans la Salle Commune. Autrement, il devrait rester à leurs côtés toute la journée. Une fois qu'ils étaient séparés, c'était fini. Mais ce n'était même pas le pire.

Il devenait plus difficile de voir Severus et d'être attentif en classe. Il ne pouvait pas non plus filer à l'anglaise pour voir Luna. C'était ce qui l'agaçait le plus. Comment était-il censé la protéger et aider Severus quand il ne pouvait pas se débarrasser de Draco pour leur parler ?

Après le cinquième jour d'affilée de cette torture, il décida que s'il avait réellement besoin de s'échapper alors il devrait sortir en douce après le couvre-feu et espérer que Luna pourrait le trouver une fois de plus. Severus, il réussissait à le voir chaque soir à cause de ses cours de Rattrapage de Potions. Luna d'un autre côté n'était pas considéré comme assez 'importante' pour permettre aucun contact quel qu'il soit.

C'était lors d'une de ses nuits qu'Harry se trouva en train d'errer le long d'un autre couloir vide et inutilisé. Il était aux alentours de minuit et tout le monde était endormie ou du moins c'était ce que la carte disait. Il avait tenté de trouver Luna avant d'abandonner. Si elle apparaissait de nulle part quand il s'y attendait le moins alors elle n'allait certainement être plus facile à localiser sur un morceau de parchemin.

"Ce sera bientôt Jule."

Harry sursauta et trébucha presque sur sa cape d'Invisibilité. Il était invisible ! Comment pouvait-elle savoir qu'il était là ? Pourtant bien qu'il soit curieux, il ne prit pas la peine de demander. Elle lui donnerait seulement une devinette qu'il devrait résoudre et même ainsi, elle n'était pas assurée d'être compréhensible.

Enlevant la cape, Harry se tourna vers Luna qui feuilletait un autre exemplaire du Chicaneur. Celui-ci n'était pas lu la tête en bas comme les autres l'étaient généralement donc il fronça les sourcils. Etait-ce une partie de l'édition de ce mois ou tout à fait autre chose ?

"Oui, Luna, je sais." répondit-il.

Luna tripota son collier tout en le regardant avec une expression vide. Ce n'était pas inhabituel donc Harry ne s'inquiéta pas. Vraiment, personne ne devrait s'inquiéter quand Luna était dans son monde. Tout ce qu'ils devaient faire était d'accepter ce qu'elle avait à dire.

"Le Poisson n'aura pas longtemps une fois le Serpent Reconnu."

Harry se figea. Parfois, il maudissait sa veine. Elle n'était jamais bonne juste de pire en pire. Comment était-il censé accepté quelque chose comme cela ? Il avait tout fait pour lui donner assez de temps pour non seulement accepter son rôle dans cette guerre mais aussi pour accepter qu'ils n'avaient en réalité que très peu pas de libre arbitre. Cela posait un gros problème pour ses plans.

"Le Serpent ne devrait pas s'inquiéter." continua Luna. "Le Poisson a accepté sa place dans la balance de la nature et devrait plutôt tourner son attention vers le Scorpion qui le contactera bientôt. Il sera celui qui aura besoin du plus d'aide pour accepter sa place dans le Voile des Ténèbres."

Et bien, c'était instructif, songea Harry. Il ne pouvait pas sauver Luna plus qu'il ne pouvait se sauver lui-même. Au lieu de cela, ils devaient se sacrifier pour donner plus de temps au Scorpion. Cela devenait juste de mieux en mieux. Il ne savait même pas qui était le Scorpion ! Et pourtant Luna avait dit qu'il serait celui qui initierait le contact. Harry devrait juste attendre et faire ensuite tout ce qu'il pouvait pour s'assurer que qui que ce soit, il n'accepterait sa position qu'une fois prêt.

Vue la situation, que Luna abandonne sa sécurité pour le Scorpion soulevait beaucoup de questions qu'Harry n'allait pas poser à voix haute. Il était simplement satisfait que le Scoprion viendrait vers lui pour les réponses qu'il rechercherait. Avec l'aide de Luna, ils pourraient guider le Scorpion vers ce qu'il désirait. C'était au moins un plus.

"Sais-tu quand il va me contacter ?" demanda-t-il.

Luna sourit.

"Le Serpent recevra sa correspondance pendant les fêtes de Jule. Il recevra aussi de la correspondance de quatre autres personnes. Le Serpent devra garder tous ces documents cachés autrement le maître le punira pour l'avoir trompé. Le Serpent sera enfermé pendant de nombreux jours si cela devait arriver et on ne lui permettrait pas de retourner dans son nid."

Harry présumait que son 'nid' était Poudlard. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres trouvait n'importe laquelle de ces lettres, il n'aurait pas l'autorisation de retourner à Poudlard et cela tirerait immédiatement la sonnette d'alarme chez l'Ordre. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

"Merci Luna. Je suppose que je te verrais pendant les fêtes de Jule alors ?"

"De cela, tu peux être certain, Harry."

Même si Luna donnait l'impression d'être décontractée et enjouée, Harry savait qu'elle était nerveuse. N'importe qui serait nerveux en faisant face au Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'était pour cela qu'il devrait agir rapidement quand il arriverait. Il devrait s'assurer qu'au moins Luna sera sauve quand ils seraient Reconnus.

"Je pense qu'il est temps que tu partes, Harry."

Harry lança un regard curieux à Luna.

"L'Aigle se réveillera lors des deux prochaines heures et passera son temps à t'attendre devant le portrait à l'extérieur de ta maison. Il est impatient de te parler." l'informa Luna.

Jurant, Harry marmonna un rapide au revoir avant de filer sous sa cape. S'il y avait une chose qui pouvait ruiner sa journée, c'était le manque de sommeil...

x-x-x-x-x

"Qu'avez-vous appris ?"

Ron et Hermione se lancèrent un regard nerveux. Ils savaient qu'ils étaient censés surveiller Harry. Néanmoins, l'année avait été plutôt difficile. Après leur brouille, Harry n'avait plus rien voulu avoir à faire avec eux. Tout ce qui avait eu lieu s'était produit parce qu'ils avaient écouté Dumbledore en ce qui concernait Harry. Pourtant ils avaient été acceptés dans l'Ordre car ils l'avaient fait et c'était quelque chose qu'ils voulaient désespérément.

Ils avaient des tâches faciles la plupart du temps. Après tout, tout tournait autour d'Harry Potter donc leurs vies étaient aisées jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette en danger. Ils n'avaient cependant pas pensé que de tenir un tel rôle détruirait aussi facilement leur amitié avec Harry. Ils n'avaient pas pensés aux conséquences et maintenant ils devaient vivre avec ces dernières. Il n'y avait pas de retour possible de cette brouille, pas cette fois.

"Et bien, il est récemment devenu ami avec Draco Malfoy ou du moins c'est ce qu'ils disent." commença Hermione.

"Ah ! Ce furet profite juste de lui. Harry n'apprécie rien de ça." marmonna Ron.

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir avant de se tourner vers le Directeur. Elle n'était plus ravie de faire cela mais il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse y faire. Un engagement avait été pris et si cela gardait Harry vivant même s'ils n'étaient plus amis alors elle continuerait à le faire.

"Ils ont été vu ensemble assez souvent et bien qu'Harry paraisse parfois réticent, il parle avec Draco comme avec n'importe lequel de ses amis. Les autres Gryffondors n'ont pas accepté Draco dans leur groupe mais cela ne semble pas réellement les gêner lui et Draco. Harry passe du temps avec les deux groupes d'amis bien que de façon inégale parfois."

Dumbledore se rassit en fronçant les sourcils. Il avait su qu'Harry traversait des changements. Ce n'était pas si difficile à voir. Il était devenu plus loyal envers ses amis et comptait sur leur loyauté en retour. Ceux qui ne montraient pas cette loyauté étaient laissés derrière, ce qui voulait malheureusement dire les deux personnes sur lesquelles il comptait pour protéger le garçon. Il était aussi plus studieux et prenait un temps considérable à faire ses devoirs de façon précise.

Néanmoins, cette amitié soudaine avec Draco Malfoy n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait envisagé. Albus avait vu la façon dont Draco changeait en présence d'Harry. Il était plus détendu et amical envers Harry mais n'importe qui d'autre se faisait snober. Lucius ne faisait rien pour interférer dans cette toute nouvelle amitié. En fait, il en semblait plutôt fier. Toute l'histoire tirait la sonnette d'alarme dans l'esprit d'Albus à cause des similarités entre les deux qu'il observait et celui qu'il était autrefois. Il ne pouvait pas regarder cela se produire une nouvelle fois.

"Que savez-vous d'autre ?"

A ce stade, il avait réellement besoin de toutes les informations qu'il pouvait obtenir. Depuis le début de l'année scolaire, il n'avait même pas regardé Harry une seule fois. Il y avait de fortes raisons de penser que Voldemort avait une influence plus grande sur Harry que quiconque ne le pensait et il ne voulait pas augmenter encore plus ce risque en mettant Harry dans son champ de vision. Cela attirerait seulement l'attention de Voldemort et ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il voulait faire subir à Harry.

"Harry passe énormément de temps en cours de Rattrapage de Potions avec le Professeur Snape. Ce n'était si terrible au début mais ils se voient tous les soirs de la semaine et Harry passe la majorité de sa soirée là-bas bien qu'il retourne avant le couvre-feu la plupart des nuits. Occasionnellement, il revient après le couvre-feu mais il a toujours sa cape avec lui pour éviter que les gens patrouillant dans le secteur le voient." déclara Hermione.

C'était quelque chose dont il devait parler avec Severus, pensa Albus. Severus n'avait jamais été une personne qui enseignait à quiconque à part ses serpents. Qu'est-ce qui avait soudainement rendu Harry si spécial à ses yeux ?

"Ne savez-vous rien d'autre ?"

"Et bien, nous ne pouvons plus vraiment nous rapprocher de lui..." dit Ron.

Oui, Albus avait déjà connaissance de leur petite prise de bec et de leur échec à relancer les choses avec Harry. Il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé qu'Harry leur en tiendrait rigueur pendant si longtemps. Harry n'était néanmoins pas comme James et il ne pouvait pas vraiment baser ses suppositions sur ce qu'il savait de ce que James ferait. C'était Harry et il n'agissait absolument pas comme James Potter.

"Continuez à rester aussi près de lui que vous le pouvez et à rassembler des informations. Vous devez également continuer à le tenir éloigné de tout danger et à l'aider quand il se met dans une situation qui exige de le secourir. Harry doit vivre pour vaincre Voldemort."

Hermione et Ron hochèrent la tête, acceptant ses mots avec moins d'enthousiasme qu'auparavant. Il ne serait pas facile de continuer à faire leur travail mais quand quelque chose dans la vie avait jamais été facile pour quiconque ?


	12. Fin De La Liberté

**Chapitre**** Douze ****:**** Fin de la Liberté**

Severus était de mauvaise humeur. Il détestait enseigner plus que n'importe quoi au monde. Aucun de ses élèves à Poudlard n'avait la même appréciation que lui de l'art des Potions. Ils ne pouvaient même pas commencer à s'y comparer et pourtant lui, le plus jeune Maître de Potions au monde, était contraint à enseigner à ces morveux jour après jour. Ajoutez à cela le fait qu'il devait constamment supporter Albus Dumbledore et le reste de son équipe agaçante et il n'était plus d'humeur pour rien d'autre que de se détendre et d'oublier le reste du monde.

Malheureusement, ce n'était pas destiné à arriver. Le Directeur l'avait récemment fait appelé dans son bureau pour discuter de quelque chose d'important. Ce que c'était, Severus ne pourrait jamais le déchiffrer. Le vieil homme avait la manie de garder tout ce qui était important pour lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit nécessaire que ce soit connu. Frustrant en vérité, compte tenu que tout était caché à la personne qui avait le plus besoin de l'entendre. Tous les pions de Dumbledore étaient laissés dans le noir et c'était une chose qu'il l'agaçait plus que tout et la raison pour laquelle il détestait entrer dans le bureau de l'homme.

Réflexion faite, mauvaise humeur ne recouvrait pas vraiment ce que Severus ressentait actuellement. Humeur meurtrière aurait été plus proche.

Il grogna le mot de passe et monta en coup de vent dans les escaliers, ignorant le fait qu'ils bougeaient. Ce n'était pas le moment pour les jacasseries. Il allait en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec cette histoire afin de pouvoir s'écrouler avec une bouteille de whisky Pur Feu. On était vendredi et il ne travaillait pas ce soir-là, le seul soir où il se permettait de se détendre dans cet endroit maudit par Merlin et au lieu de cela, il était contraint à subir les âneries de Dumbledore. La migraine était déjà en route.

Dumbledore avait l'air bien trop heureux en cet instant. Ce fut la première chose que Severus remarqua en entrant dans la pièce. Il n'eut cependant pas une chance d'émettre une quelconque remarque sarcastique car Dumbledore prit la parole.

"Ah, Severus, j'espérais que tu arriverais rapidement. Il y a beaucoup de choses dont je souhaite que nous parlions ce soir."

C'était de mauvais augure. Severus s'assit dans son siège habituel et s'assura de rejeter l'offre de thé ou de bonbons au citron. Cet homme avait les goûts les plus étranges en nourriture et en habits. Dès que ce fut fait, Albus devint sérieux, le masque de joie ne quitta pourtant jamais son visage.

"J'ai récemment été informé que tu as gardé Harry tardivement pendant la semaine pour des cours de Rattrapages de Potions. Je trouve curieux que tu choisisses de faire cela de ton plein gré, ce qui pose la question de pourquoi tu as trouvé cela nécessaire ?"

Rien du choc qu'il ressentait n'apparut sur son visage. Severus était un espion et il ne s'en tirerait jamais vivant s'il permettait à ses émotions de s'imposer à lui. Pourtant, il voulait définitivement leur laisser le champ libre. Comment Albus savait-il cela ? Ses cours avec Harry étaient organisés avec le plus grand soin. Pratiquement personne ne savait ce qu'ils faisaient. De toute façon, personne ne croirait la seule personne qui le savait, Mlle Lovegood, si elle disait jamais la vérité. D'où Albus tirait-il cette information ?

"Qui vous a parlé de nos cours ?" questionna-t-il.

La réponse vint trop rapidement pour contenir une once de vérité.

"Et bien, Harry bien sûr."

Severus sut instantanément qu'Albus mentait. Lentement, il détendit tous ses muscles. Le Directeur ne savait rien il allait simplement à la pêche aux informations quand sa source ne lui avait pas donné ce qu'il désirait. Leur secret ne craignait rien du Directeur pour l'instant et Severus s'assurerait que cela reste ainsi aussi longtemps que possible.

"Je comprends," commenta Severus, "que Potter désire être Auror, correct ?"

Il savait que c'était n'importe quoi. Harry ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec le Ministère, encore moins devenir Auror mais c'était l'histoire qu'ils utilisaient pour l'instant et il n'en dévierait pas.

Albus hocha la tête, lui faisant signe de continuer, croyant de toute évidence qu'il disait la vérité.

"Potter risque actuellement d'être recalé en Potions. Sans un Optimal, il ne sera pas autorisé à passer l'ASPIC de Potions et je ne ferai pas d'exception simplement parce qu'il s'agit de Potter. J'ai l'espoir que je pourrai caser un soupçon d'intelligence dans son cerveau avant qu'il ne passe ses BUSEs. Peut-être qu'alors, il n'aura pas à quémander et à chercher une autre façon d'y entrer." dit Severus d'un ton méprisant.

C'était quelque chose d'assez logique mais totalement contraire à la nature de Severus. Albus savait que cela n'était pas quelque chose susceptible de se produire à l'incitation de Severus. Severus s'assurait que chaque membre de ses classes de BUSEs sache que s'ils avaient moins d'un Optimal alors ils ne rentreraient jamais dans sa classe. Ils n'avaient qu'une chance d'accéder aux Potions niveau ASPIC et c'était tout.

Harry devait l'avoir demandé à Severus. Ce qu'Albus voulait savoir était pourquoi. Il ne connaissait pas la raison qui avait soudainement motivé Harry à s'appliquer dans ses études, notamment en Potions. Malheureusement, il avait déjà dit qu'Harry lui avait parlé de certains détails. Il était peu probable qu'il obtiendrait plus de détails de Severus à cause de cela. Après tout, revenir sur ce qui avait été dit était la meilleure façon de montrer qu'on mentait et Severus le saurait immédiatement. Au lieu de cela, il insista.

"Comment Harry s'en sort-il avec ces cours de Rattrapage ?"

Peut-être que si Severus n'était pas à la hauteur des attentes et des souhaits d'Harry alors il pourrait le malmener pour qu'il accepte l'aide de Mlle Granger et accepte de réparer leur amitié.

Severus fit une grimace de mépris, sachant ce que le Directeur planifiait. Il ne laisserait pas Harry être déplacé comme un pion par cet homme. Ils avaient déjà assez à gérer sans que le Directeur en rajoute.

"Incroyablement, il s'en sort plutôt bien." commença-t-il, sonnant plutôt réticent à l'admettre. "Potter s'en sort mieux sans la pression d'une classe autour de lui. Dans un sens, il ressemble assez à sa mère à ce sujet."

Cette seule phrase consolidait leur temps ensemble. Dumbledore ne pourrait pas faire fuir Harry avec des mots et il ne pourrait pas faire en sorte que Severus passe la main à quelqu'un d'autre. Après tout, si Harry excellait en cours de Potions, il ne voudrait pas l'abandonner et si Severus trouvait quelque chose lui rappelant Lily chez le garçon alors il ne renoncerait pas. C'était plutôt génial.

Juste comme il l'avait pensé, une étincelle de mécontentement traversa le visage d'Albus. Elle fut dissimulée rapidement mais pas assez vite et il le savait tous les deux.

"Je vois. Ce sont d'excellentes nouvelles alors. Je suis heureux qu'Harry ait commencé à faire autant d'effort dans ses études."

Albus ne savait pas comment il allait retourner ne serait-ce qu'une partie de la situation. Il ne pouvait pas interdire à Severus d'enseigner à Harry sans que cela ait l'air suspect. Trop de questions seraient alors posées et il n'avait aucune réponse. Tout ce qu'il pouvait réellement faire était de leur permettre de continuer et d'espérer que cela fonctionnerait avec ses plans futurs. Si ce n'était pas le cas, il n'était pas certain de la façon dont il retournerait les choses.

"Est-ce tout, directeur ?" demanda Severus.

Il était vraiment impatient de s'éloigner de cet homme. Des plans traversaient sa tête à dix mille kilomètres par heure et aucun d'eux n'avait de 'valeur' pour celui à qui ils appartenaient.

"Il y a encore une chose..." commença Dumbledore.

Severus avait déjà un mauvais pressentiment.

"Je veux que tu trouves pourquoi Harry a commencé à se rapprocher autant de Draco Malfoy. Son soudain changement d'amis laisse beaucoup à désirer et je sens que cela cache quelque chose. Je suis certain qu'une fois qu'Harry aura régler ce problème alors il retournera avec joie vers ses vrais amis."

Il était plutôt évident que le vieil homme faisait référence à Granger et Weasley et pas seulement aux autres Gryffondors. Severus n'était pas sûr de ce que le Directeur cherchait à faire ici mais il était certain que ce n'était rien de bon. Il y avait une raison parfaitement logique expliquant pourquoi Harry avait quitté Granger et Weasley. De plus, il savait que Draco était ouvertement amical avec Harry à cause des ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il savait que rien de cela ne changerait de si tôt. Dumbledore devrait juste apprendre à l'accepter.

"Directeur, si vous croyez que je vais parler à Potter de ses... relations sentimentales, alors vous vous méprenez fortement. Je lui enseigne seulement les Potions. Je refuse d'accepter aussi le rôle de psychiatre." dit Severus avec son grognement habituel.

La réponse grommelée eu l'air de rendre ses esprits au vieil homme.

"Bien sûr Severus, peut-être que je peux le pousser à me parler de lui-même."

C'était une piètre excuse. Harry ne parlerait jamais à Dumbledore de tout cela, néanmoins Severus savait qu'il devait essayer quelque chose. Après tout, il perdait lentement un certain nombre de personnes de leur plein gré. Dumbledore ne pouvait probablement pas permettre à cela de se produire.

"Assurez-vous néanmoins que ces discussions n'interfèrent pas avec son travail scolaire, s'il-vous-plaît. Je ne permettrai pas à ce garçon d'aller vous parler si vous lui intimer de venir alors que je tente de lui apprendre quelque chose."

Severus savait qu'il exagérait peut-être. Personne ne donnait réellement d'ordres au Directeur. Néanmoins, c'était une nécessité. Il avait besoin de voir à quel point il pouvait poussé le vieil homme jusqu'à ce qu'il mette le holà. L'homme avait-il une limite à partir de laquelle il dirait simplement non ? Se sentait-il concerné ?

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils mais Severus avait le sentiment que ça n'irait nulle part. Non, il savait que le Directeur accepterait ne serait-ce que pour préserver la paix. Il n'y avait rien de plus important pour le Seigneur de la Lumière que préserver la paix entre les gens de sa propre congrégation cela et le fait de rester le chef et tout puissant aux yeux de chacun.

"Bien sûr, rien n'interrompra le temps que tu passes avec le jeune Harry. Il a besoin des Potions pour devenir Auror et avec ton aide, je suis certain qu'il pourra le faire." dit Dumbledore en souriant.

Gardant sa grimace cachée, Severus hocha calmement la tête avant de prendre congé. Dumbledore leur avait peut-être laissé le champ libre pour faire ce qu'ils souhaitaient en Potions mais ils seraient surveillés plus étroitement à partir de maintenant. Tout ce qu'ils feraient devraient être soigneusement gardé secret dans leur propre intérêt.

x-x-x-x-x

Le soleil était chaud sur son visage. Ils étaient sur les bords du lac et rien n'aurait pu être plus parfait. En fait, Harry était reconnaissant que ce soit un week-end. Il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Bien sûr, il pourrait avoir été en train de faire ses devoirs comme un bon petit Serdaigle mais il avait laissé tomber. Qui gâcherait un si beau samedi à faire des devoirs ? Certainement pas Harry Potter.

Bien qu'il soit dans un paysage magnifique, la compagnie aurait pu être meilleure. Pas un Gryffondor ne s'approcherait de lui alors que Draco était assis à côté de lui. Honnêtement, ce n'était pas si mal. Draco était de bien meilleure compagnie que certains des idiots qui résidaient dans le château, cependant il aurait aimé passé ne serait-ce qu'une journée sans être harcelé par un Mangemort ou un Elémentaire ou quelqu'un associé au Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'était juste beaucoup trop à supporter.

Le fait qu'il serait bientôt forcé à une servitude fidèle n'était-il pas assez ? Nan, il avait besoin d'être entouré de personnes pour sa propre protection. Harry n'en croyait pas un mot. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres souhaitait juste s'assurer qu'il ne penserait jamais à fuir. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix. Néanmoins s'il devait choisir, alors Draco n'était pas si mal.

"Tu es terriblement détendu, Harry." remarqua Draco.

Harry fut tenté de simplement fredonner en accord et de permettre à Draco de continuer à divaguer comme il le faisait habituellement. Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose en lui qui voulait juste s'exprimer plus. Il aspirait à parler librement avec quelqu'un et excepté Luna ou Severus, Draco était la seule personne qu'il avait.

"Draco, je suis la Terre, c'est ici que je suis le plus en paix tout comme tu es le plus heureux quand tu voles sur ton balai ou les jours particulièrement venteux."

Lentement, ils commençaient à se comprendre. C'était lent mais c'était définitivement le cas. Il y avait des moments où ils retombaient dans leurs vieux travers et ne pouvaient tout simplement pas s'empêcher de se disputer. Ces moments étaient peu nombreux et éloignés cependant. Ils recollaient lentement les morceaux de leur relation aussi vite que sa relation avec Hermione et Ron s'était dégradée.

"En effet, bien que je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi je ne peux pas te battre au Quidditch. Je pensais qu'être l'Élémentaire d'Air me donnerait un avantage mais cela ne m'aide pas du tout." Draco fit la moue.

Harry ricana. Leur dernier match avait été épique d'après tout le monde. Il avait duré six heures. Aucun n'avait jamais duré aussi longtemps à Poudlard et il avait été rempli de hauts et de bas pour les deux côtés.

"Draco, tu étais plus concentré sur l'air que sur le Vif d'Or et ensuite, quand nous avons repéré le Vif, tu as déplacé les courants d'air pour que nous ne puissions l'atteindre ni l'un ni l'autre."

Draco refusa de rougir bien qu'il y ait de la vérité derrière ces paroles. Il avait juste voulu passé le plus de temps possible en l'air avec Harry. Il avait accueilli ce désir mais Harry avait quand même gagné le match au final. Draco ne pouvait tout simplement pas se concentrer correctement en vol.

"Au moins, je ne m'obstine pas à soigner les plantes en Potions."

Harry se tourna et lui fit les gros yeux d'un air taquin. Il détestait quand cela arrivait. Maintenant, il devait laisser la majorité du travail à Draco à cause de cela. La Botanique était un cours où il ne serait cependant jamais recalé, quelque chose dont il était absolument enchanté. Étonnamment, de nombreuses portes s'ouvraient à lui s'il continuait la Botanique. Ce n'était pas une matière qu'il était prêt à abandonner maintenant.

Pourtant, même ainsi c'était un problème. Son pouvoir était si grand que même avec son léger contrôle, l'herbe entourant Poudlard était plus verte. Chaque plante aux alentours était d'un vert brillant et resplendissant de santé. Les Êtres de l'eau dans le lac en étaient très reconnaissants car leurs algues avaient commencé à mourir. Néanmoins, depuis la quatrième année, leurs remerciements importaient peu à Harry. La cicatrice en demeurait toujours un témoignage flagrant.

"Je pense que c'est un miracle que le Professeur Snape ne m'ait pas encore complètement sauté au visage."

Draco ricana dans sa main lorsqu'Harry dit cela. Il avait été plutôt difficile d'empêcher Severus de lui sauter au visage. Ils savaient tous deux que c'était inévitable mais cela laissait peu à faire à Harry. Draco faisait la majorité du travail. Harry se contentait de remuer. Néanmoins, cela leur faisait d'excellentes notes au final donc aucun d'eux ne se plaignait.

"En parlant de professeurs, j'ai entendu dire que Dumbledore t'a forcé à discuter avec lui l'autre jour."

Harry tiqua. Cela n'avait pas été une conversation agréable. L'homme avait tenté d'être rusé mais Harry avait su que quelque chose allait arriver quand il avait eu ses leçons avec Severus. Honnêtement, il n'y avait rien qui piégerait Harry. Ils avaient discuté de tout et Harry avait immédiatement su que Dumbledore avait discuté avec Granger et Weasley. C'était frustrant mais il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait y faire. Il devait simplement vivre en sachant qu'ils n'écouteraient personne d'autre que Dumbledore.

D'ailleurs, il avait Draco et de nombreuses personnes maintenant. Des traîtres ne méritaient pas qu'on pense à eux, notamment ces deux-là. Harry ne serait même pas capable de s'inquiéter pour eux pour le moment. Il avait d'autres choses sur le feu.

"C'est le cas mais les questions qu'il posait n'étaient pas de celles auxquelles je pouvais répondre." répondit Harry.

Draco lança un regard curieux à Harry. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de sujets dont on pouvait parler avec le Directeur. Harry, sentant que Draco allait être un peu imbécile à ce sujet, s'expliqua plus avant.

"Il s'est enquis de la raison qui m'a poussé à décider de passer du temps avec d'autres personnes que mes 'amis', plus précisément toi."

Un grognement fut sa seule réponse. C'était plutôt ridicule. Le vieil homme l'interrogeait sur un changement d'amis. Il n'avait réellement aucune vue d'ensemble des événements et cela ne signifiait que de bonnes choses pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

"Tout le monde dit qu'il est merveilleux car il a vaincu Grindelwald mais je n'en vois pas vraiment la preuve." commenta Harry.

"Ça n'a rien d'extraordinaire." répondit Draco. "Il a simplement désarmé l'homme. Il n'y a pas eu de grande défaite comme souvent publié. Après cela, Dumbledore l'a fait expédié à Numergard et personne n'en a parlé depuis."

Harry pouvait seulement le fixer avec incrédulité. Le grand Albus Dumbledore avait seulement désarmé le précédent Seigneur des Ténèbres ? C'était hilarant.

"Qui sait cela ?"

"Seuls les personnes qui étaient là à l'époque en ont connaissance. On les a obligé à prêter serment de ne jamais en reparler, néanmoins l'un d'eux l'a écrit sur son lit de mort pour que son fils le lise. Cela a lentement circulé parmi les membres des Ténèbres. Quiconque ne se rangeant pas du côté des Ténèbres n'en saura jamais rien même en étant seulement neutre."

Cela expliquerait tellement de choses qu'Harry n'avait pas encore comprises. La Lumière était extrêmement partiale. De cela, il en était certain. Ils n'appréciaient pas que d'autres personnes croient quelque chose qu'ils n'approuvaient pas. Tout comme les Boucliers de Sang autour de sa 'maison'. La seule raison pour laquelle ils leur permettaient de rester était que sa mère, une sorcière lumineuse, avait lancé le sort pour le défendre.

"Draco, je-"

"Harry !"

Le nom les fit tous deux grimacer. Il avait été prononcé d'un ton irritant qui ne leur laissait aucune chance de l'ignorer. L'exigence contenue à l'intérieur était vraiment écrasante bien que cela ne signifie rien pour eux. Ils n'avaient qu'un maître et ce n'était certainement pas Hermione Granger ou Ronald Weasley.

"Hé mon pote ! J'ai vu que tu avais signé pour rentrer chez toi. Je n'avais pas réalisé que Dumbledore t'avait autorisé à aller... tu sais..."

C'était dit avec le regard noir habituel vers Draco. Ils ne pouvaient évidemment pas parler de l'Ordre avec un Mangemort éventuel en leur sein. Ils étaient loin de réaliser qu'ils lui accordaient seulement des aperçus de leurs réunions avec Dumbledore. Éventuellement, il pourrait utiliser cela contre eux.

"Dumbledore ne m'a autorisé à aller nulle part. C'est à moi de choisir où je vais passer mes vacances." rétorqua Harry.

Il n'allait pas en dire plus. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de savoir.

Malheureusement, Granger et Weasley s'obstinèrent.

"Mais je pensais... où vas-tu passer tes vacances alors ?" s'enquit Granger.

"Avec des amis," grogna Draco.

Harry permit à Draco de le rapprocher de lui. Il savait parfaitement que bien que les autres Gryffondors autour d'Harry ne dérangeaient pas Draco, ces deux-là au contraire étaient menaçants pour lui. Pourquoi c'était le cas, Harry ne pouvait pas tout à fait le comprendre mais il n'allait pas contrarier Draco. C'étaient eux qui n'étaient plus les bienvenus dans sa vie.

Granger et Weasley ne pouvaient clairement pas trouver instantanément de qui il s'agissait. Harry estimait que c'était évident compte tenu du fait que Draco était celui qui répondait. Ils ne pouvaient cependant pas le comprendre, quelque chose dont Harry était éternellement reconnaissant.

"Mais tu ne les passes pas avec nous..." Weasley avait toujours été lent d'esprit.

"Non Weasley, je ne passe pas mes vacances avec vous. Je serai avec des amis sur lesquels je peux vraiment compter."

C'était un coup bas mais il sembla les amener à comprendre. Il n'allait passer ses vacances nulle part à proximité de la couvée Weasley, Grimmaurd Place ou des Dursley.

"D'accord mon pote, on va juste partir alors..."

Il leur fallut un temps fou pour lentement s'éloigner. Harry pensa qu'ils tentaient de surprendre quelque chose de leur conversation et espéra seulement qu'ils avaient été trop loin pour entendre quoi que ce soit à propos de Dumbledore de leur précédente conversation.

"Et bien, cela s'est plutôt bien déroulé." commenta Draco quand ils furent hors de portée de voix.

"Seulement pour l'instant, éventuellement ils comprendront et la Lumière foncera alors sur nous."

"Oh, je ne le crois pas. Nous avons Père pour nous protéger à l'intérieur du château et le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour nous en protéger à l'extérieur. Il n'y aura aucune raison de s'inquiéter une fois que tu nous auras rejoints officiellement. Tout sera parfait."

Harry n'en était pas entièrement certain. Tout au contraire, il avait le sentiment que les complications allaient être multipliées par cent.

x-x-x-x-x

Harry redoutait très honnêtement cette journée. Aucune de ses préparations avec Severus ne pouvait calmer son stress même pas la respiration profonde. Il connaissait parfaitement le plan. Ils l'avaient fréquemment passé en revue pour être sûrs que même Harry, aussi tête en l'air qu'il soit, ne pouvait pas le mettre en l'air. Ce n'était cependant pas ce qui le terrifiait. S'il y avait une chose qui le terrifiait, c'était la pensée de faire face au Seigneur des Ténèbres et d'abandonner tout ce qu'on l'avait élevé à croire.

Tout le monde l'avait placé sur un piédestal depuis sa défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils croyaient tous qu'il était celui qui allait le vaincre une fois de plus ou du moins ceux qui avaient connaissance de son retour. Bien entendu, Dumbledore n'était d'aucune aide, tout au contraire, il poussait juste Harry encore plus loin dans sa condition de héro. Ce petit fantasme de la Lumière ne se réaliserait jamais maintenant et il devrait les regarder tous s'effondrer face aux Ténèbres.

"Es-tu prêt à partir, Harry ?" demanda Draco en attrapant sa manche.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et hocha la tête tandis que Draco commençait à le tirer vers Lucius. Ils venaient de regarder le Poudlard Express quitter la gare avec de nombreux élèves à son bord. Granger et Weasley l'avaient regardé avec des yeux avides pour essayer de déterminer avec qui il allait. Une fois qu'ils avaient réalisé que Draco était cette personne, ils ne pouvaient plus protester puisque le train commença à bouger. Lorsqu'ils communiqueraient leurs observations à l'Ordre, il serait isolé au Manoir Malfoy.

Tandis qu'ils approchaient, Harry pouvait sentir plutôt que voir le petit sourire satisfait face à son inconfort. Il appréciait la compagnie de Draco mais il se sentait mal à l'aise quand Draco s'agrippait à lui. Durant les quelques semaines où Draco avait été à ses côtés, c'était devenu presque une seconde nature pour l'Elémentaire d'Air de s'agripper à lui.

Ces occasions n'avaient pas été un problème jusqu'à ce que Draco le traîne littéralement jusqu'à la table des Serpentards un matin. Toute la salle était devenue silencieuse. Draco avait été trop concentré sur Harry pour se préoccuper de qui que ce soit d'autre et Harry avait été trop occupé à disparaître dans un trou de souris pour se rendre compte des regards furieux dont ils étaient les destinataires. Lorsque Draco fit cela chaque jour après l'incident uniquement pour le garder près de lui, les Serpentards l'acceptèrent naturellement en leur sein, bien sûr le fait que Draco se moque de l'opinion de quiconque et que les Serpentards soient terrifiés de se le mettre à dos aidait beaucoup.

"Êtes-vous prêts à partir M. Potter ?" demanda Lucius, tirant Harry de ses pensées.

Harry acquiesça avec raideur avant de permettre à Draco de l'attirer vers Pré-au-Lard. Ils allaient emprunter le réseau des cheminées depuis les Trois-Balais jusqu'au Manoir Malfoy afin qu'il puisse s'installer. Harry savait néanmoins que les probabilités pour qu'il demeure au Manoir Malfoy pendant la totalité des vacances étaient proches de zéro. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne le permettrait pas. Pas depuis qu'il avait été découvert.

"Prends une profonde inspiration, Harry." lui instruisit Draco tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient droit vers le réseau de poudre de Cheminette.

Harry, sachant qu'il serait également mieux de fermer les yeux pour éviter le tournis, le fit. Draco ne l'emmenait que parce que seuls ceux de sang Malfoy et leurs épouses pouvaient aisément entrer ou sortir du Manoir à n'importe quel instant. Cela voulait dire qu'il n'y avait aucune échappatoire pour lui sans un peu de sorcellerie. Néanmoins, Harry doutait qu'il serait capable de s'en tirer même s'il le voulait.

Draco s'assura qu'Harry ne trébuche pas tandis qu'ils sortaient de la cheminée.

"Et maintenant ?" interrogea Harry tandis que Lucius quittait la cheminée derrière eux.

"Que voulez-vous dire M. Potter ?" demanda Lucius alors qu'il appelait un elfe de maison pour emporter leurs affaires.

Ils avaient tout rétréci mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'un Malfoy allait volontairement garder ses bagages avec lui. Si cela pouvait être fait par un elfe de maison, un Malfoy refusait de le faire.

"Quand allez-vous me livrer au Seigneur des Ténèbres ?" demanda Harry brutalement.

"M. Potter, qu'est-ce qui vous a donné l'impression que nous allions vous livrer directement au Seigneur des Ténèbres quand nous arriverions au manoir ?"

Harry lança simplement un regard perçant qui expliquait tout à Lucius. Évidemment que c'était ce à quoi il s'attendait ! Il n'aurait vraiment pas pu penser autre chose en présence de Mangemorts – Severus excepté bien sûr. La bande de partisans haineux du Seigneur des Ténèbres avaient tendance à le désirer mort ou kidnappé pour l'amener devant leur maître. C'était un cas simple. Autrement ils ne l'importunaient pas vraiment.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas M. Potter, vous verrez votre maître à Noël et demeurerez avec lui pendant cinq jours. Avant cela cependant, vous aurez le privilège de notre splendide compagnie. Maintenant, je vais laisser Draco vous faire visiter notre maison."

Harry soupira à l'air jubilatoire qui traversa le visage de Draco. Les vacances allaient être longues.

x-x-x-x-x

Luna se fredonnait à elle-même alors qu'elle vagabondait dans la neige à l'extérieur de sa maison. Il faisait plutôt froid mais cela lui importait peu. Elle se sentait vivante dans des situations que d'autres trouveraient insupportables. Néanmoins, il y avait une situation qu'elle n'avait pas encore tout à fait acceptée.

Sans la regarder, elle permit à ses doigts de frôler la Bande celtique sur son poignet gauche. De toute sa vie, elle avait toujours su qu'elle se rapprocherait d'Harry Potter. Comment, elle ne l'avait pas bien compris mais elle avait su que leur amitié commencerait.

Les toutes premières années avaient été difficiles. Luna avait été l'exclue de Serdaigle à cause de ces croyances et de sa vision du monde. Sa seule amie avait été Ginny Weasley et cela avait été un point de départ dans la direction qu'elle souhaitait emprunter. Ron Weasley était le frère aîné de Ginny et le meilleur ami d'Harry Potter. Très honnêtement, elle n'était pas entièrement sûre des raisons qui avaient poussé Ginny à devenir amie avec elle mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'en soucier.

Bien sûr, tout avait changé l'été dernier lorsque la bande était apparue. Sachant ce que c'était et faire quelque chose à ce sujet étaient deux choses entièrement différentes. Éventuellement, elle avait conçu un plan qui la mènerait dans la direction qu'elle voulait emprunter. En tant qu'Élémentaire d'Eau et Voyante, elle pouvait manipuler le temps à son avantage et tout convergeait à présent.

Harry était son ami. Ils allaient être reconnus et faire partie de quelque chose de plus grand, bien qu'ils soient toujours réticents. Leur place dans cette guerre avait déjà été décidée. Ils n'avaient aucun choix à part la façon dont ils géraient tout ce qu'on leur faisait subir. D'ici la rentrée, la roue aurait tourné.


End file.
